Oblivion, por SLTora
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Desde hace 10 años, Naruto está muerto. Sakura y su equipo deben proteger a una familia de nobles,y Yousuke es una replica exacta de lo que Naruto podría ser, debería ser, debió haber sido. Pero... él no puede ser Naruto, cierto? Traducción.
1. Aobusato

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Planeo traducir todos los capítulos y publicar un cada tres días, si tengo la oportunidad. La historia es, sinceramente, de la mejores que he leído nunca. Así que, los invito a leerla. ^.^

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo uno.

La piedra de ámbar brillaba por su cuenta mientras ella seguía con sus dedos el trazo del kanji grabado en ella. El memorial tenía inscrito en él el nombre de todos aquellos que cayeron en batalla durante la cuarta guerra ninja y que habían perdido su vida en nombre de su aldea. _Uzumaki Naruto_ había sido cincelado por manos expertas en la roca y, para ella, sobresalía entre todos los nombre inscritos en ella. Ese nombre no debería estar ahí, así como el memorial.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no? — susurró con tristeza, reposando su mano sobre la superficie de la fría roca — Tantas cosas han cambiado, Naruto… Nada parece estar bien últimamente.

Apretó las manos en un puño, lastimándolas, conteniendo el aliento. Sus hombros temblaban como consecuencia de su intención de contener los sentimientos que la arrollaban, forzando a su dolor a retroceder y deteniendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

No había tiempo para llorar, ni si quiera para recordar a viejos amigos perdidos. No había tiempo para la culpa de las promesas que no habían sido cumplidas, ni olvidadas, ni rotas.

Vivir pensando en el pasado significaba ignorar el futuro. Y todo el mundo decía que su futuro era brillante. Era astuta e inteligente, bella y fuerte. Todo aquello que una buena kunoichi necesitaba ser, ella lo era. Ser una ninja, sin embargo, ser una mujer en un mundo que estaba muriendo con lentitud, Haruno Sakura sentía su futuro todo menos brillante. Para ser sincera, se sentía apagada y desinteresada por todo desde que él había muerto.

Él había llevado esperanza a aquellos que la habían perdido, brindado su calidez a todos aquellos con el corazón frío y todo aquel que había interactuado con él había cambiado para mejorar. Naruto tenía esa habilidad, ese poder. Ningún otro ninja podría jamás tener la misma determinación que Naruto había tenido.

Voluntad de fuego: eso era lo que Naruto poseía. La verdadera voluntad del fuego que aun brillaba, aun si la más brillante flama que jamás había producido estaba ahora extinta.

—¿Sensei? ¿Dónde está? — le llamó la voz de soprano de una chica.

Sakura reconoció la voz instantáneamente. Pertenecía a su estudiante, Tsukino Haruka, una chica tímida de doce años que había quedado huérfana durante la guerra y que poseía un tipo de chakra único y excepcionalmente destructivo que aun estaba siendo estudiado.

—¡Lo más seguro es que ella ni si quiera esté ahí, shikome! — se escucho gritar a un chico con voz ruda.

La niña gruñó, y se escuchó un golpe fuerte y luego el gemido del chico como un eco. Sakura contuvo su risa cuando Tachibana Hike, su alumno especialista en Ninjutsu técnico y en táctica fue puesto en su lugar por Haruka. Sakura estaba segura de que su otro estudiante, Miyamato Shahoumaru estaba agitando la cabeza en desaprobación al comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo. Shahoumaru era el más reservado de los tres y tenía una habilidad natural para los jutsus médicos y era increíble con sus flechas y su arco.

—¡Llámame de esa manera de nuevo, y verás exactamente de lo que soy capaz Hike-kun! — reprochó la chica — Yo no me burlo de tu ridículo cabello, así que deja de llamarme fea.

Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió a la roca.

—No creerías lo mucho que me recuerdan a nosotros cuando se formo el equipo siete. Te llena de nostalgia…

La suave brisa acarició su cabello rosa cerezo, que llevaba corto hasta el hombro, y sus ojos se cerraron, dejando escapar una sola lagrima que fue retirada rápidamente por su mano.

—Lo siento — soltó Sakura, como cada vez que se iba del memorial.

Dejando atrás su culpa, su furia y su pena Sakura se puso de pie y camino en dirección a su equipo de genins, dejando atrás el memorial. Forzando a su mente a dejar atrás los recuerdos del pasado, Sakura formó una sonrisa en su rostro y agregó un dejo de alegría a su manera de caminar.

Tenían una buena misión esta vez. Era rango C y en otra villa, en otro país y era justo lo que ella y su equipo necesitaban. Sería un maravilloso escape de la realidad y de Konoha por un día o dos. Sería mejor si durara una semana, o para siempre. Dejar Konoha atrás para siempre…

Eso significaría nunca más mirar atrás.

-o-

El mercado estaba lleno de gente de todas las naciones. Gente vestida en la ropa tradicional de la aldea escondida entre la arena, gente con ropas de colores discretos, envueltos en un largo tocado compuesto de una tela doblada diagonalmente y sujetada a la cabeza por un cordón, se mantenía junta en un gran grupo que se movía con lentitud como las nubes de estación en estación, comprando lo que necesitaban. No eran precisamente mezquinos ni poco generosos, pero su comportamiento seguía un patrón conservador. La gente de la arena solía estar interesada en ropas finas, gemas y hierbas, pues su nación carecía de maquinas de hilar y buenos tejedores, las gemas escaseaban en la región y tras la guerra las medicinas se necesitaban para tratar las epidemias y enfermedades.

Los compradores provenientes del país de la Tierra buscaban alfarjía y joyería. Su país estaba lleno de bosques e industria de madera, pero todos los mercados son competitivos. A los ojos de los productores de la Tierra, entre más barato el producto, mejor sería. La joyería extranjera se encontraba en alta demanda, por lo que aquellos que venían de más lejos se agrupaban fuera de los puestos de plata y bisutería que vendía la bruja de Izumumi en el puesto de al lado.

Luego estaban aquellos compradores de la Nube en sus atuendos oscuros con cinturones color mostaza. No estaban interesadas en joyas ni delicadezas como la mayoría del mercado. Se interesaban más bien por los materiales pesados y los metales preciosos, oro, plata y platino. Por el momento sin embargo, estaban interesados en lo que el viejo Jinriko estaba vendiendo. Porque alguien querría comprar dos mil barriles de rábanos, Ichikita Yousuke no tenía idea.

—¿Planeas simplemente sentarte ahí a ver el mundo pasar hermano?

Sin si quiera moverse de su sitio, Yousuke simplemente asintió.

—Ajá.

Una sonrisa hizo su camino entre sus labios al saber que su hermana Hazuki probablemente había llevado sus manos hasta sus caderas, apretando los puños y se encontraba mirándole con sus ojos azul real. Simplemente amaba hacer que su hermana se enojase. Le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo, y después de todo, ¿para que estaban los hermanos mayores?

—Hay cosas que hacer, sabes — declaró ella con rudeza —. Cajas de madera que ordenar, almacenar ¡Tienes que ayudar!

Yousuke asintió de nuevo, colocando sus manos en su nuca y apoyando sus pies en el mostrador.

—Ajá.

Hazuki le golpeó en la espalda mientras le insultaba a gritos.

—¡Mueve tu gran trasero y ayuda, Yousuke!

Acomodándose mejor en el asiento revolvió su cabello con su mano, revolviéndolo más.

—¡Juraría que haces esto solo para hacerme enojar.

—Ajá.

Yousuke asintió de nuevo mientras se ponía en pie, y Hazuki gritó y empujó rudamente la caja contra su estomago, haciéndole reír. Ella se fue hecha una furia hacia la parte trasera del puesto y se ocupo en ordenar las cuentas del día.

—¡Ve y busca a Momo, tarado! — ordenó enojada.

Mirándola, se preguntó si de esa manera sería su madre cuando estaba viva. No si tendría la habilidad de ser extremadamente histérica y mandona, sino de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo y dejar que todo surgiera tan naturalmente que parecía extraordinariamente simple, cuando en realidad no lo era. Mamá debía de haber sido de esa manera. Yousuke no podía recordar con claridad.

Hazuki había tomado la carga de convertirse en la figura maternal de la familia a una edad temprana. Cocinaba y limpiaba, haciéndose cargo de que todo funcionara en perfecto orden y de que siempre hubiese ropa limpia. Demonios, incluso se aseguraba de que se lavaran detrás de las orejas y de que comieran la cena en la cocina.

Su padre estaba siempre ocupado en su trabajo y no estaba alrededor mucho y su mamá… Bueno, su mamá había muerto.

Yousuke movió las cajas de tomates a la parte delantera del puesto. Escaneó el área con la mirada, para depositar sus ojos azules en la pequeña figura de su hermana, con su cabello color durazno y su cabello amarrado en un moño, con un kimono color azul cielo. Las mejillas de Momo estaban teñidas de un rojo flameante mientras sonría con timidez al chico que platicaba con ella.

Era extraño ver a Momo platicando con alguien, ya que no podía hablar en lo absoluto. No desde la muerte de su madre. Aunque Momo no estaba precisamente hablando, sonreía, asentía, agitaba la cabeza para decir no y se comunicaba de la manera habitual, señas con las manos. Lo que sorprendió a Yousuke fue que el chico parecía entenderle incluso cuando la chica hacía señas.

El chico tenía cabello de un naranja vibrante y destacaba en la multitud. Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo y combinaban con su piel oscura y su judogi verde sin mangas. Tenía que tener la misma edad de Momo, doce.

—Momo — le llamó Yousuke, mirando como su atención se centraba de inmediato en él, como la del chico —. ¿Encontraste un nuevo amigo?

Ella asintió vigorosamente con una brillante sonrisa implantada en su rostro y sus ojos chocolate brillando de felicidad. Empezó a hacer signos rápidamente con las manos.

—Su nombre es Hike. ¡Él es del país del fuego!

—Genial — contestó Yousuke mientras refrescaba los tomates —. _Nunca_ hay gente del fuego aquí, porque estamos tan, tan lejos de la frontera.

—No seas sarcástico hermano — respondió Momo con sus manos.

En lo que no pudo ser más de un segundo hubo un borrón de verde y blanco. Yousuke dejo caer la caja cuando vio como el borrón se dirigía a Momo. Solo los ninjas se movían de esa manera. Camino torpemente hasta su hermana menor, el miedo corriendo por sus venas y congelando su sangre. ¡Si tan solo pudiera ser tan rápido como ellos en lugar de ser tan lento!

—¡NO, MOMO!

Los ojos de Momo se dilataron cuando el borrón se acerco a ella, el viento le golpeo en la cara, y una chica estaba de pronto frente a ella, Hike cayó con fuerza en el piso.

Ni Momo ni Yousuke esperaban ver a una niña con cabello de un brillante verde acido y un haori blanco que llegaba hasta sus piernas y que tenía largas mangas rosas que combinaban con sus leggings, guantes y banda ninja del mismo color. La niña se mantuvo de pie sobre el chico del cabello anaranjado, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—¡Idiota! — grito la chica, con el puño envuelto en rosa brillante apuntando en dirección al chico — Sensei dijo que no anduviéramos vagando por ahí. ¡Hemos estado buscándote desde hace una hora! ¡Ella está esperando en el hotel!

—¡Pero hay tantas cosas aquí! ¡¿No sabes que este lugar es legendario? ¡Nadie viene a Aobusato y no compra nada! — exclamó el chico, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior — ¡Es uno de los más grandes mercados cerca del país del fuego!

—Es verdad, pero nosotros no estamos aquí para comprar nada, sino en una misión — dijo un tercer niño, caminando con calma hasta los dos.

Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta en la parte baja de su cabeza, y sus ojos lucían esperanzados. Vestía de blanco por completo: hakama y haori – un traje tradicional de monje de templo. En su espalda llevaba un arco color rojo sangre que no tenía cordel para lanzar las flechas.

—Por favor, Shahoumaru — suplicó Hike —. ¡Sabes que quieres explorar este lugar también!

—Tal vez cuando nuestro deber este completo, sensei nos deje tener un día libre y explorar la aldea, pero por hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Se supone que nos encontremos con el cabeza del condado. No podemos hacerlo si estás corriendo por ahí, Hike — dijo Shahoumaru con calma. Volviéndose para mirar a Yousuke, la pequeña escondida tras su hermano mayor, Shahoumaru se inclinó y agregó —. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi equipo. Pueden ser algo pendencieros.

—Lo que sea, solo piérdanse — gruñó Yousuke.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? — respondió Hike cruzando sus brazos.

—Son ninjas — contesto Yousuke —. No le negamos el servicio a nadie, pero no toleraré shinobi vagabundeando frente a mi puesto. No me interesa si mi padre es un diplomático, si no necesitan nada, piérdanse. Ahora.

Hike estaba responder cuando la mano de Haruka voló hasta su boca, impidiéndoselo.

—Entendemos, señor. Sentimos ser una molestia — acotó.

Haruka y Shahoumaru arrastraron al enojado chico, mientras los hombros de Momo caían decaídos. A Momo le gustaba el chico. Era lindo y no creía que ella fuera rara. Incluso la entendía.

—Hey, quita esa cara de cachorro de tu rostro Momo-chan — murmuró Yousuke, revolviendo su cabello y demoliendo el moño —. Los ninjas no sirven para nada bueno. Son malos.

—Él no era malo — respondió Momo obstinadamente con sus manos —. Eres tú el que siempre dice que no todos los shinobi son malos.

—Cierto — suspiró Yousuke —. Pero sabes cómo es Hazuki. Tiene problemas lidiando con ellos, y le asustan. No puedo proteger a Hazuki de sus miedos si empiezas a llevar shinobi a casa. Incluso si son chicos, son ninja. Y son peligrosos.

Momo suspiró y asintió, derrotada. Terminó de soltar su cabello, dejándolo caer con libertad sobre sus hombros, mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del puesto, donde había sombra. Yousuke continuó llenando los barriles de tomate romo mientras otro grupo de compradores se acercaba.

—¡Berenjenas, solo un ryou! ¡Guisantes, solo dos ryous el kilo!

Yousuke se giró, observando de nuevo como los compradores cambiaban productos y no prestó atención a su competencia, Tsubana Goro. Goro era un bastardo inconstante e incompetente. Con solo un rápido análisis al muy ambicioso chico de veinticinco años, Yousuke podía ver desprecio y celos en los casi cerrados ojos cafés de Goro.

Goro se consideraba su rival, mientras Yousuke le consideraba su… nada. En la escuela, Goro había ocupado el asiento frente al maestro hasta que llego Yousuke y lo tomó por el resto de su vida escolar. Yousuke se convirtió en un mejor atleta, un mejor estudiante, mejor en los idiomas y simplemente el mejor en todo, mientras Goro bajo calificaciones y simplemente empezó a decaer. Las cosas se tornaron aun peor después de que su padre fue llevado a prisión.

Tsubana Morano fue una vez diplomático y parte del Consejo de la pequeña y gran nobleza, pero fue despedido cuando el padre de Yousuke ocupo su lugar, siendo de sangre noble y parte del Consejo. Desde entonces, Goro siempre había intentado por todos los medios vencer a Yousuke, siempre fallando.

—Buenas tardes, Goro-san — le saludó Yousuke, sonriendo mientras le saludaba con la mano —. ¿Bajando tus precios de nuevo?

Goro soltó algunas maldiciones, amenazando con aventar una berenjena que llevaba en la mano.

—Es solo por tu padre que les va tan bien en el negocio, Ichikita-sama. ¡Grábate lo que te voy a decir! Un día recuperaré la posición que corresponde a mi familia…

—No me llames 'sama', Goro. En realidad es molesto — respondió Yousuke, rascando su mejilla deliberadamente —. Yo vendo lo mejor en plantas importadas y productos, es la mejor, y no tiene nada que ver con mi padre. Mi fruta y verdura es de casa, orgánica. No puedes culpar a la gente por preferir la fruta local y fresca a tus verduras secas importadas que tienen como una semana ahí. Solo mira la berenjena en tu mano. Se está pudriendo.

El rostro de Goro enrojeció aun más cuando la planta que sostenía amenazo con explotar a causa de la presión que ejercía en ella. La tiró de repente, y Yousuke la esquivo. Hubo un gemido y algo se cayó. Se giró con precaución, para encontrar, como lo esperaba, a Hazuki poniéndose de pie, la berenjena embarrada en su rostro y su cabello. Casi se podía sentir su furia en el área.

—¡Juro por dios que no fui yo! — exclamó Yousuke, extendiendo sus manos y defendiéndose mientras retrocedía —. Tsubana-san lo aventó y yo solo lo esquivé…

—Muévete.

Yousuke hizo lo que se le pedía de inmediato.

—¡Por favor, no uses lo de exportación Hazuki! ¡Sabes cuánto cuestan! ¿Desperdiciarlos en Tsubana-san? No… no lo hagas. ¡Bájalos! ¡Sé gentil! ¡Eres… eres una mujer! Las mujeres no deberían…

Enfurecida, Hazuki aventó lo que tenía en las manos con velocidad y tino impresionantes. Antes de que Goro si quiera lo sintiera venir, su cara estaba envuelta en un coco. Esquivo la piña que volaba hacia su pecho, solo para ser golpeado por la lluvia de jitomates que apuntaba en su dirección.

—¡Bastardo! — rugió Hazuki con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados — ¡Me va a tomar por lo menos tres días deshacerme de este olor en mi cabello!

—¡Me tomo dos años crecer eso! — chilló Yousuke, mirando con pena a la piña destrozada en el pido, mirando a su hermana agregó — ¡No tienes corazón!

—Deja de estar jugando y empieza a empacar las cosas. Nos vamos a casa. ¡Esto es todo por hoy! — gruño Hazuki, limpiando partes de berenjena podrida de su cabello con los dedos.

Se retiró pisando fuerte hasta la parte de atrás del negocio, cerrando con fuerza las cortinas. La pequeña Momo temblaba mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una silenciosa carcajada surgiendo de sus labios, y empacando algunos duraznos y peras para uno de los clientes que observaba la escena, intrigado. La mayoría de los clientes estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de interacciones entre los Ichikita y los Tsubana. Era normal.

Yousuke suspiró.

—Cielos… es una pe…

—Te reto a que lo digas, Yousuke. Atrévete — gritó Hazuki desde el cuarto trasero.

—¡Iba a decir persona maravillosa! — replicó rápidamente Yousuke, provocando una nueva sonrisa de Momo con la propia — Hay que acabar con esto antes que se le zafe otro tornillo y saque el látigo. Lo ultimo que necesitamos es acabar como mi fruta. No se merecía semejante destino.

—Eres tan gracioso, niichan — respondió Momo con señas, su pequeña figura agitándose con lo que debería de ser carcajadas, solo que sin ningún sonido surgiendo de sus labios.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Shikome: Mujer/niña fea.

**Significado de los nombres.**

Tachibana Hike (Naranja intenso, cabello indomable)

Tsukino Haruka (Claro de luna, lejos de aquí)

Miyamoto Shahoumaru (base del templo, arquería)

Ichikita Yousuke (Mercado cerca del campo de arboles, presagio de sol)

Ichikita Hazuki (Mercado cerca del campo de arboles, hoja y luna)

Ichikita Momo (Mercado cerca del campo de arboles, durazno)

Aobusato (Verde aldea de la hoja)

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	2. Silencio

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo dos

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron a su casa. El vagón chirriaba; los cascabeles cantaban alegremente con cada bache y curva del maltratado camino que llevaba hasta la granja. Yousuke caminaba a lado del gran buey de color blanco y negro, sosteniendo el soporte que conectaba al buey con la cabina, silbando en el proceso. Hazuki tarareaba al ritmo que él, sentada en el vagón sobre una pila de paja. Momo dormía recargada en el regazo de su hermana mayor, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a la suave tela del vestido de ésta.

Una vez que alcanzaron el granero, Yousuke despojo al buey del soporte, deshaciendo con delicadeza el nudo que lo ataba. Se giró y guió al buey hasta el lugar donde descansaba. Mientras, Hazuki recogía las verduras que habían sobrado del día en un saco. Yakitori sería una excelente cena esta noche, acompañada con un poco de chayote asado, lechuga hervida y rábanos.

—_Chichi_ debería estar en casa hoy — suspiró Hazuki, mientras colocaba el saco sobre su hombro y se dirigía a la casa —. En realidad deseo que no nos haga dejar el puesto y volver al complejo. No quiero vivir bajo la vigilancia de los guardias de nuevo. Amo ser libre y no tener que actuar tan educada todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé — suspiró en respuesta Yousuke, recogiendo a Momo. La niña se aferró al cuello de Yousuke, y volvió a dormir —. Pero esto no va a durar para siempre, después de todo. Dos familias de la nobleza han perdido un miembro hasta ahorita. Alguien está atacando a los miembros del consejo, y eso significa que no somos la excepción, imooto.

—Sí, también lo sé. Pero ani, entiendo que Momo esté aquí, y yo solo tengo diecisiete, pero, enfréntalo, Yousuke. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido aun a la universidad? ¿Por qué no estás con una chica o ayudando a papá? Ere más viejo que yo por lo menos una década…

—Así que…— dijo Yousuke fingiendo un puchero — ¿Estás intentando decirme que estoy viejo?

—Duh.

—Por Dios, ¡solo tengo veintiséis años! — gruño Yousuke, sus cejas juntándose y su puchero logrando que Hazuki se sonriese y se riera.

—Aun así, Yousuke. ¿Por qué estás aquí creciendo plantas y vendiéndolas cuando hay todo un mundo que explorar? — le cuestionó Hazuki.

—Me encargo de cuidar a mis hermanitas. ¡Ese es mi trabajo como hermano mayor! Se supone que debo protegerlas — respondió Yousuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero si eres un gallina, Yousuke! No has peleado ni una sola vez en tu vida entera. ¿Cómo se supone que nos vas a proteger a nosotros, pequeña nobleza, de shinobi, samurái o si quiera de un perdedor aprovechado, eh?

—Eso no es justo, ¡esos idiotas buenos para nada en la escuela tenían ventaja sobre mi! ¡La mayoría de ellos tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento defensa y yo no! ¡Tenía que usar mi maravilloso poder mental para salir de problemas! — murmuró Yousuke, mientras su cara, contraída en una graciosa mueca, hacía reír a su hermana. Dejo el juego y su rostro se tornó serio cuando agregó — Y el status no cuenta, imooto. Papá está trabajando duro para establecer lazos más fuertes entre las naciones. Los lazos más fuertes suelen construirse mientras los más débiles causan caos. Las cosas con Kusa no han estado yendo tan bien, así que el consejo, Papá y yo tenemos que mantenernos vigilantes. Aun si debo poner mis sueños en pausa por un momento para cuidar de mis hermanas, lo hago humildemente. Pequeña nobleza o no, hay una posibilidad de que seamos su objetivo también, Hazuki. Recuerda eso.

Hazuki desvió la mirada, sus delgados labios contrayéndose en rechazo a las palabras de Yousuke. Ser de la nobleza, incluso de la pequeña, apestaba, sinceramente. No se les permitía alejarse demasiado del complejo Ichikita si no estaban siendo acompañados por un guardia, no podía pararse si no estaba derecha, tenía que sentarse correctamente y comportarse como debía hacerlos 'una mujer'. Lo que más odiaba Hazuki de ser nobleza eran los incómodos kimonos que había que usar en presencia de otros miembros de la nobleza. Todo había cambiado después de la muerte de mamá…

Después de que todo se fuera al demonio.

Amaba la vida apartada que vivían ahora. Sin complejo, sin guardias, sin reglas, sin posturas… solo una linda casa en una granja establecida entre montañas de nada más que campos donde crecía la vegetación. No había guardias que le llevaran a la mente los fantasmas del recuerdo de cadáveres tirados en el jardín. No había lágrimas de dolor por haber sido dejada para vivir y soportar la perdida de toda aquella gente inocente. No había complejo Ichikita quemándose hasta los soportes. No había una madre siendo torturada en frente de su propia hija…

Hazuki casi podía aspirar de nuevo el enfermizo aroma del humo mezclado con la peste de carne humana quemada que había sentido aquella noche diez años atrás… entro a su casa, encontrando con que estaba extrañamente llena de neblina o de humo. El olor a quemado era fuerte. Volvió a respirar, solo para cubrir su nariz. No era un recuerdo, no estaba imaginando el olor.

—Hazuki… ¿Hueles eso? — murmuró Yousuke, entrando él también a la casa, atravesando el camino de piedra con Momo en sus brazos.

El saco de cañamazo donde había metido todas las sobras del día cayó al suelo. Los rábanos y las lechugas salieron rodando de él. Hazuki se congeló, paralizándose de inmediato contra el cuerpo que la sostenía. Sus ojos llorosos dirigieron su mirada a la cocina, donde otras dos sombras se encontraban de pie. No necesitaba mirar a sus hita-ites para saber que era ninjas. Su boca estaba cubierta, incapacitándole para avisar a sus hermanos del peligro que le esperaba en cuanto entraran a la casa. No importaba. No hubiera podido gritar aun si lo quisiera. Su voz se había ido.

—¿Hazuki? — murmuró Yousuke, entrando a la casa.

Momo se agito en los brazos de Yousuke, abriendo sus ojos. En ese preciso momento, un hombre golpeo a su hermano con un garrote. Sus brazos se relajaron a su alrededor, mientras él caía. Ella se deslizo fuera de sus brazos, cayendo al piso mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando la sangre de Yousuke salpico su rostro después de que el hombre golpeara a Yousuke de nuevo, y él cayó al suelo, inerte. La sangre brotaba de la herida en su cabeza, sus ojos en blanco y muertos.

La respiración de Yousuke se aceleró mientras miraba horrorizada el cuerpo de su hermano.

—¿Hermano? — hizo señas con las manos — ¿Onisan? ¿Yousuke? ¿_Yousuke?_

Gateó hasta el, agitándole mientras las lagrimas invadían sus ojos. Intento llamarle con señas desesperadamente, intento gritar su nombre, pero sus gritos jamás se escucharon.

—Demonios, Houssay, Creo que lo mataste — suspiró el hombre que sostenía a Hazuki.

El hombre llamado Houssay se rio.

—¿No es para eso para lo que estamos aquí de todas maneras, Jinirou-sama?

—¿_A_… _ani_? — gimió Hazuki, mirándolo fijamente.

_¡No es posible!_Pensó desesperadamente mientras observaba la figura inerte de su hermano en el suelo. Sus ojos querían creer que él aun respiraba, que no era el viento que soplaba por la puerta abierta lo que movía su camisa. Que las nubes de la muerte no se estaban apoderando de sus ojos.

Manos ajenas viajaron por su espalda mientras una voz susurraba en su oído.

—Aunque desde luego… podemos divertirnos un poco con esta _antes_ de matarla.

El cuerpo de Hazuki colapsó, dejando salir todo lo que había dentro de su cuerpo mientras lloraba. El ninja se rio. La empujo con rudeza hasta la mesa de la cocina y separó sus piernas, desgarrando sus pantalones. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba con el llanto. Su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Su mente lo rechazaba. No quería tener _nada_que ver con esto.

_No de nuevo. ¡NO DE NUEVO! Moriré antes de dejarlos. Moriría._El instinto se apodero de su cuerpo mientras gritaba y pisoteaba los pies del hombre, jalándole el cabello, alzando su rostro y golpeándole en la nariz. El se tambaleó, retrocediendo, mientras sostenía con sus manos la nariz que sangraba.

—¡La rompió! — gritó Jinirou — ¡La perra rompió mi nariz!

—¡Momo! — grito Hazuki, capturando su atención.

Hazuki la cargo y corrió hasta el living, mientras los otros dos ninja rodeaban a su líder. Hazuki subió las escaleras, rebuscando en su mente por rutas de escape y lugares en que esconderse. En el segundo piso les esperaba su nana, Nayukiko. Le habían colgado y su cadáver aun emitía una peste a quemado de las torturas a las que los ninjas debieron haberla sometido.

—No mires, no mires — ordeno Hazuki a Momo, quién no podía quitar sus ojos del cadáver quemado.

Momo se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermana, y ella se apresuro a entrar al salón y empujo una pared falsa. Se abrió de inmediato. Forzó a la figura atemorizada de Momo al interior, y luego entro en el compartimiento secreto ella también. La casa estaba llena de este tipo de escondites, solo por si acaso. No solo estaban los cuartos escondidos, sino uno que otro túnel que se dirigía hacia fuera de la casa y a lugares seguros. Los recuerdos guiaron a Hazuki entre los sermones que su padre les obligaba a escuchar acerca del laberinto que era en realidad la casa que se veía tan simple en la superficie.

Si tan solo pudiese calmar sus nervios. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras sus manos corrían apoyadas en la pared. Sus ojos azules seguían mirando una y otra vez al panel, lleno de miedo de que se fuera a abrir y los ninja las encontraran. Al final encontró un hueco del tamaño de un dedo, y tiró de él. Otro panel en el piso se abrió.

—Vamos Momo — susurró Hazuki, obligando a Momo a entrar en la pequeña área.

Hazuki se deslizo después, y el panel se volvió a cerrar suavemente, como con magia. Sus manos volvieron a correr por el piso, esta vez encontrando una cuerda, tiro de ella con fuerza. La pequeña caja en la que estaba empezó a moverse a la derecha, deslizándose sin esfuerzo sobre las vías en las que estaba sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Atravesaron las vías entre las paredes como fantasmas. Una vez que no podían moverse más, el panel se abrió de nuevo.

—Ven conmigo. Estaremos seguras por el momento — susurró Hazuki a Momo.

Hazuki entro a una pequeña habitación que no podía esconder a más de tres personas. Momo se obligo a si misma a entrar y a mirar alrededor. La luz se filtraba desde una pequeña ventana en el techo. Las hermanas se pararon en cuanto escucharon voces venir de debajo de ellas. Eran tres voces diferentes, unas del hombre que la había sostenido, Jinirou, otra del hombre que se había reido, Houssay y una voz de mujer.

—Simplemente desaparecieron — declaró la mujer.

—Ajá. Pensé que se detendrían en cuanto vieran a esa prostituta colgando en el pasillo — agregó Houssay.

—No pueden haber ido lejos… — declaro Jinirou —. Malditas zorras…

-Ven conmigo-dijo Hazuki con señas-. No pares, Momo. No pares. Gatea a través del túnel.

Hazuki alzo a Momo para que pasara por un nuevo túnel sobre ellas. La chica tembló mientras entraba al túnel que se abría y empezó a gatear a través del túnel. Hubo ruidos, golpes y voces apaciguadas acercándose. Hazuki intento no hacerles caso y empezó a alzarse ella misma cuando el suelo bajo de ella colapso. Gritó mientras se aferraba a la parte superior. Se forzó a si misma a subir y forzó a Momo a entrar en una nueva pequeña entrada. Un dolor intenso se apoderó de su hombro izquierdo, pero Hazuki lo ignoró. Continuó gateando tras Momo en el pequeño túnel.

Algo golpeo la pared e hizo eco en el túnel. Bloqueo la luz, que dejo de alumbrar el espacio. La mano de la kunoichi le había alcanzado, sosteniendo su tobillo.

—No pares, Momo! -. gritó Hazuki mientras intentaba aferrarse a la madera, siendo jalada por detrás.

—¡No vas a ningún lado, niña! — rió la kunoichi, sus pies apoyándose en la pared gracias al uso del chakra que le permitía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Jalaba con fuerza del pie de Hazuki mientras reía para sí misma — ¡Es como sacar un pececito del agua!

Hazuki hizo más fuerza en los brazos adentrándose más en el túnel y mirando de reojo a la perra de cabello blanco. Una palanca a su izquierda llamo su atención. Pateo a la perra en la cara, luego la palanca con todas sus fuerzas y retrocedió tanto como le fue posible. El rostro sorprendido de la kunoichi se grabo en su memoria cuando cayó la guillotina. Los dedos aun se movían en el brazo amputado, mientras tanto, la kunoichi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pateo el miembro mutilado con fuerza, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible de ella, y tratando de deshacerse de la histeria cerró los ojos. Su cabello castaño acariciando su rostro mientras ella deseaba que todo acabara pronto. _No pares._ Se apresuro a sí misma. _Hazlo por Yousuke_. Respirando pesadamente y con lagrimas en los ojos, Hazuki gateo más y más profundo dentro del túnel. Al final llego a un nuevo cuarto.

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡A matarte! — se oyó el eco de la voz de la kunoichi en el túnel que habían dejado atrás.

Hubo una explosión fuerte y tanto Hazuki como Momo se abrazaron la una a la otra, aferrándose con fuerza.

—Esto es una pesadilla — lloró Hazuki, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y pensaba en una manera de escapar.

Los paneles ocultos y los túneles secretos solo iban a durar un poco más. Tenían que salir pronto de la casa y llegar al pueblo, donde sería seguro. Hazuki llevo su mano a su hombro, sintiendo acero clavado en su piel y llenándose de un escalofrío. Intento sacar el kunai de la piel, justo cuando una mano se aferraba a su hombro.

—¡Perra! — rugió la kunoichi.

Hazuki se deshizo de la mano de la mujer y cerró con fuerza la pequeña puerta del túnel. La chica grito cuando su muñeca crujió, en un claro signo de que estaba rota. Se recargo aun más en la puerta, olvidándose del kunai clavado en su piel hasta que la puerta se cerró. Frenéticamente, las hermanas arrojaron un enorme tablero de cartas ante la puerta. La mano de Hazuki empezó un nuevo recorrido frenético de la pared, mientras alumbraba con una linterna que estaba cerca. La prendió y miró a Momo.

—Ve por el túnel, a la habitación donde solo tú te puedes esconder. Estaré ahí pronto, ¿de acuerdo? — le indicó Hazuki a Momo con señas, mientras la niña agitaba la cabeza en una negativa, sus ojos inyectados de miedo —. Estaré bien — chilló Hazuki —. Estaré bien, así que vete. Hazlo por Yousuke, ¿de acuerdo? él te guiará y te prometo que iré justo detrás de ti. Lo prometo.

Momo agitó la cabeza de nuevo, solo para sentir las manos de Hazuki forzándola a entrar al túnel. Hazuki empujo a la niña y le arrojo la linterna, luego bloqueó la entrada. Una nueva y más fuerte explosión la forzó a girarse y ver la puerta barricada. El tablero que la sostenía empezaba a debilitarse. Rápidamente, Hazuki examino el área. Se deslizo por el piso y empezó a esconderse en un pequeño espacio entre el túnel y el pido en el que estaba de pie.

Quedó inmóvil por completo cuando la entrada se abrió de par en par. No podía detener el temblor de su cuerpo mientras observaba la sombra que se deslizaba por la pared, la respiración agitada de un ser maligno acercándose. ¡Y no podía parar de temblar! Hazuki gimió cuando el suelo en el que estaba apoyada volvió a colapsar. El aire salió de sus pulmones mientras aterrizaba en el piso del living. Asustada, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cara ensangrentada de Jinirou.

—Ah… — pronuncio Jinirou con alegría — Te encontré.

Pisó con fuerza donde estaba clavado el kunai, logrando que este la atravesara. Gritó y apretó los puños cuando el kunai se detuvo en su escápula, el hueso de su hombro. La sangre salpico solo para después rodear el área de la herida, pintando la ropa de rojo. Un nuevo kunai atravesó cerca de su clavícula y atravesó una artera, pero falló en herir el pulmón y se enterró lejos de su corazón. El dolor era insoportable.

—¡DETÉNGANSE! — grito Hazuki, respirando pesadamente a causa del dolor — ¡Por favor deténganse! ¡Por favor!

Él la pateó, provocando que su conciencia empezase a desvanecerse mientras chocaba contra la pared del living. Al menos Momo estaba a salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba…

—Qué decepción. Me gusta escuchar a mis víctimas rogar por misericordia o al menos pelear un poco más de lo que tú lo haces — suspiró el hombre, sosteniendo a Hazuki por el cabello —. Aunque… tu perfil dice que no deberías haber peleado en lo absoluto. Te congelas cuando estás cerca de Shinobi. Que patética, la verdad. ¿Dónde está la otra?

Hazuki dirigió su mirada al hombre, asustada y sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Tsk tsk — suspiró el ninja. La golpeo, provocando que la chica gimiera de nuevo —. La otra niña. Tu hermana. ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Quién? — replicó tercamente, deseándole la muerte con la mirada.

El ninja suspiró.

—Si así es como quieres jugar, entonces yo juego.

La tomo de la barbilla y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared. Le golpeó con la rodilla, luego con el revés de la mano y la arrojo al suelo. La visión de Hazuki se volvió aun más borrosa y el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. La forzó a ponerse de pie, y estaba por patearle de nuevo cuando el sonido de algo chocando tras la pared en la que se encontraba se escucho. Algo o alguien grande entro por la pared. El hombre retrocedió, dejando de nuevo caer a Hazuki cuando la figura se dirigió hacia ellos y atravesó la otra pared con un cuerpo que sostenía garrote y apareciendo frente a ellos. El polvo lo nublo todo mientras las astillas de madera se distribuyeron por el piso.

—¿Qué demonios? — rugió Jinirou — ¿Houssay?

El hombre que sostenía el garrote no se movió. Se mantuvo en la misma posición en el piso; Houssay estaba muerto. Jinirou tembló cuando un poderoso ki lleno el aire, y sus piernas le fallaron ligeramente, pero alisto sus puños y entrecerró los ojos. La chica Ichikita vomitó de nuevo, alejándose lo más posible, su cuerpo no parecía capaz de manejar la presión y la intención asesina del nuevo oponente. Jinirou se giro rápidamente para esquivar la patada que pudo haber volado su cabeza.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés.**

Chichi- diminutivo para 'padre'

Imooto- hermana menor

Ani- diminutivo para hermano

Onisan- hermano mayor

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	3. El poder para proteger

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo tres

—Simplemente van a amar la granja. Es muy pacífica y contemporánea. Mis hijos realmente han hecho de ese lugar su hogar. Creo que se llevaran bien con ellos, pero les advierto: no están demasiado encariñados con la forma de vida Shinobi, al menos no Hazuki. Yousuke le da por su lado para protegerla, mientras que Momo, bueno… ella está abierta a todo y es muy curiosa. Es especial, mi pequeña, _Hime_.

Sakura asintió, observando la sonrisa del diplomático de Sawa mientras los guiaba por el camino hacia su hogar sin una sola preocupación. Misión rango C: proteger a los Ichikita. No sonaba difícil en absoluto y solo llenaba a Sakura de recuerdos de su primera misión rango C en la tierra de las olas. Resulto ser una misión de rango A. Esperaba que la historia no se repitiera.

La amenaza sobre sus clientes no era grande, y por eso tampoco el rango de la misión. Siendo que los Ichikita solo era pequeña nobleza, lo más probable es que ni si quiera fueran atacados. No cuando dos de los cabecillas de estado ya habían sido fácilmente extraídos de 'situaciones de riesgo'.

Ichikita Kenji era el típico hombre amable de casi cincuenta años. Su actitud amigable y abierta era lo que lo convertían en un gran diplomático y ayuda para su país. No era demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo. Su cabello era de un suave café cenizo ondulado y llevaba una cola de caballo baja. Sus ojos eran de un cálido azul real. Había amabilidad en su mirada, un brillo infantil y sereno en esta que la mayoría de los hombres de su status no poseían.

—¡Ah! ¡El aire es tan fresco por aquí! — suspiró Kenji con felicidad. Aspiro el aire y una mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro — Esto es extraño. Huele a humo.

Hike jalo del traje de su sensei, llamando su atención.

—¿Segura de que este hombre es un noble? — preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que lo es — replicó Haruka en un susurro apresurado.

Cuando estaban cerca de la cima, Shahoumaru alentó el paso, deteniéndose eventualmente. Sus compañeros se giraron, mirándole y parando con él. Esto hizo que su parlanchín guía se girara hacia ellos y les mirara con curiosidad.

—La casa está a solo unas yardas…

—Hay una anormalidad — declaró Shahoumaru, mirando hacia el cielo, que empezaba a nublarse y a llenarse de colores oscuros —. Algo ha despertado.

—Haruka-chan, dime que es lo que sientes — indico Sakura, mirando a la chica.

—Hai, sensei — la voz de soprano de Haruka se agravó —. Dos tienen nivel uno de chakra: ciudadanos. Hay tres nivel tres: chuunin, w… wow. ¡Espera! Uno de ellos solo… desapareció. Desapareció —su voz tembló ligeramente — Hay solo dos nivel tres… no, un nivel tres y hay… un nivel… es un cinco. Definitivamente a nivel kage, sensei. Su chakra… es… es más fuerte que el suyo sensei. Y es mucho más potente que el de Hokage-sama, ¡incluso que el de Uchiha-san!

—¿Qué? — cuestionó Sakura, mirando a Haruka, perpleja.

—¿Hay algo mal? — preguntó Kenji.

—¡Creo que sus hijos están bajo ataque, Ichikita-sama!¡No hay tiempo para explicar! — declaro Sakura, corriendo hacia la casa — Equipo trece, formación estándar veintiuno! ¡Distribúyanse!

Como nubarrones, los cuatro shinobi de Konoha desaparecieron. Las hojas se levantaron del suelo cuando una suave brisa soplo, preocupando y sorprendiendo a Kenji. Empezó a correr.

-o-

—¿Tú? ¿Sigues vivo?

El joven no respondió, en su lugar se preparó. Jinirou esquivo el primer golpe, pero en su lugar recibió un rodillazo y un gancho con el que logro sacarlo girando en el aire. Una nueva patada le volvió a golpear mientras giraba y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿You-Yousuke? — murmuró Hazuki, su voz temblorosa.

Él guardó silencio. En lugar de responder, bloqueó a Jinirou cuando éste le atacó con un Kunai en la mano. Las manos de Yousuke, sus pies, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus nervios; se movían por su cuenta. Kami, ¡se sentía en el cielo!

Las manos de Jinirou se movían lento, dando al oportunidad a Yousuke de bloquear el primero de sus golpes y despojarle del kunai que sostenía en su mano con un simple golpe en la muñeca. Un codazo en el estomago obligo al ninja a doblarse a causa del dolor. Yousuke luego se giro, apoderándose de la muñeca derecha del shinobi. Torció el brazo del shinobi lo forzó a doblarse en su espalda. La otra mano, que aun sostenía un kunai, Yousuke la forzó hasta enterrar el alma en el pecho, atravesando el cartílago y enterrándolo justo en el corazón. Soltó al hombre, que cayó muerto al suelo

—¿Estás bien Hazuki? — preguntó en voz baja, suave, temblorosa.

Se deslizó a su lado, apartando el cabello oscuro de su cara y manteniendo su rostro impasible. Sangre empezó a brotar de su labio, a causa de la fuerza con que lo mordía. Sin duda alguna se veía horrible, porque aun si intentaba mantener su rostro impasible, sus ojos vibraban con emoción. Eran lagunas de zafiro líquido, derrochando preocupación, culpa y ansiedad.

—Necesitas un doctor — soltó en un respiro —. Estás en shock.

—Estoy bien — mintió ella, forzándose a sí misma a sentarse incluso si sus nervios enviaban terribles oleadas de dolor a través de su cuerpo y hasta su cerebro —. Creo que mi fíbula está rota o fracturada en al menos dos lugares, me torcí el tobillo derecho, pero no me duele tanto. Mi pierna derecha está bien, y también mi brazo. En mi brazo izquierdo tengo un kunai encajado, que no le deja trabajar bien — informó.

—Demonios — susurró Yousuke, examinando el pedazo de metal que surgía de su hombro —. No voy a sacar eso de ahí. De ninguna manera, Hazuki.

—Probablemente es mejor que no lo hagas — admitió ella, tocando la punta del kunai con los dedos —. El problema es que tengo que sacarlo de ahí, y pronto. Está empezando a infectarse y lo más probable es que la infección crezca. Si no contenemos la infección, lo más probable es que fluya en mi sangre y me muera.

La medicina y sus derivados eran el tipo de cosas que la calmaban, por lo que se encontraba ahora tranquila. Era una aficionada de los programas médicos, en especial las series televisivas y aun más de los programas de detectives, en que se investigaba al responsable de un asesinato o doctores resolviendo y dictando diagnósticos.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hazuki a su hermano, provocando que este se girara, mirando hacia ella de nuevo.

Yousuke respiró profundo, el aire a su alrededor empezando a parecer más calmado. La presión en la habitación parecía disminuir y desaparecer. Las nauseas de Hazuki se fueron con ella.

—Sí, eso creo.

En los ojos de Hazuki, Yousuke no se veía bien. Estaba cubierto en sangre, su cabello rubio y brillante como el sol jamás se había visto tan mal, y su piel, usualmente sombreada, era ahora espectralmente pálida. El efecto resultante era que las tres líneas en su rostro que asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro resaltasen aun más. Agito su cabeza mientras repasaba las líneas con los dedos, algo que no hacía desde que tenía nueve o diez años.

—Ani, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—No tengo idea — susurró él, con la mirada fija en sus manos, que temblaban —. Simple-simplemente pude hacerlo. Sin pensarlo si quiera, mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, como si algo dentro de mí de pronto hubiese… explotado — agitó su cabeza, intentando aclarar las ideas, sin lograrlo —. ¡Esto es como de otro mundo! Se siente… genial…

—Acabas de matar a alguien y… ¿te sientes genial? — le cuestionó su hermana, arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos reflejando su preocupación.

—¡No me refería a eso! Vamos, imooto, sigo siendo yo. Tu hermano mayor. No me tengas miedo, por favor — suplico Yousuke rápidamente mientras la tomaba de las manos, sus ojos rogándole que lo aceptara y que no estuviese asustada —. Eso solo que no sé que me sucede. Parece que mi cuerpo entero estuviese actuando por reflejo, haciendo lo que se le viene en gana. Mis sentidos están… en otro lado, y simplemente me siento… genial. Como si… no sé. Genial. Nada me duele, mi mente está despejada, y es como si fuera invencible o algo y me siento… maldita sea, ¡me siento genial! No sé cómo explicarlo.

Hazuki suspiró y reposó su mirada en el suelo. Él estaba seriamente estresado. Yousuke no solía maldecir ni decir groserías a menos que estuviese completamente enojado y fuera de sus casillas. Estaba tratando de calmarse, solo que parecía que era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, no quería sonar ingrata. Sé que me protegiste, ani. Es solo que estoy asustada — Hazuki respondió, girándose hacia él.

—No tienes ni que decirlo… no eres la única — murmuró Yousuke en respuesta. Volvió a bajar la mirada un momento solo para volver a mirar subirla repentinamente —. ¿Dónde está Momo? Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que vengan más.

Hazuki señalo vagamente al techo roto sobre ellos. Yousuke miro en la dirección que ella señalaba, y luego, sin ningún esfuerzo, se desvaneció en las profundidades de la cámara secreta de un solo brinco. Sus habilidades lograban ponerle la piel de gallina a su hermana. Nunca en _su_ vida había sido Yousuke capaz de saltar de esa manera. Nunca en su vida había sido Yousuke capaz de _moverse_ de esa manera.

Yousuke no era un peleador. Sí, era muy atlético, pero cuando se trataba de peleas callejeras o disputas, él _siempre_ perdía. No tenía buena coordinación, ni velocidad, ni si quiera la capacidad de seguir a sus oponentes con la vista durante una lucha. Yousuke nunca había ganado una pelea en su vida, y dado que su temperamento solía lograr que el terminase en peleas _muy _seguido, Hazuki conocía mejor que nadie lo fácil que era patearle el trasero. Incluso cuando tuvo que pelear contra Goro, quien tenía la habilidad y el tamaño de un peleador de zumo, con la desventaja de ser patético, Yousuke había perdido.

Ver a Yousuke pelear de esta manera hacía que Hazuki temblara. Nunca se había movido así. Se movía con tanta velocidad, con tanta naturalidad que pareciese que lo hubiese estado practicando toda su vida, cuando en realidad jamás había sido si quiera capaz de intentar estudiar cualquier arte marcial. Que de pronto fuera capaz de luchar era preocupante. Por si fuera poco, había matado dos personas. Dos vidas que había sido tomada por sus manos desnudas.

Sin hacer si quiera un sonido, Yousuke aterrizo en el piso sobre la alfombra, sosteniendo a Momo entre sus brazos, la pequeña frazada de seda aun entre sus manos. Sus enormes ojos café oscuro estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, pero felices y excitados gracias a la nueva agilidad y habilidades de su hermano. Y todo eso asustaba enormemente a Hazuki, porque se movía como _ellos_ ahora.

Como un ninja.

—Hazuki. ¡Imooto! ¿Me escuchas? Vamos — suplicó Yousuke, intentando sacarla de su trance. Momo le miró desde la espalda de su hermano, mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros, lagrimitas agrupándose en sus ojos —. Venga, te cargaré también a ti.

—Oh, no — suspiró Hazuki, —. Ya estoy lo suficientemente herida, gracias.

—No es realmente el momento para preocuparte por mi torpeza, Hazuki. Puedo cargarte, y voy a hacerlo — declaró Yousuke, desafiándola.

Ella suspiro profundamente, y se rindió, bajando la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con ansiedad mientras él la levantaba como si no pesase nada. La levantó de manera tan gentil que ni si quiera rozó sus heridas ni la hirió de en ninguna manera.

—Me pregunto de que manera me tratará el doctor — se preguntó Hazuki, sus ojos brillantes con la curiosidad.

—Estas delirando si es lo único que te puedes preguntar en una situación como ésta. Debe ser el impacto de lo que pasó — replicó Yousuke.

—Al menos no me siento genial — bromeó Hazuki.

—Eso no es gracioso.

Momo se aferró con más fuerza a Yousuke mientras comenzaban a alejarse de la casa. Se movía como un relámpago, dejando tras él solo nubarrones de lo que debería ser su imagen mientras escogía lugares seguros y se cuidaba de no ser visto por nadie. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor en constante alerta y su cabeza no dejaba de volverse y girarse en la dirección de cualquier sonido que pareciese no natural, sonidos que muchas veces ni Hazuki ni Momo podían si quiera escuchar. Cuando llevaban recorridos casi cincuenta yardas de huertas y cosechas, Yousuke se paro repentinamente.

El humo llenaba el aire y era muy fuerte más adelante. Yousuke quería colapsar y ponerse de rodillas. Los campos estaban en fuego. El trigo y el maíz, los campos de arroz, los calabacines, todo lo que habían sembrado…

—Lo han destruido todo — murmuró, su voz en blanco —. No queda absolutamente nada…

—Pero… Solo había tres en la casa y no había nada en fuego cuando llegamos — acotó Hazuki.

—Eso quiere decir que hay más cerca — señalo Yousuke, sus ojos entrecerrados por el humo y por el enojo.

Ringo, el buey, mugió, llamando la atención de los hermanos, que se giraron para encontrarse con éste, que se había soltado de su lugar. Trotó hasta salir por completo del granero; también éste ardió sin descanso, soltando aun más humo negro como la noche en el cielo azul.

—¡Los gatitos! — chilló Momo, luchando desesperadamente por desasirse de la espalda de su hermano.

—No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, seguro que Ung los movió ya de lugar — replicó éste, calmado.

Momo dejo de luchar, volviendo a abrazar a su hermano desde atrás. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar justo antes de que las lágrimas se empezasen a deslizar por sus mejillas. Oculto el rostro en su cabello, aferrándose aun más a su hermano y acariciando la pequeña prenda de seda.

—Necesito llevarlas a ambas a un lugar seguro — declaró Yousuke, escaneando el área.

—¡N-No! — discutió su hermana, mirándole a los ojos — Ni si quiera lo pienses. No nos vamos a separar. Vamos a pasar por esto juntos, ani. Juntos.

Estaba por discutir, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era girarse y atrapar la mano cuyo objetivo era su cuello, todo mientras intentaba mantener a Hazuki en sus brazos y en equilibrio con el peso de Momo. Torció la muñeca del hombre hasta que este grito y se oyó a esta crujir. Bajo con delicadeza y velocidad a su hermana; ella chillo un poco mientras él la mantenía cerca de él. Con una agilidad que un gato envidiaría, Yousuke pateo al hombre lejos, con tal fuerza que lo arroojó voland hasta el granero.

Hazuki no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa que le ocasionó encontrarse a Momo de pronto apoyada en sus brazos. Yousuke se lanzó sobre ella, aplastándolas contra el piso.

—¿A… ani? — gimió la chica, el shock de la primera impresión desvaneciéndose mientras el dolor volvía a hacerse real.

El solo gruño en reconocimiento a su voz, abrazándolas con fuerza, tras de él escuchándose sonidos agudos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, el dolor estaba atravesando su rostro. Un shuriken golpeo el piso, y Hazuki al fin s dio cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Estaba usando su cuerpo como un escudo.

—Demonios, ¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo? — le gritó, mirándole fijamente con ojos llorosos.

—Protegiéndolas, como se supone debí haber hecho antes — respondió el mirándola de regreso —. Es mi trabajo como tu hermano mayor. No pude protegerlas la última vez… _Haha_ murió por culpa de mi debilidad. Si… si puedo usar este poder para protegerlas, lo haré. Los hermanos mayores protegen a sus hermanas menores. Por eso es que nacemos primero. No te preocupes por nada, imooto. Ani puede protegerte esta vez. Lo prometo.

—You…Yousuke — lloró ella al tiempo que él se levantaba.

—Esta vez, puedo devolver los golpes.

Hazuki jalo a Momo hacia ella, observando a su hermano sonreír con esa sonrisa despreocupada y girarse hacia el grupo de shinobi que acababa de aparecer. Dobló un poco su cuerpo, provocando una lluvia de estrellas metálicas que se despegaron de la piel de su espalda. Doblo su cuello y miro con furia a los ninjas.

—¿Cuál de ustedes perdedores de mierda se atrevió a aventarme esas estrellitas? — les cuestiono, apuntándoles con el dedo.

Un hombre con la vestimenta tradicional ninja dio un paso hacia adelante, su rostro oculto tras la tela.

—Fui yo, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer al respecto, mocoso?

Todos gritaron con asombro cuando el ninja salió girando hacia atrás y Yousuke ocupo su posición original, el brazo derecho extendido y el polvo y las hojas volando a su alrededor.

Enojados como un panal de avispas, los ninja siguieron a Yousuke. Pequeños, altos, chaparros, gordos, inexpertos y veteranos, Yousuke los hizo a todos a un lado, a la derecha, a la izquierda e incluso los mandó volando. Doce genin ninjas de nivel chuunin a genin eran, aun así, demasiado para que Yousuke los venciera solo.

Uno de ellos tomo su brazo izquierdo y el otro el derecho, mientras un tercero se tomaba la libertad de usar su estomago como saco de arena. Antes de que este atestara el golpe final, para el cual pretendía usar un kunai, Yousuke se las ingenio para golpearle en la cara, solo para luego correr literalmente sobre sus enemigos e ingeniárselas para girar la posición de sus captores, golpeando al uno con el otro a medio vuelo, y dejándoles inconscientes.

Yousuke se preparo a sí mismo para el próximo golpe cuando vio a un nuevo ninja de Kusa apuntarle con su katana, solo que el golpe nunca vino. En una nube de polvo café, el ninja se golpeó con el piso y su espada cayo lejos de él. Más polvo lleno el aire, y Yousuke lo alejo de su rostro.

—Hey — le saludo alegre el chico de cabello anaranjado que había conocido más temprano en el supermercado, agitando con alegría su mano y sentándose de mariposa sobre el shinobi inconsciente. Era el amigo de Momo, Hike —. ¿No te importa si me hago cargo de ellos verdad? Incluso puedes tomarte un descanso, yo me las arreglare con esta basura. Ve con tus hermanas y yo me hago cargo.

—Hazlo entonces — murmuró Yousuke, mirándole sorprendido.

—Ja ja, ¡música para mis oídos! — rió Hike, alejándose alegremente. Haciendo algunos signos con las manos, gritó — ¡Bunshin no jutsu!

Cuando volvió a tocar el piso, tres Hike salieron corriendo. El más cercano a él les miró a los tres y luego se acercó al ninja enemigo más cercano. Éste lanzó un kunai al Hike restante, solo para verlo desvanecerse en un '¡Puf!'. Dos Hike más se acercaron, atacando y arrojando kunai a varios ninja cercano. Uno de ellos arrojó un shuriken a uno de los Hike, que nuevamente se desvaneció, dejándole sorprendido. El Hike real le golpeo en el estomago y el dio un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna.

—Esto es aburrido. Estos wannabe son siempre una molestia — suspiró Hike, pateando a los ninja inconscientes lejos de él —. ¡Siguiente!

Haruka apareció junto a las chicas.

—Todo está bien ahora. La ayuda ya llego.

Intento brindar alivio a Hazuki, colocando su mano, cariñosa, en su hombro, solo para que la chica se alejara de ella bruscamente.

—No me toques.

—Trata de ayudar, _ane._¿Cuál es tu problema? — pregunto con signos Momo, su mirada llena de tristeza.

Haruka suspiro, dejando ir a la chica y situando su mano en su regazo, sus ojos brillaban con un verde intenso rodeados por un aro rojizo a causa de la irritación que provocaba el humo. Soltó un gritito cuando sintió una mano tomarla por el hombro.

—Está bien — murmuró Yousuke con suavidad, mirando a la chica con ojos llenos de amabilidad —. Por favor no te ofendas por las acciones de mi hermana. Debes entender que ella es un caso especial.

—Claro — respondió Haruka, un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas —. _"Él… ¡Él es idéntico al cuarto Hokage! ¡Su rostro es casi idéntico al que está grabado en el viejo muro de piedra!_

—¿Están bien, ustedes dos? — les preguntó, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y las miraba.

—No, ani, ¡nada está bien! ¡Todo esto está mal! — respondió Hazuki, molesta.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el, mirándola sorprendido.

—De nada. Solo… solo déjame sola — respondió ella agitando la cabeza.

Momo se soltó del agarre de su hermana y cayó en los brazos de Yousuke. Momo tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, mirándole fijamente. Había algo diferente pero seguía siendo su _onisan_. Se acurruco entre sus brazos mientras le rodeaba con los propios, sin detenerse mucho a pensar en la sangre que adornaba su rostro y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. La frazada se escapó de sus manos.

—Estamos seguros. Ani, ahora todo está bien — acoto Momo con señas, sonriendo alegremente —. Momo pensó que había perdido a Yousuke, pero onisan está bien. Todo está bien en el mundo de nuevo.

Él rio un poco, tallando su nariz contra la de ella en lo que se llama un beso de esquimal y revolviendo su cabello.

—Ani planea proteger a sus imooto con su vida. Puedes contar con eso, _usagi._

Momo le abrazó de nuevo y con una fuerza sorprendente para una niña tan pequeña. Yousuke solo rió un poco más.

—¡Hey Momo! — gritó Hike, su tono era casual mientras le saludaba con la mano. Se puso de pie de nuevo apoyándose en el ninja que acababa de dejar inconsciente y volvió a gritar — ¡No te preocupes de nada! Tengo esto completamente bajo control. Así que no te preocupes… ¡demonios! ¡Alguien necesita llamarle a los bomberos! — apuntó a los campos en fuego y agregó — ¿Sabían que esto se está incendiando?

Yousuke cerró su mandíbula que se había abierto por el asombro y coloco sus dedos sobre su labios, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sorprendido y divertido. Momo tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro, como enredada entre la vergüenza y la sorpresa. El chico no podía estar hablando en serio.

—No tenía ni la más mínima idea — dijo al final Yousuke, mirando al chico.

—Demonios… hay gente que de verdad no presta atención a su entorno — murmuró Hike, mordiendo sus labios.

—¿De verdad te gusta este baka? — preguntó Yousuke a su hermana con señas.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y se sonrojó. No había signos en su idioma para hacer a su hermano mayor saber que si le gustaba el chico, y que el hecho de que él le hablara de eso era embarazoso.

—¿Sensei, sabe algún jutsu de agua? — gritó Hike sobre su hombro.

—Ninguno que pueda contener este fuego sin una buena fuente de agua.

_Esa voz_…

Yousuke se puso de pie, liberando a Momo. Su cuerpo entero de paralizó en cuanto la vio. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida caminaba calmadamente en su dirección. Derrochaba poder, belleza, gracia y fuerza con cada paso que daba, su cabello rosa bailando con el viento y semejando flores de cerezo cayendo de la ramas de los arboles. Ojos verdes y almendrados encontraron a sus ojos azules, y el mundo entero pareció paralizarse con ellos.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**:

Hime: princesa

Haha: referencia verbal a una madre.

Ane: referencia verbal a una hermana mayor (femenino de Ani)

Usagi: (Creo que significa) Pequeño conejo

Baka: idiota

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	4. Recuerdos

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo cuatro

—Sakura…

La palabra simplemente había fluido de sus labios, como un murmuro fantasmal de memorias que hacía tiempo se habían perdido, sumidas en la oscuridad. Había frio donde esos recuerdos reposaban. Todo ahí era frio, pero suave, como la nieve.

Ella se congeló, claramente perdida en sus pensamientos, en la memoria y en lo que no podía ser real. Sus labios temblaban, abriéndose y cerrándose, pero se sentía incapaz de pronunciar el nombre que tan desesperadamente intentaba surgir de ellos. Alzó la mano intentando tocarle, como si lo que estuviera frente a ella fuera un fragmento de su imaginación y necesitase confirmar que era real. Sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza los de su mano extendida. Sus ojos eran una sustancia liquida, desbordante de la esencia de su alma.

_Esos ojos…_ pensaba, su cuerpo aun paralizado. _¿Naruto?_ Era él. Tenía que ser él y su corazón se detuvo. Era él, pero este hombre _no_ podía ser él. Después de todos esos años, no podía estar vivo. Naruto estaba muerto.

—¡Sensei!¡El fuego! — gritó Hike, su voz mostrando los típicos tonos de un chico en la etapa en que le cambia la voz.

Este hombre no era Naruto. La mano de Sakura voló de regreso, esta vez a su pecho, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba y girándose hacia Hike. Yousuke agito su cabeza, intentando aclarar las ideas y poso su mirada en el suelo, extremadamente confundido y sorprendido. El mundo parecía empezar a moverse de nuevo.

Sakura volvió a hablar, intentando alejar los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda.

—Cl… claro. Hike-kun, vamos a tener que…

—Dejarlo quemarse-declaro Kenji mientras se aproximaba. Cuando casi llegaba al lugar donde ellos se ubicaban se detuvo, jadeando y sin aliento. Aun así mantuvo la compostura cuando agregó —. No podemos salvar las cosechas, de todas maneras es producto perdido. Solo olvídense de eso y déjenlo quemarse.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Haruka en voz alta.

—¿Se van a dar por vencidos? — les cuestiono Hike, molesto — ¿Solo por un estúpido fuego?

—Esto no es darse por vencidos. Solo porque hemos perdido esta siembra, eso no quiere decir que no sembraremos más. Solo es una batalla perdida, no la guerra — respondió Yousuke, mirando al pequeño ninja.

—Oh — murmuró Hike, rascando su brazo y volviendo su vista al fuego —. Ahora entiendo lo que dicen.

—Haruka-chan — llamó Sakura, ganando el control de la situación y de sus emociones —. ¿Hay más gente alrededor nuestro?

Haruka se encogió de hombros, agitando la cabeza para decir que no.

—Los últimos huyeron cuando nosotros llegamos.

—Shahoumaru camino hacia Hazuki con paso calmado, y empezó a examinar su pierna. Sus pequeños dedos examinaron con gentileza su tobillo herido.

—¡Aléjate de mí! — chilló ella, mientras pateaba con las piernas.

Fue un error, pues el dolor volvió a atravesarla como un puñal, atravesando su cuerpo de nuevo. Se contuvo mordiendo su labio para contener el chillido de dolo y mirando el pasto en el que estaba sentada. Yousuke no tardo ni un segundo en estar de nuevo a su lado, igual que Kenji.

—Hazuki — susurró su padre, acariciando su frente —. No van a lastimarte. Déjalos ayudarte.

—No quiero que un shinobi me toque. Nunca más — declaro la chica, mirando a su padre —. Iré a un hospital normal, pero no los quiero cerca de mí.

—De acuerdo — suspiró Kenji, acariciando su mano.

—No — replicó Yousuke, mirándola enojado —. Si pueden ayudarte, entonces lo harán.

—Algunas de sus heridas parecen serias, Ichikita-san — declaro Shahoumaru, posando sus ojos violeta en ella —. ¿Está segura de que no quiere que yo o mi sensei la tratemos? Sakura-sensei es la mejor médica kunoichi de Konoha, y es alumna de Tsunade-sama, la quinta Hokage. Estoy segura de que en lugar de lastimarla, como usted cree que hacen los shinobi, Sakura-sensei va a ayudarla y a quitarle el dolor.

—No me importa lo que esa mujer…mhm — Hazuki se interrumpió a si misma porque se quedo totalmente inmóvil.

Yousuke retiro su mano del cuello de su hermana, y miró al chico a los ojos cuando habló:

—Ayúdala.

—¡Yousuke! — gritó Kenji, riñendo a su hijo mayor —. ¡No tenías que tomar medidas tan extremas! Pudimos haberla convencido…

—Eso no fue extremo, solo presione un punto de presión — interrumpió Yousuke, mirando a su padre de regreso —. No hay manera de convencerla de esto. Odia a los Shinobi y tú lo sabes. Momo es muy péquela para recordarlo, y yo no logro hacerlo, pero Hazuki si recuerda. Fue la que se enfrento a lo peor de lo peor esa noche y yo respeto su opinión. Pero por ahora necesito que lo supere y que deje que le ayuden. ¡Demonios!

Kenji asintió, pero no dijo nada. Shahoumaru giro de nuevo hasta estar frente a su sensei, esperando su aprobación para tratar a la joven. Sakura espero a que Yousuke se retirara y luego dió el permiso a Shahoumaru. El empezó la curación en silencio.

—¡Hey! — grito Yousuke, atrayendo la mirada de Sakura y de los genin con ella — aun hay una mujer en la casa. Está atorada en un pequeño túnel bajo el segundo piso. ¿Cuál de ustedes va a encargarse de ella?

Sakura se giro a Haruka.

—¿Es ella la nivel cinco?

Dirigiendo su mirada a Yousuke que de nuevo estaba de espalda, Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—Es él — señaló.

—¿Qué? — se sorprendió Sakura, poniéndose de rodillas para mirar a la niña de frente — ¿Estás Segura Haruka?

—Sí, bastante. Tiene muchísimo chakra, pero hay algo extraño con él. No estoy muy segura de que sea pero sé que si tratara de disipar su chakra con mi técnica, no funcionaría. Su chakra se parece un poco al mío…

—No. El suyo no es natural, está contaminado — declaro Shahoumaru.

—A que te refieres — cuestionó Sakura, girándose.

—Está contaminado — fue todo lo que Shahoumaru dijo y luego cerró los ojos concentrando la energía de sus manos en el cuerpo inconsciente de Hazuki —. Hay algo fuera de balance dentro de él, pero se corregirá con el tiempo. Todo se revela a su tiempo. Todo se cura a su tiempo. El tiempo es la llave de todo.

—Eres un retrasado, monjecillo — rio Hike.

—¡No soy retrasado! — exclamó Shahoumaru de inmediato, sus ojos violeta abriéndose — Es mi trabajo proveer de guía espiritual y hablar con acertijos. No puedo ir por ahí simplemente develando los secretos del universo, tiene que pasar todo por su cuenta. ¡Es lo que hace a todo interesante!

—¿Te dijo eso Nell? — rió Hike, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro pecoso.

—Tal vez — replicó Shahoumaru, girándose con semblante orgulloso —. Al menos el no besa mis 'titis' como lo hace tu madre.

—¡Ella se preocupa! — gritó Hike, agitando su puño en dirección a su compañero — ¡Tiene que demostrarlo de alguna manera!

—Niño de mamá.

—¡Loco espiritual!

—¡Vago!

—¡Hereje!

Shahoumaru chilló, apuntando a Hike con el dedo mientras gritaba.

—¡Retira eso bárbaro, salvaje, insensible pagano! ¡Voy a purificar tu trasero!

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, baka — le retó Hike, adquiriendo una postura de pelea, sus ojos verdes brillantes —. ¡Ven e intenta darme con unas de tus flechas extrañas!

—De acuerdo chicos, ya párenle — suspiró Sakura, acariciando el huesito de su nariz —. Shahoumaru-kun continúa con tu paciente. Hike-kun, por favor ve y haz guardia. Recuerden que estamos en una misión, estamos representando a la aldea oculta de la hoja y hasta ahorita, no han dado la mejor impresión.

—De hecho, es bastante divertido — rió Kenji que sonreía alegremente con Momo —. Cualquier cosa es buena para alejarse de todo este drama, ¿verdad princesa?

Asintiendo profusamente, Momo amplió su sonrisa.

La luna creciente flotaba en la distancia, su luz algo difuminada por el humo que aun surgía de algunos campos. Yousuke observaba la manera en la que aun crepitaban algunas de sus siembras en la oscuridad de la noche desde el techo de su hogar, el mismo lugar que erase una vez había sido su santuario.

Estaba sucio, lleno de tierra de pies a cabeza después de haber cavado el mismo la tumba para su nana, Nayukiko. La mujer no tenía familia, solo los Ichikita. La rabia le invadía solo de pensar lo que debió haber sufrido antes de su muerte, al menos por el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo. Así como era su nana, pudo haber sido alguna de sus hermanas o su padre. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si lo fueran?

_Matar a los hijos de puta y lastimarlos_. Pensó enojado, mirando hacia el cielo. _Asesinos sin escrúpulos como esa mierda no merecen ser perdonados, recibieron lo que merecían. _

Su mano no parecía diferente, pero no podía separar la mirada de ella, sus dedos flexionándose. Parecía ser la misma que siempre había sido, pero en su memoria permanecían manchadas de sangre. Espesa y oscura sangre que ellas mismas habían hecho correr.

Asesinar a dos hombres _debería _tener un efecto en él. Lo tenía con la gente normal. Algunos entraban en shock, otros entraban en negación, otros se volvían locos de remordimiento, otros ganaban una increíble sed de sangre y a algunos matar no les molestaba en absoluto. Lo ponían en algún otro lugar de su cerebro, esperando a ser capaces de procesar la impresión. Se preguntaba porque él no pertenecía a ninguno de estos grupos y por qué no sentía nada en lo absoluto.

Yousuke se figuraba que sentiría culpa, que se sentiría malo, sucio, inhumano o desagradable por haber terminado la vida de otro ser humano. Esos hombres tenían a alguien que se preocupaba por ellos en algún lugar en el mundo. Tenían una familia, tal y como Yousuke tenía una. Y tenían tanto derecho de vivir como Yousuke. Pero, nada de eso importaba. Era demasiado fácil solo quitarles la vida y no pensar demasiado en ello. Y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Al contrario, parecía natural, como si hubiese nacido y sido criado para hacerlo, como si lo hubiese hecho ya en el pasado.

—_Iie __—_ murmuró para sí mismo, apretando los puños —. "_Nunca en mi vida he si quiera pensado en lastimar a otra persona de esta manera. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

—Ichikita-san.

Se giró rápidamente en cuanto escuchó _esa _voz.

—¿Huh?

Sakura sonrió, acercándose.

—No pretendo molestarle, Ichikita-san, pero hace unos momentos usted tenía algunas heridas. ¿Me permitiría echarles un vistazo?

—Con una condición.

—Y… ¿Cuál es? — le cuestiono Sakura con cansancio.

—Llámame Yousuke. No me gustan los honoríficos ni que me llamen por mis apellidos. Me hacen sentir como algo que no soy — respondió el con simpleza, girándose de nuevo al escenario nocturno ante él.

—Muy bien entonces, Yousuke — murmuró Sakura, sentándose a su lado y examinándole con la mirada —. ¿Podrías decirme que te paso en la cabeza?

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el confundido, girándose.

—Hay sangre mezclada entre tu cabello — señalo ella.

—Oh, eso. Un sujeto me golpeó con algo. Creo que un garrote.

—¿Y en tu espalda? — le cuestionó cuándo le dio un vistazo.

—Estrellitas de metal. No duele tanto así que las heridas no pueden ser muy graves — respondió él, robando un vistazo.

Era en verdad hermosa. Aun a la suave luz de la luna, era una mujer simplemente radiante. Hebras de su cabello caían en su rostro, y su reacción instintiva fue quitarlos. El silencio la rodeó por completo y se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando sus dedos rozaron su frente.

_Tienes una gran frente. Cada vez que la veo, solo pienso en cuanto quiero besarla. _

Una versión más joven de esta misma chica enrojeció furiosamente, solo para desvanecerse tan rápida y misteriosamente como había llegado.

—"_¿Y exactamente de donde vino eso?_" — se pregunto Yousuke para sus adentros.

En su mirada, se veía que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Sakura veía como luchaba, intentando recordar algo mientras sus dedos rozaban su mejilla. No se podía mover. Su interior estaba congelado y todo lo demás también.

Como un niño, delineo la delgada línea de sus labios con los dedos, notando que eran rosa pálido. Sus cejas y pestañas eran del mismo tono rosa cerezo que su cabello. El rojo profundo de su vestimenta era un contraste perfecto con los tonos de su piel, que brillaba con la luz de la luna, irradiando una suave y aun así fuerte aura. Los dedos de él recorrían su mejilla, mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente la respuesta.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? — pregunto al final Yousuke, mirándola a directo a los ojos y retirando su mano de su rostro — ¿Porqué siento como que debería conocerte? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Kunoichi-san?

Ella se alejó, tropezando con sus propios pies. La carga eléctrica en el aire forzó a los vellos en su cuello a pararse en el final y su estomago giro y se puso a dar volteretas. Este hombre, no importa cuánto se asemejara a él, no era Naruto. Era una posibilidad inconsiderable. Era imposible creerlo así.

—"_Naruto está muerto. ¡Se murió!" __—_ le gritó su mente —"_Pero no murió. Está ahí. Sé que es él_" — argüía desesperadamente su corazón.

"_Nunca encontramos su cuerpo, ¡Cha! ¡Su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado! ¿Qué tal si sobrevivió?"_ le recordó Inner Sakura, surgiendo de nuevo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—"_No" __—_pensó con amargura Sakura, haciendo a un lado a su infantil inner _—__. "No me voy a romper de nuevo…"_

—Haruno Sakura — respondió al final, intentando no mirarlo directamente a los ojos —. Si me disculpa, Yousuke-sama, olvide hacer algo de lo que me tengo que hacer cargo ahora. Si tiene tiempo más tarde, aun deseo echarle un vistazo a sus heridas.

—De acuerdo.

Desapareció en un remolino de viento y hojas, dejando a Yousuke solo una vez más en el techo. Frunció el entrecejo. Un golpe de ansiedad y dolor estaban comprimiendo a su corazón, sin que él entendiera la razón. Le recordaba lo mucho que odiaba estar solo.

Lo que era extraño es que jamás se había sentido solo.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Iie-No

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	5. El drama en su mejor momento

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo cinco

Dos días más tarde, el complejo Ichikita se encontraba sumergido en un extraordinario silencio. Una niebla pesada se mezclaba con el aire fresco de la primavera. Hacía ya tiempo que el campo de los Ichikita se había quemado, y ahora lo que se necesitaba era prestar atención a los campos destruidos. Dentro de la casa, el daño era aun evidente, pero estaba burdamente cubierto por tablas cafés. La tranquilidad del lugar se desvaneció en el instante en que Kenji Ichikita bajo las escaleras.

—¡Es una gloriosa mañana! — exclamó el hombre con su vocecilla cantarina.

—Eso dices — gruñó Yousuke, girando el hot cake en el sartén —… ¿Qué tipo de padre hace a su pobre niño de solo veintiséis años cocinar y buscar el alimento para sus hermanas? ¿Eh?

—Un padre que sabe lo maleable que su hijo es, ese tipo de padre — replicó alegremente Kenji —. Estoy feliz de saber que se sienten mejor y que están seguros.

Kenji tomo a las chicas entre sus brazos, brindándoles un fuerte abrazo de oso. Un pequeño fuego ardía en la cocina, calentando a todos dentro mientras Yousuke cocinaba el desayuno.

—Preferiría que me hubieran tratado doctores de verdad en lugar de aficionados — se quejó Hazuki.

—No seas ingrata — ordenó Yousuke, dejando caer un plato de Hot Cakes frente a ella. Ella se sorprendió con el ruido, pero continuó mirándole, molesta —. Lo más probable es que en este momento te tuvieran en algún sopor inducido por drogas si estuvieses en un hospital.

Hazuki estaba tan molesta como agradecida ahora que todas sus heridas menores habían sanado. Su pierna estaba en un yeso, su brazo izquierdo en un capestrillo. Yousuke aun necesitaba que alguien examinase sus heridas, pero eso era causa del estado en el que había despertado el día siguiente a la invasión.

La verdad es que no podían haber sido tan graves, porque no tenía ni una sola cicatriz ahora. El chichón en su cabeza había permanecido ahí por un día y dolía si ejercías presión en él, pero exceptuando eso, no había ninguna otra herida. Los lugares donde los shuriken le habían lastimado habían sido un poco sensibles al tacto, pero no había ningún raspón ni sangre, y también esa sensibilidad había desaparecido.

—Claro… y tu deberías tener puntadas en esa cosa que llamas cabeza, Yousuke. Una herida así no sana de un día para otro — señaló Hazuki mientras esparcía la mantequilla en sus Hot Cakes.

—Cálmense ya, ustedes dos — orden Kenji con un suspiro —. Estoy intentando hacer esto sencillo, pero no logran hacer que sea fácil.

—Simplemente tienes que ser el centro de atención, ¿eh? — replicó Yousuke, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Sakura entró a la cocina, seguida por sus genin.

—Buenos días — saludó.

—¡Hermosa mañana, Haruno-san! ¡Hermosa! — saludó Kenji, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su silla, en lo que era una mesa estilo occidental — Por favor. Tomen asiento y coman con nosotros esta mañana. Estoy más que seguro que Yousuke ha preparado lo suficiente para todos.

Cuando los shinobi de la hoja empezaron a acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, Hazuki se deslizó entre el asiento, intentando salir de la cocina. Antes de que dijera algo, sin embargo, Yousuke le había entregado un nuevo plato y la había sentado de nuevo.

—Acuérdate de tu lugar y actúa respetable. Esta gente salvo tu vida, así que entretenlos. No puedes seguir dejando la habitación cada vez que ellos entran — le riñó Yousuke, mirándola despectivamente —. Deja de actuar como una malcriada y pendenciera moco…

—¡Ya entendí! — rugió ella, golpeándole en el estomago con el codo.

Kenji volvió a suspirar con resignación ante el comportamiento de sus hijos y Momo continuó comiendo sus Hot Cakes, como si nada estuviese pasando.

—Sabía que no debí haber tomado nunca la posición que se me ofrecía en el consejo de nuestro pequeño país, pero pensé que a lo mejor lograba hacer una diferencia — comentó Kenji mientras miraba con tristeza a su hija mayor —. Me equivoqué y lo siento. Pensé que a lo mejor podría mantener a los tres a salvo, pero parece que todo lo que hice fue ponerlos justo en donde estaba el peligro. Y ahora debo llevarlos conmigo a casa, el lugar que más odian… Lo siento.

—Hey, deja de disculparte — le soltó Yousuke, suspirando, y dejando un buen numero de Hot Cakes nuevos en la mesa —. Pareces uno de esos papanatas disculpándote todos los días, así que deja de hacerlo. No eres importante solo para nosotros, también lo eres para Sawa. Si te vuelves un inútil, ¿Qué oportunidad tendremos en el futuro?

—No sé. Creo que papá está en lo cierto — murmuró Hazuki, comiendo de su plato. Miró a Yousuke mientras agregaba —. Pude haber muerto. Momo pudo haber muerto. Demonios, ¡estábamos seguras de que tú habías muerto, ani! ¿Cuál es el punto de que muramos solo porque Sawa está teniendo problemas con Kusa? ¿Por qué debemos sufrir nosotros porque ellos ofendieron su nación? ¿Por qué tenemos que tener ninjas quedándose con nosotros? ¿Por qué no me explicas eso?

—Porque así es como las cosas funcionan, Hazuki — declaró Yousuke molesto, interrumpiendo antes de que Kenji pudiera pronunciar palabra —. Tienes miedo de los shinobi, pero la verdad es de los políticos de los que deberíamos cuidarnos. Son capaces de destruir aldeas enteras solo para probar que van en serio. Y quitan las cosas que de verdad ocupamos, como hospitales, bancos, mercados y refugio para la gente pobre.

—¡No es lo mismo Yousuke! — gritó ella, reprochándole con la mirada — ¡Los shinobi matan a la gente…!

—¡Porque los políticos les ordenan que lo hagan! — gritó a su vez Yousuke, obligando a todo el mundo a guardar silencio — ¿Por qué no te metes eso es la cabeza? Son herramientas. Armas para las naciones. Deberíamos estar agradecidos que puedan ayudar, agradecidos que la aldea de la Hoja este de acuerdo con los valores de papá y esté dispuesta a ofrecernos protección y tensar sus relaciones por unos mocosos a los que han jurado proteger con sus vidas de manera que nosotros conservemos las nuestras. Ser shinobi no es solo acerca de pelear y matar. También es de conservar y alargar la vida.

—Primero te mueves como ellos, ahora hablas como ellos — le reclamó Hazuki.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, Yousuke? — interrumpió Kenji, mirándoles a ambos.

—Nada — empezó él, haciéndose cargo de los Hot Cakes de nuevo.

—Mató a dos de ellos él solo, solo con sus manos — declaró ella, girándose a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos —. Sabes lo torpe que es. Sabes que no puede pelear y es un debilucho, pero no lo era entonces. ¡Algo cambió! Se movía tan rápida y ágilmente como lo hacen ellos, padre.

—Te dije que no era yo — argumentó Yousuke, molesto con su hermana —. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo fue un reflejo.

—¿Y desde cuando tienes buenos reflejos? —le cuestiono Kenji, que ahora estaba poniendo comida en los platos de los muy silenciosos shinobi —. Siempre has tenido reacciones demasiado lentas como para ser bueno en nada.

—Soy bueno en los deportes — menciono como de paso, su cara sin ninguna expresión legible.

—Eres bueno para correr — interrumpió Kenji —. Eres un buen atleta cuando se trata de correr largas distancias, porque posees muchísima stamina, peor cuando se trata de algo como el baseball, bueno… te acuerdas de cuando te rompiste la nariz, ¿verdad? Ese es el tipo de ejemplo que necesito.

—¡Tenia el sol en los ojos ese día! — reclamó Yousuke.

—¿Cuál es la excusa para el día en que la pelota de Volleyball te golpeo y te desmayaste, hijo? —preguntó su padre.

—No voy a discutir contigo cada una de las heridas que me he hecho durante los juegos — replicó Yousuke, amenazándole con la espátula —. Así que déjalo. No fue nada más que instinto.

—Dijiste que te sentías 'genial' — le cortó Hazuki, calmada y mirándole directo a los ojos.

Hazuki dio una nueva mordida a su Hot cake, su mirada llena de maldad mientras le sonreía de lado a su hermano, mostrándole todo lo que necesitaba saber. Yousuke al fin entendía de qué se trataba todo esto. Era el precio por haberla dejado inconsciente para que los ninja trataran sus heridas.

—¿Qué? — Kenji se giró, mirándole esta vez a los ojos y con el rostro serio — Yousuke, ¿Estás tomando drogas de nuevo?

—Eso es irrelevante, _chichi _— soltó Yousuke, acariciando sus sienes —. Lo haces sonar como si fuese un drogadicto de barrio.

—¿Lo estás?

—¡No! — exclamó Yousuke, perdiendo la compostura — No he tocado esa mierda en años.

Kenji seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? — le preguntó, enojado.

—Explícame exactamente lo que está sucediendo, Yousuke — pidió Kenji, la preocupación clara en sus ojos azules —. Si son drogas, entonces lo manejamos, tal y como lo hicimos la última vez. Solo espero hacerlo de una manera más madura esta vez.

—Carajo, hombre, no tiene nada que ver con drogas, lo juro — exclamó el chico, colocando sus manos en la barra mientras observaba el fuego.

—Está bien, hijo. Puedes hablarlo conmigo.

—Ni si quiera se que paso, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sé que todo se puso negro. Después de que ese hombre me golpeo, todo se puso negro y yo estaba enojado. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a mis hermanas si estaba muerto? — apretó los puños mientras continuaba —. Quería protegerlas. Era en todo lo que pensaba, en como tenía que protegerlas. Como todos tienen que proteger a su gente y yo era incapaz de hacerlo. Y algo en mí solo explotó. Solo pensar en haber fallado hizo que algo en mi cambiara. Después de eso, no había más oscuridad y yo estaba en el piso.

"Y podía protegerlas — señalo Yousuke en voz baja, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre. La sombra del fuego bailando en el rostro del joven lo hacían verse serio y peligroso —. Sabía que nada en el mundo podía detenerme y que las iba a proteger. No sé cómo explicarlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta y todo se volvió diferente, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Como si una parte de mi se hubiese despertado, y aun está despertando. Me siento extraño, porque no entiendo lo que sucede, pero está bien, porque puedo proteger a mi gente ahora.

Los hombros de Kenji se relajaron, sus ojos brillantes llenos de tristeza y soltó un suspiro que ocasiono que los intestinos de Yousuke se movieran de una manera incomoda. Kenji sonrió y agitó su cabeza.

—¡Drama…! — susurró Haruka en el oído de sus compañeros. Ellos asintieron, coincidiendo con ella.

Kenji sonrió brillantemente y extendió sus brazos.

—¡No más discusiones acerca de cosas triviales, hijo! ¡Tenemos invitados y debemos entretenerlos!

—Me olvide que estaban aquí — murmuró Yousuke, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Eso no es necesario Ichi… — empezó Sakura, incomoda en su asiento.

—¡Por favor llámame Kenji, como te lo pedí, Sakura-san! — interrumpió el anciano — ¡Todos somos amigos aquí!

—Eso dices tú — murmuró Hazuki, deslizándose fuera de la silla y poniéndose de pie. Salió de la habitación —. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Kenji frunció el entrecejo. Yousuke hizo lo mismo, pero logró contenerse y no decir nada. La había regañado bastante y se preguntaba porque se había molestado esta vez. Le molestaba que ella pensara de esa manera de la vida shinobi, pero no entendía exactamente por qué. Jamás le había molestado tanto antes. Además, Hazuki pasaba ya bastante tiempo haciendo las cosas que no quería hacer y estando con gente que no quería estar.

—_"Déjala ir" _— pensó para sí mismo Yousuke, tomando su lugar en la mesa y sintiéndose un poco incomodo —"_.Disfrutar de un poco de libertad antes de que todo vuelva a la mierda"_.

—¿Qué tal si sales a jugar un poco? Solo no vayas muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo? — sugirió Kenji, mirando a Momo, que ya había terminado su comida.

Momo asintió. Haruka se tomo de un solo trago lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso, se bajo de la silla y anuncio que iría también, pues quería que le enseñaran los alrededores.

—Sí, yo también — pidió Shahoumaru, haciendo lo mismo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a Hike. Éste miro hacia ella, curioso, solo para que sus ojos verdes se dilataran al contacto con los de su sensei. Tragó rapidísimo lo que quedaba de su comida y de su leche, y bajo de su silla.

—Sí, yo también voy. ¡Amo los paseos!

Una vez que todos los niños abandonaron la habitación, Kenji rió por lo bajo.

—Los ha entrenado bien — comentó Kenji, mirando con cara seria a Sakura.

—Gracias — respondió ella.

—¿Alguna oportunidad de que puedas entrenar a mi hijo?

Yousuke se ahogo con la comida y Sakura sonrió, un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Kenji rio estrepitosamente, sosteniendo su barriga con sus manos. Agito la mano a manera de disculpa.

—Lo siento, simplemente no lo puedo resistir — rió Kenji. Después aclaro su garganta y golpeo amistosamente a su hijo en la espalda acto que le ayudo a dejar de ahogarse. Kenji entonces volvió a la actitud seria —. Muy bien entonces, Haruno-san, ¿qué es lo que piensa?

—Que esto definitivamente ya no es una misión rango C, Kenji-sama — declaró la chica, alejando el plato de ella —. Pienso que es más bien rango A. Aunque su familia es parte del consejo, no deberían ser un objetivo. Nuestras fuentes señalaban que el próximo blanco era el clan Myuugana y luego el Histunagunii. Nadie dijo nada de los Ichikita.

—No tenemos ni si quiera poder real — agregó Yousuke, dejando su plato de ramen completamente vacío y haciendo a un lado los palillos —. Nuestros votos no cuentan demasiado en las reuniones del consejo, los votos con más peso son los de las Cuatro casas, y son los jueces quienes cuentan los votos. No es difícil ver porque son ellos los blancos, y es por eso que no lo entiendo. Nosotros no tenemos nada, son las Cuatro casa quienes tienen todo.

Kenji suspiró, cerrando sus ojos azules y recargándose en la silla.

—Todo era más fácil cuando la familia real estaba viva. Cuando Lord Daireshi y Lady Midori eran quienes gobernaban.

—¿Familia real? — cuestiono Sakura.

—Sawa fue una vez gobernada por su lord y su dama — explicó Kenji, riendo y cruzándose de brazos —. Pero hace como ocho o diez años, el imperio cayó tras la cuarta guerra, la muy supuesta 'guerra secreta de los ninja'. No fue necesariamente la culpa de shinobi, pero cuando la guerra llegó hasta nuestra tierra, hubo un ataque contra el lord y la dama. La guerra cambió muchas cosas, y muchas familias murieron. Incluso nuestra familia ha sufrido, aunque nos las ingeniamos.

"Sawa perdió a sus gobernadores en manos de algunos de sus consejeros cercanos que recibieron la ayuda de los shinobi invasores, aun si jamás lo sospecharon así. Los gobernadores y su bebé fueron dados por perdidos en ese entonces, pero Sawa no dejo que los crímenes de los consejeros traidores se quedaran sin castigo. Encerramos al culpable y se creó el consejo, con todos aquellos de sangre noble y conexiones a los gobernadores iniciales, con las Cuatro casas como centro.

"Hay una leyenda, de hecho. Aunque solo algunos creen. En ella, se cuenta que el heredero aun vive, protegido por una bestia que se disfraza de hombre. Es una bestia tan poderosa, que de solo oír al heredero llamarle por su nombre, destruirá a todos aquellos que quieran lastimarle a él, el Chico de los Pantanos. Solo el heredero puede domar a la bestia y forzarla a volver a su apariencia humana. Y hasta que esté listo para ocupar su lugar como gobernador de Sawa, permanece escondido, sin conocer cuál es su verdadero destino, ni el poder que posee. Se cree que un día este niño perdido va a surgir de nuevo y reclamar del nuevo el país de los pantanos y volverá el imperio. Entonces acabará el reino del consejo — explicó Kenji con los ojos vidriosos de ilusión —. Todos en el consejo esperamos ese día y todos en Sawa sabrán cuando su heredero regrese. Se dice que la tierra se moverá a las órdenes de éste, y los mares se alzaran en reconocimiento. Toda la vida en los pantanos responderá a su sola llamada. ¡Como amo las leyendas!

—Te estás poniendo todo emotivo de nuevo, papá — gruño Yousuke.

—Y si este… niño ascendiera al poder, ¿Qué pasaría con el consejo? — cuestionó Sakura.

—Mi querida niña — contestó Kenji, mirándola sorprendido —, el Consejo entonces ha de caer, se creó desde el inicio con esa intención. Ellos saben que pasará, y esperan pacientemente el día en que pase. De cualquier manera, es solo una leyenda. Y ahora, mi pregunta para usted, Haruno-san, ¿va usted a renunciar? — preguntó, recargando su rostro en sus manos y mirándola perezosamente —Entendería si lo hiciera. Volveremos al complejo por protección. Entiendo si lo considera peligroso, después de todo, tiene a esos tres y se hace cargo de ellos…

—No — declaró ella, enderezándose —. Estoy segura de que mi equipo puede manejar esto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero son un buen equipo y creo que son capaces de hacerlo. Si no lo creyera así, le aseguro que renunciaría en el momento y pediría un equipo más capaz al Hokage. Necesito hablar con ellos, y ver como se sienten, sin embargo, estoy segura de que no tienen inconveniente.

—Muy bien —confirmó Kenji.

—¿Y si atacan de nuevo? — preguntó Yousuke, mirándola intensamente- Incluso yo se que volverán. No vinieron aquí nada más a jugar. Querían algo de nosotros.

—Así es como son las cosas normalmente — señaló Sakura —. Lo más probable es que tengamos un tiempo de calma, no sé cuánto. Kusa, o quien sea que los haya contratado, los unirá de nuevo, a recalcular y hacer nuevos planes. No estaban esperando que hubiera nada que contraatacara, o de otra manera hubiesen enviado jounin y no chunin a hacer el trabajo — Sakura suspiró, cansada —. La próxima vez, enviarán personas más poderosas, especialmente ahora que estamos aquí. Si las cosas se ponen feas, pediré refuerzos.

"Espero, sin embargo — agregó, poniéndose de pie —, que las cosas no sean como me temo y todo se quede en paz. Hace años que no ha habido una misión como esta. Las aldeas ocultas se han quedado quietas y pacíficas desde la cuarta guerra. La verdad es que el mundo ninja está muriendo, Kenji-sama, y no falta mucho para que los shinobi se conviertan solo una leyenda, tal y como le gusta. Solo cuentos para antes de ir a la cama…

"No estoy segura acerca de lo que hizo Sawa que enojó a Kusa, o de quién está detrás de esto, pero ayudaremos. Pedí un equipo para que recuperen los cuerpos de aquellos que aun están inconscientes y daré a mis camaradas un reporte completo y esperare a ver qué es lo que decide el Hokage, así que estén seguro de que yo y mi equipo estaremos aquí para asegurar que esta familia si tenga un final feliz.

-o-

Los campos no estaban en tan malas condiciones como Yousuke esperaba que estuviesen. Solo necesitaban un poco de limpieza y labrado, y podría ponerse a sembrar de nuevo en un dos por tres.

Habían pasado cuatro días completos desde el ataque. Hazuki seguía molesta por tener que vivir con ninja, Momo encantada con tener chico de su edad para jugar, mientras que Yousuke… había descubierto que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura el tiempo suficiente para hacer nada útil.

La mujer tenía una extraña habilidad para estar siempre donde él la viese. Aparecía donde él estuviera. Aunque claro, Sakura estaba ahí para cuidarlo, a él y a su familia. Por supuesto que iba a estar cerca. Y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues era algo hermoso para posar la mirada, ahora que toda la belleza natural de la granja había ardido.

Había algo tan frágil y feroz en Sakura, que Yousuke no encontraba las palabras para definirlo. Había… algo en ella. Algo que se le escapaba de la lengua pero que conocía a la perfección.

—Mooo — mugió Ringo, el buey, empujando a Yousuke y logrando tirarlo de su asiento y caer en su trasero.

—Ajá, ya sé. Deja de soñar y ponte a trabajar — gruñó Yousuke mirando al animal.

Ringo dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, y procedió a limpiarse el trasero, Yousuke volvió a recoger la cuerda con la que lo guiaba, yendo hacia la próxima pila de restos y arbustos quemados. Dejó la cuerda floja y Ringo paró, de inmediato, empezando a masticar algunos de los restos. Yousuke tomó su pala, y empezó a agrupar las pilas de desperdicio en la carreta de la que jalaba Ringo.

-o-

El sol brillaba en lo alto, brindando calor a todos en aquella tarde en la que la humedad se agrupaba en el aire y le enfriaba lo suficiente para que en la noche llegara el frío. Sakura amarró su cabello en una colita baja para evitar que volara mientras miraba la manera en que trabajaba Yousuke. Solo mirar el sudor que corría por sus brazos y su rostro eran suficientes para hacerla querer buscar un congelador y vivir ahí el resto de sus días.

—Te pareces tanto a él — susurró para ella misma, sintiendo los cabellos que no había alcanzado a recoger acariciar sus hombros.

Había, sin embargo, diferencias considerables entre Yousuke y Naruto. Para empezar, Yousuke era mucho más alto. El cabello de Naruto había sido corto, pero el de Yousuke era grueso y lo suficientemente largo para hacer una pequeña 'cola de rata' en la base del cuello si él así lo hubiese querido. Yousuke tenía, además, un cuerpo marcadamente musculoso. Cada vez que la playera se enredaba en su sudoroso torso, Sakura era capaz de vislumbrar los pectorales de Yousuke. Naruto no tenía eso. Era fuerte, sin duda, pero le hacían falta esos músculos que Yousuke había obtenido con el trabajo en la granja todo el día.

—Diez años, Sakura — se dijo a sí misma —. En diez años hubiera crecido más. No parecería aun de dieciséis. No sería ese adolescente que conociste. Sería un hombre.

Pero el parecido entre ellos dos era demasiado exacto, demasiado perturbador. Los dos tenían ese inolvidable cabello rubio como el sol y los profundos ojos azul turquesa. Como si fuera poco, Yousuke tenía esa sonrisa despreocupada que derretía tus preocupaciones y te obligaba a creer en él, y casi no había manera de que dudaras que fuera él. Y por último, esas marcas en las mejillas que no dejaban de perseguirla. Esas marcas que asemejaban bigotes eran la marca del jinchuuruki del Kyuubi.

—¿Eres tú? — preguntó Sakura al viento, su mirada llena de tristeza mientras lo miraba.

_¿Eres en realidad tú, Naruto? Y si lo eres, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo todos estos años?_

_¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	6. Negación

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo seis

Al principio, todo se encontraba borroso cuando intentaba recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche hace diez años. Esa era la noche en que todo se había ido por la borda.

Hubo fuego. Cadáveres regados por el patio, su padre desaparecido, Hazuki que solo tenía siete años y una bebé de dos que era Momo, y su mamá que aun estaba viva en aquel entonces. Estaba. escondidos, apretados todos en el cuarto de emergencia, había fuego en todos lados, fuego que perdía el control y el cuartito que se había transformado en un horno. Hazuki tenía problemas para respirar y su madre había salido de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar un mejor escondite.

Había sido una terrible decisión, pero Yousuke jamás la juzgaba por ello, pues lo había hecho por su bien y para protegerlos. Ni si quiera habían acabado de abandonar el cuarto de emergencia cuando fueron atacados. Todo se volvía negro en su memoria a partir de ese momento. Casi como si alguna otra fuerza hubiera borrado y le hiciera imposible recuperar cualquier momento después del escape. Habían sido cortadas, como el resto de los recuerdos que permanecían poco claros y aparentemente alterados en la mente Yousuke.

Por mucho tiempo, Yousuke no había podido recordar nada. Su nombre, los rostros de amigos y familiares se habían perdido en su cabeza, porque no recordaba ni si quiera el lugar en el que había crecido, ni nada antes de estar en el hospital. Una vida entera perdida.

En el hospital, había sobrevivido en un estado de confusión completa. Una mente vacía que intentaba recuperarse de sus heridas, que intentaba con desesperación recordar quién era. Y así había sido hasta que su padre le había encontrado, y entonces, lentamente y al azar, sus memorias habían vuelto, hasta que al final todas estaban ahí.

Su nombre era Ichikita Yousuke, hijo de Ichikita Kenji e Ichikita Riza. Tenía hermanas, dos, Hazuki, la mayor y Momo, la bebé. Los rostros y las historias empezaron a volver, los rostros de sus familiares, los detalles y los nombres. Empezó a recordar su lugar de origen y la preparatoria en la que estudiaba, su infancia sus errores y las pruebas que había atravesado, sus viajes y transiciones, todo. Solo que… no se sentían reales.

Nunca las había cuestionado. Eran firmes, felices y tranquilas, representaban su historia y eliminaban el dolor de una vida sin ellas. Él las había experimentado todas, al menos todas después del ataque a su casa. Después de eso, todos sus recuerdos estaban bien. Eran los viejos las que estaban borrosos, torcidos y _mal. _Ahora, ya no perseguían sus sueños. Era como si hubieran sido eliminados y borrados de su mente, a lado de todos los otros recuerdos de los que Yousuke empezaba a dudar. Especialmente cuando otros recuerdos empezaron a aparecer.

Desde que había sido golpeado por aquel mazo en la cabeza, Yousuke había empezado a experimentar el mundo a su alrededor de manera diferente. Era como si empezase a despertar de un profundo sueño y todo de pronto fuese mucho más real, como si todo lo que había pasado con su familia en años pasados no fuese más que un buen sueño.

Todo siempre había sido siempre negro, hasta ahora. Ahora también existía el blanco. Se encontraba en un mundo diferente donde el blanco era negro y el negro blanco. Había mucha nieve a su alrededor, dunas de nieve que debería ser blanca se acumulaban a su alrededor, dejándole en lo que parecía un abismo negro, mientras los negros copos de nieve caían del cielo gris sobre él. Todo estaba frío aquí. Frío y olvidado.

—¿Qué se siente saber que vives en una mentira?

El sueño de Yousuke ya no era un confín de soledad. Un chico, que era casi idéntico a él, le hablaba. El chico era más bajo por algunos centímetros, su cabello re de un rubio castaño en lugar de dorado y sus ojos de un diferente azul. Azul cálido y placido como el de los ojos de Kenji. Él era lo único en ese lugar que tenía algún color.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Yousuke.

—Sabes de lo que habla.

Yousuke se giro hacia esta nueva voz, encontrándose con la silueta de un hombre alto y con el mismo cuerpo que él tenía. Viéndolo de cerca era una copia exacta, una copia desvanecida y ensombrecida.

—No entiendo — dijo, al fin, mirándoles a ambos —. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Soy el _verdadero_ Ichikita Yousuke — contestó el chico que era más chaparro y con el cabello rubio castaño, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar y caminando hacia él —. No tú. Estos recuerdos no son tuyos, impostor. Son míos. Fueron implantados para sustituir a las tuyas y dejar al verdadero tú dormir.

Yousuke agitó su cabeza, riendo.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—¿Lo es? — le cuestionó el chico ensombrecido, acercándose también —. ¿Me estás diciendo que si no hubiera vuelto cuando lo hice, hubieras podido salvar a tus hermanas sin mi ayuda?

_—__¿Tu _ayuda? — gritó Yousuke — Lo maneje todo por mi cuen…

—Pero no lo hiciste por sus recuerdos, sino por los tuyos, los de verdad. ¿No te parece extraño que te muevas y te sientas como un shinobi ahora? ¿Qué incluso si jamás hayas entrenado defensa, sepas contraatacar los ataques ninja como si fuera cosa de siempre? — cuestionó de nuevo el chico ensombrecido, arrojando un buen argumento contra Yousuke —. Estás empezando a recordar, pero si sigues rechazando los recuerdos y haciéndolos a un lado, y debes dejar de hacerlo. Es hora de dejar de pretender y volver a la realidad. Este no eres tú.

—Esto es solo un sueño — suspiró Yousuke —. Es solo una manera en que mi inconsciente maneja lo que sucede.

—Esto no es un sueño, baka. Es una intervención — declaro el clon, mirándolo —. Todo lo que piensas que eres está mal, todo lo que recuerdas ahorita, no es real. Eres una herramienta. Aun estás en el juego. Y tienes que recordar a tu verdadero yo. Es tiempo de despertar, de levantarte y vivir de nuevo.

—Tienes que dejar ir mis recuerdos y permitir que vuelvan los tuyos — declaró el verdadero Yousuke, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados —. No puedo descansar de verdad hasta que mis recuerdos sean liberados, así que, por favor, solo déjalos ir.

Yousuke agito su cabeza en negación, retrocediendo.

—No, tú estás mal. Yo soy Ichikita Yousuke…

—No — declaró el clon, ahora atrás de Yousuke e impidiéndole escapar —. Tú sabes tú verdadero nombre. Dilo.

—No.

—Di tu nombre — ordenó el clon.

Yousuke se zafo, corriendo.

—¡NO! ¡Yo soy Ichikita Yousuke! ¡Yo soy Yousuke!

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que surja la verdad, impostor? Porque surgirá. Haré que lo recuerdes todo, así que, por ahora, intenta seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo — le dijo el clon, mirándole con rechazo —. Para cuando tomes esto en cuenta, será muy tarde como para salvar a nadie.

Yousuke despertó temblando, el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, y sentándose derecho en la cama. Era un sueño. Solo un sueño torcido. ¡No estaba solo! ¡Tenía una familia! Un padre y dos hermanas que le amaban.

—Yo soy Yousuke — declaró en un susurro —. _Yo soy Yousuke._

Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se recargaba en el poste que se encontraba en el final del camino hacia la casa de los Ichikita. Estaba esperando el punto de vista de Kakashi acerca de la situación, así como la información que pudiese obtenerse acerca de los enemigos de Kusa. Se lamentaba de no haber checado a Yousuke en lugar de dejarse capturar por el impacto de verle. Hubiera podido hacer un diagnóstico, exámenes de sangre y de chakra para confirmar su identidad y enviar los datos a Konoha para análisis.

—Tonta — se regañó a sí misma, caminando un poco —. Pude haber descubierto si en verdad es él…

Los pensamientos de Sakura estaban mezclados, revueltos entre la misión de cuidar a los Ichikita y la misión que ella misma se había asignado y que no dejaba sus pensamientos. Tenía que estar segura. Necesitaba confirmar que…

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?

Sakura salto con el susto de escuchar la voz aburrida de Nara Shikamaru y chilló un poco. Se rio nerviosamente al mirar al joven que vestía el cabello en la misma cola de caballo que hacía parecer a su cabeza una piña. Aunque había cambiado un poco, Shikamaru contaba con la bendición de aun parecer de diecisiete o dieciséis años. _Bastardo_ _suertudo_.

El chico soltó un suspiro, notando la ansiedad en Sakura.

—¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó.

—Nada — respondió, agitando su cabeza en negación —. No es nada. Espero que no sea nada.

—Sakura. ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Shikamaru con calma de nuevo.

Estaba preocupado, pues Sakura era su amiga. Y la última vez que había actuado de esta manera había sido durante el tiempo que había seguido a la muerte de Naruto. No había sido una experiencia muy saludable para ella. Y si pasara de nuevo, Ino patearía su trasero por toda Konoha por dejar el tema en el aire cuando el resultado podía ser malo. Había que ayudarla y rápido.

—Sakura.

—Es tonto, la verdad — declaro Sakura, caminando hacia la casa —. Vas a pensar que soy una idiota si te digo.

—Tengo toda la noche, y mañana, y el día que sigue — señaló Shikamaru —, y el que sigue a ese, y luego el que sigue a ese.

—Naruto.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se ensombrecieron de repente con la preocupación. La muerte del idiota había sido algo doloroso para Sakura, tanto, que por un tiempo dejó todo. Se alejo del mundo, incluso cuando Uchiha Sasuke se acerco a ella e intento hablarle, Sakura solo le regañó, culpándolo por todo, cosa que sorprendió a la aldea de sobremanera, en especial cuando la chica no reacciono en absoluto tras el inicio de la relación entre Ino y Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay con él? — preguntó Shikamaru, cuidadoso.

Sakura mordió su labio con fuerza.

—Naruto está muerto, ¿verdad? — susurró mirando a Shikamaru — ¿verdad?

—Sí, Sakura, Naruto está muerto — declaró Shikamaru, sin dejar lugar a discusión —. ¿Por qué estamos…?

—Lo encontré.

Shikamaru la miro intensamente, rodeado de un silencio sepulcral. La primavera temprana soplo con fuerza a su alrededor. Estaba pasando de nuevo, Sakura volvió a perder noción de la realidad. Noches sin sueño, sueños que la perseguían, búsquedas sin fin, lágrimas que no dejaban de surgir, y toda la sangre que había derramado en su busca. Sakura lo había perdido todo entonces.

—Sakura, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? — le preguntó Shikamaru sin rodeos.

—E… eso no es lo que sucede ahora. Naruto sí. Este hombre, es él, tiene que ser — dijo ella, tallándose los ojos —. Solo ven conmigo Shikamaru, solo, míralo. Mira al tipo y dime que no es él.

—¿Para eso me llamaste Sakura? ¿Para volver a este círculo interminable? — le acusó el chico.

—¡Iie! ¡Claro que no! Solo… ven conmigo, Shikamaru. Mira por ti mismo y verás porque estoy así. Si no es él, juro que dejare la misión, volveré a casa y me internare en la clínica. Lo juro.

—¿Por qué siempre me tocan a mí los casos problemáticos? — murmuró él en respuesta —¿Por qué no pueden ser Ino o Chouji quienes resuelvan esto? Nunca me tocan las misiones normales. Guíame, Sakura.

—Gracias Shikamaru, no vas a decepcionarte — respondió Sakura.

Sí, claro, ya juzgaría el por su cuenta.

—Lo que sea, ahora explícame qué demonios paso aquí.

-o-

—Genial, otro — gruñó Hazuki cuando Sakura y Shikamaru entraron a la casa —. Ani y papá están en el estudio.

Siguió barriendo con fuerza mientras Sakura miraba de soslayo a su equipo de genin y a Momo ver televisión. En realidad, solo Momo la veía, los otros estaban ahí sentados, cuidándola y vigilando.

Sakura tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Yousuke estaba estirándose cuando se abrió la puerta, sonrió a Sakura, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando entro el hombre que iba con ella. El ninja de la hoja llevaba ropas de gris neutral y azul cielo, un chaleco verde militar y algunas vendas y armas en sus piernas y brazos.

—Ichikita-sama — habló Sakura —. Este es Nara-san, uno de mis superiores.

—Oh si, el estratega del que me hablaba el Hokage. Es ciertamente un placer conocerlo, señor —contesto alegremente Kenji. Se pudo de pie rápidamente, y extendió su mano, saludando a Shikamaru —. ¡Todos hemos oído cosas extraordinarias de ti!

Shikamaru asintió como respuesta. Sus ojos oscuros se plantaron en Yousuke, que estaba recargado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Al rubio le ponía nervioso en extremo ser observado de manera tan directa. Se movía una y otra vez, incomodo.

—Como saben — empezó Shikamaru, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos —. Fueron atacados por ninja. Por lo que hemos reunido en inteligencia, Kusa no tiene problema alguno con el Consejo de Sawa-

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — preguntó Kenji — ¿Cuál es entonces la razón de que busquen y asesinen a los miembros del Consejo?

—No, verá, estos ninja no son en realidad ninjas de Kusa. Son ninjas desterrados. Gente que ni si quiera fue entrenada de manera convencional, o no acabaron el entrenamiento. Solemos hacernos cargo de este tipo de gente ofreciéndoles trabajos de oficina, secretarias, maestros, lo que sea. A veces, tenemos que borrar sus memorias, pero no todas las naciones son tan cuidadosas, y no limpian sus errores.

"Estos renegados roban Hitai-ites, y usan los de Kusa para hacer parecer que es Kusa el responsable de los ataques — explico Shikamaru —. Quien sea que está atacando a Sawa y haciendo uso de los ninja debe estar en el país intentando cubrir sus huellas. Y por lo que hemos reunido de información, está en la búsqueda de una _tama. _

El rostro de Kenji adquirió seriedad sintiendo la mirada del estratega sobre él.

—Los primeros dos ataques no fueron más que una excusa para invadir e investigar las casas de los miembros del consejo y encontrar información de la gema. Después del segundo golpe, encontraron los que buscaban — dijo Shikamaru, su voz bajando de tono —. No puede esconder esta gema por siempre, Ichikita-san.

—¿Qué? — exclamó Yousuke, mirándolos a ambos — ¿Por eso fuimos atacados? ¿Qué joya vale nuestras vidas?

—Ni todo el oro ni todos los diamantes — suspiro Kenji, girándose —. Ya no tengo la joya. Se la he dado al próximo guardián, porque ninguna joya preciosa vale la vida de mis hijos.

Yousuke no parecía convencido. Su padre escondía algo, y lo conocía demasiado bien como para perderse el mensaje oculto en lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Ni oro ni diamantes? ¿Joya preciosa? ¿Qué era esa gema si no era ni oro ni diamantes, y había sido en realidad entregada a otra persona? Las preguntas llenaban su cabeza.

—¿Seguro que no la tiene ya, Ichikita-sama? — le cuestionó Shikamaru, mirándolo duramente.

—Déjalo en paz, Shikamaru — ordenó Yousuke, provocando que el chico se girara repentinamente —. Si dice que no lo tiene, eso quiere decir que no lo tiene.

De nuevo, Nara estaba mirándole intensamente con sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué? — exclamó Yousuke, su pecho en alto y sus manos apretadas en puños.

—-Es solo que se me hace extraño que me llames por mi nombre — respondió Shikamaru, permaneciendo en la misma postura.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — replicó Yousuke, su ceja reflejando sorpresa.

—Nunca te di mi primer nombre. Sakura me presento como Nara-san, no como Nara Shikamaru — dijo él. Se encogió de hombros —. Coincidencia, supongo —. Luego se dirigió a Kenji, agregando —. No estoy seguro d que haga esta gema, ni que sea, pero alguien la quiere y la quiere con desesperación. Lo suficiente para no preocuparse en la sangre que haya que derramarse para obtenerla. A causa de lo difícil de la misión, el Hokage ha solicitado que Sakura y su equipo la dejen, su equipo no tiene la experiencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Sakura, asintiendo —. Se van a emocionar más de lo debido y quedarnos sería dictarles una sentencia de muerte — mirando a Kenji y a Yousuke, agregó —. No es seguro para ustedes tampoco, podemos enviarles un equipo ninja con más experiencia desde la hoja o pueden contratar seguridad, les daremos 24 horas para decidir.

—Hai. Gracias, Haruno-san — dijo Kenji, inclinando la cabeza.

Ella le devolvió la inclinación, y Shikamaru solo asintió.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Tama: Joya, gema, perla.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	7. La tama al descubierto

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

Oblivion

Capítulo 7

Ringo resopló con toda su fuerza mientras Hazuki le acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza. Ese buey era un suertudo. No tenía que preocuparse por la escuela. No tenía que preocuparse por tener bueno modales, por su postura ni por su buena presentación. No tenía que caminar de cierta manera o mantener un aire de dignidad y superioridad. El buey no tenía que seguir ninguna regla y podía ir y venir como quisiera y cuando quisiera y tener una maravillosa y relajante vida que no exigía demasiado de su parte.

Como deseaba Hazuki ser el maldito buey en este momento.

—¿Has empacado todas tus cosas? — le preguntó Kenji, colocando su mano en su hombro, sus ojos de un azul placido intentando eliminar la angustia de la chica.

—Sí, ya lo he hecho — respondió Hazuki, asintiendo.

—Qué bien, nos iremos pronto — respondió el, solo para girarse y salir de la habitación, de regreso con el grupo ninja.

Ni si quiera el había salido y ella ya estaba frunciendo el entrecejo. El Complejo Ichikita. Odiaba tener que vivir en ese pomposo hoyo del infierno de nuevo. No es que no fuera bonito, lo era, solo que había demasiados recuerdos en el Complejo. Recuerdos que la acosaban y que Hazuki no quería tener que revivir nunca más.

—Veo que tú también ya estas vestida.

Se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Yousuke, quien caminaba en su dirección. Se veía muy atractivo en sus ropas formales de colores azul, beige y negro; colores que indicaban su status de noble. Cuando lo pensabas a fondo, todo estaba relacionado con los colores. Dorado, plateado, azul real y morado para la alta nobleza; rosas, azul cielo, verde y amarillo eran para la nobleza media; y los tonos neutrales y los grises para la pequeña nobleza. Los sacerdotes, las sacerdotisas y cualquier otro tipo de representante espiritual vestiría de blanco, rojo o naranja. Y cualquiera de negro en el Complejo sería un inválido, como los visitantes.

Beige era la base de su atuendo y representaba su status como miembros de la pequeña nobleza. El azul egipcio representaba la sangre noble de su padre y el negro la sangre invalida de su madre. Como ella, Yousuke odiaba tener que usar esos colores

—Sí — suspiró Hazuki.

—No tienes que sonar tan animada — se burló Yousuke —. Podríamos quedarnos, pero no hay manera de convencerte de que nos cuiden los shinobi. ¿Deberías estar feliz ahora, no? No te preocupes, será solo por un tiempo. Tal vez en un año o dos las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

—Ani — murmuró Hazuki —. ¿Por qué estás volviendo? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Es que tú podrías quedarte y cuidar de la huerta. ¡Y el puesto! ¿Qué va a pasar con el puesto en Aobusato?

—Por el momento, nada de eso importa — contestó Yousuke, sonriendo —. Tu seguridad y la de Momo son lo más importante. Puedo reemplazar sembradíos muertos y hacer que crezcan los arboles de nuevo, pero no puedo reemplazarte ni a ti ni a Momo. Este lugar, sin embargo, estará esperando el momento en que decida regresar.

Hazuki le miró fijamente, peguntándose de donde venía todo ese rollo de protegerlas. Tal vez Yousuke siempre había sido un poco paranoico desde la muerte de _haha_, pero, ¿qué era tan importante en ellas? ¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión tan fuerte con protegerlas? ¿Era eso natural en un hermano? Especialmente en un hermano que estaba poniendo toda su vida en suspenso solo por sus hermanitas…

—Yousuke, ¿por qué haces esto? — le pregunto Hazuki, sinceramente confundida.

Él le sonrió de una manera misteriosa, como si supiera un secreto muy especial o como si ni si quiera él mismo lo supiera.

—Prometí que lo haría — se encogió el de hombros, alejándose —. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ese es mi camino ninja.

Ella lo observó alejarse, preguntándose si tenía alguna idea de lo que acababa de decir.

-o-

—La voluntad de Saw no está fuera de mi alcance. No aún. Te mostraré, hermano, qué tan demente puedo ser, maldito saco de carne podrida. Te enseñaré el verdadero modo de mandar en _Sawa no Riku_.

Se enderezo, sentada en su trono de raíces enredadas entre dos árboles tan altos que sus puntas parecían alcanzar el cielo. Miraba con devoción el cráneo que sostenía en su mano, suspirando mientras jugaba, metiendo sus dedos entre los agujeros que pertenecían a los ojos.

—Pero… tampoco es como puedas ver mucho, ¿verdad Dairetsu? Bastardo. Yo era la mayor. ¡El trono debía ser mío! Pero tenías que tenerlo, ¿no? Maldito marica bastardo. Pero me ves ahora, ¿no? Oneesan no está muerta. Oh no, no estoy muerta. ¡Ah claro! No puedes ver. Jeje, lo siento. ¡No dejo de olvidar que _estás muerto_!

Estrello el ya dañado cráneo contra las raíces de su trono. No explotó ni se rompió, pero se dañó solo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Y es que ¿cómo iba a ridiculizar a su _amado_ hermano menor si destruía de esa manera su cráneo? Lo regresó a su lugar, y los agujeros en el cráneo resplandecieron con un verde brillante que se fue tan pronto como vino.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que la gema está cerca. Demasiado cerca, ¿no? — cuestionó la mujer al cráneo encantado, mientras la boca de ése se abría lentamente, dejando escapar un aterrador chillido que cortó el aire a su alrededor — Ya casi es hora. Si… casi es hora —susurró, cerrando las mandíbulas del cráneo y silenciándolo.

Ese era su reino. En ese mismo lugar inundado consistía la cámara principal de su pantanoso palacio. El lugar al que había sido exiliada por las traicioneras reglas de su reino caído. Pensaban que moriría en aquel lugar tan duro y lleno de desconocidos peligros. Que, eventualmente, las creaturas y los monstruos del pantano devorarían hasta su esencia misma. Qué equivocados estaban todos.

Ese lugar, ese oscuro y mohoso pantano era su reino. Solo había que mirar alrededor. Había domado, remodelado y acomodado los pantanos a su gusto, por su cuenta. Su propio imperio en un circulo de árboles, arbustos y tierras pantanosas de las que la mayoría de la gente jamás saldría viva, era su hogar. Los nudos de las raíces de los arboles más viejos sobresalían de las sucias profundidades del agua del pantano a su alrededor y contraían algo parecido a un jardín, una enredada masa de raíces y piedras que construían un camino hacia su gran trono de madera.

—Todo lo que necesito es la gema y entonces seré capaz de controlar el reino del Pantano. No pararé ahí, no, no, no, no. Eso sería irse por el camino fácil, ¿no lo sería Nezumi?

La figurina que permanecía arrodillada frente a ella asintió. Erase una vez la figurina había sido un hombre, hoy solo era la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Ella lo había alterado, lo había cambiado hasta convertirlo en algo poderoso y grandioso. Era uno de sus guardias favoritos, el que usaba un gran cráneo de rata de pantano como casco. El sonido de dientes rechinantes le indicaba que su macota estaba ansiosa por luchar. Juntos observaron una nueva figura tropezare en el enredado camino, su figura entera cubierta por ropas mohosas, a excepción de los ojos. Una vez que llegó al área indicada paró y se inclinó de inmediato.

—_Miko_-sama — dijo el hombre, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

—Habla, súbdito mío — chilló ella, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento, una gran anaconda cerca de su rostro bajo su pequeña cabeza triangular, mirándole con ojos rojos.

—Han empezado a moverse, Miko-sama — explicó el hombre, acercándose —. Se dirigen al complejo. Aun están siendo protegidos por los ninja, aunque solo es una mujer y su equipo de genin. También les acompaña un hombre.

—Oh… Así es como funcionan las cosas — dijo la mujer con voz cantarina, uniendo ambas manos en un aplauso y provocando que sus esclavas chocaran entre sí con un sonido apagado y metálico —… bien entonces. Creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya por mi adorada gema, ¿no lo crees, querida serpiente?

La anaconda siseo con su negra lengua, deslizándose por la silla hasta el suelo, la figura de la mujer irguiéndose a su lado. Su piel color mármol estaba expuesta, pues usaba pocas ropas para cubrirla. Tela dorada y morada cubría su abdomen y formaba una equis en su pecho, cubriendo la parte inferior y dejando gran parte de sus pechos al descubierto. El mismo tipo de tela cubría se enredaba alrededor de sus anchas caderas, la tela sobrante cubriendo su pelvis y su trasero. El provocativo atuendo estaba complementado con amuletos, pulseras y cascabeles en sus manos, tobillos y cuello. El cabello rubio rojizo estaba agarrado en dos anacoras gemelos en cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos abismalmente grandes brillaban con un rojo escarlata inhumano. El pantano entero pareció cobrar vida cuando ella se hizo de su báculo, y los cascabeles cantaron de nuevo cuando ella elevo los brazos.

Sus manos se movieron, formando señas similares a las que usan los ninja al hacer alguna técnica. Movía todo el brazo mientras ejecutaba las señas, contoneando su cuerpo y girando con una coreografía que casi parecía una danza. Las cuencas vacías de la calavera de su hermano brillaron con un tono violeto acre, y una neblina negra corrompió la brillante aura de la miko.

—¡Levántense súbditos mío! ¡Levántense y sirvan a su reina, Kikiyo-sama!

El hombre observó como desde las más oscuras profundidades de las aguas que le rodeaban, blancos huesos empezaron a surgir al mismo tiempo que los descompuestos cadáveres de creaturas humanas y no, mezclados en nuevos monstruos inhumanos y bestiales. Guerreros de ojos rojos se movían alrededor del pantano.

—Vayamos ahora y recuperemos mi _tama_.

-o-

La avanzada se movía a un paso firme y seguro. Árboles y arbustos que eran dejados atrás mientras que la humedad en el aire empezaba a provocar el frío y se acercaba más el anochecer. Desde dentro del carruaje, Momo observaba con tristeza a Hike avanzar fuera de éste. Su pecoso rostro era totalmente inteligible, y provocaba que Momo y sus doce años de vida suspiraran y fruncieran aun más las cejas.

—Hey, alégrate, _imooto._ No es como si jamás lo fueras a ver de nuevo — le dijo Yousuke con una sonrisa —. Estoy seguro de que se verán de nuevo.

El chico iba a revolver el cabello de su hermana, pero Hazuki le detuvo con un gruñido.

—Atrévete a arruinar su peinado y juro que voy a lastimarte, _ani._

Yousuke hizo un puchero, soltándose de Hazuki. Los hombros de Momo cayeron en señal de derrota. Lucía tan triste, tan deprimida… parecía que tenía el corazón roto.

—Dudo verlo nunca de nuevo — señaló Momo con sus manos —. Tenemos diferentes destinos, diferentes caminos en la vida. Él es un ninja, tiene una vida emocionante, rodeado de acción y aventura mientras que yo… pffft. Yo soy la hija de un diplomático noble. Tendré una vida aburrida, sin acción ni aventura, en la que solo puedo soñar en lo que existe detrás de las paredes de mi prisión hasta ser vendida al mejor esposo.

Sus ojos estaban en otro lado. Demonios, incluso ella parecía estar en otro lado, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí y su mente en un mejor lugar. El carruaje saltó bruscamente y paró, tomándolos por sorpresa. Hike se movió de inmediato, poniéndose alerta de inmediato y desvaneciendo del campo visual de Momo. El estómago de Yousuke dio un vuelco, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? — preguntó Kenji en voz alta, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y saliendo.

—¡NO! — gritó Shikamaru, moviéndose hacia Kenji -. ¡Quédese dentro!

Pero era demasiado tarde. La sangre volvió a cubrir los rostros de los chicos Ichikita, su padre entre ellos y la puerta abierta. Garras de un color negro brillante salían de sus espalda mientras él se mantenía en pie, con sangre surgiendo de sus labios. Yousuke miró fijamente a la mujer cuya mano estaba atravesando el cuerpo de su padre, sus negras uñas como dagas clavadas en su cuerpo. Estaba a unos treinta o cuarenta pies del carruaje.

Mirando a Yousuke con sus ojos rojos y torcidos, sus manos regresaron a un tamaño normal, y las garras dejaron el cuerpo indefenso de Kenji. Una risa maniaca salió del fondo de sus pulmones.

—Hola, _Shidomoto _Kenjima. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿No crees?ó — ri la sacerdotisa, soportando la mirada fija de Kenji.

—Debí haber sabido que serías tú, Kikiyo —Kenji gemía mientras se esforzaba por respirar, sosteniendo con fuerza su corazón —. Me has envenenado, ¿verdad?

—Kukuku, recuerdas bien. No sabía, sin embargo, que tenías hijos, Kenji-dono. Pero desde luego, siempre has preferido a los niños, ¿no es así, doctor? Es mucho más fácil experimentar en ellos, en especial si no tienen familias que rechacen tus teorías y métodos cuando se trate de jugar con el delicado proceso de sus frágiles mentes — susurró Kikiyo, el rostro de Kenji alterándose.

—¿De qué está hablando? — le cuestionó Hazuki a un Kenji que se arrastraba de regreso al interior del carruaje.

Sakura observó como las sombras del espeso pantano empezaban a rodearlo, creaturas surgiendo de la oscuridad. Una de las más grandes cargo en contra suya, haciendo ruido con sus grandes diente, acercándose cada vez más a la chica de cabello rosa. Ella retrocedió con precaución, sus manos haciendo su camino hasta la pequeña bolsa en cintura, extrayendo un par de guantes negro azabache.

—Ustedes tres, no dejen de ser precavidos — ordenó Sakura a su equipo, frunciendo su perfecta ceja.

Sakura se estaba poniendo los guantes, y toda la villa de Konoha sabía lo que eso significaba. Los tres miembros más pequeños del equipo trece se morían por ver a su sensei en acción. Habían escuchado historias, pero nunca habían presenciado a la mujer luchando con su máximo potencial.

Sakura-sensei era la mujer que a los quince años de edad había derrotado a Sasori, un miembro peligroso del Akatsuki, con solo la ayuda de una de las mejores titiriteras de Suna, Chiyo. Su sensei era también la mujer que había sido parte de la comitiva que había traído de regreso al último Uchiha, había ayudado en destruir el plan del _Ojo en la Luna_, ayudado a derrotar a Madara y ayudado a poner al mundo shinobi en un estado de paz. Sakura-sensei también era quien había superado a Tsunade-sama a la edad de dieciocho años y se había convertido en líder de los ninja médicos. Haruno Sakura también había sido amiga y compañero del héroe y salvador de Konoha, el perdido pero nunca olvidado Uzumaki Naruto.

—Por supuesto. Esto tenía que volverse problemático — se quejó Shikamaru.

Los rebeldes lo rodearon, todos usando bandas robadas. El perezoso estratega dejo escapar un suspiro, alzando su puño, en el que sostenía una serie de kunai cargados con chakra, los ojos de Shikamaru se entrecerraron mientras adquiría una pose de pelea.

—No estoy en el humor para perseguirlos chicos, así que sería conveniente que mejor _ustedes _vinieran a mí, ¿ne? — sugirió Shikamaru, una sonrisa de lado adornando sus labios.

Los genin estaban demasiado emocionados. No solo podrían ver a su sensei en acción, sino también al manipulador de sombras, Nara Shikamaru. Su emoción colapsó en el momento en que se dieron cuenta del tipo de situación en que se encontraban envueltos- no iban a estar sentados viendo a sus superiores pelear, porque iban a tener que estar peleando por sus vidas y las de sus clientes también.

—No se preocupen chicos, no los defraudaré — les tranquilizó Sakura mirando hacia ellos.

Y con eso, su sensei ya no estaba. Ella y otro de los demonios estaban peleando de nuevo, chocando unos contra otros, mientras que el perezoso estratega sostenía a los ninja rebelde. Ambos shinobi eran extraordinarios, y los tres genin morían por verlos en acción. El problema es que los monstruos parecían tener otros planes.

—Qué…? — arrastró las palabras Hike, retrocediendo de un humanoide con características de cabra — ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?

—Hey — le llamó la atención Haruka, tomando control de la situación —, ¡tenemos clientes que proteger! ¡Vamos!

Haruka se deshizo de su miedo y se preparó a sí misma para la primera ola de monstruos bestiales que empezaba a agitar y destruir el carruaje. Sus manos enguantadas temblaron un poco mientras deslizaba un delgado hilo de seda de su pequeña bolsa de campo. Había practicado y practicado esta técnica por tanto tiempo, y nunca había sido capaz de usarla en batalla para lo que de verdad estaba hecha. Ahora era su tiempo de brillar.

Sosteniendo parte del largo cordel en su mano empezó a columpiar el final, que estaba atado a una pesa de ocho onzas plateada. La pesada pesa se convirtió en un torbellino rosa, produciendo un suave sonido vertiginoso mientras Haruka esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

Ringo barritó, el vítelo de su espalda desprendiéndose tras ser cortado por una de las bestias. El monstruo colgó por un momento de la espalda del gran buey, pero fue golpeado al instante por un destello de brillante plateado que le atravesó el deforme cráneo. El monstruo cayó al piso, su cuerpo entero rompiéndose por completo tras su derrota.

Shahoumaru volvió a elevar su arco sin cordel, ejecutando una serie de signos de mano, cargando su chakra de nuevo. Shahoumaru juntó el chakra en su mano, dijo una plegaria y jaló un cordel formado de una luz azolácea.

En un remolino de blanco, una flecha hizo su aparición y con una luz cegadora golpeó el cuerpo de una mujer-serpiente, atravesándola y golpeando al demonio tras ella. Ambos monstruos cayeron al piso, alejados del carruaje. Huesos, cadáveres y humanoides y bestias caían al suelo, desarmándose. Usando seña con las manos, el chico de cabellos castaños volvió a convocar su jutsu, liberando una nueva flecha. Tras golpear el cuerpo de uno de los hombre, los cadáveres empezaron a expandirse y retorcerse.

—¡Golpea la plataforma! — gritó Shahoumaru, sus ojos violeta dilatados.

Hubo un fuerte sonido de cosas golpeándose y de madera podrida estallando tras golpear un cadáver. Sangre negra y verde moho salpicó a los tres compañeros de equipo, dos de los cuales miraron burlones el atuendo blanco de Shahoumaru.

—Okay — murmuró Haruka, intentando limpiar el moco de su rostro y arrojándolo al suelo —… Hubiera esperado esto de Hike, ¿pero de ti Shahoumaru-kun?

—Seh, solo yo hubiera querido hacer explotar algo… ¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte! —Hike gritó, apretando el puño en amenaza a su compañera.

—¡Se suponía que iba a incendiarse, no a explotar! — gritó Shahoumaru, molesto, una venita pulsando en su frente.

—A quién le importa… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que derrotemos a estas cosas? — preguntó Hike.

—Usemos fuego en ellos — dijo Shahoumaru, mirando a Hike —. ¡Tienen que ser débiles contra el fuego!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — replicó Hike, cargando contra uno de los hombres-cabra que se acercaba.

—Duh —se burló Haruka, su meteoro golpeando y derrotando sin mucho esfuerzo a un inmenso enemigo con apariencia de jabalí —. Todas las creaturas no-muertas son sensibles al fuego.

—¿Y de dónde sacan esa información, _nerdos_? — reclamó Hike, mirándolos molesto mientras ellos seguían derrotando a los monstruos esqueléticos y los demonios.

—De la TV — respondió Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Video juegos — comentó Shahoumaru —. Aunque también fui criado en un templo, niñito de mamá. Por supuesto que se que el fuego es la debilidad de la mayoría de los no-muertos. Fuego o sal, pero no hay mucha por aquí, ¿ne? Además idiota, tú eres un especialista en ninjutsu de fuego. ¡Eres el estúpido nieto de la Daimyo del país del Fuego! Así que a trabajar, idiota.

—Ya, ya, ya entendí… ¡pero si acabo como uno de ellos voy a patear tu trasero, houshi! — replicó Hike, cambiando a posición ofensiva en lugar de defensiva. Sus manos parecían volar a través de diferentes signos de manos, mientras gritaba — ¡_Katon_: Gran bola de fuego!

Sonriendo, llevo uno de sus dedos a una de sus fosas nasales, expirando con fuerza por la otra. Fuego surgió de su nariz en un infierno ardiente, absorbiendo a tres monstruos-zombi en un inmenso remolino de flamas, quemando el suelo y los arboles en las cercanías y dejando humaredas negras tras él.

Inspiró de nuevo, volando tras una nueva serie de signos y acabando con el signo del tigre.

—¡Katon: _Ryuuhi_!

Entre más se acercaban, más eran destruidos por el remolino de flamas azules que surgía a borbotones de la boca de Hike. Los cadáveres no tardaban en caer. Haruka parecía estar bailando, su cuerpo, delgado y acrobático se mecía con elegancia, haciendo su camino entre un gran grupo de demonios que caían tras uno o dos golpes de la pesa de la chica. Una inmensa cantidad de demonios continuaba surgiendo de las profundidades del pantano.

Una enorme cantidad de ellos los rodeaban. Haruka cerró los ojos, sin parar de girar su pequeña pesa y derrotándolos uno tras otro. Se movían gracias al chakra de otra persona, eso era todo. Podía sentir las minúsculas cantidades de chakra de las que se alimentaban, que les concedían de una pobre velocidad y capacidad de movimiento, su único objetivo era destruir cualquier objeto en su camino. No debía ser difícil solo dispersar su chakra.

—¡CARGANDO! — gritó sobre el sonido de la creciente parvada de monstruos.

Su voz alcanzó los oídos de su maestra, que dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, pero aun tenía monstruos sobre ella. Estaban demasiado lejos para poder usar adecuadamente su técnica. Tras oír la advertencia de su compañera, Shahoumaru y Hike, se miraron, buscando refugio del ataque de Haruka. Estaban demasiado cerca.

—Veinticinco por ciento — les advirtió Haruka, su cabello cayendo y empezando a ondear como peligrosas hebras parecidas a serpientes, su cuerpo cargado de chakra.

— ¡Corre con esa barrera! — apresuró Hike a Shahoumaru, que construía una alrededor de su arco para proteger a ambos.

—¡Cincuenta por ciento! — continuó Haruka, los monstruos acercándose cada vez más.

El chico de cabello café no paraba con los sellos tradicionales, girando un kunai en sus manos.

—¡Setenta y cinco por ciento! — advirtió Haruka de nuevo, su cuerpo brillando con un verde acre, la energía rodeándola era tan densa como niebla y tan peligrosa como miasma.

Estrellando el kunai en sus manos contra el piso Shahoumaru gritó al mismo tiempo que Haruka.

—¡Barrera, activada!

—¡Cien por ciento! ¡Explosión de discontinuidad! ¡KAI!

Energía pura y blanca rodeaba a Hike y a Shahoumaru, formando un escudo contra la inmensa explosión arrasando el área. El aro verde acido de chakra destructiva fue expandiéndose, su centro siendo Haruka. Los cuerpos, animales y humanoides, cayeron, los huesos de nuevo en el piso mientras el chakra que los sostenía se disipaba al instante. El anillo de energía murió cincuenta pies después, cancelando cualquier tipo de chakra a su alcance.

Los ojos de Haruka perdieron el enfoque, cerrándose, su cabello, ahora blanco como la nieve cayó, desparramándose sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo perdió el soporte y empezó a caer, siendo capturado en el aire por Shahoumaru, que estaba ahora a su lado, y la depositó con gentileza en el suelo.

Hazuki lloraba, aferrándose a Momo tanto como esta se aferraba a ella, sus ojos cerrados mientras Yousuke miraba, incrédulo, a su padre. Sosteniendo su sangrada mano, Yousuke tiró de su padre hasta meterlo en el carruaje y cerró la puerta.

—Mierda — suspiró Yousuke, ejerciendo una presión que soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía contener el solo la sangre. El carruaje volvió a agitarse y fuera de este Ringo barritaba —. Chichi, so-solo aguanta. Solo… ¡Sakura! — gritó, sus ojos llorosos mientras buscaba a la ninja medico tras las ventanas abiertas — ¡Sakura! Sakura, por favor, ¡ayúdame!

—P… protégela, hi-hijo… — murmuró Kenji, sus ojos solamente medio abiertos y empezando a nublarse a causa del dolor y la muerte que se aproximaba.

—¡Cállate! Solo quédate quieto, solo guarda tu energía, _chichi_. Todo va a estar bien — dijo Yousuke, sus brazos temblando mientras atraía a su padre hasta él, las lagrimas atravesando su rostro sin que él se diera cuenta —. Sakura va a venir y te va a arreglar. Todo va a estar bien. Sé que ella puede sacar el veneno. Te va a curar en un segundo. ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

—You-Yousuke —susurró Kenji, su mano temblando y sosteniendo la camisa del joven, obligándole a mirarlo —. Solo tú… Tú puedes p-p-proteger la, la gema. Por eso te e-escogí. P-por eso, por eso t-te hice esto, Yousuke. Por favor no estés… no estés enojado conmigo cuando te enteres de la v-v-verdad.

La voz de Yousuke se perdía mientras le rogaba.

—Para, _chichi_.

—P-p-p-protege la g-g-gema, hijo. T-tu hermana, M-Momo es… es la ge-gema — tartamudeó, la sangre goteando desde su barbilla —- L-Lo siento… D-debí haberte d-dicho desde el… el principio. P-p-p-por favor encuentra la manera d-de perdonar a un p-pobre hombre.

—Cállate — le ordenó Yousuke, agitando su cabeza —. Estás alucinando en este momento. ¿Dónde está? Solo aguanta, ¿vale? ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

—L-L-Lo s-s-siento… N-N-Naruto… — expiró Kenji, colapsando con esas palabras.

Y eso era todo. Solo así, Kenji estaba muerto. Para siempre. Su cuerpo no se movía y su alma ya no estaba ahí. El carruaje volvió a agitarse a causa de todo el escándalo fuera de éste. El choque de los kunai fuera, y los gemidos de Sakura y Shikamaru sosteniendo batalla contra lo que fuese que los atacaba de repente les cayeron de la nada.

—Oh. No duró mucho, ¿verdad?

Yousuke dejo de mirar a su padre muerto, esta vez alzando la mirada en dirección a la mujer sentada a su lado. Momo le miraba horrorizada, y la mujer la sostenía de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Hazuki estaba en un rincón echa bolita, su rostro escondido tras su rodillas y sus manos sobre sus oídos.

—Creo que me llevaré a mi pequeña sobrina ahora — declaró Kikiyo, deslizando una de sus largas y afiladas uñas sobre la garganta de la niña, sangre surgiendo del débil rasguño —. Una vez que ella ya no esté, nadie podrá evitar que yo tome control de Sawa.

Momo se resisitía, extendiendo su manos hacia Yousuke, sus labios abiertos mientras intentaba decir algo, pero de sus labios solo salía aire. Yousuke intentó alcanzar su muñeca, pero no la alcanzó. El pánico se había dueño de él mientras buscaba a la mujer desaparecida y a su hermanita bebé.

—¡MOMO! ¡MOMO!

La miko sonreía, de pie fuera del carruaje. Su cínica sonrisa crecía con cada nuevo intento de Momo de liberarse, mientras ella la sostenía su garra sobre su garganta, amenazante. Momo intentaba gritar, su garganta se tensaba, el aire que salía de ésta casi parecían palabras desesperadas por salir de sus pulmones.

—Déjala ir — ordenó Yousuke, sus ojos vacíos y sus puños apretados.

—¿Y qué si digo que no, bueno para nada? ¿En verdad arriesgarías tu vida por un saco de carne y huesos que ni siquiera es de tu sangre?

Escuchándola, todo el cuerpo de Yousuke _le rogaba _destruir ese abominable rostro. Quería arrancar esa sonrisa de su cara y desgarrarla en jirones. La sonrisa de la sacerdotisa tenía algo casi animal, algo que le recordaba otra sonrisa muy diferente, una sonrisa insanamente pálida con grandes ojos de serpiente.

—Dije, ¡DEJALA IR! — rugió Yousuke, su voz saliendo de labios contrayéndose de odio e ira.

Una de las largas uñas atravesó la suave carne del cuello de Momo, la niña chilló, lagrimas de dolor surgiendo de sus ojos. La miko temblaba con carcajadas mientras su uña crecía, aproximándose peligrosamente a la garganta de la niña.

—¡AAAAANNNIIII! — surgió el grito con voz de soprano de la garganta de Momo, haciendo eco en los oídos de su hermano.

Momo no hablaba. No había dicho una sola palabra en ocho años. Todo alrededor de Yousuke parecía en cámara lenta, como si algo de pronto hubiera sido despertado y todo lo que había de humanidad en el hubiera desaparecido.

Dentro de él, en las olvidadas sombras de un rincón prohibido, ojos brillando con color escarlata se abrieron.

-**Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku.**

* * *

Palabras en japonés.

Sawa no Riku: tierra del pantano.

Nezumi: rata (si recuerdo bien y lo deletree a la perfección).

Miko: sacerdotisa.

Houshi: Monje.

Tora: Tigre.

Katon: Estilo de fuego.

Ryuuhi: Dragon de fuego.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	8. Lo que provoca la ira

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo ocho

—Malditos rebeldes — se quejó Shikamaru, relajando los hombros y examinando mejor el área a su alrededor —. Esto es demasiado fácil, lo que lo hace anormal.

—¡Argh! — rugió Sakura, una patada suya tirando al hombre-rata al piso.

Su pie siguió la trayectoria del hombre, y la chica agregó chakra a su pie para tener la suficiente fuerza para mantener el hombre contra el suelo. Éste chillaba enfermamente, la fuerza descomunal de Sakura presionándolo con fuerza. La chica retrocedió con un salto, respirando pesadamente por el cansancio y esperando una reacción del humanoide.

Un dedo huesudo respingó. El brazo se movió enfermamente. Sus dientes rechinaban mientras el zombie en forma de rata se levantaba del suelo del pantano. Los huesos rotos y la piel desgarrada volvieron a su lugar. Se giró hacia Sakura con ojos vacíos. Se acuclilló, sorprendiendo a Sakura cuando hizo algo que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Le escupió, cubriendo su hombro desnudo con un líquido claro.

El líquido burbujeo, humeando y silbando, provocando un grito agudo de la chica. Los dientes de la creatura continuaban chirriando mientras ésta se acercaba amenazante, una espada de hueso en sus manos. Nezumi chilló cuando un puño cargado con chakra le golpeó en el cráneo y lo lanzó volando por el aire. La espada cayó al piso con un sonido hueco.

—¿Acido? — cuestionó Shikamaru, mirando a Sakura de reojo y sin perder de vista a la rata.

—Puta madre, sí — se quejo ella en respuesta, el dolor atravesando su cuerpo, el acido haciendo lo suyo en su hombro y quemando la piel y las ropas que había alcanzado.

Sus dientes apretados por el dolor, Sakura empezó a calmarse a sí misma, luego efectuó los sellos designados y empezó a usar la palma de su mano para sanarse a sí misma.

—Se está poniendo de pie de nuevo Sakura — le advirtió Shikamaru.

—Detenlo un momento, por favor. Le pidió, intentando sanarse lo suficiente para poder volver a pelear.

El asintió, sus manos volaron a través de los sellos indicados y pronto tuvo suficientes sombras a su disposición para capturar a Nezumi, que de nuevo estaba de pie. Se convirtió en una auténtica molestia intentando liberarse de su prisión de sombras, pero no lo logró.

Sakura se acercó al monstruo, cojeando ligeramente y la piel de su hombro de un rojo intenso, sin haber sanado aun por completo. Los tiempos tenían que estar coordinados a la perfección. Si Shikamaru se movía muy pronto, Nezumi se movería fuera del alcance destructivo de Sakura. Y si Shikamaru no se movía lo suficientemente rápido… bueno, entonces tal vez despertaría con un 'ligero' dolor de cabeza luego.

Shikamaru observó con atención el momento exacto en el que Sakura golpeó el rostro enmascarado del monstruo, liberando su jutsu solo segundos antes. Con un chillido, la máscara de la creatura salió volando hacia el otro lado del camino, partiéndose en dos y revelando que no había nada en el interior. El cuerpo que había estado conectado al cráneo de rata cayo, inerte.

—Éste fue un dolor de cabeza, pero los otros cayeron demasiado fácil — comentó Sakura, examinando su hombro —. ¿No deberían ser más resisten…?

Se congeló a media frase. A su lado, también Shikamaru se tensó tras sentir el ki que llenaba el aire y lo ensombrecía. El equipo de genin pararon de hacer lo suyo, sus rostros congelados con el horror de no poderse mover tras sentir la terrible intención asesina que llenaba el aire. Las otras creaturas también se congelaron, algunas retorciéndose, otras colapsando mientras perdían la conexión al chakra que los movía. Haruka gimió aún estando inconsciente, su cuerpo temblando como si hubiera sido capturada en una pesadilla. Hike vomitó, cayendo de rodillas, su cuerpo siendo estrellado contra el piso. Shahoumaru empezó a temblar, y se inclinó de rodillas, sus manos unidas mientras empezaba a orar.

—Esto no puede ser bueno — gimió Shikamaru, mirando a Sakura temblar.

—E-es…

-o-

Labios negros se curvaron en una malévola sonrisa, exponiendo dientes afiladamente negros.

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pague renta. **

Rabia pura fue lo que lo impulsó cuando salió disparado del carruaje, destruyendo la puerta. Yousuke rugió, alcanzando a la mujer y teniendo su garganta entre sus manos en cuestión de segundos. Cuando la larga uña al fin se alejo de la delicada piel de la garganta de Momo, ésta se estremeció al escuchar huesos romperse y cartílago doblarse. Ojos cafés se dilataron al ver que era su hermano, desprendiendo el brazo del cuerpo de aquella horrorosa mujer.

La sacerdotisa ni si quiera podía gritar mientras ambos caían al piso. Con su puño, Yousuke empezó a golpearle en la cara, para arrancar la macabra sonrisa de su rostro. Ella no hizo nada, solo sonrió y se rió, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una especia de lodo. Él se giro rápido, logrando capturar en sus manos el bastón que la mujer le había arrojado.

La nudosa rama encontró su fin en su firme puño, la mujer se alejó, esquivándolo. Esta vez desapareció en un remolino de miasma, apareciendo esta vez varios clones, uno de ellos tras de él. El clon gimió un poco tras recibir una patada del joven, cuya fuerza la había arrojado volando contra un árbol, provocando que desapareciese con un débil 'poof'.

—Oooh, ¿Está el bebé enojado porque mate a su papi? — se burló de él Kikiyo, una sonrisa enferma adornando su rostro.

—¿O está enojado porque voy a hacer lo mismo con sus hermanitas?-rió uno de los clones de la sacerdotisa en la distancia.

Mofándose mientras exponía sus alargados colmillos, el rostro de Yousuke se tornó peligroso y demoniaco mientras el aura del chakra rojo le rodeaba y explotaba. Con solo un rasguño de esta desconocida energía, el clon desapareció. Todo lo que veía era rojo mientras rugía molesto, enviando grandes vibraciones de chakra por toda el área, provocando que todos los clones desaparecieran. La verdadera Kikiyo estaba de pie en las sombras del bosque, sus grandes ojos cafés emocionados y curiosos.

Yousuke se vio sorprendido cuando se vio siendo expulsado hacia atrás tras intentar un ataque frontal. La mujer era increíblemente rápida, apareciendo y desapareciendo en una nube espesa de miasma que lastimaba sus pulmones y hacía arder sus ojos. Le golpeó en el estomago, giró uno de sus bastones para golpearlo en la entrepierna, le dio una patada en el rostro y culminó creando un nuevo clon, que le apuntó directo con su báculo.

El chico gimió tras sentir el filo de una lanza blanca atravesarle el abdomen. La sangre brotó a borbotones, entrando a lo que una vez fue un cráneo y ahora era un hueso afilado. Yousuke retrocedió, la herida sanando al instante, provocando que desapareciese la sonrisa arrogante de la sacerdotisa. Yousuke hizo a un lado el báculo, cargando contra ella. Le golpeó con el puño en los intestinos, luego en el pecho, un gancho en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo. Tomó su mano, apretándola por la muñeca y torciéndoselo por la espalda, arrojándola hacia el tronco de un gran ciprés como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

Astillas del árbol volaron por el aire, la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa convirtiéndose en una mueca de desprecio. Cargó contra Yousuke de nuevo, usando su báculo/hueso para intentar atravesar al chico, solo para que el Jinchuruki le esquivase y la hiciese a un lado con su puño. Volvió a lanzarse contra él, rodeándose a sí misma de la espesa miasma negra que lastimaba sus ojos y pulmones. Lo rodeó, golpeándolo de manera continua mientras duraba la confusión.

El joven empezó a cansarse de los molestos ataques. Ella continuaba moviéndose. Se movía tan rápido que su persona era solo una imagen que aparecía por momentos. Con un rugido, Yousuke expulsó todo el miasma de a los alrededores.

—Invocación del poder sagrado: ¡Explosión!

Hubo un sonido parecido a una campana. El jinchuruki del Kyuubi se giró hacia ella justo cuando la palma de la mujer se acercaba a su rostro. Energía pura ahuyentó por unos segundos el demoniaco chakra rojo, provocando que Yousuke retrocediera por un momento. Gritos de dolor se apoderaron del aire, mientras tanto el chico como el Kyuubi volaban por el aire. Los gemidos, sin embargo, pronto se convirtieron en furiosos rugidos que anunciaban la muerte inmediata de cualquier persona cercana.

Apareció más chakra rojo, arremolinándose rápidamente mientras jirones de piel se derretían y la sangre tomaba su lugar, mezclándose con el chakra. El rojo se desvaneció, tornándose negro y formando un escudo alrededor de Yousuke. Cayo de su posición vertical, poniéndose en cuatro patas, de cuclillas, su forma no era ya totalmente humana. Cuatro largas colas bailaban tras él, sus ojos brillantes parecían burlarse de la sorprendida sacerdotisa.

—Por Dios, Inari, ¿Qué demonios es esta bestia? — susurró, su sonrisa cayendo.

El monstruo avanzó hacia ella, rugiendo, y con un nuevo ario de energía destructiva, las tierras del pantano temblaron ligeramente. Algunos árboles cayeron, el suelo se agrietó, y el agua empezó a evaporarse, algunos criaturas huyendo, otras cayendo muertas al instante a causa de la energía negativa y la presión. Kikiyo gimió, intentando resguardarse de la furia del zorro. Se retorció, alejándose del lugar, sus grandes manos transformadas en garras negras manteniéndola en el suelo. Pedazos de terreno volaban por el aire, el lodo en todos lados. Las colas se enrollaron mientras la creatura que aun no era el Kyuubi pero tampoco era ya Yousuke abría la boca, una bola de energía negra empezando a formarse.

Los profundos ojos chocolate de la sacerdotisa se dilataron aun más tras esquivar a la oscura orbe de energía, implotando ésta a escasos centímetros de ella. Se desvaneció con un leve sonido de sorpresa, intentando alejarse de las peligrosas garras y energía del chico.

Más energía roja explotó, saliendo del piso cuando una gran garra de energía sostuvo a la mujer, evitando que huyera. Ella se retorció un poco más, y su báculo cayó al piso. La sonrisa al fin había desaparecido de su rostro, y mirando a los brillantes ojos rojos del zorro de cuatro colas, cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado de aquella energía que era roja y era negra y lograba hacerla estremecerse por el miedo.

—'_Lo veo ahora, Kenjima. Muy listo de tu parte, maldito bastardo' _— pensó la sacerdotisa —. La leyenda es cierta-dijo, calmada, cerrando los ojos y riendo —. La gema será protegida por una gran bestia, un monstruo disfrazado de hombre…

La energía del Kyuubi quemaba su carne y empezaba a sofocarla con su fuerza, obligándola caer de rodillas al piso, silenciando sus palabras con el rugido de la bestia. Como una muñeca de trapo, de nuevo fue arrojada contra un árbol.

—Siento mucho decir que hoy no es el día en que moriré — declaró calmadamente la miko, poniéndose d pie con calma y tomando entre sus manos el báculo que había dejado caer.

Y antes de que Yousuke pudiese repetir su ataque, las raíces de los arboles surgieron del suelo, rodeándolo y sosteniéndolo de brazos y piernas, estrellándolo contra el suelo mientras más y más raíces se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo. La miko se acerco un poco, las cuencas vacías del cráneo en su báculo brillando mientras las raíces atrapaban más y más al jinchuuruki,

—Interesante — comentó, el chakra rojo lastimándola más entre más se acercaba a Yousuke —. Me pregunto cómo se las habrá ingeniado Kenjima para crearte. Supongo que lo averiguaré la próxima vez, ¿ne?

Las raíces que le sostenían estaban quebrándose, y la miko no era estúpida. Sabía que las raíces conjuradas no iban a retenerlo por mucho tiempo. La sonrisa y las carcajadas de la miko provocaban que la furia del contenedor del Kyuubi aumentaran, y con una nueva explosión de chakra, Yousuke estaba de nuevo libre y aullando, listo para atacar de nuevo.

—Increíble — susurró Kikiyo, sus cejas entrecerradas mientras sonreía enfermamente.

Las cuatro colas cargaron contra ella, que desapareció en un remolino de miasma. El golpeó el piso, y empezó a buscarla, enviando ondas de chara a través del bosque, cortando los arboles a su paso. Una rama a sus espaldas se rompió, haciéndolo a girarse al instante, listo para atacar. Momo estaba ahí de pie, mirándole con tristeza, ojos cafés brillando a través de las lágrimas. Avanzo torpemente en dirección de su hermano.

—¡NO! ¡No te acerques ni un paso más, Momo! — chilló Sakura, corriendo para alcanzar a la niña.

Una de las colas golpeó a la kunoichi, alejándola, el monstruo poniéndose en posición defensiva de nuevo. Las colas, bailando y burbujeando con toda su energía destructiva, rodearon a la niña, y sin hacerle daño, la acercaron más al chico, aun furioso. Sin moverse, el chico esperaba a que su hermana acercara, evitando que nadie más se acercara con sus colas.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? — cuestionó Shikamaru, sosteniendo el aliento mientras observaba la poderosa figura del Kyuubi de cuatro colas.

—No tengo idea — murmuró Sakura en respuesta, gimiendo mientras curaba sus nuevas heridas —. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

—No se… las cosas no están bien. En el pasado él perdía el control una vez que surgía la cuarta cola. ¿Qué lo detiene ahora? ¿Y porque no suelta la niña? — cuestionó Shikamaru, sus ojos fijos en la forma zorruna que era Yousuke.

La creatura respiraba lentamente, aun tenso, sus ojos rojos estaban vacíos, mientras esperaba.

—Algo no está bien… — declaró Sakura.

—¿A… Aniii? — murmuró Momo, mirando a su hermano la observaba fijamente. La niña puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su hermano, provocando que estas se quemaran. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente — Ani. D… D…Detente.

Como el viento, su voz, suave y dulce, parecía penetrar en su cabeza. Los ojos rojos y el negro de su cuerpo empezaron a desvanecerse, dejando atrás piel que hervía mientras sanaba lentamente. Yousuke cayó de rodillas. El chakra rojo se arremolinó, retrocediendo y desvaneciendo. El iris rojo se desvaneció, permitiendo que los pigmentos de azul turquesa ocupasen su lugar.

—¿Está bien mi hermano ahora? — cuestionó Momo con sus señas, sus manos sangrando.

El chico solo miro hacia el frente, sus ojos vacíos. Su encorvó, sus hombros cayendo y su expresión muerta. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados. Yousuke claramente no estaba ahí. Como si fuera solo una cascara vacía.

—¿Ani? — volvió a cuestionar Momo con sus señas, tomando de nuevo su rostro y llenando con su sangre las mejillas de su hermano. La chica agitó a su hermano, sollozando — ¿Ani? ¿_Ani_? — desesperada, se giró a los otros, aun haciendo señas — ¿Qué está mal con él? ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor ayúdenlo!

-o-

Nieve.

Nieve profundamente negra caía como una tormenta del cielo gris.

_¿Por qué duele tanto?_

Cúmulos de negra nieve seguían cayendo, mucho más pesados ahora, y cubriendo el suelo.

_¿Por qué hay tanto dolor atado a estas imágenes?_

Parecía que más bien era ceniza, ceniza en lugar de nieve. Estiró su mano, y la negra nieve se tornó al instante blanca. Se tornó blanca, y él cerró los ojos.

_—Por favor Naruto. Por favor trae a … a casa. Es todo lo que te pido, Naruto _— las lágrimas cubrían sus lindos ojos verdes, su tono triste y suplicante.

—_Lo prometo, Sakura-chan. Traeré a … de vuelta. _

Abriendo sus ojos, el cumulo de nieve se había desvanecido. No había escuchado el nombre de la persona que se suponía debía traer de regreso. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, estaban húmedas con las lágrimas que _él_ había derramado. Había tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que llevaban tantas emociones con ellos que… lastimaban. Y encima de ellas estaban las memorias en las que él era Yousuke, tan débiles y vacías de sentido, que parecía como si ni si quiera fueran suyas.

—¿Qué estoy buscando? — se pregunto en voz alta, abriendo sus ojos azules para explorar este mundo interno — ¿Quién soy?

Solo había blanco y negro, notó. Pero lo que debía ser negro era blanco, y lo que debía ser blanco era negro.

—Solo déjalo todo fluir, deja de detenerlo. Una vez que estés libre de mi, entonces este lugar será lo que debe ser.

—Pero duele — respondió, girándose para mirar de frente al chico de cabello rubio castaño que se llamaba Yousuke y estaba de pie a su lado. Lo miró, casi desvanecido. Era como si estuviera perdiendo su color —. No me gustan los sentimientos de esas memorias. _Duelen_. No quiero que duela. No de esta manera.

—No puedes recordar solo lo bueno, impostor —respondió el verdadero Yousuke con calma —. Tienes que recordar lo bueno y lo malo.

—No sé de que hablas — respondió Yousuke —. ¿Me conoces? ¿Soy yo tú, o alguien más?

Una brisa cálida surgió a sus espaldas, y Yousuke se giró, confundido. Algo le llamaba desde ahí dentro. Pidiéndole que fuera, que siguiera los sonidos vacíos en el viento. Había algo ahora en este mundo perturbador. Y ese algo era una entrada a una caverna. Se encontró a si mismo mirando el brillo de un ojo rojo.

—No iría ahí si fuera tú.

Mirando al joven, inclinó el cabeza, confundido. El chico parecía ser un pre-adolescente, y usaba un par de goggles verdes en la frente, y un traje naranja chillón. Pero a diferencia del otro, este tenía una sombra.

—No estás listo — explicó el chico, que parecía tener doce años.

—¿Para qué? ¡Que hay ahí?

Empujó al mocoso, deseoso de ver que era lo que le llamaba. Era un tatareo, como si algo fuera maravilloso y a la vez terrible lo que le esperaba del otro lado. Como si necesitara ir ahí para encontrar las respuestas.

—¡Necesitas saber quién eres antes de si quiera pensar en entrar ahí! — gritó el chico — ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No estás listo!

El joven se encontró con que dentro de la cueva, la nieve se desvanecía al instante, que parecía una gran cañería. Empezó a avanzar a través del agua, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y empezó a escuchar el sonido de alguien respirando. Las paredes de la gran galería estaban llenos de un patrón circular, gigantescas líneas que corrían a través de lo que parecía una gran tubería y que formaba remolinos, acabando todos en un gran foso de olvido.

—¿Qué es esto? — cuestionó, acercándose a unas grandes rejas doradas, mirando de frente a un par de grandes ojos rojos.

Algo se movía tras las rejas, causando que el agua se moviera salvajemente mientras el retrocedía. El agua parecía estar actuando por su cuenta, como si tuviese miedo.

—¿Qué es esto? — repitió una voz grave. Parecía bastante amable, desde el punto de vista de Yousuke —. Aquí es donde tus verdaderos recuerdos han sido capturadas, _Yousuke_. ¿Quieres acabar con esta locura? ¿Volver a las cosas como eran antes? Antes, cuando no estabas lleno de problemas absurdos…

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionó Yousuke, confundido.

—Soy solamente una parte de ti, una parte que, al contrario de otros _sí_ desea ayudar. No confíes en ellos, _Yousuke._ No saben lo que necesitas para ser feliz y solo quieren lastimarte. Yo, en cambio, soy diferente. Yo _quiero_ ayudarte, _Yousuke. _

—Ayuda. ¿De verdad me ayudarías? — preguntó el rubio, acercándose a las rejas y mirando a través de ellas — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Algo enorme del otro lado se movió, y su sonrisa se podía sentir en el aire.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de ese sello y entonces, todo volverá a ser normal. El _verdadero _tú será liberado. El verdadero tú será _libre_.

—¿Y eso es todo? — preguntó de nuevo Yousuke, sonriendo — ¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

—Por supuesto, _Yousuke_. Así de fácil. ¿Qué esperas? _Deshazte_ del _sello _— ordenó el zorro, la última parte surgiendo como un rugido excitado.

Yousuke empezó a retirar el sello, provocando que un pequeño fragmento de la reja crujiera, y de repente, una ola de energía azul lo lanzó lejos de la reja. Cayendo en el agua y perdiendo el aire tras chocar contra la pared, Yousuke soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras miraba la reja. Por una fracción de segundo podría haber jurado que había un hombre en medio de la brillante, luz, solo que ya no había nadie.

—**¡Maldito seas, yondaime! **_—_resonó un intenso rugido en la cámara, provocando que Yousuke temblase — **¡Estaba tan cerca de ser libre! Un día podré destazar tu alma en pedazos maldito shinobi del infierno, ¡no seré usado de esta manera ni un segundo más! ¡No me van a prender y a apagar como si fuera una lámpara! ¡Déjame libre o voy a destazar tus intestinos y obligarte a ver mientras me los trago!**

La gran bestia se dejo ver a través de las grandes rejas, rugiendo mientras la roja energía le rodeaba alumbrando el interior de la reja, y quitándole el aliento a Yousuke.

—**¡Dije que me dejaras libre! **—exclamó el zorro, provocando que Yousuke le dirigiera una mirada confundida.

Los amenazantes ojos rojos le miraban fijamente, provocando que el chico se sintiera enfermo a causa de la presión que solo su mirada ejercía en él. No pudo controlar la nausea y vomitó en el agua. Aferrándose a las rejas con sus enormes garras, el zorro gigante continuó gritando enfurecido, intentando agitar o deshacer las barras, que se mantenían firmes.

Se calmó después de lo que parecían horas. Se giró, depositando sus rojos ojos en Yousuke.

—**Te has convertido en una creatura patética, chico. Cayendo por cualquier truco. Ku, ku. Aunque, si me liberaras, tendrías el poder que necesitas para proteger a esas hermanitas tuyas. **

—¿Hermanas? ¿T-tengo hermanas? — tartamudeo el chico, mirando hacia otra dirección, pensando. El agua ahora alcanzaba sus caderas, y las caitas sonriente de Hazuki y Momo aparecieron en su cabeza — Cierto. Son mis hermanas menores…

—**Ku, ku, ku. Te has olvidado ya de ellas, ¿ne? Ku, ku, ku. **

—¿Q-qué eres? — cuestionó el chico.

El zorro sonrió, mostrando sus descomunales dientes al tiempo que reía.

—**Tú sabes quién soy, chico. Tú sabes _qué_ soy. Libérame y te daré el poder, chico. Libérame y te daré todo lo que deseas…**

—No — murmuró Yousuke, mirando con precaución al gigantesco zorro de chakra —. Intentas hacerme caer en tu trampa de nuevo.

El zorro rugió con furia, agitando toda la cueva. Yousuke gritó cuando una de las grandes garras se deslizo con facilidad a través de las barras, intentando alcanzarlo. Estaba a solo centímetros de sus piernas, y provocaba, con su calor, que el agua se evaporara a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a alzar la garra, Yousuke se alejo con rapidez.

—**¡No puedes huir siempre, chico! ¡No puedes solo huir de mi! Ku, ku. Siempre estaré aquí, siempre en las sombras, pequeña basura. ¡Recuerda eso! ¡Jamás te desharás de mí! ¡Siempre seré la causa de tu sufrimiento!**

Corrió, intentando escapar del laberinto de líneas de chakra roja y de regreso al santuario que era su mente. Le tomo siglos encontrar la salida de la caverna y volver al paraíso de nieve negra en su perturbada mente.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? — le gritó, molesto, su clon de doce años, tomándolo del hombro y girándolo, obligando a mirar en su dirección —¡Casi dejas libre a ese monstruo, estúpido hijo de…! — se detuvo a si mismo antes de continuar.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? — preguntó, temblando, Yousuke.

—Sabes que es. Deja de joder, impostor — esto ya no es divertido. Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de todos por tu egoísmo. ¡Deja de huir de la verdad y enfréntala!

—¡Jódete! — escupió Yousuke, empujando al chico — ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Deja de joderme!

—Tú no eres Yousuke, y pronto no tendrás ni si quiera sus recuerdos para aferrarte a ellos, impostor — respondió el chico de cabello rubio cenizo, el chico sin sombra —. Deja de hacerte tonto a ti mismo. Dime tu verdadero nombre. Di _tu_ nombre.

El joven Yousuke no dijo nada, solo mirando a su sombra, que era cada vez más clara. Después de una larga pausa, el rubio aparto su vista.

—Ya no sé ni quien soy…

—Maldito terco bastardo-maldijo el rubio de doce, golpeándolo en la cara.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras despertaba. El sudor cubría su cuerpo y podía sentir como temblaba. Escuchaba suaves pitidos a su derecho, varias maquinas haciendo ruido con sus engranes, y el suero entrando a su sistema. Sus ojos se abrieron, encontrando el blanco de los paneles del techo.

El profundo aroma estéril en el aire, las paredes blancas, el equipo médico en cada esquina…

—Genial. Estoy en un hospital — se quejó en un suspiro.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Calmó su respiración tras escuchar la voz de mujer fuera de su cuarto. En silencio, se sentó, mirando con curiosidad a la puerta y preguntándose quién estaría tras ella. Sonaba familiar, pero también desconocido.

—Es demasiado complicado. Es el trabajo de un experto, Sakura, mi familia no tiene técnicas para descifrar lo que encontré en su mente. Memorias implantadas, otras alteradas, barreras, trampas. ¡Hay un laberinto de cables y minas en el cerebro de este sujeto! Nunca pensé que la mente de alguien pudiera estar tan jodida y aun así trabajar adecuadamente —explicó la mujer con voz cansada.

—Pero es él, ¿no, Ino?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	9. ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

ME equivoqué cuando subí el capítulo. Me falto una buena parte. Sorry por no checar. :(

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo 9

Ino guardo silencio, mirando ala kunoichi de pelo rosa frente a ella. La joven frunció el ceño, observando los gestos de su amiga. Yamanaka Ino recordaba esa mirada perturbada. Esos ojos sin descansar, desesperados, sin esperanza. La fragilidad de Sakura jamás había sido más obvia, y había vuelto a ser esa persona que no dormía, desesperada por respuestas, alguna pista que calmase su mente y su corazón. Habían ya pasado cuatro o cinco años desde la última vez.

-Después de ver a este sujeto, ¿Cuánto has dormido, Sakura?-le cuestionó Ino.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-murmuró Sakura agitada.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, Sakura-declaró Ino, provocando que la otra chica le escuchase-. No te he visto así desde que Kakashi te ordenó que dejases de buscar a Naruto. Cuando te internaron… fue difícil para ti entonces. Lo entiendo. Pero Sakura, no tienes que protegerte de nada ahora, es él. Al fin lo encontraste. Después de todos esos años, nosotros nos rendimos, y tú no. Ahora puedes descansar.

-Entonces si es él-murmuró Sakura, aferrando su mano a su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando después de que tú y Shikamaru vieron las colas?-se burló Ino, sosteniendo a su amiga y suspirando-¿Qué más necesitas? Tienen el mismo tipo de sangre, sus redes de chakra coinciden, sus edades, incluso su ADN. Ese hombre durmiendo es Naruto. Sin duda alguna.

La ceja izquierda de _ese_ chico se alzó tras escuchar el nombre que no dejaba de oír. ¿Naruto? Se sentía débil, su estomago vibraba con emoción, se sentía… diferente. Busco el vaso de plástico lleno de agua que siempre había en los hospitales, y se apresuró a tomarlo y refrescar su seca garganta. Había flores en la pequeña mesita de donde había tomado el vaso del agua, y también había una jarra llena del vital líquido. Mientras llenaba de agua su vaso se dio cuenta de las canastas de comida y las tarjetas en la otra mesa y en la ventana. Alguien incluso había dejado globos que ponían 'Felicidades, es un niño'.

-Oookay-murmuró, agitando la cabeza mientras reía en silencio.

Mientras tanto, continuaba escuchando las voces de las chicas en el pasillo, pues hablaban tan fuerte que era más bien difícil no hacerlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura tenía los brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en la habitación del ninja que había considerado perdido. Mordía sus labios en un vano esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada mientras la información recibida la llenaba de escalofríos de alegría incontrolable.

Ino froto sus sienes y acarició su largo cabello platinado. Estaba cansada. Se había excedido a si misma explorando los tenebrosos confines de la mente de Naruto.

-Fue algo bueno que te hubiesen enviado a ti en esta misión, Sakura-comentó Ino mirando a su rival, que también era su mejor amiga-. Casi todas las memorias que están renaciendo son acerca de ti. También hay algunas de Shikamaru, pero es un proceso lento porque todo está tan revuelto y apretado que el pobre está teniendo problemas para procesarlo todo.

Tienes que entender que todos sus viejos recuerdos han sido reprimidos a tal punto que es lo mismo que si nunca hubieran existido. La codificación de estas memorias es totalmente ridículo, porque quien fuera que jugó con su cabeza no se dedicó a borrar sus viejos recuerdos, solo a comprimirlos, codificarlos de manera diferente, esconderlos en un lugar del hipocampo, insertar _nuevos_ recuerdos, los codificaron y los ataron a los viejos recuerdos en lóbulos (¿) temporales con conexiones a los viejos recuerdos en el hipocampo. Las memorias implantadas han sido la base de lo que él es en los últimos diez años, Sakura. No es que Naruto no sepa quién es, o que lo haya olvidado. Naruto fue… creado de nuevo, y para el Naruto no existe, al menos hasta ahora.

-Nada de eso tiene sentido-señaló Sakura, completamente confundida-. Me estás diciendo que aunque Naruto está ahí acostado, ¿no lo está?

-Bingo, frentona-exclamó Ino-. Por diez años, Naruto ha estado… literalmente desaparecido. Ha estado viviendo, honestamente, la vida de Ichikita Yousuke. Y ahora, son estas memorias implantadas las que te van a hacer retorcerte. Son memorias de verdad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, memorias de verdad, de otro ser humano. Ichikita Yousuke es una persona de verdad, y lo he comprobado tras checar los recuerdos de Ichikita Hazuki, y con otros registros. Los recuerdos de Yousuke, sus experiencias, su educación, sus travesuras fueron básicamente implantadas en Naruto.

Y ahora esas memorias están empezando a desaparecer. Quiero decir, no los recuerdos de la vida de Naruto como Yousuke, sino las que lo convirtieron en Yousuke en primer lugar. Va a olvidar el pasado de Yousuke, pero no sus experiencias y las cosas que están almacenadas en diferentes bancos de memoria. Cualquier lazo que Naruto haya creado siendo Yousuke, lo recordará, así que, cuando despierte, seguro va a preguntar por sus 'hermanas'.

-¿Y por qué pasaría eso?-preguntó Sakura, perpleja y ansiosa.

-La repentina explosión de chakra es gracia a esto, por eso de repente se liberó el Kyuubi. Su mente necesitaba dar el primer paso. Y si estaba confundido antes, teniendo todas estos recuerdos contarios acerca de ti y Shikamaru, va a ser mucho peor ahora, porque cuando despierte lo más probable es que no sepa quién es. ¿Es ahora Yousuke o va a ser Naruto? ¿O es un poco de los dos? Aunque desde luego, podría despertar y ser el Naruto que conocemos-explicó con calma Ino, recargándose contra la fría pared.

-¿Y las memorias implantadas?-cuestionó Sakura, esta vez mirando a los inmensos ojos turquesa de Ino en lugar de la puerta.

-Desapareciendo. Se desvanecen porque al fin esta decodificando sus verdaderos recuerdos. Como dije, Sakura, nunca había visto nada parecido. Él que lo hizo _tiene_ que ser un especialista. Demonios, no creo que Orochimaru o Kabuto pudieran haber hecho algo tan complejo e inteligente-y el tono de voz de Ino bajaba mientras continuaba-. Es horrible saber que hay alguien ahí afuera capaz de comprimir la existencia de alguien e implantar una nueva. Naruto tiene suerte de que no hayan borrado sus recuerdos, o sería ahora solo una persona confundida con ninguna clase de pasado.

-¿Eso es todo?-la mirada de Sakura estaba ahora en el piso.

-No creo que vaya ni a la mitad, Sakura-declaró Ino, mirando con intensidad a la joven-. Todo es demasiado complicado. Y encontré esta pequeña parte de sus recuerdos que me aterroriza. Es un gran espacio en blanco. Normalmente se consideran recuerdos reprimidos, bloqueados o falsos. Pero yo creo que son la llave a lo que le sucedió, y está tan deteriorado que dudo que alguna vez vaya a recuperarlos. Nunca va a recordar exactamente que pasó ese día, ni quien fue quien le hizo esto, ni el dolor, ni nada, y tampoco los recuperaremos nosotros.

Analizando esta parte de su cerebro, hay un momento en que todo se pone blanco y a partir de ahí, ya no es Naruto, sino Yousuke, y no vas a creer lo que ha hecho. Con la ayuda de esos recuerdos, Naruto fue a una escuela normal, y sabe cosas que ningún shinobi sabe. Política, economía, historia, lenguas, complicadas formulas matemáticas. Y también hay un punto en su pasado donde su mente empezó a romperse. No fue un buen periodo, porque sus recuerdos, como ahorita, empezaron a chocar entre si y se estaba volviendo loco. Con todo fusionándose en su mente acabo metido en problemas, drogas, etcétera. Y entonces, alguien volvió y hizo ajustes en su cabeza, solo que no ajustes permanentes. Es muy extraño ver estos recuerdos e imaginar que en verdad este sujeto es Naruto.

He ampliado los lazos entre sus memorias para que sea más fácil recordar-continuó, respirando profundamente-. Los rostros pueden ser difíciles de reconocer, mientras que su entrenamiento debe ser más fácil que caminar. Hubiera forzado aes memorias, pero no quería arruinarlo todo ahí adentro. No tengo idea porque están ahí algunas barreras, pero creo que algunas fueron puestas ahí por voluntad de Naruto-volvió a frotar sus sienes, su mente llena de la información que necesitaba transmitir y la que necesitaba obtener-. Tengo una teoría, aparte de toda la basura que te he dicho.

-¿Siendo?

-Quien sea que jugó con su mente, lo hizo durante la amnesia post-traumática. Es decir, durante el tiempo en que Naruto no sabía quien era, ni de donde, y era solo un pobre adolescente perdido, no un ninja ni un jinchuruki. Yousuke, murió a los diecisiete, la misma edad que tenía Naruto cuando desapareció. Los dos se parecen, tienen perfiles similares y el mismo tipo de sangre. Mi teoría es que alguien lo investigó, se metió en su cabeza y lo eligió. Es todo lo que puedo pensar, porque hay barreras que se han derribado recientemente.

Sakura parecía perdida, pensando.

-Mencionó a Ichikita-sama que algo dentro de él parecía haberse liberado-comentó, mirando a su amiga a la cara-. De lo que entendí, Yousuke no es un buen peleador, pero después de golpearse en la cabeza algo se rompió y era muy buen peleador de repente. ¿Crees que el golpe libero recuerdos Ino? ¿Antes de tiempo?

-Probablemente-admitió Ino, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y su gran vientre de embarazada-. Así que quien implanto los recuerdos nuevos esperaba que Naruto recuperara los viejos. Había una barrera que se rompió la noche en que fueron atacados, pero se suponía que volvería a levantarse. ¿En el reporte dice que se golpeó en la nuca, verdad? El trauma debió haber derribado la barrera, y luego llegaste tú y la barrera no se repuso. Y por eso empezaron a surgir los viejos recuerdos, especialmente recuerdos acerca de ti. Y cuando llego Shikamaru, desapareció la barrera y los recuerdos empezaron a fluir libremente.

-La voz de Ichikita Momo debe ser otro detonante, pero es diferente. Está conectada al Kyuubi-declaró Sakura, mirando a Ino-. Cuando ella le llamo, Naruto cambió por completo y chakra surgió en un momento. Cuando llegamos hasta él, habían surgido ya cuatro colas. Y cuando Momo se calmó, entonces fue como si hubiera… apagado la luz. Y él dejó de hacer nada.

-Bueno, quien sea que hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía. Naruto sufre de **amnesia retrograda, amnesia post-traumática**, **amnesia fuente** y me voy a exceder un poco y decir que también **síndrome de represión de memoria** y **síndrome de desconfianza de la memoria***. Va a ser un lío, así que es algo bueno que lo hayas traído a casa, Sakura.

-Eso espero-susurró-. Necesitamos informar a la hokage e instruir a todo acerca de cómo actuar cerca de él. No va a ser fácil ser preso de la amnesia en su condición y de repente ser bombardeado con gente desconocida que se _muere_ por verlo.

-Hai-concordó Ino-. Solo espero que podamos manejar esto. Y más cuando sepa la verdad.

Los pasos se alojaron y también las voces de las chicas. Naruto pestañeó varias veces. Esa conversación era demasiado para procesar. ¿Era todo esto cierto? ¿Había esa mujer llamada Ino en verdad encontrado todo eso?¿Y exactamente qué estaba pasando en su cabeza? ¿Era entonces este sujeto Naruto o era Yousuke?

_Me siento solo cuando pienso en ser ese a quien llaman Naruto. Pero me siento vacío cuando pienso en ser Yousuke. Naruto… no tiene familia, creo yo. ¿Es por eso que soy tan protector con mis imootos? Y si no soy Yousuke, ¿quiere eso decir que Hazuki y Momo no son mis hermanas?_

Su estómago dio un vuelco nervioso, lo que provocó que el aire se escapara de los pulmones y sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. No, eso tenía que estar mal. Él las había visto crecer, jugado con ella, crecido con ellas-aun si había sido una vida o solo diez años. Sabía que las hacía llorar, que las había reír, cuáles eran sus miedo y como hacerlas felices. Conocía a sus hermanas porque siempre había cuidado de ellas. ¿No lo convertía eso en su hermano?

Aun si sabía que no eran su sangre, a su corazón le valía mierda. Hazuki y Momo _son_ sus hermanas, y nadie iba a quitarle eso. No tenían que tener su sangre para ser sus hermanas.

Y mirando alrededor de la aburrida habitación, se preguntó como estarían. Tenían que estar a salvo si Sakura estaba aquí. Incluso la otra mujer, Ino, radiaba seguridad y proveía a Naruto de la esperanza de que sus hermanas estuvieran perfectas. Demonios, todo el lugar se sentía seguro. Era como estar en… casa.

Para prevenir que los monitores soltaran la alarma, los apagó. Extrajo los pegatinas circulares de sus brazos, corazón y pecho, y luego retiró la line IV de su brazo. Deshaciéndose del extraño halo de cables en su cabeza, el joven se bajo de la cama y apoyo sus pies en el piso.

Avanzo, tropezando hasta la ventana, sus labios se abrieron con la sorpresa de la inmensa ola de nostalgia que lo golpeó. Sus rodillas temblaban de emoción mientras recorría con la mirada el atardecer en la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja. La roja luz teñía los techos, bronceaba los edificios, alumbraba los altos arboles en flor. Recordaba este lugar. Era vago, pero lo liberaba del sentimiento de soledad y lo llenaba de… calma. Era un lugar extraño en este momento, pero Naruto sabía que era su hogar.

El hombre siguió observando la ciudad aun cuando el sol ya se había escondido. Los shinobi saltando entre los techos, los pajarillos volando de árbol en árbol. Parecía tan pacífico, incluso la gente normal parecía tranquila y feliz. Y, mirando a la aldea, persistía la pregunta. ¿Era él Yousuke o Naruto?

_-L-L-Lo s-s-siento… N-N-Naruto…-_expiró la voz de Kenhi en su cabeza.

_Sabes quien eres_. Le regaño su propia voz_. Solo dilo. Di tu nombre. _

-¿Y si no soy él?-s preguntó, frunciendo con terquedad el señía ser un erros.

_Sabes que no. Sabes que no es un error. Todo va a tener sentido, si solo lo aceptas. ¿Quieres recordar, no? ¿No quieres recordarla a ella?_

-Sakura-chan-murmuró, relajándose.

_Recuerda que es ella para ti. Es uno de tus seres queridos. Recuérdala, rcuerdate. Di tu nombre_.

La anticipación se revolvía en su pecho y su estómago giraba con excitación y paranoia. ¿Qué pasaría? En que podía afectarle? Podía sentirse a si mismo temblar con cada respiro.

Esto era. Era hora de morir o hacer. Podía sentirse a si mismo retorcerse con los nervios mientras el viento inexistente le causaba escalofríos, la atmosfera parecía húmeda y pesada.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-Naruto.

…Y… No pasó nada. Mirando por el cuarto, esperaba que sucediera algo extravagante, pero no pasó nada. No hubo remolino de energía, ni comprensión inmediata, ni un remolino de recuerdos acosando su mente. Ni si quiera un poquito de jaqueca.

-Me siento engañado-murmuró dejando sus hombros caer.

_¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿Una explosión de intuición o algo? No seas irracional, idiota. Te va a tomar tiempo. Decir tu nombre es solo el primer paso de aceptación. Dilo de nuevo, con el corazón_.

-Naruto-repitió, esta vez con más confianza.

_¿Y la pasión? ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo como si lo sintieras!_

-¡Naruto!-wow. Eso sonaba realmente natural.

_¡Yeah! ¡Eso es!_

_-_Naruto-dijo de nuevo, sus labios empezando a formar una sonrisa-. Soy Naruto. Na. Ru. To. Naruto. Na-ru-to. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto!

Pauso de inmediato. ¿En verdad había dicho eso?

-Uzumaki Naruto-repitió, con las pupilas dilatadas-. Ese soy yo. Uzumaki Naruto. Soy Uzumaki Naruto-y abriendo las ventanas, con una gran sonrisa, gritó animadamente-¡¡_BOKU WA UZUMAKI NARUTO DESU YO!! ¡¡DATTEBAYO!!-_gritó, y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los pájaros huyeron de sus árboles, un gato maulló, algunos perros empezaron a ladrar y el aire parecía ampliar y distribuir su voz por toda la aldea, logrando un eco. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz antes. Bueno, se había sentido feliz, pero había sido mucho tiempo desde que sentía feliz y libre y _real_. Se sentó un buen rato, solo sintiendo el aire y sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y el saltó, sorprendido, girándose con rapidez para ver a una brigada de gente tras una kunoichi sin aliento. Sakura se veía preciosa, un brazo sobre su cabeza y otro bajo su brazo, sus pies aferrados a la puerta para no dejar entrara al remolino de gente fuera del cuarto.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó feliz Naruto, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza con inocencia-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Una de sus cejas se alzo con escepticismo, viéndola bloquear con su cuerpo la puerta, y al grupo de gente tras de ella. Había muchísima gente para caber por esa puerta, de todas maneras. Mujeres, hombres, niños, y… ¿eran esos perros? No conocía a ninguna de las personas ahí. Ni a los animales.

-¡Eres un _idiota!-_explotó Sakura, mirándolo molesta con sus ojos verdes-. ¿Por qué no vas y le gritas a toda la aldea que estás vivo?

-¿No acabo de hacer eso?-murmuró, señalando la ventana-. Oh, espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy vivo? ¿Estoy muerto o algo?

-¡Eah! ¡Naruto!-gritó un hombre bajo el brazo de Sakura-¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Tenía un salvaje cabello castaño y rojos tatuajes de colmillo en el bronceado rostro(Kiba). Llevaba un juego de chaqueta blanca y negros pantalones. Sus ojso eran algo… animales, casi caninos. Naruto no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era este sujeto.

-¿Te conozco?-murmuró el rubio, confundido.

-¡Naruto!-gritó un hombre grande de cabello castaño rojizo (Chouji)-te ves bien, chico. ¡Tal vez podemos ir a comer luego! ¡Te invitaré un ramen!

-¡Oh, Kami! ¡En verdad es él!-rió tontamente una chica bajo el otro brazo de Sakura, su cabello café estaba sostenido en dos chonguitos a los lados de su cabeza (Tenten)-¡No hay manera de equivocarse, mira las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas!

Y entre las piernas de Sakura surgió un joven. Su cabello era oscuro, su rostro asemejaba aun reloj a las cinco en punto (¿) y una larga bufanda verde cubría su cuello (Konohamaru)

-¿En verdad eres tú, jefe?-preguntó, sus ojos oscuros llenos de esperanza.

Sakura le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza mientras murmuraba su nombre, Konohamaru.

-De acuerdo, todos, retrocedan. Cálmense. Actúen como adultos.

Shikamaru se las arreglo para abrirse camino entre la gente, que empezaba a calmarse. Mucho eran empujados a la sala de espera ninja, lejos del pasillo. Una vez que él y Sakura estaba dentro de la habitación, cerraron la puerta. Y hubo ajetreo del otro lado de esta al instante.

-Hombre, eres todo un dolor de cabeza-se quejó Shikamaru. Mirando a Naruto, le cuestionó-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien. No puedo recordar mucho después de que…-sus ojos se entrecerraron-. Kenji murió y esa mujer se llevó a Momo-miró a Sakura-. No pudiste ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

-No encontramos su cuerpo-respondió, con una cara que parecía hubiese practicado mucho para hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Naruto, confundido- ¿Cómo que no lo encontraron?

-El carruaje estaba vacío. Alguien se lo llevó, o era muy buen actor-replicó Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió, sentándose en la cama. Quería defender a Kenji, el hombre que llamaba padre, solo que no estaba seguro de conocerlo lo suficiente.

_Shidomoto Kenjima_… repetía la voz de la sacerdotisa en su cabeza.

-Hey, um, ¿Naruto?-dijo Sakura con suavidad, haciéndolo girarse a ella-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? ¿Cualquier cosa?

-Y-yo de verdad no recuerdo nada acerca de esta vida-contestó con honestidad, Sakura parecía decepcionada-. Hay cachitos y rostros. Pero nada del otro mundo. Sé que crecí solo, pero tenía… amigos. Te reconozco a ti, Sakura, pero porque creo tener más conexión contigo. Te veo en mis recuerdos, pero no entiendo de que tratan.

-Está bien, Naruto-dijo ella, viéndolo sonreírle y sentándose su lado. Depositó una mando en su hombro-. Te ayudaremos. Todos lo harán.

Le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Su estómago se retorció con los nervios y empezó a sentirse nervioso y… cálido. Solo sentir sus manos en él le daba escalofríos. Por Kami que era linda. Intento pelear contra el instinto de abrazarla, solo que se encontró con que no tenía ninguna clase de control sobre su cuerpo. La atrapó por sorpresa, pues esta soltó un 'oh' de sorpresa cuando la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan-susurró él en su cabello con una voz rota, su cálido aliento acariciando su cuello.

Era tan cálido. Era de verdad. No era una pesadilla que la perseguía, no era una ilusión llamándola desde la oscuridad, pidiéndole su ayuda. Pidiéndole que lo encontrara. Naruto estaba justo ahí. Lo había encontrado. Después de todos esos años, lo había encontrado. Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, la sostenían, la confortaban… y empezó a llorar. Sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, permitiéndose al fin creer. Aceptar que no era un sueño y que cuando se despertase en la mañana, el seguiría ahí.

-Naruto-suspiró, su rostro escondido en su pecho mientras su cuerpo se agitaba con sollozos desgarradores.

Ella no se atrevía a dejarlo ir. y él no quería dejarla ir, de ninguna manera. Quería consolarla, abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo y limpiar sus lagrimas. Acercándola aun más a su cuerpo, la dejo llorar mientras susurraba palabras conciliadoras. Explicándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando se durmió entre sus brazos, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru los había dejado solos, acomodo a la chica en la cama y la dejo descansar sobre su pecho, mientras se cubría a él mismo y a ella con una sabana. Se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que Sakura había dormido, pues tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos que resaltaban aun más cubiertos con lágrimas. Temblaba de vez en cuando, sollozando una o dos veces, hasta que al fin se hundió en un sueño y logró permanecer quieta, asemejando infinitamente an ángel dormido.

Naruto retiro el cabello de su rostro, pensando.

_¿Qué soy yo para ti, Sakura? ¿Por qué me siento como si… _sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse_… cómo si te amara?_

** 

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Si nos atrapan…

-Si estuvieras callada, no nos atraparían.

Hubo un sabe sonido 'beep'. Y algo flasheo. Naruto sabía que algo había flasheado. Aun con los ojos cerrados, _lo sabía_.

-Oh… wow… ¿Míralos! ¡Se ve perfecto!-alguien, una niña, susurró, excitada.

-¡Demonios! ¡Están despertando!

Dos pares de pies salieron corriendo del cuarto y la puerta se cerró justo en el momento en que Naruto logró abrir los ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo. Había algo que no le dejaba moverse exactamente como él quería. Bajando la mirada hasta su pecho se encontró con una bola de cabellos rosados descansando en éste. Abrazándose contra él, y sus dedos entrelazados firmemente con los propios, estaba la que debía ser la más hermosa creatura en el mundo entero.

-Sakura-susurró él, corriendo sus dedos entre el cabellos de la chica mientras ella temblaba.

-Naruto… Regresa…-murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el seño.

Las lagrimas surgían de sus ojos cerrados mientras ella seguía perdida en su pesadilla.

-Estoy justo aquí, Sakura-chan-susurró él, oprimiendo con fuerza su aquí.

La frase pareció relajar a la joven dormida, que sonrió suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, enfrentándose a la brillante luz del día que entraba por la ventana abierta. Quería volver a dormir. Había estado teniendo una pesadilla que se había transformado en un lindo sueño. Jamás se había sentido tan relajada antes. Tan feliz y tan segura. Se acurrucó en su almohada. Envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras suspiraba. Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su almohada reía.

-¿Naruto? Le cuestionó, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con sus profundos ojos turquesa.

-Hoy lo soy-respondió él después de que ella, renuente, se puso de pie.

-Eso no es gracioso-se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero y golpeándolo con ligereza en el hombro.

-Has dejado crecer tu cabello-comentó el, acariciándolo y poniéndolo tras la oreja de la chica-. Y lo cortaste diferente. Me gusta. .

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente-. ¿Qué más recuerdas de mi?

-Que eres inteligente-dijo él, mirándola-, que eres hermosa y que te gusta golpearme. Te encantaba.

-Por supuesto que no-replicó ella, pretendiendo estar molesta.

-Mujer, cada vez que hacía algo que te enojara, me golpeabas…-dijo, mirándola asustado-.… como planeas hacerlo ahorita.

La mirada en sus ojos, la tensión acumulada en sus músculos… Naruto no podía más que reír. Sakura agitó su cabeza y rió con él.

-Eres exactamente el mismo-declaró Sakura, provocando que el chico la mirara-. Bromeando, siendo un total idiota y siempre sonriendo…

-Tú te has convertido en una mujer-comentó Naruto. Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron por la sorpresa-. Y te has convertido en una mujer extremadamente hermosa, Sakura-chan. Apuesto que eres una poderosa kunoichi ahora.

-No diría que poderosa-murmuró ella, sonrojada y agitando la cabeza-, solo bien informada y musculosa. Tú siempre has sido más poderoso que yo, Naruto. Más poderoso incluso que Kakashi-sensei.

-Nosotros…-pausó él, intentando recordar- Éramos un equipo, ¿no? Así que yo… en verdad soy un ninja. Por eso me puedo mover así… porque ya había entrenado para hacerlo-se acarició las sienes, gruñendo-. Solo desearía recordarlo todo para dejar de estar tan hecho bolas y tan roto.

-Todo vendrá a su tiempo, Naruto. Solo dale tiempo-respondió Sakura, descansando su mano en la de él.

_Todo se revela a su tiempo. Todo se cura a su tiempo. El tiempo es la llave de todo. _ Recitó la voz de Shahoumaru en su mente.

Sus ojos verdes eran sinceros. Estaban sentados tan cerca y sus manos estaba de nuevo entrelazadas, la mirada de ella clavada en él, los ojos esmeralda atrayentes y seductores. No tendría casi que moverse para atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Por dios, podía sentir la temperatura del cuerpo de ella, sentir su deseo y sentir lo que mucho que ella le había extrañado.

-Sakura-preguntó Naruto con la voz ronca-. ¿Qué tan… cercanos eramos tú y yo?

Ella se giró al momento y se pudo de pie.

-Tengo rondas que hacer.

¡Wow! UN golpe justo en el blanco. Haciendo un nuevo puchero, Naruto se cruzo de brazos. ¡Debió haberla besado mientras podía y dejarla golpearlo luego! _Demonios…_

-Volveré a traerte ropa limpia. El Hokage va a querer verte en cuanto esté en condición-declaró Sakura, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Puedes llevarme con Hazuki y Momo? Necesito hablar con ellas-le pidió Naruto, haciéndola detenerse solo un paso antes de la puerta.

Mirándole, Sakura asintió.

-Hai, te puedo llevar. Ven conmigo.

* No conozco los términos en español, son términos médicos, creo, así que los pongo en inglés también: **Retrogade Amnesia, Post-Traumatic Amnesia, Source Amnesia, Repressed Memory Syndrome **y **Memory Distrus Syndrome. **

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	10. Hermanas

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Haha... inspirada. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo 10

La gente se le quedaba mirando _muy_ fijamente en los pasillos del hospital. Algunos dejaban caer sus cosas, otros susurraban y murmuraban, excitados. Se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar.

-Esta es la sala de espera para los ciudadanos normales. Los atendemos en los primeros dos pisos, mientras que los últimos tres son para uso shinobi, a menos que se presente alguna emergencia-declaró Sakura, dándole un breve tour por el hospital-. Lo diseñamos de esta manera después de que Konoha fuera destruida, así que no preocupes si no recuerdas bien las cosas. Konoha ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Naruto reparó en que las enfermeras se veían diferentes abajo. En los pisos superiores estaban vestidas como ninja comunes, pero aquí usaban uniformes. Se veían más, normales. Se jorobó.

-Hazuki seguro ama lo normal que es este lugar. Odia a los ninja con una pasión…-murmuró Naruto, sus hombros cayendo aun más-_… va a odiarme_.

Pararon frente a una puerta, tras la cual estaban sentadas las chicas Ichikita. De repente se sentía muy nervioso. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? ¿Y si Hazuki le temía y Momo no quería tener nada que ver con él?

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Hazuki se giró hacia ésta, y Momo hizo lo mismo. Las dos sonrieron al instante, deshaciéndose de la presión en el pecho del chico. Momo se lanzó hacia él, lo golpeó con sus pequeños brazos que le rodearon el torso, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, en el suelo del pasillo.

-¡AANNIII!-chilló, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas surgían de sus ojos.

-Hey, imooto. Deja de llorar ahora. Pone triste a tu hermano mayor verte tan deprimida-alzó la barbilla de la niña para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Ves? Ani está mejor ahora. Sakura-chan cuidó de mí. Todo va a estar bien ahora, usagi.

Empezó a hacer señas con sus deditos, lenta y torpemente.

-¡Se llevaron a hermano por días! ¡No me dejaban verlo! ¡Decían cosas extrañas de hermano! ¡Llamándolo de la manera incorrecta! ¡Y yo les decía! Les decía que mi hermano se llama Yousuke. Que se llama Yousuke y no Naruto, pero no me escuchaban, ani.

-Está bien, imooto-suspiro. Frunció el seño cuando ella empezó a verla con ojos llorosos-. Tengo que explicarte a ti y a Hazuki porque aquí me llaman diferente. Aquí no me conocen como Ichikita Yousuke. Me conocen como Uzumaki Naruto, Momo-chan. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. El verdadero nombre de ani es Naruto.

-¿No puedes ser ya mi hermano?-pregunto horrorizada, con señas-Chichi siempre dijo que un día ani crecería y recordaría que ani no es en verdad ani, y se iría a casa-continuó, con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar, y se tapo la boquita, poniéndose tiesa. Lo miró y dijo algo más-. Eso era secreto. ¡Momo no debía decir nada! ¡Chichi hizo que le prometiera!

-Momo-suspiró Naruto, forzando a la niña a que lo viera con sus llorosos ojos durazno-. Nada en este mundo va a hacer que deje de ser tu hermano. Aun si no me llano Yousuke, Naruto seguirá siendo tu ani, si tu quieres que Naruto sea tu hermano.

-¿Promesa del dedo chiquito?-cuestionó Momo con sus dedos, alzando el meñique.

Naruto alzó el suyo, enredándolo con el de la niña.

-Promesa del dedo chiquito.

Ella sonrió, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Ani aun es ani. Ani está a salvo y está mejor ahora-declaró antes de abrazarlo y deshacerse del miedo-. Todo está bien en el mundo.

Naruto acaricio con su grande mano la pequeña cabecita de la niña, destrozando el chongo que su hermana había hecho para agarrar su cabello. No podía pensar en una vida en la que no estaba así con Momo. No podía pensar en una vida _sin_ Momo. Tenían un lazo especial, el lazo que solo los hermanos comparten.

-Te amo, ani-dijo Momo con sus manos, y luego le dio un beso de esquimal.

-Te amo, imooto-respondió Naruto, con su nariz aun pegada a la de la niña.

Hubo un chillido lastimero en el pasillo, y tanto Momo como Naruto se giraron para encontrarse con dos hombre envueltos en verde, que destacaban entre la multitud. Los dos estaban llorando a mares mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos.

-¡Que emotiva demostración del amor de juventud entre hermanos!-exclamó el más viejo, con la mano en un puño y las lagrimas surgiendo libremente de sus ojos-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

Y con más lágrimas, ambos hombres, que parecían ser en extremo sensibles, se abrazaron. Los ojos de Momo estaban enormes de la sorpresa, su labio inferior temblando con risa contenida.

-Por alguna extraña razón, no estoy sorprendido por esto-murmuró Naruto, rascando su barbilla, pensando que debía rasurarse. Se puso de pie con la minúscula personita de Momo entre sus brazos-. Vamos al cuarto. Necesito hablar con Hazuki.

Con eso, entraron a la habitación. Wow. ¡Este cuarto era colorido! El techo era blanco, de acuerdo, pero las paredes eran de un suave verde pistache. Había fotos en las paredes, una silla en el rincón y mucho más detalles casuales y efectos confortables en las habitaciones para gente normal.

-Así que… estás tal como en tu casa-comentó Hazuki desviando la mirada.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo, Hazuki?-cuestionó Naruto, dejando a Momo en el piso.

-No-suspiró ella, agitando su cabeza en negativa y jorobándose un poco más-. No contigo. Eras un peón en esto, como yo. La única a la que no afectaron en lo absoluto es a Momo, y parece que ella sabía la verdad. Estoy molesta con Kenji, de hecho. Él es quien nos forzó en esta situación-Miró a Naruto y cuestionó-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo esa mujer, que a Kenji le gustaba experimentar con niños?

-Si-asintió Naruto.

Recordaba muy bien la voz de la mujer. _Pero desde luego, siempre has preferido a los niños, ¿no es así, doctor? Es mucho más fácil experimentar en ellos, en especial si no tienen familias que rechacen tus teorías y métodos cuando se trate de jugar con el delicado proceso de sus frágiles mentes._

-También lo llamó diferente-señaló Naruto-. Shidomoto Kenjima.

-Bueno, también tú tienes de pronto otro nombre-señaló esta vez Hazuki, Naruto se acobardó.

-Si…

-¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?-se quejó Hazuki, agitando la cabeza-¿Cómo puede alguien jugar con la mente- con la vida de alguien como el lo hizo? ¿Cómo vamos a superar esto si nos sabemos que hay que superar?

-Hey, no hables así, Hazuki-ordenó Naruto, intentando animarla-. Yo te ayudaré, y estoy seguro que Momo ayudará también…

-NI si quiera vale la pena el intento-murmuró Hazuki, mirando sus manos temblorosas-. Al menos tú tienes un lugar a donde volver. Este lugar, esta gente. Te conocen y pueden ayudarte, pero yo, yo no tengo nada. Mi familia, están todos muertos. Todos estos años han estado muertos. Haha, my hermanita y mi ani… han estado muertos todo este tiempo. He estado viviendo una fantasía, en donde mis hermanos eran falsos, falsas imágenes de los reales.

-¿En verdad así te sientes, imooto?-le preguntó Naruto, ella lo miró-. ¿Qué Momo y yo solo somos imágenes? ¿Qué estos diez años son nada? ¿Qué no crecimos, peleamos, jugamos y lloramos juntos? ¿Quieres decir que es falso que yo estaba ahí para ti cuando estabas asustada o feliz? ¿O que si estabas herida o triste no estábamos ahí para consolarte? ¿Quieres pretender que no tenemos lazos que nos unen?-sus ojos azules dejaron caer las lagrimas que eran ya incapaces de contener- ¡no te duele, como me duele a mi, pensar que ya no somos hermanos?

-¡No entiendes nada!

-¡Entiendo más de lo que crees!-gritó Naruto con los ojos cerrados-. Antes de tener amigos, antes de formar lazos, ¡no tenía a nadie! ¡Crecí en esta aldea solo! ¡No tenía mamá, ni papá, ni hermanos, ni hermanas ni casa! Estaba solo… y no tenía nadie. No quiero volver a eso porque duele demasiado. Y no quiero que tomes ese camino, Hazuki. No te conviertas en una persona sola y triste. No si estamos aquí Momo y yo para ti, y si queremos estar contigo y cuidar los lazos que nos unen. Puede que no sean los mismos que antes, pero seguimos siendo familia.

Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas secas, y se notaba que intentaba contener todo lo que parecía estar llenándolo. Solo verlo en tan patético estado le provocaba deseos de cerrar desesperadamente los ojos para no verlo así y evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sus emociones siempre fluían y tocaban a aquellos cercanos a él. Tanta empatía hacia otro ser humano era suficiente para lograra que hasta el más impasivo de los seres humanos empezara a llorar como niña.

-Okay-murmuró Hazuki, mirando de nuevo sus manos temblorosas con tristeza-. Pero tendrás que ser paciente conmigo, ani.

-Entiendo-murmuró, limpiando sus ojos llorosos.

-Así que ani, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-le preguntó Hazuki, mirándolo mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Naruto-murmuró él en respuesta-. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Estoy feliz de que lo recuerdes. Eso es bueno, estoy feliz por ti, de veras que si…

-Soy un shinobi, Hazuki-la interrumpió él.

-Lo sé-respondió ella con un suspiro-. Creo que en el fondo, lo supe desde que empezaste a actuar como ellos y a defenderlos.

-¿Me temes ahora, imooto?-susurró Naruto.

Ella le sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Qué clase de idiota le tendría miedo a un bobo como tú? No puedes ser un gran ninja si eres un desastre andante, que se cae cada dos por tres. Alguien debería pedirle a tus superiores que te mantengan alejado de las raquetas de tenis, o esta aldea va a ser destruida por completo.

-¡No soy tan malo en el tenis!-exclamó él con un puchero- Y no soy un desastre andante, muchas gracias. Mi coordinación es mejor ahora.

Ella rió alegremente, pero se puso seria de nuevo.

-Hey, um… Naruto… solo dame tiempo para adaptarme. Te digo que no estoy asustada…

-Lo sé, hermana-asintió él-. Y te daré el tiempo y el espacio que necesites.

Su sonrisa y la manera en que se relajaron sus hombros gritaban ¿gracias' a Naruto. Podía entenderlas tan bien, a Momo y a Hazuki.

-Así que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-le cuestionó Hazuki, mirándolo con curiosidad- Tú y yo no podemos volver al complejo Ichikita ahora. No ahora que oficialmente no tenemos sangre noble en lo absoluto. Seguramente todos sabían la verdad todo el tiempo-frunció el entrecejo mientras hablaba-. No podemos dejar que se lleven a Momo.

La niña los volteó a ver tras escuchar su nombre.

-Aun tenemos que protegerla-declaó Naruto-. Sakura-chan dijo que el hokage quiere verme en cuanto me den el alta. Tal vez el nos diga que podemos hacer.

-Eso espero-murmuró Hazuki.

***

Pasaron dos días y aun no le habían dado el alta. Bostezando, Naruto se recargo en la cama. Había sido confinado a la habitación blanca de nuevo, mientrs que Momo y Hazuki tenían que permanecer en las habitaciones para ciudadanos comunes dos pisos abajo. No tenía que preocuparse por ellas. Sakura había dicho que ella las cuidaría y él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella de cualquier manera.

Las enfermeras y el personal del hospital estaban bastante familiarizados con su presencia. En especial el personal femenino, aun si él solo tenía ojos para una persona. Cada que veía el largo cabello rosado y los brillantes ojos jade… estaba perdido.

Alguien toco la puerta, así que este la miró fijamente. Se estaba sentando cuando una chica con cabello rubio platino entró a la habitación. Su piel pálida brillaba mientras que sus ojos turquesa lucían cansados y amables. La mujer era alta, pero delgada aun con el protuberante vientre de mujer embarazada. Era hermosa, y brillaba con un aura para Naruto desconocida. No la había conocido antes.

-¿Cuándo nace?-preguntó Naruto. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

-En Abril. NO mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-respondió ella, sonriendo felizmente-Probablemente no me recuerdas…

-Ino-la interrumpió Naruto, sonriendo.

-¡Entonces si me recuerdas!

-No en realidad, solo recordé tu voz de hace unas noches. Sakura lo dijo varias veces y las dos no se callaban hablando de mi locura-replicó Naruto, Ino le miró, precavida. Se concentró un poco y continúo-. A menos que seas la misma Ino que estaba en el equipo de Shikamaru todo el tiempo.

-Sip, esa soy yo-respondió ella, sonriendo mientras empezaba a manejar una de las maquinas cerca de la cama-. Aunque no voy a misiones ya. Me he asentado.

-Wow-murmuró Naruto, y ella se giró para mirarlo-. No te pareces nada a la niñita de mis recuerdos. Has… crecido.

-Todos han crecido, Naruto-comentó ella, frunciendo ligeramente el seño-. Incluso tú lo has hecho. No eres la misma persona que todos recordamos. No te preocupes, todos queremos ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos. Es bueno que puedas distinguir las diferencias, de hecho. Es una buena señal.

-Eres amiga de Sakura, ¿no?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Si-respondió ella con calma, alzando una ceja con escepticismo y mirándolo.

-¿Qué es ella para mí?

Ino volvió a sonreír, y su aura de 'voy a ser mamá' se intensificó.

-los dos tendrás que encontrarlo por si mismos.

-¡Oh vamos, Ino!-se quejo Naruto, rogándole de manera juguetona- Eso no es justo.

-Puede que no lo sea, pero te daré buenas noticias-dijo Ino, sus ojos en la tabla de apuntes que llevaba-. Te voy a dar el alta. En realidad ya no tiene sentido tenerte aquí encerrado y privar a Hokage-sama de verte. No lo parece, pero sé que realmente quiere hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me pregunto por qué?-murmuró Naruto para sí mismo.

Ino dejo una bolsa junto a su cama.

-Esas son tus ropas y un kit de baño. Límpiate y alguien te recogerá en una hora para llevarte con el Hokage.

-Okay-murmuró Naruto, tomando la bola. Ino salió por la puerta, y él la llamó-¡Hey, Ino!-la chica se giró- Gracias.

Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta.

***

Siguió a un shinobi fuera del hospital y a través de las calles principales de Konoha. Caminando con la manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos se llenaban de toso lo que estaba viendo. Vestía una playera interior simple y una camisa de vestir azul desabrochada, pantalones color Kaki y sandalias estilo shinobi. Naruto se preguntaba si Sakura fue la que escogió la vestimenta, pues el azul de la camisa combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y las tallas eran todas exactas.

Llegaron a un alto edificio, tenía que ser el más alto de la aldea. Era una gran torre plantada en el medio de la villa, con una gran árbol que crecía a su lado, acompañado de otros más pequeños y más recientemente plantados.

Naruto no dijo nada y se dedico a ser guiado por una larga escalinata, tras la cual acabaron de pie en un pequeño vestíbulo. Había shinobi en todos lados. Iban y venían y la mayoría detenía sus actividades para mirarlo. Lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Después de un rato los ninja continuaban con lo suyo, bajando por la escalera en forma de espiral. Después de unos minutos, alcanzaron la parte más alta. Al menos Naruto se imaginaba que era la parte más alta.

Había dos guardias enmascarados frente a una gran y cerrada puerta de roble, que brillaba pintada de rojo. EL ninja toco la puerta.

-Uzumaki Naruto está aquí, señor.

El estómago de Naruto se retorció con los nervios tras escuchar sonidos apagados tras el otro lado de la puerta. Sonaba como si hubiera más que solo el hokage ahí dentro.

-Entra-se escuchó la perezosa y apagada respuesta.

-Vas amigo-le animo el joven shinobi, empujándolo a través de la puerta y alejándose.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, Naruto cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. No había necesidad de estar tan nervioso. No había necesidad de sentirse tan asustado.

-Dije, entra.

_Solo hazlo_. Se regañó a si mismo. Girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta. La brillante luz de la oficina le cegó momentáneamente, pues el pasillo estaba un tanto oscuro. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron se encontró con que la oficina del hokage tenía amplias ventanas abiertas que permitían que el viento y la luz del medio día alumbrar el área. El recuerdo de una mujer rubia de espaldas a él y vigilando la aldea apareció en su mente, desapareciendo en cuanto la mujer empezó a girarse.

Entrando con precaución, Naruto miró a su derecha, donde había tres personas de pie. A la primera la reconoció al instante como Sakura. Demonios, la hubiera reconocido en medio de cualquier multitud. Estaba junto a un hombre alto de cabello negro. Los ojos oscuros del sujeto estaban en el piso, sus manos en su espalda en posición militar. Junto a él había otro de los guardias enmascarados.

-Mira, mira, cuanto has crecido. Te has dedicado diez años a crecer, ¿no Naruto?

Se giró para ver de frente al hokage, que estaba recargado en la silla. Su cabello plateado desafiaba a la gravedad al estar casi en una línea vertical. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto con la banda de Konoha, y una máscara cubría la parte inferior de su rostro.

_Me pregunto que habrá detrás de la máscara de Kakashi-sensei. Tal vez sean dientes de castor… o labios de pez. _Naruto sonrió con el recuerdo. Empezó a reírse, recordando como él y Sakura daban todo por intentar quitarle esa misma máscara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntó el séptimo hokage, recargándose más en su silla si eso era posible.

-Te recuerdo-declaró Naruto, sonriendo y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Y eso como es gracioso?-le cuestionó Kakashi, su ojo izquierdo mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo no es gracioso?-le cuestionó a su vez Naruto, una gran sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

Oh si, risas y carcajadas llenaron la oficina, y fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que había aun más gente a su izquierda. ¡había al menos una docena de personas ahí!

-Whoa-murmuró él, alzando las cejas con escepticismo. Miró a Kakashi y le preguntó-. ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? ¿Son todos ninja?

Los murmullos y los susurros elevaron el volumen.

-Todos querían verte, Naruto. Volver a estar con el amigo que creían haber perdido-declaró Kakashi.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que decir. No estaba en el humor para reconocer a gente de la que no podía acordarse. Demonios, incluso sus recuerdos del hombre de cabello plateado ante él eran bastante vagas.

Naruto se enderezo, dejando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera para dar lugar a una cara más seria.

-Eso está bien, pero no es el momento de recordar. Tengo cosas que discutir que son de importancia para esta aldea, para mis hermanas y para mi.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	11. Hermano

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Holas, capítulo 11. Para los que han estado preguntando por el NaruSaku, si, este fic tiene romance. Pero no, no es tan obvio como en otros fics, después de todo esta historia no es de 'romance', solo es más como de lo que pasaría en esta situación.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo 11

La ceja visible de Kakashi se elevó.

-Habla entonces,

-Necesito saber si está dispuesto a arriesgar la tranquilidad de esta aldea por Momo-Naruto dijo, provocando que Sakura le mirara, extrañada-. No dejare a mi imooto ir a Sawa. No sin mí.

El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación de forma tal que, si una aguja hubiera caído al suelo, el sonido se hubiera escuchado.

-¿Por qué pondría ella en peligro a la aldea, Naruto?-le cuestionó Kakashi, penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Porque Momo en la gema. Ella es la heredera de Sawa no Riku-respondió Naruto, manteniendo la mirada en el ojo visible de Kakashi-. Habrá conflictos. No solo con el consejo de Sawa pero con Kikiyo. Ella es la sacerdotisa exiliada, la hermana mayor del Daimyo de Sawa. No me preocupa el consejo, pues puedo convencerlos de que Momo está mejor conmigo, pero Kikiyo es otra historia. Está demente y es poderosa en sus artes. Y va a atacar su aldea para obtener a Momo.

-¿Crees que somos incapaces de defendernos de esa sacerdotisa y su magia?-cuestionó Kakashi.

-No tengo duda de su fuerza, Hokage-sama. Solo quiero saber si nos garantiza protección o si tenemos que marcharnos-declaró Naruto, serio.

-Naruto, este es tu hogar. ¿Por qué irías a otro lado?-insistió Sakura, acercándosele, y completamente confundida.

-La seguridad de mis hermanas es lo más importante-replicó Naruto, mirándola-. Ellas son primero.

-¿Estás dispuesto a tirar tu vida por dos personas que ni si quiera son de tu sangre?-pregunto con voz estoica el sujeto de cabello negro junto a Sakura.

Algo acerca de este hombre incomodaba a Naruto. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos eran tan negros que escondían sus pupilas y daban a entender que había mucho más en él de lo que dejaba ver, Su Hitai-ite también era diferente de los demás. Había un rasguño en la banda de metal. Y mirando el rasguño, el estómago de Naruto expresaba su incomodidad. No había malicia en su voz. Solo curiosidad y la seguridad de que sabía la respuesta que Naruto daría. Naruto se preguntaba quien era este sujeto porque no se acordaba de él en lo absoluto.

-Se que no son mi sangre. Puedo entender eso. No quiere decir que se desvanezcan todos nuestros recuerdos juntos. Aun si no es la sangre la que nos une, hay algo que lo hace y no le daré la espalda a ese lazo. No se que haría si algo le sucediera a Momo o a Hazuki. Jamás podría perdonármelo.

Como su hermano, es mi trabajo protegerlas. Soy la única persona que tienen para confiar en él y para que las cuide. Siempre he estado para ellas cuando lo necesitaba y ser Naruto no va a cambiar eso-sus ojos azules regresaron a Kakashi antes de continuar-. Así que necesito saber si está o no dispuesto a dar refugio a una niña como ella en su aldea. Necesito saber si está dispuesto a arriesgar la seguridad de la aldea y dejarla quedarse. No es responsabilidad de Konoha y entenderé perfectamente si quieren quedarse al margen de los problemas de Sawa, y si es así, tomará a Hazuki y a Momo y me iré…

-Eso no será necesario, Naruto-le interrumpió Kakashi poniéndose de pie y alzando la mano para indicar que debía parar-. Ya hemos enviado rastreadores a buscar el refugio de la miko, y hemos informado a Sawa de la situación en la que te encuentras. El consejo está de acuerdo en que están a salvo aquí. He acomodado las cosas de manera que puedas quedarte en Konoha por treinta días, después de los cuales tendrás que ingeniártelas por tu cuenta.

Naruto asintió, mirando al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-De cualquier manera debo ponerme en contacto con el consejo, al menos con las cuatro casas principales. Necesito saber quién es Shidomoto Kenjima, y si está o no vivo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-le cuestionó Kakashi.

-Creo que es él el responsable de mi crisis de identidad, Hokage-sama, así como de los recuerdos alterados de Hazuki. Momo está perfecta, pero sabía que Hazuki, ella y yo no somos sangre. Chi…-se corrigió a si mismo-… _Kenji_ debe haberle explicado todo, advirtiéndole que un día ambos recordaríamos la verdad y que debía dejarnos aceptar su destino.

-Y su destino…-reflexionó Kakashi.

-Es lo que quiera hacer ella de él-replicó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Momo puede decidir por si misma que quiere hacer de su vida. Puede reclamar su lugar como gobernante o convertirse en lo que quiera ser. No voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, y si la enviamos de nuevo al Complejo Ichikita, es lo mismo que arrancarle toda su infancia.

Está haciendo lo que una niña normal haría-empezó a discursear-. Se sienta en su cuarto y ve las nubes, probablemente pensando en un genin baka pelirrojo bueno para nada, escuchando a los pájaros cantar sin tener que preocuparse si su pueblo tiene o no comida, si hay camas y doctores suficientes para atender a los enfermos. No tiene por qué preocuparse por epidemias o por guerras civiles… solo tiene doce. Ninguna niña debería llevar el peso de guiar y proteger un país por su cuenta. Algo tan difícil no debería ser hecho por alguien tan joven.

Como el líder de esta aldea-continuó-, creo que en parte entiende la carga, pero usted solo se ocupa de su gente, los shinobi. La Daimyo del fuego se ocupa no solo de los ninja, sino de los ciudadanos de todas las poblaciones en Hi no Kuni. Y momo no sería capaz de llevar esa responsabilidad. Falta mucho para que pueda mantener una casa, y mucho más para mantener una nación entera.

-Has pensado mucho en esto, ¿verdad?-comentó Kakashi.

Naruto guardó silencio, mirando al hombre frente a él. ¿Pensar? ¿Preocuparse? ¡Había estado aterrorizado de lo que podría pasar! Desde el momento en que se despertó su mente había sido un caos, sus nervios estaban al borde y sus miedos le llenaban con pensamientos negativos. Pensar no era la palabra.

-Intentar sacar algo de todo este desastre es la palabra, Hokage-sama-dijo Naruto-. He estado confinado a un hospital, tres de los cuales he estado inconsciente mientras mi cerebro era literalmente explorado y probado mientras yo tenía la crisis de identidad más grande de todos los tiempo en la cual no estoy seguro de quien fregados soy, solo para tener un bastante atemorizante encuentro con un zorro realmente molesto tras una gran reja, lo que casi provoca que me míe en mis pantalones metafísicos, solo para que una versión incorpórea de mi mismo me pateara con una fuerza que casi me saca los intestinos, algo que realmente dolió por cierto, solo para descubrir que he vivido diez años en una mentira y que ni si quiera me llamo Yousuke Ichikita sino Naruto Uzumaki, y que soy un ninja de la hoja, ¡así que Naruto Uzumaki está bastante confundido en este momento! Creo que tengo razones para soltar todas las estupideces que han pasado por mi cabeza durante los dos días que he estado despierto. ¿No lo cree, Hokage-sama?

De nuevo, la habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Respiró profundamente, y con los ojos entrecerrados se dio cuenta que había estado apretando tan fuerte los puños que le dolía.

-¿Lago que quieras agregar?-preguntó el Hokage tras una larga pausa, con el ojo visible totalmente calmado.

Naruto volvió a respirar hondo, intentando calmarse.

-Iie, Hokage-sama. Es bastante presuntuoso de mi parte hablar de esa manera frente a usted-murmuró, inclinándose-. Siento mi insolencia. No sucederá de nuevo.

-Eso lo confirma. No es Naruto-dijo entre dientes Kiba con los brazos cruzados.

Kakashi se rio.

-Veo que estar con los nobles ha logrado imponerte modales.

-No en realidad-suspiró Naruto, rascándose la barbilla-. Solo no quiero hacerlo enojar porque no lo recuerdo muy bien. Aunque recuerdo cosas… como que es mi sensei, creo-miró al suelo, concentrándose-. O algo de esa naturaleza. No estoy muy seguro…-cambió el temade pronto. Mirando a Kakashi de nuevo-… metía a Kenji en problemas todo el tiempo cuando vivíamos en el complejo Ichikita. He, he. Era un desastre. No creo que el panel central nunca será el mismo de nuevo.

-¿Porqué es eso=-le cuestionó Kakashi, ordenando algunos papeles en el escritorio.

-Estoy bajo juramento para nunca hablar de _eso_-respondió inocentemente, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Eso?

-_Eso_.

-Eso significando…

-**_Eso_. **

**-**¿Estás jugando conmigo?-le miró molesto Kakashi.

Naruto agitó las manos de manera defensiva, negando con la cabeza.

-¡No, Hokage-sama! Juré con mi sangre jamás hablar de '_eso'_.

Kakashi dejo el tema por la paz suspirando y volvió a acomodar los papeles ya acomodados.

-_Aun eres un dolor de cabeza_. Bien, cambiemos a temas más serios. Has estado, oficialmente, muerto por diez años, Uzumaki Naruto. Podemos ver eso luego. Pero por ahorita, lo que hay que hacer es revivirte, al menos de manera administrativa. No debería tomar más que algunos días, y para entonces debería haber copias de tus registro para que te las lleves. Y como legalmente ere un genin de Konoha, no necesitas un pase para andar por la aldea. Hasta que la ciudadanía de las niñas se aclare, sin embargo, deben llevar un pase todo el tiempo, aun si son solo ciudadanas. Para ocultar su identidad, llevaran tu apellido en lugar de Ichikita.

-Increíble…-murmuró Naruto, anonado. Se deshizo del estupor y dijo-… quiero decir, hai, Hokage-sama.

-También necesitamos hablar acerca de si vas a volver a enlistarte como shinobi, Naruto-declaró Kakashi, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa, una vez frente a él Kakashi puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico-. Tómate tu tiempo en decidir eso. He escuchado que ser granjero es mucho más fácil y calmado que tomar el rol de un asesino-y con eso, Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara, dejando al rubio irse. Regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio y agregó-. Si en algún momento necesitas hablar, my puerta está abierto.

Naruto sonrió.

-Gracias, Hokage sama-murmuró, el recuerdo de la mujer rubia de nuevo de pie en el balcón.

Entre más lo pensaba, más le parecía que debería ser esa mujer quien estuviera de pie ahí, en lugar de Kakashi. La mujer con el diamante color magenta en la frente, con ojos suaves color miel, y el cabello amarrado en dos colitas de caballo era quien debía estar ahí, no Kakashi.

Decidió no preguntar nada por el momento. En lugar de eso, se giró hacia el hombre de cabello negro que en teoría era el asistente del hokage para obtener los documentos que necesitaba para irse y ver a sus hermanas. Pero, cruzando los brazos, alguien carraspeó, llamando su atención. Naruto se giró, encontrándose con la masa de gente, que le miraban de forma cautelosa, aprehensiva, curiosa y sobre todo, emocionada.

-Hemm… Hola-tartamudeó el chico, saludando con la mano.

El 'hombre-salvaje' como le había llamado Naruto hizo su camino entre los demás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Reconoces a alguno de nosotros?

Con cuidado, Naruto los miro a todos. Estaba el sujeto envuelto de verde que había estado en el pasillo del hospital hace unos días. Había algo de él pero… Naruto no estaba seguro. Luego estaba la chica de los dos chonguitos en la cabeza, el gran hombre del cabello castaño rojizo y remolinos en las mejillas, y luego estaba…… al primero que reconoció al instante, un hombre alto cuyo rostro estaba escondido casi en su totalidad por el cuello alto y el gorro de su chaqueta. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver del pálido rostro estaba, además, cubierto por un par de lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. Este sujeto siempre había sido así, callado, observador y entre las sombras era la manera de ser de Aburame Shino.

-¿Shino? Aburame Shino, el usador de insectos-comentó Naruto, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Me reconoces?-le cuestionó Shino, alzando el rostro.

-Si, te reconozco-respondió Naruto, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. Yo… yo recuerdo todo de ti. Creo. Controlas bichos y tus jutsus son todos relacionados con ellos y los lazos entre ambos, técnicas de tu clan-Naruto extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela al muy sorprendido shinobi, agregó-. Es bueno verte e nuevo, viejo. ¿Cómo están tus compañeros?-bajo la voz, murmurando-¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Por qué no les preguntas tú mismo?-preguntó Shino, tomando la mano del rubio.

Una vez que dejo su mano, Naruto miró en la dirección que Shino miraba. El hombre salvaje, quien le había llamado en primer lugar, estaba de pie como si nada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su negro pantalón. Llevaba, además una playera negra, con un chaleco, también negro que combinaba con lo que parecía ser una armadura color gris. Atada a la espalda llevaba una espalda envainada, y, aplastando su cabello estaba una máscara, pero era obvio que estaría salvajemente alborotado en cuanto la bajara.

-Está… borroso, no estoy muy seguro de quien seas-murmuró Naruto, confundido.

-¡Inuzuka Kiba! ¡El chico más ruidoso después de ti!-exclamó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo puedes olvidar este apuesto rostro?

-¿Cómo no intentarlo?-replicó Naruto.

-¡Hey!-rugió Kiba, haciendo un puchero. Se rió al poco rato, jalando a una chica de cabello oscuro y poniéndola frente a él- Tienes que recordarla a ella, ¿verdad?

La chica lo miró de frente, estaba levemente sonrojada, y sus ojos era de un suave color blanco. Su cabello color índigo caía suavemente hasta sus caderas, su piel era blanca como el mármol. Vestía con un Kimono color índigo y lavanda, y en los ojos de Naruto era como una princesa. Su gracias, su elegancia, lo radiante que estaba y su belleza cautivadora la ponían en un nivel más alto del que Naruto se sentía.

-Hyuuga-exclamó, los blancos ojos despertando algo en su mente-… eres una Hyuuga. Los que tienen ojos que ven todo… B-byu…

-Byakugan-completó ella, su suave voz llena de humor. Extendió su pequeñísima mano, que Naruto tomo gustoso, y continuó-. Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata. Y solía estar en el equipo de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun antes de tomar el control sobre mi clan. Es un placer verte de nuevo y saber que después de todos estos años has crecido para convertirte en un hombre de bien. Nos tuviste a todos preocupados por mucho tiempo… y por eso debería disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró Naruto, soltando la mano de la chica.

-Por rendirme-contestó Hinata, mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió antes de continuar-. El que estés aquí prueba lo fácil que todos nos rendimos en tu búsqueda, todos menos uno -miró de reojo a Sakura, quien estaba ayudando a Kakashi y al hombre de cabello oscuro a encontrar los papeles que el chico juraba acababa de dejar ahí. Miro a Naruto de nuevo y agregó-. Ella nunca dejo que se le acabara la esperanza, porque tenía mucha más que yo. Más que ninguno-acariciando su mejilla, comentó-. Estoy feliz de que estés en casa, Naruto-kun. Intenta no morir de nuevo, ¿vale?

Anonadado, el asintió.

-Tengo una reunión con el consejo, aunque sería encantador sentarme a recordar los viejos tiempos. Pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Nos vemos por ahí, Naruto-kun-y sonriendo, dejo la oficina del hokage.

-Mucho de lo que ella es, te lo debe a ti-murmuró Kiba, provocando que Naruto se girara hacia él. Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Naruto y agregó-. También tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Naruto.

Naruto retrocedió in sorpresa cuando el hombre se desvaneció. No hubo sonido, ni viento, ni hojas arremolinadas. Pareciese que nunca hubiese estado ahí para empezar. Empezó entonces el acoso, y Naruto se encontró a si mismo arrinconado cuando el resto de la gente en la habitación se acercó.

***

Jamás se había sentido tan cansado antes. Le tomo horas salir de la oficina del Hokage, una vez que se encontraron los pases de Momo y Hazuki. Nadie se callaba, todos preguntándole si los recordaba o si recordaba esto o aquello. Se sorprendió bastante, pues gente de la que no sabía el nombre ni reconocía la cara, le golpeaban en la espalda y comentaban lo bueno que era verle de nuevo.

Fue algo bueno que el Hokage notara que Naruto estaba por explotar, porque después de una hora, obligó a todos a irse y se disculpo por Naruto. Las cosas estuvieron relajadas desde entonces, especialmente cuando fue por Momo y Hazuki. Sakura quería mostrarle la villa, solo que fue llamada tras una emergencia en el hospital a causa de un accidente en la academia. Naruto se vio obligado a guiar a sus hermanas a través de Konoha con la ayuda de un mapa. Gente al azar tiraba por la fuerza e Naruto.

Completos extraños, todos shinobi. Se le acercaban en la calle para darle un apretón de manos, ofrecerle una botella de sake y felicitarlo por estar vivo. Adolescentes kunoichi le abrazaban fortuitamente, chillando como banshees y alejándose como si estuviesen locas. Jóvenes shinobi gritaban su nombre y le hablaban de la manera en que seguían sus pasos y de su búsqueda de su propio camino ninja… Hazuki y momo empezaron a burlarse de él a causa de su fama, fama que Naruto no recordaba. Los encuentros con la población shinobi empezaron a disminuir entre más se alejaban del centro de Konoha. Fue un alivio encontrar su nuevo edificio departamental y; tras una breve reunión con el supervisor quien les entregó los papeles, las llaves y algunas contraseñas; entrar al departamento y relajarse.

Su equipaje estaba organizado contra la pared, y el departamento estaba amueblado. Había incluso flores en diversos envases sobre estantes y cerca de las ventanas. Alguien incluso había ido d compras y depositado comida en las alacenas para ayudarles esa noche y con el desayuno. Tras explorar un poco, Naruto encontró una nota.

_Naruto y hermanas. _

_Esperamos que todo les haya gustado. _

_Puede parecer algo caro, pero no se preocupen. _

_El propietario es una persona bastante flexible. _

_Algunos de nosotros nos encargamos de ayudarles poniendo comida en la alacena y el refrigerador. _

_No es mucho, pero debe ser suficiente para empezar. _

_También hay un sobre en la mesa. _

_Es importante que no lo pierdan, pues tiene veinte pagarés en el. _

_Cinco pagarés por semana. _

_Pueden usar estos pagarés en cualquier tienda de Konoha para obtener lo que necesiten para sobrevivir el siguiente mes. _

_Si necesitan cualquier cosa o tienen alguna pregunta, solo consúltenos. _

La nota finalizaba con las firmas de Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee y Hyuuga Hinata.

El sobre estaba recargado en un jarrón de flores. Naruto dejo la nota de nuevo en la mesa y empezó a explorar el departamento.

-Este lugar es demasiado bueno-susurró Hazuki, acariciando el sofá con su mano y observando el lugar-. Nos va a costar una fortuna quedarnos aquí.

-Puede que no sea tan malo-murmuró Naruto, frotando sus sienes-. Empezare a buscar trabajo mañana. Estoy seguro de que algo debe de haber por aquí.

-¿No puedes hacer dinero siendo un súper cool shinobi, Naruto-ani?-le cuestionó Momo con sus manos.

Naruto amaba la manera en que hacía una espiral con su dedo índice para decir su nombre, y luego apretaba el puño contra su pecho para decir hermano. Las señas de Momo eran bastante especiales y creativas.

-No puedo ser en verdad un shinobi, Momo-chan. No recuerdo como ser uno-contestó él. Se encogió de hombros-. Tiene que estar sobrevalorado, de cualquier manera. No puede ser tan cool.

-Estás delirando-replicó Momo-. Sería una si pudiera, pero soy muy vieja para la academia. Sakura-san dijo que si quería tendría que inscribirme en clases de defensa personal o unirme a un doujo que se especialice en formas civiles de taijutsu, pero aparte de eso, estoy demasiado vieja para ser una ninja de verdad.

-Siempre podrías ser una Samurai-murmuró Naruto.

-Pffft. Los Samurai apestan.

-Hey-exclamó Naruto, intentando alegrarla y pasando una mano por su cabello-. Es hora de instalarnos y luego tal vez te inscriba en Karate o algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, algo que le dijo a Naruto que ella decía 'okay'.

El apartamento estaba en una buena posición, en el este de Konoha, el distrito _Hokado_. En general, eran los ciudadanos normales quienes vivían en ese distrito. Las escuelas estaban a una distancia caminable para Hazuki y Momo, los mercados a solo dos cuadras y había un pequeño parque frente al edificio que era una de las nuevas construcciones de Konoha.

Estaban casi en la parte más alta de la aldea, (siendo el edificio Hokage el edificio más alto en toda la villa), pues ocupaban el piso de hasta arriba del edificio, la habitación penthouse.

El piso era espacioso. Había grandes ventanas y un juego de puertas de cristal que le brindaban una maravillosa vista de la parte oeste de la aldea, regalándole la visión del hermoso paisaje. En espacioso balcón ocupaba el espacio fuera de las ventanas. El living tenía una espaciosa área con el centro con chimenea, mientras que la cocina estaba a la derecha.

-¡Quiero esta habitación!-exclamó Hazuki desde algún lugar en las profundidades del apartamento.

Momo había elegido también un cuarto, dejándole con lo que posiblemente era la habitación que ninguna de las chicas había creído merecedora de su gloria.

-¡Hey You-Naruto!-le llamó Hazuki, corrigiéndose a ella misma- Ven a ver este cuarto. ¡Hay un estudio aquí! ¡Y hay pergaminos en todos lados!

Lleno de curiosidad, Naruto se adentró más en el apartamento. Dio un vistazo al primer cuarto, done Hazuki había dejado su mochila de hospital. El segundo debía ser el de Momo. La tercera puerta escondía el baño completo, mientras que la cuarta daba a un cuarto completamente vacío. Al final del pasillo, Naruto descubrió otro pasillo que guiaba al frente y al centro del apartamento. Se giró, encontrándose a sí mismo en un estudio circular.

En lugar de paredes había ventanas, y la vista era aun más esplendorosa que en el balcón. Tanto Momo como Hazuki estaban en este cuarto, curioseando por los altos estantes que contenían pergaminos, libros y panfletos de diferentes temas.

-Ani, esto está dirigido a ti-explicó Hazuki, quien estaba hincada frente a un gran cofre en medio del cuarto.

Momo se hincó a su lado, mirando con curiosidad como Naruto tomaba el pergamino que Hazuki le ofrecía. Rasgando el sello rojo de cera en el pergamino, Naruto lo desenrolló, examinándolo. La escritura era diferente en este escruto. No era femenina, como la caligrafía de Sakura. Los kanji estaban más organizadosy eran más masculinos. Tampoco estaba hecho a la prisa, no. Había sido algo reflexionado y cuidado, lo que indicaba que el contenido de esta carta era personal y serio.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés. **

Hokado: Portal de fuego

* * *

*Notas de la autora*

Si, Ino consiguió a Sasuke.

Si, Sasuke es el asistente del Hokage.

Si, Ino está embarazada de Sasuke.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

En las notas puse algunas aclaraciones que ella hizo al final. Obvio ella puso más, pero yo solo puse lo que me pareció importante para la trama. ¿Cuántos de ustedes se preguntan de quién es esa carta?

Lilamedusa


	12. Familia

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Siento la tardanza!! He estado ocupada con mis fics, pero decidi dejar de 'procastinar' (así se dice?) esto y hacerlo rápido. Esperaba que SLTora publicara el 17 antes de yo publicar al otro, pero parece que no publicara pronto... Al menos no ha dicho nada por el momento. Así que les dejo el 12.

Lo hice de rápido, así que debe estar lleno de errores, igual y al rato me paso y lo reviso.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo 12

Con el gran cofre reposando con pomposidad en medio del amplio piso de madera del estudio, Naruto se preguntaba quien lo habría dejado ahí. Ciertamente no era suyo ni de sus hermanas.

-¿Vas a leer el pergamino?-cuestionó Hazuki.

Mirando al pergamino en su mano, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro y abrió un poco más el pergamino. Lo leyó en voz alta.

-_No estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto. No soy un hombre de muchas palabras. En realidad no soy un hombre a quien le guste escribir sus palabras… pero me estoy desviando del tema. Hay que empezar contigo, Uzumaki Naruto. No sé si recuerdas esto en este momento, pero, estoy asumiendo que lo harás eventualmente. Y si no… bueno, es por eso que no estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto. Déjame ir al grano. _

_-Los pergaminos en este cuarto son tuyos-_al leer esto, Naruto casi dejo caer el pergamino que estaba leyendo. Vio fugazmente los libreros alineados con diversos pergaminos y libros-… tienes que estar bromeando-murmuró, asombrado-¿todo esto?-Naruto volvió a enfocarse en la carta para continuar su lectura-. A_lgunos son de tus archivos personales, al menos de los que fuimos capaces de encontrar. Más de tres cuartos de los pergaminos pertenecieron a tu padre, Namikaze Minato. Sentí que la librería de Konoha no necesitaría más de las propiedades de Yondaime, no cuando su verdadero heredero ha vuelto a casa. _

Esta vez el pergamino en verdad se cayó de sus manos. Su mente giraba con lo que acaba de descifrar. Su padre había sido un Hokage. ¿Yondaime Hokage? Eso parecía significativo… importante.

-¿Yondaime?-murmuró Hazuki, mirando a su hermano-¿Quiere eso decir que fue líder en su tiempo, que era el cuarto así como Hatake-sama* es el Rokudaime?

-Si…-murmuró Naruto, recuperando el pergamino caído. De nuevo, continuó la lectura-_… hay solo pocos pergaminos del impacto de tu madre en Konoha. Sabrás cuales son cuando empieces a leerlos. El nombre de Uzumaki Kushina está claro como el día escrito en ellos. También hay otros libros de gente que los donaron o te los dejaron antes de que tú, bueno, antes de que tú murieras o nos dejaras. Como prefieras llamarlo. Mientras que el cofre…_

Sus hermanas se giraron, mirándolo intensamente.

-_…contiene las posesiones que dejaste atrás y que fueron encontradas el día en que desapareciste, así como otras cosas que sentía debías tener. Y deberías apreciarlo mucho. Me tomo siglos encontrar ese cofre entre las bodegas oficiales de Konoha. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Buena suerte, Naruto. Hatake Kakashi, séptima sombra de fuego**._

-¿Recuerdas a tu padre o a tu madre?-preguntó Hazuki, mirándolo.

-No-agitó la cabeza Naruto en negación, cerró el pergamino y murmuró-. Recuerdo haber estado solo. Yo era un huérfano.

-Ani ya no está solo. ¡Naruto-ani tiene a Momo y a Hazuki ahora!-señaló Momo, observando la sombría expresión de su rostro.

Y, para hacer más claro su punto, se puso de pie rápidamente, lanzándose hacia Naruto y abrazándolo con fuerza. Naruto podía sentirla temblando ligeramente, probablemente tratando de contener las lágrimas, como él hacía.

-Sí, Momo-chan, está en lo correcto. Ani no está solo. No ahora que tiene a sus imootos a su lado-dijo él, reconfortando a momo y a sí mismo.

Cuando aún era chica, Hazuki se unía a ellos en sus abrazos emocionales, que eran constantes. Sin embargo, ya había dejado eso atrás… aun así, la chica de diecisiete años peleó con la urgencia de unírseles en su abrazo.

-¿Vas a abrirlo, ani?-murmuró Hazuki, mirando con curiosidad el cofre.

Tanto Naruto como Momo se giraron hacia el cofre, imponía peligro de la manera más atemorizante que cualquier otro cofre lo había hecho. Para Naruto este cofre era, con certeza, una _Caja de Pandora_. Nada bueno podía salir de él. Ese era el presentimiento de Naruto mientras se arrodillaba frente al cofre de cedro. Sus recuerdos estaban aquí, guardados todos en este inofensivo cofre de la perdición, un río de recuerdos del dolor del pasado que él había olvidado.

Parecía ser bastante viejo, y no movía nada en la mente de Naruto para indicarle que le pertenecía. El nombre en él no estaba en kanji tradicional, sino en letras romanas. Se leía claramente, _Kushina Uzumaki. _

-Pertenecía a mi _haha_-murmuró Naruto, recorriendo el grabado con sus dedos callosos que sentían cada pequeña curva y línea en el nombre.

Abrió ligeramente el cofre, y rechinó a causa de la edad. La bisagras protestar con débiles chillidos mientras él alzó la tapa, permitiendo que la luz solar entrara al cofre. Lo primero que vio fueron fotos, una caja de zapatos llena de recuerdos. Otra nota descansaba sobre esta, se leía: _juntamos lo que pudimos encontrar. HS. (Haruno Sakura)_

-Sakura-murmuró Naruto, mirando la nota y luego poniéndola en el piso. Tomo la primera foto, sacándola para que sus hermanas pudieran verla.

-¿Ese eres tú?-exclamó Hazuki, señalando al chico rubio en la foto con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enojo en el rostro.

Una Sakura pre-adolescente estaba de pie junto a él, y a lado de ella un chico de cabello oscuro con una mirada de muerte en el rostro dirigida a Naruto. El actual Hokage estaba tras ellos, revolviendo los cabellos del rubio y del moreno.

-¡Todos se ven tan jóvenes!-declaró Hazuki, mirando a Naruto.

-Supongo…-murmuró él, mirando al chico de cabello oscuro-. Este debió ser mi equipo. Recuerdo un poco del Hokage y muchas cosas de Sakura-chan, pero nada de este sujeto. No tengo ni idea de quién es-mirando a Hazuki , preguntó- Si era mi compañero de equipo, ¿no debería recordarlo como recuerdo a Sakura y a Kakashi?

-No lo sé, Naruto-se encogió de hombros la chica.

Sacó la caja de zapatos y la puso a un lado. Podía ver las fotos luego. Saco una envoltura de tela, y cuando esta se desgarró, dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Tres afilados kunai cayeron al suelo. Tal vez la razón de la rotura no era tanto la edad de la tela como el filo de las navajas en los extraños cuchillos dentro de ellas. Haciéndolas a un lado, Naruto siguió con su examen de la caja.

Había una caja de shuriken y otra de kunai estándar que Naruto extrajo e hizo a un lado. Pergaminos en blanco y botellas de tinta, pinceles y plumas para el papel especial que se usaba en técnicas de sello o notas. Había una curiosa gorra de noche bajo todo esto. Parecía algo vieja, pero logro hacer sonreír a Naruto al tiempo que la sacaba del cofre. La había tenido por mucho tiempo…

Recorriendo con los dedos la tela negra del corro con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa brillante, Naruto se deshizo del polvo y la pudo en la cabeza de Momo.

-Puedes tenerla. Creo que soy oficialmente demasiado grande- Momo alzó una ceja mirando el gorro-. Cuida bien de ella, momo-chan. Tuve esa gorra por mucho tiempo.

Y con eso dicho, momo sonrió brillantemente. Naruto siguió sacando cosas del cofre, encontrándose con que, como decía la carta, en realidad no era tanto. Había algunas playeras viejas, algunos rollos de cinta y vendas de soporte. Una vez que había extraído todas las cajas y los objetos pequeños, se encontró con tela brillante y naranja. Sobre esta había una gran insignia blanca con una gruesa espiral bordada.

-¿Uzumaki?-dijo al tiempo que recogía el grueso material, pensando que quizá fuera el símbolo de su familia el que resaltaba en la tela.

Observando y explorando con la tela con las manos, desdoblándola y retirando los objetos escondidos entre ella, descubrió que la tela en sus manos era una bandera o un estandarte. Un fragmento de tea gris, parte de un Hitai-ite captó la atención del chico. Llevaba una placa con un logo que Naruto desconocía, pero la espiral era casi idéntica a la de la Hoja, solo que giraba contra reloj desde el centro y no tenía el triangulo que la transformaría en una hoja. Era una simple espiral, el emblema sobre la placa de metal.

-¿Crees que era de tu madre?-le cuestionó Hazuki, observando a Naruto estudiar el objeto.

-No lo sé…-murmuró, aun concentrado en la placa. Recogió un parche que revolvió memoria en su cabeza al instante y se lo mostro a Momo y Hazuki-… Pero se que es esto. Es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Era similar a la espiral de la bandera y del Hiati-ite, con una diferencia. La espiral era mucho más gruesa y giraba con las agujas del reloj desde el centro, era más corta y se notaba blanca contra la tela en la que estaba grabada.

-Es una espiral-comentó Hazuki-. Me pregunto si hubo algún tiempo en el que el clan Uzumaki fuese prestigioso. Si tienes un clan, ¿no deberías tener una familia?

-Si la tuviera, ¿por qué no me reclamaron cuando era niño?-cuestionó Naruto. Agitó su cabeza-. Creo que soy el único heredero del nomre… el nombre de mi madre.

-Namikaze Naruto-murmuro Hazuki, clavando su dedo en su barbilla, pensando. Se encogió de hombros-. Honestamente, me gusta más Uzumaki. Te queda mejor.

-Bueno, estoy feliz de que te guste, porque es tu Nuevo nombre-murmuró él, aun sosteniendo el parche contra la manga de su camisa-. Supongo que eso quiere decir que no soy ya el único Uzumaki en Konoha.

Momo asintió.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hazuki-ane. Siempre ha sido mejor en esas cosas que nosotros, ani.

-En realidad no estaba pensando en nada como eso-murmuró, sorprendiendo a ambas-. Solo estaba recordando que solía usarlo en mis ropas de ninja. Lo usaba en mi brazo izquierdo…

Hazuki tenía de nuevo el dedo índice en la barbilla.

-Eso es porque eres un hombre-declaró-. Momo-chan y yo tendremos que usarlo en el lado derecho, ani, si no te importa.

Naruto sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, pero se contuvo.

-Si es lo que quieren hacer…-comentó.

-Bueno, ¡por supuesto que si, ani!-replicó Hazuki, sonriendo con alegría, algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacer- Si Momo-chan y yo seremos Uzumaki, entonces, demonios, ¡vamos a hacerlo bien!

Su labio inferior tembló mientras se giraba. Un mantra inició su curso en la mente de Naruto: '_No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar…'_

-Awwe, mi hermanito mayor quiere llorar-murmuró Hazuki, provocando que su rostro se arrugara en una mueca mientras ella revolvía su rubio cabello.

-NO es cierto-se quejó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y moqueando.

Se vio rodeado de las dos chicas, quienes lo rodeaban con sus brazos, abrazándolo a él por todo lo que su muy _emo_ persona significaba para ellas. Y él se rindió, incapaz de contener las lagrimas una vez que sintió el calor de las chicas. Las atrajo aun más mientras lloraba, feliz de saber que él les importaba. Que lo amaban. Que en verdad se preocupaban por él y aun querían ser una familia.

Esto era… el sentimiento que lo hacía tan feliz… esto era lo que se sentía tener una familia… tener una familia, tener hermanas… sentirse tan feliz aun llorando.

-Jeeez-murmuró Hazuki, limpiando sus propias lagrima sy recuperando la posturas, haciéndolo a un lado-. ¡Eres tan emo! ¡Y lo peor es que tu emosidad se contagia a los que están cerca.

Él le sacó la lengua.

-Solo estas celosa de que tengo súper poderes y tú no.

-¿Pensé que Hazuki tenía la habilidad de convertirse en súper perra a voluntad?

Por suerte, Hazuki estaba de espaldas en el momento en que Momo hizo las señas. Naruto asintió.

-Shh… no actives sus poderes-gesticuló.

La boca de Momo se convirtió en una pequeña O mientras asentía, sus ojos cafés dilatados con la declaración. Hazuki se giró hacia ellos, y Naruto empezó a secar su húmedos ojos mientars Momo jugaba con sus pulgares, actuando demasiado inocente. Hazuki giró los ojos, sabiendo que no debía cuestionarles acerca de lo que habían estado murmurando.

Moqueando una última vez, Naruto se sonó la nariz, bostezó y siguió examinando el cofre. Momo había empezado a excavar en él y Naruto la veía. La chica parpadeó varias veces cuando encontró algo que parecía haberse deslizado hasta el fondo del cofre y un material grueso y blanco. La chica extrajo el primer objeto y los ojos de Naruto se dilataron al instante.

Era _su _ Hitai-ite. Lo tomo con delicadeza cuando Momo se lo entregó. LA placa de metal era todo menos nueva. Había algunas marcas y rasguños en el duro material, pero algunos habían sido borrados o aminorados. La placa de metal estaba atada a una larga tira de tela negra.

-Reprobé el examen cuando tenía doce-recordó, acariciando la placa con su pulgar y cerrando los ojos-, y no obtuve una banda ninja como los demás chicos. Había reprobado el examen de bunshin. Era un perdedor, el último de la clase… ¡Y estaba tan enojado porque me había esforzado tanto! Entrenaba y trabajaba y todo se había terminado así. Mi sueño de ser hokage acababa ahí. Eso es todo lo que quería. Quería tanto ser un shinobi, por eso sensei me engaño como lo hizo, porque sabía que haría lo que fuera pro graduarme y convertirme en un ninja.

Momo y Hazuki escuchaban con atención.

-Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar el pergamino con los jutsus de sello de la torre del Hokage y aprender algún jutsu dentro de él. Y lo hice. Robe el pergamino de _jiji_ y fui al bosque, donde el maestro me dijo que practicara y entrenara, solo para descubrir que todo era un truco. Sensei Mi-Mizuki, creo que se llamaba, quería el pergamino para el mismo y usarme como distracción.

Mizuki me contó acerca del Zorro de nueve colas que atacó la aldea-e inconscientemente el chico reposó su mano en su estómago-. Mizuki trató de matarnos a Iruka-sensei y a mí, solo que no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Especialmente no después de que supe que Iruka-sensei me veía como una persona y no como al monstruo que estaba sellado adentro de mi. Usando el jutsu que había aprendido del pergamino, vencí a Mizuki y luego recibí este Hitai-ite, que había pertenecido a Iruka-sensei… la segunda persona que me había reconocido como igual aparte de jiji… el Tercer Hokage.

-Eso es empezar a ser ninja con clase-señaló Momo con las manos, los ojos cafés sorprendidos y emocionados-. ¡Es casi como un cuento! ¡Un torcido y extraño cuento de hadas!

Hazuki estaba mirando a Naruto como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes en sus vidas. De manera abrupta, sus mano acariciaron sus mejillas, los pulgares femeninos siguiendo las líneas de su rostro mientras la chica sonreía. NO había tocado de manera abierta sus mejillas desde que era una niña, e incluso entonces pensaba que había algo zorruno en ellas.

-Bigotes de zorro-murmuró, él parecía estar en un trance. Alejo sus manos de las mejillas y soltó de golpe-Oi… Había olvidado lo que esto te hacía hermano. Kenji siempre lo hacía para calmarte… voy a tener que contarle a Sakura-chan tu debilidad. Estoy segura de que sabrá darle buen uso. ¿Le vas a pedir una cita?

Las mejillas de Naruto se cubrieron de rojo mientras miraba a su hermana como venado atrapado en las luces. Ella solo rió y agitó su cabeza. Haciendo una mueca, él decidió guardar silencio. Sabía que lo atraído que sentía por Sakura era, en efecto, así de obvio. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Naruto regreso la mirada a la banda en su mano.

Se sentía tenado a ponérselo de nuevo. La tela en sus manos, rogaba que se le diera un propósito de nuevo. Sentir la adrenalina que sus recuerdos le traían sería el cielo… el chakra corriendo por su cuerpo, ser capaz de saltar entre los techos y de árbol a árbol, salir de misiones.

-Quieres ser un ninja, ¿no, ani?-cuestionó con suavidad Hazuki, provocando que él la mirara con sus ojos llenos de nostalgia- ¿Qué te detiene?

-No puedo recordar como…

-Tonterías, Naruto-le reprimió Hazuki, mirándolo estrictamente con sus ojos azul real-. Incluso yo puedo decir que estás desesperado por volver a tu vieja vida. Quieres ser capaz de volver a hacer lo que amas-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, gruñendo-. Si te estás frenando pro mi y por Momo, entonces eres idiota y egoísta, ani.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le reclamó Naruto.

-¡Porque estás dejando de lado tus sueños!-exclamó Hazuki, y su tono no dejaba espacio ara discusión-Si, los shinobi me dan miedo, pero hermano, si eso es lo que quieres ser, selo. ¡Deja de frenarte por Momo y por mi! Ino-san me ha ayudado bastante con mis problemas de ansiedad, así que no dejes de perseguir tus sueños por mí, Naruto. No es justo que seas tú siempre él que se tiene que inclinar o esconder a mis espaldas. Es tiempo de que yo y Momo empecemos expandir nuestras alas y vivir nuestras propias vidas. Si, ani, nos van a lastimar y en algún punto nos vamos a deprimir, pero no tienes que estar ahí para todo. Quiero decir… por favor, Naruto. Tus sueños son tan importantes como los nuestros. ¿No es tiempo de que vivas tu vida para ti y no para otros?

Él la miró fijamente. Solo mirando silenciosamente a su hermana y sabiendo que ella no iba a dudar o a dejarle discutir.

-¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a ser tan emotiva en tus monólogos?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Hazuki lo golpeó en la cabeza y se giró, murmurando.

-¡Siempre tienes que arruinar un buen discurso! En serio, ani. Piensa bien en ello-y con eso, Hazuki se puso de pie-. Voy a arreglas mi cuarto e instalarme. La cena estará en unas horas.

-Okay-asintió Naruto, mirando de Nuevo el Hitai-ite.

-Puedo imaginarte con él, ani-señaló Momo, tomando entre sus manos la tela. La puso en su frente, y las hebras rebeldes del chico desafiaron a la gravedad, resaltando sobre la banda, Momo sonrió-. Se ve tan natural ahí.

-No lo sé-murmuró Naruto, haciéndola a un lado.

Dejo el protector a un lado, en el suelo, y no dejo de mirarlo de reojo mientras continuaba explorando el cofre.

* * *

* A que suena cajeta oír que le digan así a Kakashi.

** Para quienes no sepan: Roku=7 (yo creía que era 6) y Kage=sombra.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	13. El salvador que hace tiempo se perdió

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Haha, al final ni corregí el ultimo. ¿Qué opinan? A que esta vez no me tarde tanto... En fin, saluditos! SLTora ya publicó nuevo capi, y estoy muy feliz. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Oblivion

Capítulo 13

Vivir en Konoha era totalmente diferente a vivir en la granja. Aunque Naruto aun se despertaba con el salir del sol, se encontró con que no había _nada_ que hacer a semejante hora en una villa que estaba a punto de convertirse en ciudad. Si, podía poner a calentar el café o preparar el té, recoger el periódico matutino o checar como estaría el clima en la estación local de radio. Pero, no había campos que atender, o gallinas que alimentar, o un buey del cual cuidar. Ese fue el dilema de Naruto durante el aparentemente eterno fin de semana.

Esto les había dado a los Uzumaki un tiempo para personalizar el apartamento y desempacar sus cosas. Sin embargo, ni si quiera entre los tres tenían objetos suficientes para decorar su nuevo hogar, por lo que acabaron simplemente encerrándose en sus cuartos, o en el caso de Naruto, en su cuarto y en el estudio.

El enorme cofre era ahora llamado el 'cofre de el atuendo ninja', y reposaba ahora en su lugar vacío de pergaminos y resguardando solo las ropas y los kunai. El estandarte naranja colgaba del techo, y había descubierto que no era más que la bandera del antiguo Uzu no kuni. Naruto se tomo el tiempo de colocar los dos Hitai-ites como si fuesen pisapapeles en uno de los vacíos libreros, como si fueran trofeos. Uno le había pertenecido a su madre y portaba la insignia del Remolino, mientras que el otro le pertenecía a su madre y estaba colocado sobre la tradicional banda azul y portaba la insignia de la Hoja. Naruto había encontrado esta tercera insignia tras remover absolutamente todos los contenidos del cofre.

En la nueva y fresca mañana del lunes, Naruto solo podía observar como el sol se elevaba con lentitud en el horizonte y traía la luz a la aldea que despertaba y hacía sus planes para el día. El rocío nocturno poco a poco se evaporaba, provocando que una luminosa neblina escondiera las calles bajo Naruto, mientras este tomaba una taza caliente de té verde con corteza cítrica y flores de jazmín. Era tiempo de ocuparse en algo y planear su día el también.

Lo primero que Naruto hizo, fue despertar a sus hermanas. Necesitaban asistir a la escuela, e inscribirlas era la primera actividad del día en su agenda. Lo siguiente sería ir de compras. Todos ellos necesitaban algunas cosas, por no mencionar el alimento y utensilios personales. Hazuki lo asesinaría si no compraba pronto el shampoo, y Naruto sabía que urgía comprar algunos rollos de papel de baño. Y la siguiente actividad en su agenda sería encontrar trabajo.

Hazuki se atascó con lo ultimo del pan tostado.

-¡Ya son las siete, ani! Creo que la escuela empieza más temprano aquí, ¡es hora de irse!-exclamó con la boca llena.

Suspirando, Naruto decidió que sería lo mejor empezar a hacer sus tareas del día para acabarlas lo más pronto posible. Momo tocaba primero. La escuela secundaria (¿Junior High?) estaba a solo tres cuadras bajando por la calle principal y a dos cuadras al norte por una calle secundaria. Después de mostrar sus pases, firmar documento tras documento, mostrar pruebas de domicilio e incluso con testigos físicos (gracias a Sakura y a Ino), Momo fue registrada y capaz de iniciar su ciclo escolar al día siguiente.

Por supuesto que Naruto tuvo que explicarles acerca de la inhabilidad de Momo para hablar y del hecho de que se comunicaba a través del idioma internacional de las señas. No estaba por empezar a hablar del código personal entre ellos. Ese era solo para la familia y amigos y era el modo en que Momo 'señalaba' a la gente que le gustaba. También se tomó el tiempo de pasar y conocer a sus maestros, lo que provocó múltiples quejas de Hazuki porque tomaba _aun más_ tiempo. Solo hace falta imaginar el horror que la chica experimentó cuando Naruto también visitó a sus maestros en la preparatoria… en medio de sus clases.

-Trigonometría- comentó Naruto tomando un libro de texto de un escritorio al azar de uno de los chicos más grandes del salón-… hombre, esto trae horribles y dolorosos recuerdos…

-Disculpe joven-graznó el profesor, claramente en descontento por la interrupción a su clase-, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Mi hermana va a estar en esta clase-comentó Naruto, apuntando al rostro de Hazuki, que era del mismo tono que una cereza-. Solo pensé que debía checar antes de que ella viniera-, y mirando al profesor agregó-. No quisiera que idiotas intentaran enseñarle algo que ni si quiera entienden. ¿Sabe a que me refiero?

Esto hizo enfurecer al maestro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Viniendo a mi clase y acusándome de sinsentidos!-rugió el profesor.

-Acabo de decir que soy su hermano-señaló Naruto-. Para ser maestro no escucha demasiado…

-Ani, detente-suplicó Hazuki, intentando alejarlo del salón.

-¡Cuidad con sus palabras jovencito! ¡Haré que lo saquen de mi clase si no se disculpa en este momento!-explotó el sensei, y apuntó a Naruto con una regla de dudosa precedencia y claras intenciones.

-Pero no he soltado ningun gas-dijo Naruto, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

-¡_ANI_!-imploró Hazuki, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

Las carcajadas estallaron en el salón, y Naruto rió con ellos. Estar en una escuela simplemente lo hacían fanfarronear. Era su verdadera naturaleza… aun a los veintiséis años de edad.

Hazuki entro en modo de regaño mientras seguía tirando de él a través de los pasillos, Momo siguiéndolos a ambos y mirando alrededor con curiosidad y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Tenías que hacerme esto, ani? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, no fue suficiente haber coqueteado y enmugrecerte totalmente con la directora y obtener su número telefónico…

-No es como si de verdad fuera a llamarle…

-…obligar al maestro de lenguas artísticas a planear de nuevo todo su plan de estudios para el semestre…

-Mis ideas de material son mil veces mejor que sus viejo libros de mitología…

-…lograr que el club de debate me acose ahora…

-No puedo evitar que te guste discutir y ganar las discusiones…

-…portarte como un total idiota en gimnasia…

-¡El entrenador estaba subestimando mis habilidades como sargento instructor!

-…y, ¡Y!, probablemente has hecho que mi profesor de matemáticas se moleste conmigo, ¡y me odie aun si ni si quiera me conoce! Muchísimas gracias, ani. Muchísimas gracias por hacer mis últimos momentos en la prepa un infierno.

-No fue nada-respondió él, sonriendo brillantemente y poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza-. Estoy hambriento. Tanto encargarme de que tu vida preparatoriana fuera un auténtico infierno en verdad minó mi energía. ¡Hay que comer el almuerzo y luego acabar con las compras! ¿Cómo suena eso, Momo-chan?

Momo le sonrió brillantemente, sosteniendo su mano y saltando. Hazuki lo miró con el tipo de mueca que pondría si hubiera comido algo muy amargo.

***

Era ya tarde en Konoha, el cielo brillaba con tonos azulaceos desde lila claro hasta intenso violeta con nubes teñidas de naranja, oro, rosa y durazno. Hazuki y Momo estaban en casas, preparándose para dormir después de su primer día en la aldea. La escuela estaba arreglada. La alacena y el refrigerador llenas de buena comida. Hazuki tenía ahora su anhelado shampoo, había un rollo de papel en cada baño y la más joven de los Uzumaki tenía su ropa para la escuela. Como diría Momo: 'Todo estaba bien en el mundo'.

… sin embargo no era así como se sentía Naruto.

Vagó solo por las retorcidas calles de la villa mientras caía la noche. Dejo que sus pies lo guiaran a donde fuera. Por el momento, a Naruto en realidad no le importaba. Solo quería salir del apartamento y respirar aire fresco. Acabo en un distrito llamado _Shinodo_: tierras exclusivas para shinobi donde ningún ciudadano civil tenía permiso para entrar.

La academia ninja estaba ubicada ahí, el único lugar dentro de la tierra de Konoha donde cualquier tipo de entrenamiento ninja tenía lugar, exceptuando a los complejos de clanes, por supuesto. Había varios campos de entrenamiento situados alrededor del bosque en el oeste de Konoha, así como doujos ocultos y campos de entrenamiento especiales. Cuando Naruto se aproximó al puente que estaba justo más allá de las orillas de la villa, recordó encontrarse ahí con Sakura y Kakashi. Era el lugar donde el equipo siete se reunía cuando se les asignaba alguna misión, donde se reunían para entrenar, donde se reunían antes de que todo se cayera en pedazos… Pero, ¿Qué había provocado que todo cayera en pedazos?

Naruto paro a medio puente y se apoyó en la baranda. El Koi nadaba en las suaves aguas bajo el puente, y cuando bajó la mirada ahí encontró los colores brillantes de los peces. El agua parecía menos clara de lo que recordaba. Tal vez más mohosa.

Sus pies tomaron la guía de su cuerpo de nuevo. Naruto caminó silenciosamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos observaban de manera casual todo lo que recordaba. No había muchas cosas que hubiesen cambiado con el paso de los años. Los arboles eran más grandes, había nuevas hierbas, pero aparte de eso, los campos de entrenamiento eran los mismos.

Su mano corrió a través de una larga cadena que no puedo romper y sus pies empezaron a moverse más rápido. Empezó a ponerse ansioso. La anticipación lo llenaba entre más se acercaba a un lugar que sentía conocía muy bien. Ni si quiera miró el signo de advertencia en la puerta cerrada y entró al campo de entrenamiento al que sus pies lo habían guiado.

El pasto estaba gastado por el constante uso del campo. Los arboles parecían saludarle con alegría, murmurando y susurrando con el viento como para darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo. Los pies de Naruto s movieron en silencio a través del delgado camino en el suelo, solo para disminuir el paso y finalmente detenerse frente a tres troncos grandes situados uno a lado del otro. Estaban my gastados después de haber sido usados como blancos en peleas físicas con un oponente humano o por ser un tiro al blanco para Kunai y Shuriken.

Puso al instante la mano sobre el tronco del centro, solo para cerrar los ojos y verse bombardeado por recuerdos de su equipo. El examen de lso cascabeles… él tratando de obtener uno… Kakashi golpeándole en el trasero… el grito de Sakura… el timbre… estar atado al tronco… Sakura ofreciéndole comida…

-Estuvieron excelentes hoy, chicos.

Se giró rápidamente con el sonido de la voz de Sakura.

Estaba hablando con su equipo de genin mientras salían del bosque hacia el campo de entrenamiento en que él estaba. Parecían agotados después del entrenamiento. Sakura debía ser buena maestra, porque siempre alentaba y trataba a los tres de manera equitativa. Había notado eso en Aobusato, en la granja. Siempre pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero no individualmente, a menos que los estuviera corrigiendo, regañando o dando un discurso.

El cabello de Haruka era blanco puro hasta las puntas, por excepción de la raíz, donde cuatro pulgadas de verde acido estaban surgiendo de nuevo. La última vez que Naruto recordaba haberla visto, su cabello era completamente verde. Hike y Shahoumaru se veían los dos como él los recordaba, con la excepción del sudor y del cansancio en sus cuerpos.

-Nos veremos rodos de nuevo a la misma hora, mañana-ordenó Sakura, luego se giró hacia Hike-. Y a ti después de clases.

-¿Por qué soy el único genin graduado que aun va a la escuela?-cuestionó, sus hombros cayendo y expresando su desanimo.

-Porque eres el nieto de la Daimyo del Fuego-respondió con sequedad Shahoumaru.

-Y eres tú quien se quejó acerca de los tutores particulares-agregó Haruka-. Es tu culpa, Hike-kun-puso una cara pensativa y agregó-. Aunque no estaría nada mal ir aunque sea para ver como es.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, provocando que los tres se giraran hacia él, con una mirada de venados bajo las luces de un automóvil.

-Ser un ninja es mucho más fácil que asistir a la escuela normal. Confíen en mí, lo sé por experiencia.

Sakura se paró frente a sus genin.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, sonriendo-.¿Tratando de refrescar la memoria?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Solo salí un rato. No podía descansar y mis pies me trajeron hasta aquí. Aquí entrenábamos. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto…

Hike frunció el ceño, empujando a sus compañeros y mirando con fijeza a Naruto.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó-¿En verdad eres él?

-¿Qué?-murmuró Naruto, alzando una ceja.

-¿En verdad eres él? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?-cuestionó de nuevo Hike, cruzándose de brazos y retándolo con sus ojos verdes.

Naruto observó al chico, mirándolo fijamente mientras un soplo de viento soplaba y jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, dándole un efecto misterioso y poderoso. Hike se sintió de pronto muy intimidado cuando la atmósfera se puso tensa y el oxígeno parecía escasear.

-Sí, soy Uzumaki Naruto-declaró mientras miraba de nuevo el tronco-. Solo no soy el Naruto que tú estás pensando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-murmuró Hike, enderezándose.

-Quiero decir que no soy quien era-explicó Naruto, mirándolo-. No soy la persona que esta aldea recuerda. No soy el mismo chico atado a este poste todos esos años atrás…-dejó que su mano se deslizara por el poste de madera, suspirando- Simplemente es ya no soy yo.

-Pero lo serás, ¿no?-preguntó Hike, esperanzado.

-Nunca seré él de nuevo-declaró Naruto, agitando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no, Naruto-sempai?-cuestionó Haruka.

-Es complicado-respondió Naruto, desviando la mirada-. Tendrías que ser yo para comprender. Incluso ahora, mientras hablo con ustedes, soy todo menos el Naruto que esta aldea conoció. Él era rudo, emocional y jamás se daba cuenta de sus alrededores. Atacaba y hacía planes después, seguía sus instintos y dejaba que sus emociones lo guiaran. Era ruidoso, siempre sonriendo y actuaba para ocultar el dolor y obtener atención…

No soy la misma persona que esta aldea hizo a un lado y luego llegó a reconocer. Soy más listo ahora, más reservado y observador. Me he vuelto más paciente con los años, y patéticamente débil. No he pelado en años. Demonios… no podría ganar ahora. Lo mejor es que esta aldea no espere a un salvador perdido que resucita de los muertos-los miró de nuevo-. Porque no va a pasar.

-¿No vas a ser un shinobi ya?-cuestionó Shahoumaru con un gesto desesperanzado en el pálido rostro.

-Los ninja son una raza muerta, niño-declaró Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Es lo mejor, la verdad…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-explotó Hike, apretando los puños-. Si no fuera por nosotros, ¿Quién protegería la aldea? ¿Quién mantendría la paz?

-Mientras exista el sistema ninja, jamás habrá paz-declaró Naruto, recordando palabras que no eran suyas, desvió de nuevo la mirada cuando agregó-. Esta paz en que vives, es solo una ilusión, Hike. Como ninja, pides aceptación, que todos se lleven bien y se entiendan. Se conoce como estabilidad, pero yo prefiero pensar en eso como amor. Cuando los ninja puedan en verdad dejar todo el odio atrás, aceptar y respetar a los demás, entonces el mundo encontrará paz de verdad.

Intentar salvar las cosas que amas, eso trae guerra. Mientras exista el amor, habrá odio. El amor es la clave. Es más fuerte que ninguna otra emoción humana. Amor por tu aldea es lo que provoca que seas capaz de poner la vida en la línea por ella. El amor provoca que quieras proteger, que sigas el buen camino, que confíes. Pero… todo tiene su opuesto. Y el opuesto del amor es el odio. El odio es la emoción humana más oscura y destructiva, porque provoca miedo. El odio puede guiar de muchas maneras a un ser humano. Nos hace rechazar lo que es importante, nos guía por el camino equivocado, no llena de dudas. Nos hace buscar enemigos, destruir las cosas que nos lastiman.

-Pero es nuestro trabajo. Para eso estamos los ninja-interrumpió Hike.

-No… Hike, ¿qué harías si alguien asesinara a todos aquellos que te importan? ¿ si todo lo que amas desapareciera? Si te lo arrebataran en una sola noche, dejándote solo y con nada…-inquirió Naruto, mirando fijamente al chico.

-Yo… no lo sé-murmuró el Hike, confundido.

-Me vengaría-decidió Haruka con los brazos cruzados-. Eso es lógico, Naruto-sempai.

-Entonces, buscarías a quién te arrebató todo, ¿no?-respondió Naruto-. ¿Y luego? ¿Quitarle todo lo que aprecia? ¿Matarlo?

-Por qué no ambas?-cuestionó Haruka, quien, aburrida, estiró los brazos.

-¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?-preguntó Naruto, provocando que Haruka le mirara, perpleja y Hike clavó sus ojos aun más en el piso.

-Cuando vamos e intentamos destruir lo que tememos, o lo que odiamos, solo creamos más odio. Creamos odio y ese odio nos usa para crear más odio y más miedo. Como ninja, nuestra influencia en otros es un constante circulo de odio. Odio y miedo que se distribuyen aun más…-murmuró Shahoumaru, sus ojos violetas perdidos en su cabeza-. Nunca va a haber un orden de verdad. Nunca va a haber paz con el sistema ninja. Con la existencia del amor, existe el odio… yo entiendo lo que quieres decirnos, sempai.

-El miedo lleva a muchas cosas-declaró Naruto. De nuevo voló el viento, jugando con su cabello mientras agregaba-. El miedo se convierte en odio, el odio en violencia, la violencia en miedo y así en un círculo vicioso que nunca acaba. Los ninja hablan mucho de paz, la presumen, solo para encontrar que son ellos quienes distribuyen el miedo y el odio.

-Eso es profundo-murmuró Hike, con la mirada en el piso-. Jamás me había puesto antes pensar en cosas como estas…

-Ni yo-soltó Haruka, bastante avergonzada.

-¿Ya acabaste de deprimir y retar mentalmente a mis alumnos, Naruto?-cuestionó Sakura, y Naruto se giró hacia ella.

-Lo siento-murmuró, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Tienes hambre?-cuestionó Sakura, mirando a sus genin- Normalmente vamos al Ichiraku después de los entrenamientos. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Hike asintió entusiasmado, Haruka y sonrió y Shahoumaru asintió. Todos le pedían con señas que accediera cuando Sakura lo miró, esperanzada. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Okay.

***

Por un momento, Naruto se quedo de pie frente al pequeño bar al que Sakura y sus genin ya habían entrado. Ella se detuvo un momento y lo observó mirar el puesto, una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió con sus genin en silencio.

Aunque Konoha tenía mucho parecido con lo que una vez había sido, aun había muchas cosas que no le permitían a Naruto reconciliar esta Konoha con sus recuerdos. Los lugares importantes y puntos de reunión estaban cambiado o crecidos. No este lugar. Era exactamente igual en cada detalle.

La nostalgia lo golpeó con fuerza cuando se abrió su camino a través del estandarte rojo. Los aromas eran exactamente los mismos, si no es que mejores. O tal vez simplemente habían sido demasiados años desde que había sentido el aroma del ramen del Ichiraku. Había solo seis sillas frente al bar, y una area para sentarse. Naruto se sentó en silencio junto a Sakura mientras seguía viendo el bar. Las fotos eran diferentes, incluso el estilo del menú era diferente de cómo lo recordaba.

-Comía aquí todo el tiempo-murmuró, pasando su mano por la lisa y lacada superficie de madera del bar. Frunció el entrecejo con un nuevo pensamiento-. El viejo yo lo hacía.

-Ramen era tu comida favorita-replicó Sakura con una sonrisa-. Era todo o que comías a veces. ¡Nadie pensó jamás que crecerías! Eras tan adicto a esta basura que no comías nada más.

-Aun soy adicto-declaró Naruto. Miró a Sakura y a los genin y preguntó-. Si el ramen es 'basura', entonces, ¿por qué invitas a tus genin a comerlo después de el entrenamiento?

-Necesitan el sodio después del régimen que aguantan-respondió Sakura, desviando la mirada-. Y no hay colesterol en este ramen. Puede que no sea de lo más saludable, pero llena. En especial a tres genin en crecimiento.

-Ah…-sonrió Naruto y dijo atrevidamente-… Vienes entonces porque es barato.

-Sip-sonrió Haruka.

-Lo adivinaste-anunció Hike con una sonrisa.

-Desafortunadamente-suspiró Shahoumaru.

-¿Haciendo equipo contra mi verdad?-murmuró Sakura, desviando la mirada.

Los genin también desviaron la mirada, poniendo un rostro angelical mientras ella sonreía y agitaba la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. En verdad habpían crecido en los últimos meses. Sakura fue extraída de su pensamientos cuando Ayame llegó desde las cocinas. La mujer les sonrió, al menos hasta que sus ojos cayeron el la figura del chico rubio sentado a ladod e Sakura. La morena soltó un grito y dejo caer el plato lleno de vegetales picados que sostenía. Este se rompió con escándalo contra el piso.

-¡¿Naruto?!-exclamó Ayame.

Su mano alcanzó su corazón cuando él alzo la mirada. Los rubios y espesos cabellos rubios, esos penttrantes ojos zafiro…

-¿Mi-Minato?

La cejas de Naruto se eevaron cuando el viejo entró desde las cocinas y lo miró fijamente. Estaba en una situación claramente delicada. Teuchi trastabilló un poco con el bastón que ahora suaba. Ayame se apresuró a ayudarle al hombre, que seguía tras la barra.

-¿Yondaime-sama?-repitió Teuchi, ahora de pie frente al joven-¿Namikaze Naruto? Ha pasado tiempo…

-No, no. Me estás confundiendo con mi padre-aclaró Naruto, mirando al contador-. Soy Naruto, el hijo de Minato. Uzumaki Naruto.

Los genin abrieron las bocas con la sopresa y las adorable cejas rosas de Sakura se elevaron con la sorpresa.

-Uzumaki… ¡Oi! ¡Naruto!-exclamó Teuchi, sus ojos dilatados tras reconocer al chico-. ¡Ahh! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez!¿Qué fué? ¿Un año o dos ya? Realmente has crecido desde que te fuiste con el Sage de los sapos. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento con el gran Jiraiya-sama? ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

-Tal vez otro día, padre-dijo suavemente Ayame, percatándose de la incomodidad de Naruto-. ¿Por qué no vas y ayudas a Toto con más ingredientes frescos? ¿Para el ramen de Naruto?

-¡Ahh! ¡Si! Si, ¡maravillosa idea!-exclamó Teuchi, girándose y trastabillando con rapidez de regreso a las cocinas- Tengo este excelente Sake fermentado…

Ayame frunció el entrecejo mirándolo.

-Siento eso, Naruto-kun. Padre no ha sido él mismo en los últimos años…

-No necesitas disculparte-respondió Naruto. Luego agregó-. ¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió? No parece lo suficientemente viejo para estar tan fuera de si…

-Empezó a enfermarse hace como cinco años-explicó Ayame con suavidad-. Hace como dos años, perdió la salud por completo y pensé que iba a perderlo… tiene meningitis cerebroespinal. La bacteria a afectado su cerebro de manera que los doctores no estaban seguros de si podría caminar o pensar bien de nuevo. Ni si quiera creían que sobreviviría toda la noche, pero Sakura-chan ayudó todo lo que pudo. Padre no está como antes, pero está aquí.

Naruto asintió, Ayame sonrió y se deshizo forzosamente de la deprimente atmósfera sacando su libreta y una pluma.

-Así que… ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Después de haber ordenado, el bar empezó a tornarse más silencioso mientras Ayame preparaba las órdenes. Naruto estaba feliz de que no hubiera querido averiguar más acerca de su desaparición y su reaparición repentina. Naruto continuó analizando el lugar con la mirada, mientras los genin parecían estar discutiendo sus propias teorías de conspiración y pensamientos.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas hasta ahora?-le preguntó la chica, para romper el silencio creciente.

-Muy bien-replicó, mirándola de reojo-. Hazuki y Momo están ahora en la escuela, el apartamento está en orden y tenemos comida. Las cosas están yendo bien hasta ahorita.

-¿Y tú qué tal?-insistió ella, y él se giró para mirarla.

-Siento como si estuviera soñando-admitió-. Como si todo esto fuera un sueño del que voy a despertar en cualquier momento. Como si esto no fuera real. A veces me preguntó si es real. Algunos de los recuerdos que tengo que intentar poner juntos. Algunos rostros me faltan. Las voces están mal o no están. Toda la villa está mal…

-Vendrá a su tiempo, Naruto. Solo tienes que ser paciente-aseguró Sakura.

La mano de ella reposaba gentilmente en la de él. Dedicándole una nueva mirada de reojo, notó que ella sonreía de manera alentadora, dulce… logró que su corazón se saltara un latido. Los finos dedos de la chica acariciaban su piel y estaban firmemente entrelazados con los de él.

-Déjame ayudarte, Naruto-dijo Sakura con suavidad, sus ojos mirando con intensidad al suelo. Elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azfiro y agregó-. Puede que haya sido inútil en el pasado y me las haya arreglado para no hacer nada que no fuera estorbar, pero, por favor. Déjame ayudarte a juntar las piezas. Déjame estar aquí para ti ahora. Podemos con esto, juntos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, y estoy aquí, Naruto.

El momento enternecedor se desvaneció cuando las ordenes de los cinco se deslizaron por la barra. Los hombros de Naruto cayeron cuando Sakura soltó su mano. De nuevo creció el silencio entre ellos, con la excepción del choque de los palillos, el sorbido de los fídeos y los satisfechos suspiros que traía el ramen.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	14. Lo que desata un Uchiha feliz

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Dos largas semanas pasaron pronto en Konoha. En realidad no parecía mucho tiempo, pero habían pasado ya catorce días desde que los Uzumaki se habían mudado al distrito de Hakado. Ni una sola palabra había sido escuchada de parte de ellos desde que habían llegado. Ni si quiera un 'gracias' o un 'Hola, si aun estamos vivos. Solo queríamos hacerles saber eso.' Lo peor de todo era la manera en que Naruto se había desvanecido del mundo ninja.

Era un típico viernes. La hokage había anunciado que el ninja que se creía muerto en acción, Uzumaki Naruto, había sido encontrado y estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Se había hecho un pequeño festejo… solo que la estrella de la celebración no podía ser vista por ningún lado – aunque había sido convocado dos veces por el Hokage vía pájaro. Una tercera convocatoria aun estaba teniendo lugar.

Todos pensaban que era extraño, por decir poco, que Uzumaki Naruto estuviera escondido dentro de la Aldea Oculta. Semejante dilema jamás había tenido lugar dentro de Konoha. Una búsqueda general se estaba realizando para encontrar al joven, y lentamente empezaba a volverse más fútil con el avance del tiempo. El apartamento de Naruto estaba vacío, aun si las pertenencias de los Uzumaki seguían ahí. Hazuki y Momo estaban, por el momento, en la escuela, mientras que el jinchuruki, él estaba desaparecido.

Naruto no estaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Nadie lo había visto entrar al puesto de Ichiraku, y no había hecho acto de aparición en ningún lugar donde hubiera shinobi. De hecho, él no había intentado encontrara a nadie de su pasado. Naruto se había convertido en un civil… se había convertido en lo que la mayoría de los asesinos, gánsteres, ladrones, peleadores, etc., llamarían un idiota.

-¿Está usted segura que quiere plástico? – preguntó, mientras la confundida anciana miraba la bolsa de papel y la bolsa de plástico que él sostenía- Una mata árboles y la otras mata tortugas de mar.

La cajera rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Uzumaki – gruño de manera aburrida-Vas a ser como, la causa de mi muerte. Ella solo compró un boleto para el lotto.

-Siendo tan gótica como eres eso debe estar a la vuelta de la esquina para ti – bromeó él, guardando las bolsas. Sonriendo a la confundida anciana, gorjeó Naruto – ¡Gracias por comprar en la fabulosa tienda en la que trabajo! ¡Vuelva pronto!

-¿No puedes si quiera recordar el nombre del lugar en el que trabajas?

Mirando de reojo al superintendente, Iie (cuyos padres estaban claramente borrachos a la hora de ponerle el nombre), Naruto dijo –. Hay veces que no puedo recordar ni mi propio nombre.

Hey, él no estaba mintiendo. Dos semanas atrás él hubiera dicho un nombre diferente a Uzumaki Naruto.

-Idiota… Has estado trabajando aquí desde hace dos semanas, gusano. O apréndete el nombre de la tienda, o el administrador va a escuchar de esto, y serás despedido. ¿Lo entiendes, Uziraka?

-Es U-zu-ma-ki – gruñó Naruto, cruzando su brazos - . Mejor deberías aprendértelo, o solo me giraré la próxima vez que vea que alguien te amenaza.

Iie estaba caminando por ahí, con su fichero en mano y los lentes presionados contra su nariz. _¿Esto es todo? ¿Es esta mi vida ahora?_ Naruto se perdió un momento, sintiéndose desanimado. Había ido de Shinobi – algo de lo que en verdad no se acordaba – a granjero – algo que amaba y ahora no podía hacer por proteger a sus hermanas – a un completo idiota – un barrendero con escoba y un desastroso salario de seiscientos ryous cada dos semanas y nada para él en el futuro…

Esta existencia… tenía que haber más…

La chica gótica agitó su cabeza

-Wow. En verdad le caes mal, Uzumaki.

-Debería hacer algo, o voy a meterle esa vara por el culo hasta que salga por su boca-respondió Naruto, una sonrisa en su rostro que sacó escalofríos a la gótica.

-Eso es algo duro, amigo – rió un adolescente mientras se les acercaba –. Pagaría por ver algo como eso. El viejo Iie se lo merece.

Ah, sus otros dos compañeros de trabajo. Miki, la chica gótica con el cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, pálida por el maquillaje, pintalabios negro, delineador negro, y tatuajes en su cuello y brazos. Era en realidad una persona amable que no mostraba emociones, ni si quiera en su voz súper aburrida. Luego estaba su moreno y delgado compañero hombre, Buoy. Su oscuro cabello estaba trenzado hasta la raíz y era el chico promedio, le gustaba la música y la tecnología. O, y trataba de hablar gánster, o algo por el estilo.

-Buoy, ¿Qué te trae al duro mundo del empaquetado?-preguntó Naruto, volviendo a su trabajo usual: recargarse en la caja registradora y platicar con sus compañeros.

Mirando sin expresión al rubio, gruñó.

-Me aburrí de esa mierda. Mucha gente entrando y saliendo, sacando cosas de los anaqueles que acababa de poner ahí. Es suficiente para hacer un jutsu hermano y hacerlos joder a otros, si.

-Me lo imagino – murmuró Naruto, tratando de no reír –. ¿Exactamente cuántos jutsus conoces?

Buoy desvió la Mirada, tirando del collar de su playera.

-Bueno… – empezó, pero no tardó en regresar en sí mismo y se cruzo de brazos, alegando – ¡Uno no debe decir las mierdas que uno sabe! ¡Solo lo hace!

-Ajá… – murmuró Miki, sus ojos y su rostro impasibles – … Reconozco el 'Pendejadas no jutsu' cuando lo oigo.

Naruto rió, pero Buoy hizo un puchero y sus hombros cayeron.

-Eso no va, Miki-chan. Pensé que éramos hermanos.

-Pensaste mal – replicó ella con indiferencia –. Además, los ninjas son capaces de usar jutsu porque poseen suficiente chakra para usarlos. Si nosotros tratáramos, con toda seguridad moriríamos.

-¡Vuelvas a trabajar, gusanos! – gritó Iie con el micrófono, haciendo que los tres saltaran – ¡En especial tú, Uzuwaki!

Tanto Miki como Buoy retuvieron al joven cuando este rugió.

-¡Voy a enseñarle a ese bastardo con peluca a Uzuwaki!

* * *

Sakura estaba preocupada. No había visto a Naruto desde su último encuentro con él, cuando él había aparecido en los campos de entrenamiento. Y eso había sido hacía casi dos semanas… él parecía tan lejano. Aun si Naruto estaba de manera física ahí, el espíritu de Naruto no lo estaba. Se estaba escapando de su alcance…

-¿Dónde estás?-se preguntó Sakura mientras miraba fijamente una foto de él que jamás había visto antes.

Él vestía una toga de un color azul vibrante con una gorra de graduación a juego. Un pergamino color crema era fijamente sujetado por sus manos y lo elevaba para que pudiera ser captado por la cámara mientras posaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro marcado. Había algunos otros adolescentes posando con él, tal vez sus amigos. Bebía tener dieciocho en esa foto… desvió la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su cajón estaba lleno de fotos. Grandes y pequeñas, con varias poses y escenas. Había una de él cubierto en vendas, su cabeza casi totalmente envuelta en vendas mientras sonreía a la cámara. Tenía solo diecisiete en esa foto. Una chica de cabello castaño lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, con ojos azules rojos por las lágrimas y una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, un bebé de dos años, calva y con mechones durazno creciendo, estaba riendo en sus piernas, jugando con una de las vendas que había logrado desenvolver.

Había una foto más cómica de Naruto, tal vez a los dieciocho, siendo tirado por una Hazuki de nueve años que sostenía un rehilete en su mano libre y tirada, por el otro lado, por una Momo de cuatro años con un sango metido en la boca. Estaban en un carnaval, las dos tomando de sus manos y tratando de llevarlo en direcciones contrarias al mismo tiempo. Sakura rió suavemente ante la sorprendida y aun así feliz mueca de su rostro.

Otra foto que había captado la atención de Sakura era una de Naruto y Momo. Naruto dormía en el sofá, un libro se resbalaba entre sus dedos y Momo estaba acurrucada entre él y la base, en la que se había hecho bolita. Las pequeñas manos de la niña estaban enrolladas en los grandes dedos de Naruto y su cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho, una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Parecía ser que ambos se habían quedado dormidos mientras leían, pues el libro era de rimas para dormir. Naruto era más grande en esta foto, en sus veintes, y Momo debía tener alrededor de siete años.

No le sorprendía que sus lazos fueran tan fuertes y que Naruto, sin importar como, quisiera a las dos chicas en su vida. En verdad era su onisan. Entre más miraba Sakura las fotos de ambas chicas, más deseaba haber estado ahí con é. verlo, observarlo crecer y encariñarse con las dos chiquillas que consideraba hermanas. Verlo sonreír tan genuinamente como lo hacía en las fotos… _¿Podría yo hacerlo sonreír así?_ Pensaba. Parecía tan feliz en ellas… Naruto tenía una familia…

-Tienes un lado que no conozco en absoluto, Naruto – susurró con tristeza Sakura, mirando la foto de los tres pescando en la playa –. Siento como que tengo que volver a conocerte desde el principio.

-Sakura – le llamó Sasuke, sorprendiéndola mientras alzaba la mirada hasta la puerta de el dormitorio.

Kakashi había ordenado a ella y a Sasuke buscar al rubio perdido. Era lo menos que ellos podían hacer, lo único que Sasuke podía hacer. Había una razón por la que se había convertido en el asistente oficial de Kakashi, y la razón era aun un tema delicado para el joven Uchiha. Sakura, sin embargo, lo sabía, porque había sido quién lo había diagnosticado. En tres años, máximo cinco, Uchiha Sasuke estaría totalmente ciego.

Mirando el cuarto de Naruto, que no tenía evidencia alguna de a donde podría haber ido, Sakura dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y regresó a la cocina. ¿Por qué parecía estar su equipo, el equipo siete, destinado a tan mala suerte? Nunca estaban completos… desde los primeros examen chuunin, desde el sello maldito… el equipo entero había sido maldecido.

-No encounter nada… ¿Cómo puede simplemente desvanecerse así? – se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

-Esto es ridículo – gruñó Sasuke, masajeando su sien –. NO puede haber simplemente desparecido de la faz de la tie…

Se giraron hacia la puerta cuando el pomo empezó a girar. La puerta se abrió en silencio, y entró Naruto. Miró a las dos personas en su casa, agitó la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

-Ustedes dos si saben que hay leyes para entrar o no, ¿verdad?-cuestionó Naruto, mirando a ambos.

Su tono claramente no era de felicidad. Sasuke parecía algo enojado, mientras que Sakura tenía una mezcla de alivio y enojo en el rostro.

Se abalanzó sobre él al instante.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Tienes a todos preocupados!

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto, dejando las llaves en la mesa y avanzando hasta el refrigerados – Hago lo que haría la mayoría de la gente, y se llama vivir.

-¡El hokage te convocó dos veces!

-Estaba trabajando. Le envié un mensaje de regreso cada vez, y en el tercero, me dejo ir – declaró Naruto con un gesto indiferente –. No soy un shinobi, Sakura. No tengo que dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo y correr hasta él. Como civil, tengo derechos.

-¿En qué estúpido mundo vives, dobe? – soltó Sasuke, mirando al confundido rubio – El Hokage es el líder de la aldea.

-Sí, ¿y? Estaba trabajando – declaró Naruto, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un cartón de leche que estaba dentro –. Él entiende.

-Bueno, yo no, así que explícame que podría ser más importante que aparecer en una celebración hecha en tu honor-dijo Sasuke, regalándole una mirada asesina a Naruto.

-No tengo que explicarte nada a ti. Ni si quiera te conozco – declaró Naruto, esta vez extrañando la mirada asesina que había desaparecido de los ojos de Sasuke –. Ustedes podrían explicarme, sin embargo, en qué demonios estaban pensando cuando invadieron mi casa.

Sakura empujo a Naruto a un lado, tomándolo con firmeza de la muñeca. Lo forzó a verla a los ojos y preguntó:

-Naruto, espera un minuto. Regrésate a lo ultimo. ¿No te acuerdas de él?

-No – murmuró Naruto, y quitó su muñeca de la presión rompe huesos de la mano de ella –. Y eso duele.

Ella no se disculpó, sino que se quedó pensando.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo no recuerdas a Sasuke-kun? – cuestionó Sakura, sus ojos curiosos y confundidos por igual – Quiero decir… los tres atravesamos tantas cosas… los recuerdos de nuestro equipo deberían estar conectadas. Me recuerdas a mí, recuerdas a Kakashi-sensei y deberías recordar algo acerca de Sasuke…

-Escucha – dijo Naruto, tomándola con gentileza por los hombros y mirando a los ojos color jade con los suyos turquesa –. Aparte de estas fotos que tengo aquí, no hay nada de este hombre en mi memoria.

-Ni si quiera…

-Nada – la cortó Naruto, molesto. La liberó mientras ella le miraba, perpleja –. Tengo solo libre el tiempo del almuerzo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Naruto. Tienes que al menos aparecer en la ceremonia. Estoy seguro que puedes tomarte un tiempo libre para…

-Puedes entender como funciona la economía, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Naruto con simpleza, tomando de nuevo el cartón de leche y vertiéndolo en un vaso –. Tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir. Y no puedo faltar porque acabo de obtener el trabajo. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Y preferiría no hacerlo de todos modos. Necesito trabajar. Necesito hacer dinero.

-¿Así que estas dos semanas has estado trabajando? – murmuró Sakura, mirándolo verter más leche en el vaso – ¿E-eso es lo que has estado haciendo este tiempo? ¿La razón por la que no te hemos visto en las semanas pasadas es que has estado trabajando?

Tú también trabajas, ¿cuál es el punto de enojarte conmigo? – replicó Naruto, arrojando el cartón al refrigerador. Le regresó la mirada enojada antes de continuar –. Quieres pegarme… puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿En realidad te hago enojar tanto?

-¡Sí! ¡A veces en verdad me enojas, Naruto! – rugió Sakura, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. ¿Por qué no nos has contactado? Puede que tú no nos extrañes, ¡pero todos te hemos extrañado a ti!

Él se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose indiferente mientras tomaba su leche. Una vez que acabó la miró de nuevo.

-He estado ocupado – le soltó.

-¿Ocupado hacienda qué? – presionó Sakura, acercándose a él con los puños peligrosamente apretados.

-Trabajando – dijo Naruto, manteniéndose en su lugar mientras le regresaba la mirada a la furiosa kunoichi cuya frente alcanzaba apenas su barbilla –. ¿Por qué importa tanto de todas maneras? Tú siempre estás en el hospital o en misiones… Enfréntalo, Sakura-chan. No estamos ya en el mismo canal.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – cuestionó Sakura, sus hombros cayeron mientras le miraba suplicante a los ojos. Los dedos se aferrar a su playera mientras continuaba –. Naruto… ¿Si quiera quieres recordar? ¿No quieres volver a cómo eran las cosas?

Naruto gruñó y se quito sus manos de encima.

-Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como fueron. ¿No lo entiendes, Sakura? Han sido diez años. Tú has cambiado y yo he cambiado. Las cosas no van a volver a su lugar, menos cuando una de esas cosas se dañó y ya no cabe como lo hacía antes. Lo siento, pero tienes que entender eso, Sakura. Además, no es como si no lo intentara. He estado estudiando.

-¿Estudiando?-cuestionó Sasuke.

Asintiendo y tomando una manzana del frutero, hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Dando una mordida a la manzana, los guió al amplio estudio. Por el momento el área era un desastre masivo. Un área de trabajo mezcla entre estudio y campo de entrenamiento en miniatura. Los pergaminos chocaban en las mesas y algunos estaban enrollados en las sillas. Un maniquí de entrenamiento colgaba de un rincón y en los postes designados había blancos.

-Momo intenta entrenarse para ser como tú, Sakura-chan – suspiró Naruto mientras sacaba un shuriken de un poste –. Tiene mejor puntería que yo. De hecho piensa que puede ser una kunoichi. Alguien en la escuela le ayuda… – Suspiró, dejando caer la estrella de metal en una caja. Usando la manzana como apuntador, Naruto comentó – He estado estudiando algunos de estos pergaminos acerca de la historia de Konoha y las naciones que la rodean. Chichi era un lunático. Además de tener unas ideas locas para jutsus, tenía mucha basura de historia.

-¿Chichi? – murmuró Sasuke.

-Si, Namikaze Minato. Mente brillante. Es una pena que su genio no lo haya heredado yo – dijo Naruto, tomando otra pila de pergaminos –. Obtuve la naturaleza más salvaje y despreocupada de mi madre en lugar del carácter reservado y libre de mi madre. Supongo que cuando unes dos espíritus libres, acabas con un hijo valemadrista.

-¿Estás pensando en ser shinobi de nuevo, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura, sus ojos reposando en un pergamino de academia.

Él hizo una pausa, mirando al pergamino al que la chica de pelo rosa se refería. Mordiendo su manzana, negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es el desastre de Momo. Yo ni si quiera he pensado mucho en ellos. He estado preocupado con otras cosas… Denle mi condolencias a todos en la ceremonia. Tengo que irme…

Sakura explotó de inmediato.

-¿A dónde vas?

-De regreso al trabajo – dijo Naruto con simpleza, mirándola con ojos vacíos –. Tengo que trabajar para vivir, Sakura-chan. Los Ryo lo gobiernan todo a mi alrededor. Salgo mpas tarde… tal vez podemos buscar un lugar donde comer más tarde… no lo sé, veremos. Los dos tenemos cosas que hacer, vidas que vivir que son completamente diferentes… cierren cuando salgan.

Y con eso dicho, Naruto se desvaneció por el pasillo y salió por la cocina. Sus llaves resonaron en la mesa cuando las recogió y la puerta azotó levemente cuando salió.

-¿Cuál es su puto problema? – exclamó Sakura, sus puños apretados con fuerza mientras miraba el pasillo por el que Naruto había desaparecido - ¿Qué putas se cree que es? ¿Con quién demonios cree que…?

-Sakura, déjalo ir –suspiró Sasuke, masajeando sus sienes de nuevo -. Tú entre todas las personas deberías saber que no vale la pena enojarse por esto, y él está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué…?

-Sakura, no sé como veas tú las cosas, pero Naruto tiene razón. Las cosas nunca van a ser las mismas de nuevo – declaró Sasuke, mirando por la ventana del estudio –. Las cosas no pueden volver a como una vez fueron… nunca volverán.

Sakura se inclinó, sus ojos ensombreciéndose.

-Lo sé… aun no puedo creer que no te recuerde – murmuró Sakura mientras tomaba la foto enmarcada de su equipo cuando se reunieron por primera vez –. Había pensado que te recordaría al intante.

-Yo más bien esperaba que me olvidara – los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecían mientras hablaba –. Yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera él. No dudo que haya reprimido y bloqueado todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Especialmente después de esa noche…

-Hey – le interrumpió Sakura. Su enojo desapareció y le regaló una de sus falsas sonrisas, jamás queriendo volver a hablar de ese pasado –. Él te recordará – su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras murmuraba –. Solo siento que se está alejando…

-Lo hace – declaró Sasuke, dedicándole una mirada a la foto que aun sostenía Sakura. Ella lo miró con ojos lloros mientras él terminaba –. En cualquier momento, puede venir el viento llevárselo lejos.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo y Naruto permanecía recargado contra la cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Fiel a su palabra, supuso que no lastimaría salir a comer con Sakura. Se sentía terrible por la manera en que se había portado con Sakura por la mañana. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho eran mentira. Cosas que probablemente no necesitaba decir. Había dejado que el estrés del trabajo lo siguiera a casa y había explotado contra Sakura y su… supuesto compañero.

Las cosas en el trabajo no estaban yendo tan bien, al menos con su supervisor. El iidota no podía tomar una broma… ¿Cómo iba Naruto a saber que el cacho de pelo que él pensaba que era un flequillo era en realidad una peluca y no se suponía que dejara la cabeza del hombre?

Cerró sus ojos cuando sopló una suave brisa. El calido aire acarició su rostro y jugó con los rubios cabellos. Era casi como si fueran dedos acariciando. Luego murió la brisa, dejándolo solo de nuevo entre sus inquietos pensamientos. Podía escuchar como se acercaban los genin de Sakura. Al salir del campo, lo miraron con aprehensión. Sakura aun no había dejado el campo.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –cuestionó Naruto, solo para recibir miradas tan frías que harían sentir al Uchiha orgulloso.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – gruño Hike, claramente no estaba feliz de verle.

-Sabes, sensei ha estado de pésimo humor desde que llegó de tu casa… hemos enfrentado su furia desde entonces, gracias a ti – agregó Haruka.

-¿Qué están implicando? – cuestionó Naruto.

-Nos vas a compensar – declaró Hike –. Nos vas a comprar la cena, como todo lo que haces es trabajar, ¡señor dinero!

Naruto estaba por contester, enojado, pero una dura mano le golpeó en la espalda.

-¿Dijo alguien algo acerca de comer?

Akimichi Chouji sonreía, sus ojos brillaban cuando Naruto se giró hacia él. Algo acerca de comer y este hombre sonaban en la memoria de Naruto. Comer era igual a engordar, y los Akimichi usaban sus cuerpos masivos para las técnicas de su clan. Técnicas de clan… ¡Comían para hacer sus jutsu! Sus jutsu giraban alrededor de su peso corporal. ¡Manipulaban su cuerpo! Un río, recuerdos decodificados de Chouji lo inundaron, llenando a mente de Naruto mientras se daba centa de quién era este gran hombre. Era un camarada… un buen amigo.

-¡Demonios, Chouji! – exclamó Naruto con ojos dilatados como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en siglos – ¡E-estás enorme! ¡Eres más alto que yo!

Naruto chilló cuando el hombre grande como la vida lo atrapó en un mortal abrazo de oso. Había una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del Akimichi y el de Naruto se pintaba de azul.

-¡Sabía que acabarías recordando! – rió Chouji, dejando libre a Naruto de su agarre – ¡Deberíamos ir a comer! ¡Para celebrar!

Naruto silbó, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa dolida.

-No voy a pagar tu comida, sit u apetito es como recuerdo que era, me vas a meter en un hoyo antes de que me de cuenta si quiera que estaba cavando.

Chouji rió, con su cara redonda y sus mejillas rosadas.

-Sí, ¡comería todo en la casa y en el pueblo! ¡Mi pobre viejo no puede ya mantenerme!

-Vamos Chouji – murmuró Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras alcanzaba a su compañero –. Prometimos a Kurenai cuidar al niño esta noche. Tiene una misión y cuenta con nosotros a tiempo, así que sin paradas.

-Con cuidado, Nara. Alguien podría pensar que de hecho te gustan los niños y forzarte a tomar un equipo de genin creídos.

Era otra voz atrás de ellos. Era el chico del cabello azabache, asistente del hokage, Uchiha Sasuke. Miró a Naruto con una mirada vacía que Naruto regresó al instante. El modo en que Sasuke le miraba hacia pensar a Naruto que debía conocerlo, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, solo acababa en blanco.

-En un año tendrpe un equipo de genin – se encogió de hombros Shikamaru –. Y esto viene de alguien que dijo, cito 'Odio a los niños', fin decita. Y aun así está por tener uno.

-Era joven cuando dije eso – se defendió Sasuke.

-Fue ayer en la mañana – declaró Shikamaru.

-Hn – fué la respuesta de Sasuke –. Más joven que hoy por un día.

-Oye, Naruto – dijo Chouji, provocando que todos le miraran –. ¿Has pensado en re-enlistarte?

-No. No creo poder – dijo Naruto, con una mirada distante.

_¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?_

Shikamaru fue quién soltó la pregunta, con calma.

-¿Por qué no?

_¿Por qué no me presionas más?_

-En realidad no recuerdo nada acerca de ser un ninja – replicó Naruto –. Quiero decir, si, me puedo mover como shinobi hasta cierto punto, arrojar un golpe o dos, pero además de eso, no sé nada. Suerte de principiante fue lo que me ayudó en la granja, pero no creo poder repetir los resultados. No sin ser confrontado, no creo.

_Ahora dejen de molestar con…_

-¿Lo has intentado? – preguntó Sakura, apareciendo de repente con sus genin que iban tras de ella como patitos.

Rascó con torpeza la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Si, pero no fuemuy placentero. Me sentía muyr torpe y fuera de lugar tratando de ponerme en posición o en kata. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Mi memoria no sirve de mucho.

_Y ahora, ¡por favor dejenme solo con toda esta basura ninja!_

-Entonces necesitas que te provoquen – declaró Sasuke, girándose hacia Naruto con sus negros ojos llenos de vida.

Antes de que Naruto tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar el hombre de cabello oscuro iba contra él, un puño contra su cara. Su cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta, inclinándose hacia atrás, demasiado para ser normal, y Naruto cayo al piso con un golpe sordo. El aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones, pero no parecía importar. Un pie venía ya hacia su rostro.

Con un gruñido, Naruto rodó fuera del camino. Miro como Sasuke giraba, y sus manos actuaron antes de que supiera si quiera que pasaba. El otro pie de Sasuke golpeó la cabeza de Naruto, y salió volando. Tras golpearse con fuerza con un arbo, el aire escapando de sus pulmones lo dejo sin aliento. Naruto estaba mareado y completamente paralizado. Se preguntaba que demonios acababa de golpearlo. No podía enfocar la mirada, pero podía ver un borrón oscuro avanzando contra él.

-¡Sasuke detente!-gritó Sakura, la furia evidente en su tono.

Un puño le golpeó y Naruto volvió a volar. Cayo inerte en el piso, sintiéndose a si mismo temblar mientras empezaba una pelea en su cabeza. Aspiró por un poco de aire, y rodo sobre su espalda aunque su cuerpo entero dolía. Su boca tenía un sabor metálico. Cerró los ojos, ahogando todo lo demás mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Sakura. Le estaba gritando a alguien …

_No estés solo ahi… ponte de pie._ Ordenó una voz en su mente. _Deja de negar lo que ere y dejate recordar, maldita sea!_

_Pero Hazuki…_

_Estará bien. __Te dijo lo que siente, lo que salía de su corazón. __Solo aceptalo. Deja de presionar. __Esta es la cosa más importante que recorder, Naruto. Si no guardas estos recuerdos, si los rechazas, ¿cómo vamos a proteger a nuestras imootos cuando llegue el tiempo de defenderlas?_

Naruto no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. La sacerdotisa loca volvería… Y luego Kenjima…

_Acéptalo. No lo bloquees más, Naruto. __Recuerda lo que en realidad eres. Recuerda por que peleamos. ¡Lo que queremos hacer!_

-Quiero protegerlas- dijo, los azules ojos abriéndose y la resolución inundándolo.

Se puso a si mismo de cuclillas, luego junto sus manos y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos se acomodaron para formar un confotable sello y la energía empezó a circular. La energía, calmada y gentil se mezclo de pronto con otra, podersa e inestable. El chakra fluyó por su ser, casuando que sus nervios hormiguearan y no pudo hacer más que cerraron. El sentimiento de euforia corrió por sus venas al mismo tiempo que el chakra, su cuerpo tenso celebrando los ofectos del poder corriendo a través de sus ojos abiertos. Sus recuerdos lo guiaron cuando se giró hacia Sasuke, que discutía con Sakura y Shikamaru.

Cerrando el puño, la furia se apoderó de Naruto cuando Sasuke se giró. Por un momento, el Sasuke adulto, vestido de negro y azul desapareció. Un Sasuke adolescente estaba de pie, arrogante, usando un raro conjunto y mirándolo con ojos rojos pintados con negras tomoe. Una espada blanca y negra estaba en su mano, contra su cuello… y justo como apareció la imagen, desapareció, dejándolo con la versión adulta

Desde las profundidades de un lugar oscuro y desamparado, la furia y la tristeza llenaron a Naruto. Con un grito se preparó, su puño chocando contra el rostro de Sasuke. El chico de cabello oscurso voló de espaldas, chocando contra las rejas de entrenamiento, provocando que colapsaran y cayeran. El polvo doltó mientras Naruto esperaba. Con un borrón, Sasuke se preparó. Naruto bloqueó el primer golpe, evitó una patada y sus golpes fueron bloqueados ta,bién.

Todo empezó a parecer más lento, sus ojos captaron el movimiento mientras bloqueaba el pie de Sasuke, solo para tomarlo y con un rugido, girarlo y golpearlo contra el piso. Sasuke aterrizó en su pie libre y se soltó de Naruto, lanzpadose contra el rubio, que evadía sus golpes y patadas. Un golpe más logró que Naruto volviera a inclinarse en el mismo extraño ángulo de el principio, pero esta vez su cuerpo era extremadamente atlético. Con un giró intento tomar a Sasuke de sorpresa con una patada. La patada falló, y Sasuke ya había evitado la patada e intentado golpear sus manos, con las que se apoyaba en el piso. El rubio logró torcerse en el piso y acabo en sus pies.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Naruto capture la muñeca del puño dirigido a su rostro. Tiró del brazo a su izquierda, poniendo la espalda del hombre contra él. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la bolsa del ninja de donde tomo un kunai y evitó el pie que estaba por golpearle en la cara. El kunai giró en su mano antes de chocar contra el costado de Sasuke.

Hubo un fuerte sollozo y Sasuke de pronto se soltó, sosteniendo sus costillas, Naruto a su lado tenía una mano en la rodilla, en la otra tenía el kunai, bañado en sangre. Era un Naruto que lucía diferente del Naruto de unos momentos antes. Era un Naruto peligroso. Tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos ensombrecidos. Su postura no era tensa, extremadamente impredecible y lista para ponerse en posición defensiva u ofensiva.

-¿Estás loco? – señaló Sasuke, mirando a su herida sangrante con ojos shockeados. Miró a Naruto fruncir el entrecejo – ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Naruto pareció salir de su trance, pues dejo caer el kunai como si estuviese hirviendo.

-Yo… yo no quería…

Todos lo estaban mirando. Observándolo. Incluso los genin de Sakura parecían agitados. Naruto retrocedió con pasos largos. Su respiraciónse aagitó aun más cuando Sakura dejo de atender a Sasuke y lo miró alarmada.

Lo observó con sus ojos jade.

-Está bien. Naruto…

-No, esto no está bien – explotó él, su mano temblando mientras él contempaba la sangre en ella –. Sigo matando gente… lastimando gente…

-Naruto – murmuró Sakura, avanzando hacia él con la mano extendida y tomando su mano con delicadeza –. Está bien…

Naruto se separó rapidamente, soltando su mano y retrocediendo otro paso.

-Mantente lejos de mi – su voz era ahora paranoica. Su piel estaba pálida –. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, ¡todo se ha jodido!

Si Sakura estaba ofendida, no lo mostró, elevando sus manos, rindiéndose y mantuvo la calma. Cuando habló, lo hizo suavemente.

-Naruto, escúchame. Está bien. Ven conmigo y te ayudaré.

-¿Ayudarme?- replicó con amargura -¿Dejándome explotar? ¿Recostándome para seguir revolviendo mi cabeza? ¡A la chingada con eso!

Shikamaru avanzó un paso.

-Solo intent ayudar…

-A. La. Chingada – declare Naruto, mirándolo –. No entiendo que es lo que ustedes esperan de mi – los miró a todos, retrocediendo –. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¡No fui importante para nadie hasta que mostré que tan fuerte era! ¡Ninguno quería ayudarme en el pasado! Tuve que hacerlo todo solo, tuve que probarme a mi mismo antes de que ninguno de ustedes si quiera reconociera mi existencia. Tuve que probar que no era un perdedor, que no era ninguna mierda patética que no sabía hacer nada. ¡Tuve que hacer que me reconocieran! ¡Tuve que trabajar duro para lograrlo!

-Naruto… solo queremos ayudarte…

-¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡Nunca he necesitado de la ayuda de nadie! ¡Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta! – gritó vehementemente, mirando a Sakura de manera tan dura que parecía sorprendida. Naruto agitó la cabeza y retrocedió aun más, mientras continuaba –. Solo déjenme solo – los miró a todos y repitió -. Todos ustedes. Solo dejenme solo. No los necesito. Yo no…

Retrocedió más, ñuego se giro y se alejó. Sakura lo miró irse con un largo suspiro.

-¿Está bien, sensei? – preguntó Haruka, mirando a su mentora.

Sakura dibujoo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y corrió una mano por su cabello.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo?

Hike frunció el entrecejo.

-Si… solo diga la palabra, sensei. Iré y patearé su trasero, si eso la hace feliz.

-No, Hike-kun – sijo Sakura con suavidad, su sonrisa se desvaneció –. Todas esas cosas que dijo Naruto… quiere decir que está recordando – miró a sus estudiantes con uns sonrisa triste –. Está recordando sus días en la academia, probablemente.

-No éramos muy amables en ese tiempo – admitió Chouji –. Lo hacíamos a un lado. Lo excluíamos casi todo el tiempo… puedo entender cómo se sentía entonces. En este momento, explosiones como esta pueden ser esperadas… al menos eso dijo Ino.

-Si – murmuró idiotamente Shikamaru, mirando reprobatoriamente a Sasuke –. Y tú no ayudaste mucho intentando hacer a Naruto pelear. Solo lograste que nos rechazara aun más. Buena jugada, Uchiha.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-No estaba esperando que me atravesara con mi propio kunai.

-¿Uchiha-sempai? – murmuró tímidamente Haruka, provocando que él la mirara – Pensé que usted y Sakura-sensei nos ebseñaban a mirar lo inesperado de lo inesperado, y a esperar de todo.

-Si – añadió Hike –. Si usted no estaba esperando que él le diera con su propio kunai, entonces, ¿no _debería_ estar esperando que lo hiciera?

-Eso seguiría el concepto de su filosofía, Uchiha-sempai – comentó Shahoumaru encongiéndose de hombros.

Sakura rió con el resto. Sasuke dejo escapar un profundo y resentido suspiro.

-Odio a los niños.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	15. Molesto idiota

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Concentración: la habilidades de centrar los pensamientos o el esfuerzo en una idea, tarea o materia particular.

En verdad no era algo difícil de hacer. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba encontrando extraordinariamente difícil concentrarse en su trabajo. Empezaba a barrer, solo para pensar en todas las cosas estúpidas que había dicho a Sakura unos días antes. Luego, Iie venía a molestarlo por estar mirando a la nada y por barrer quince minutos el mismo lugar.

Naruto empezaría entonces a ordenar los estantes con un rigor impasivo y entonces su mente empezaba a vagar a sus amigos y la mirada deprimida mientras les decía que no los necesitaba. Era una mentira, pues después de decir cosas tan frías, Naruto se había sentido irremediablemente solo. De nuevo, Iie llegaba y le gritaba que dejara de estar papaloteando y volviera a trabajar.

Y cuando tenía que poner los tickets y precios de los productos que vendían, bueno… Naruto volvía a perderse en intensos pensamientos de que todo lo que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, en lo precipitado que había sido su comportamiento. Así que había apuñalado al tipo Uchiha, gran crimen. Pero en defensa de Naruto, Sasuke había atacado primero.

-¡UZOMOCHI! – chilló Iie, provocando que el rubio saltara y que la escalera plegable en la que estaba se moviera peligrosamente. El cable se desenrollo y el símbolo de madera que Naruto debía colocar, se cayó y rompió al chocar con el suelo. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Iie, que le sonrió de lado.

-Escucha, bozo. No sé nada de tu vida personal, y francamente no me interesa saber, pero su sigues perdiéndote en tus pequeños sueños, voy a sacar tu trasero de aquí, ¿lo entiendes Uzumuzho?

-¡Me. Llamo. U-ZU-MA-KI!- gritó y de prono estaba en el suelo, de pie.

Iie gritó cuando algo lo tomó por los hombros y lo alzo en el aire, y esta cosa lo azotó contra una anaquel, provocando que cayeran y se desperdigaran por el suelo.

Arrojando dagas al hombre al que inconscientemente le había clavado el puño en la playera de poliéster, Naruto explotó.

-U-zu-ma-ki: Dilo!

-…

-¡DÍLO!

Los labios de Iie temblaron y su voz fue mortalmente suave, como si tuviera problemas para comunicarse a causa de la horrible presión que llenaba el lugar. La intención de matar… Iie iba a ponerse enfermo por la inmensa presión y la intensidad de ésta. Sus dedos apenas rozaban el selo mientras Naruto gruñía. Sus ojos oscureciéndose y sus cejas juntándose irremediablemente. Un gruñido inhumano surgió de su pecho, un rugido que sonaba demasiado como un zorro enseñando los dientes.

-U… Uzu… Maki – chilló Iie con trabajo, las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos, como si supiera que estaba por morir.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Naruto, alzando un poco más a Iie y volviendo a golpearlo contra el anaquel.

-¡UZUMAKI! – gritó Iie, cuyos pantalones tenían ahora una macha oscura sobre la tela gris en la entrepierna.

Dejando que el hombre cayera, Naruto explotó.

-Eres una desgracia de hombre…

Iie se derrapó por el suelo, el sudor rodando por su rostro y su orina dejando un caminito en el suelo.

-E-estás acabado Uzumaki… Solo espera,

Iie chilló con miedo cuando Naruto lo miró un poco y se alejó con rapidez al cuarto trasero. Empujo a Buoy que solo vio al hombre correr, el chico miró a Naruto enloquecido. El indiferente rostro de Miki estaba ahora lleno de sentimientos. Sus ojos se mostraban preocupados y ansiosos y su boca estaba entreabierta con sorpresa y confusión.

-En verdad pensé que ibas a matarlo… – murmuró Miki, regresando con rapidez su mirada a la caja registradora.

Naruto dejo escapar un resoplido.

-El bastardo no vale ni la sangre.

-Naruto, hombre… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Buoy, tenso.

Permitiéndose a si mismo calmarse, Naruto negó con la cabeza. Dominado por sus emociones… ¿qué tipo de mal shinobi había sido él? Tomó la escalera y la dobló para poder guardarla. La decoración de primavera podía irse al infierno para lo que a él le importaba. Esta vida no estaba bien…

Era aburrida.

Era patética.

¡Simplemente no era él!

-No puedo seguir forzándome a mí mismo a hacer esto – declaró Naruto mientras enredaba de nuevo el cable con una mirada sombría –. No puedo seguir siendo un idiota.

-¿Naruto?

Se giró con los ojos dilatados. Ella vestía shorts de correr y un top que combinaba, y el sudor rodaba ligeramente por su rostro. Un par de audífonos colgaban de su cuello, conectados a un reproductor de casetes Walkman que colaba de su cadera derecha. Una muy confundida kunoichi de pelo rosado amarrado en una cola de caballo estaba mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Naruto checó sus hombros para verificar que no era el caso.

No había oído de ella desde… bueno, básicamente desde que se había mostrado como un idiota unos días antes. Parecía un poco aprehensiva… quizá no esperaba verlo por aquí.

-¿Así que esto es, Huh? – cuestionó Sakura, sus ojos examinando la nada impresionante tienda mientras el metía el cable en una caja – ¿Tu trabajo? La cosa que es más importante que todo lo demás…

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástica con todo – gruñó Naruto, girándose mientras metía la caja en una bolsa – y no es más importante, Sakura. Tengo que trabajar para vivir. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes entiende eso?

-Naruto – murmuró Sakura, mirándolo –. Kakashi-sensei podría haberte ayudado…

-No, eso no estaría bien – interrumpió Naruto, inclinándose para recoger el letrero roto –. Dijo que estaba por mi cuenta después de un mes, y eso es lo que hago. Hasta que venga algo mejor. Intenté en otros lugares, pero Zuriku-san fue el único que me contrató al momento.

-Oh … – murmuró Sakura, sus hombres caídos mientras lo miraba – Y q-qué de… bueno… ¿ser un ninja?

-Eah – interrumpió Buoy, mirándolos a ambos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Naruto antes de continuar – Nunca dijiste nada de ser un ninja, playa.

-Eso es porque no soy uno – se quejó Naruto, masajeando con fuerza sus sienes –. No lo he sido en casi diez años. Solo eso me clasifica como retirado…

-¿Retirado? – soltó Sakura, mirándolo enojada – ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a dejar algo que _amas_ solo así? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Naruto no tenía una respuesta para eso. Ni si quiera _él_ sabía en lo que estaba pensando por el momento. Las prioridades actuales se habían mezclado con las anteriores. Pensamientos personales e ideales que alguna vez había tenido estaban siendo puestos a prueba, siendo contradecidos por sus sueños pasados de honor y gloria. Su lado liberal chocaba violentamente con su lado shinobi… lo convertía en un mentiroso… lo convertía en un hipócrita, inortodoxo y simplemente… estaba mal.

Todas las promesas que había hecho se habían roto, promesas que hasta entonces había intentado cumplir; su futuro de pronto parecía definido por poderosos sueños y ambiciones de lo que quería ser y lo que quería lograr…

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía hacer que todo encajara? ¿Por qué no podía dejar ir sus pensamientos conflictivos, sus ideales conflictivos y emociones conflictivas y solo convertirse en la persona que debía ser?

Su mirada se perdió en el piso, como la de un niño perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Su cabeza le dolía tratando de decidir qué camino quería tomar… de decidir que sueños debía seguir. Sakura se mantuvo callada mientras dejaba una botella de agua sobre la barra. No miraba a Naruto. Cuando pagó, alzo la mirada y la dirigió hacia él.

-Naruto – dijo Naruto, provocando que se tensara. La postura de ella cayó mientras continuaba –. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Y con eso, ella se fue.

* * *

Inmensos ojos oscuros se encontraban completamente concentrados. Los pequeños hombros tensos; los pies deslizándose sin esfuerzo, moviéndose y girando; la silueta de una persona pequeña cambiaba de posiciones sobre un tatami. Volvió a chillar cuando su estómago se constriñó. El brillante cabello color durazno estaba amarrado en una cola alta sobre la cabeza de la chica de doce años y ella continuó intentando imitar los básicos katas de la academia ninja, dibujados sobre el pergamino que estaba estudiando mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en su dolor estomacal.

El apartamento Uzumaki estaba en silencio. Momo estaba sola por el momento. Hazuki había salido con algunas amigas que había hecho y no volvería a casa hasta el día siguiente, mientras que Naruto se había ido en la mañana al trabajo. El apartamento entero era para ella sola por el momento, así que Momo aprovechaba el tiempo para estudiar los pergaminos ninja en el estudio. Por el momento estaba intentando enseñarse a sí misma las posiciones básicas de defensa.

Tal vez debería invitar a Hike-kun. Siempre la ayudaba, aun en la escuela. Momo ni si quiera sabía que Tachibana Hike iba a a la escuela, porque él era un ninja. Los ninja no iban a la escuela una vez que habían entrado a la academia. Los niños ninja aprendían lo básico, leer, escribir y aritmética, pero no acababan los mismos estudios que los niños civiles. Los niños ninja tomaban un camino de vida totalmente diferente a grados escolares y diplomas que ganar.

Por eso fue que, cuando lo vio por primera vez en clase, estaba honestamente sorprendida y tenía curiosidad. Hike parecía igual de sorprendido de verla y le pidió que guardara su status ninja en secreto. Como se las ingeniaba para mantener su estado de genin en secreto frente a los civiles de Konoha hacía que Momo se llenara de preguntas, o al menos así fue hasta que Hike le explicó que el entrenamiento shinobi tomaba lugar fuera de Konoha, y las reuniones eran discretas y secretas para los civiles. En los últimos años, tras la Cuarta guerra, los civiles eran dejados fuera por completo de la verdadera naturaleza de la sociedad ninja en Konoha. Momo estaba fascinada con todo el secretismo.

Hike y ella tenían las mismas clases juntos, los mimos gustos y disgustos y Hike kun era su protector cuando Naruto-ni no estaba cerca. Cuando otros niños se burlaban de ella por no hablar y usar signos en lugar de palabras, Hike estaba ahí para defenderla. Era por el momento su único amigo. Amaba su brillante cabello naranja… era como fuego a veces, bailando sobre su cabeza cuando el viento soplaba. Y sus profundos ojos verdes, como hojas en un naranjo. Las suaves pecas sobre su nariz, su sonrisa…

Momo tropezó con sus propios pies, sonrojada, mientras toda su persona se preguntaba exactamente que estaba mal con ella. Primero, los irritantes cólicos, ahora esta curiosa calidad y… la contracción nerviosa… Se sonrojó, preguntándose porque sentía estas cosas. Se volvía peor entre más pensaba en Hike-kun, además.

Dejó escapar un suspiro e intentó hacer la próxima kata. Su solo tuviera ayuda, alguien que le dijera si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, ¡y corregirla si no! Entonces esto no sería tan difícil. Momo chasqueó los dedos mientras seguía pensando. _Hike-kun podría ayudarme a aprender Kata. __Él fue a la academia ninja y ya sabe lo básico. Duh, Momo, ¡él te ayudaría! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?_

Él ya la ayudaba a aprender los sellos de mano, e incluso le había mostrado los cinco jutsus básicos que un estudiante debía saber. Momo ya podía decirlos todos: bunshin no jutsu, técnica de cambio de cuerpos, técnica de escape, técnica de invisibilidad y por último, pero no menos importante. Henge no jutsu… también sabía lo básico de ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu… solo que esas cosas no la llevaban a ningún lado, no en el _real_ mundo shinobi.

En la academia enseñaban las mismas habilidades mortales, pero con más profundidad. Era en la academia donde se les enseñaba a los niños los más finos detalles y métodos de ser un shinobi. Como guiarse y ajustarse perfectamente a lo que te rodeaba. Como desaparecer en la multitud y descubrir las identidades de esta. . como hacer, crear y descubrir trampas. Métodos de interrogación y como sobrevivirlos, espionaje, afinar los sentidos, estrategia… había tanto que hacer para ser un ninja.

Y todo el secretismo en ello… ¡Dios! ¡Lo amaba!

Suspirando, Momo agitó la cabeza recordando que Hike normalmente estaba entrenando o fuera en alguna misión durante los fines de semana. Él no podría ayudarla hoy. Relajándose un segundo solo para volver a enderezarse y reposicionar sus pies, Momo volvió a la primera posición. Temblando, cambó a la siguiente posición mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza formarse en u nuca. Debía estarse poniendo enferma o algo, con todos estos extraños síntomas.

-Momo-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica se puso tensa cuando notó a su hermano, recargado en la pared y mirándola. No estaba enojado, pero tampoco contento. La miraba más bien de manera seria y calculadora. Sus ojos parecían mostrarse preocupados mientras la miraba.

-Practicando algunas posicione de defensa – señaló Momo.

-¿De verdad quieres ser una kunoichi? – la cuestionó Naruto, manteniéndose donde estaba.

Ella no respondió al instante. Apretó su pequeño puño y sus ojos cafés se pusieron llorosos.

-Quiero… -– empezó a señalar. Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza – ¡_Necesito_ aprender a protegerme a mi misma! ¡Tengo que convertirme en una ninja para cuando esa dama venga por mi! Quiero ser capaz de al menos protegerme a mí misma. ¡Proteger a mis seres queridos! No quiero que nadie salga herido… No quiero volver a ver llorar a Hazuki… y no quiero que mi hermano salga lastimado por mi bien, nunca más…

Y en este punto, la chica empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por su mejilla aunque ella, con amargura, intentaba limpiarlas, ¡le enojaba como sus emociones parecían dominarla por completo el día de hoy! Estaba enferma de sentirse muy deprimida un momento, luego enojada por nada, de sentirse extraña cuando penaba en Hike-kun, del dolor y de cómo pulsaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un día tan malo hoy?

Una sensación extraña le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla mientras se las ingeniaba a dejar de llorar. Algo acarició su rostro, ayudándola a limpiar las lágrimas, algo la envolvió en un suave abrazo. Suaves voces le susurraban palabras de ánimo, dándole fuerza y valor.

-Momo… – murmuró Naruto, su voz sorprendida.

Abriendo los ojos, se dio al instante cuenta de algo. Las plantas en las macetas ahora estaban por todo el estudio. Una enredadera de wisteria y otra de zarzaparrilla se había deslizado sobre las paredes y los suelos, tornando la luz natural en un aura verde con plantas que había cubierto casi por completo los largos paneles de las ventanas. Plantas de 'suegra' habían roto su pequeña maceta y crecido en el suelo, enormes begonias su amontonaban una sobre la otra y seguían creciendo y en la esquina el jazmín y la hiedra inglesa se acumulaban en el piso y alrededor de Momo, y se sentía como si la abrazaran. Las orquídeas florecieron de sus botones en el techo, y bajaron sus delicados y brillantes pétalos hasta la pequeña niña, y siguieron limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. El estudio se había convertido en una jungla en unos segundos.

Fue entonces que Momo se dio cuenta que las plantas le estaban hablando. Había unas apoyándola y ayudándola. Miró a Naruto, asustada. Él le sonrió, lo que la ayudo a mantener la calma mientras se movía entre las plantas y enredaderas hasta alcanzarla.

-Momo-chan. Piensa en las plantas alejándose. Piensa en ella moviéndose para dejarme pasar – le indicó Naruto, pues las enredaderas empezaban a rodearle las piernas.

Asintiendo, momo cerró los ojos y pensó en las plantas moviéndose. Las visualizó retrocediendo y alejándose de su hermano mayor, sin lastimarlo. Ella no quería lastimarlo. Quería que las plantas se movieran para que él pudiera alcanzarla, porque, ella estaba asustada. Un par de cálidas manos la tomaron por los hombros, provocando que abriera los ojos.

-Buen trabajo, Momo-chan – dijo Naruto, sonriéndole mientras ella con timidez devolvía la sonrisa –. Todo está bien no te preocupes por las plantas, ¿de acuerdo? Están reaccionando ante ti. Ayudándote con tus sentimientos, así que solo cálmate y todo estará bien. Ani está aquí contigo.

-¿P-por qué está pasando? – preguntó Momo, confundida, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

Él se mordió el labio, sus ojos mostrando que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo acerca de cómo debía decir lo que tenía que decirle.

-Creo que es porque has alcanzado la pubertad.

-¿Pubertad? ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo ella con signos, hacienda una horrible mueca.

-Momo-chan… – suspiró Naruto.

Había tenido a misma plática con Hazuki cuando la chica tenía solo once. Hazuki se había puesto como loca, porque era muy embarazoso que fuera tu hermano mayor quien te hablara de pájaros y abejas, y te dijera cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de una chica. La razón por la que Kenji le había dejado a él hacer tal cosa, Naruto no tenía ni puta idea, pero podía hacerlo y lo haría. Solo tenía que decirle algunas cosas y ella aprendería el resto, como había hecho Hazuki… Sin embargo, en ese entonces había estado ahí Nayukiko para ayudar a Hazuki.

Demonios, sabía que este día vendría porque Momo tenía doce, casi trece… solo había esperado que fuera Hazuki quien le hablara de esto a Momo. Tal vez había sido mejor que fuera él, siendo que no solo la chica había alcanzado la pubertad sin darse cuenta, sino que algo más había empezado a madurar dentro de Momo. Algo más de lo que él no quería que nadie más supiera. No por el momento.

Dejo escapar otro suspiro antes de continuar.

-Okay, solo voy a acabar con esto. Eres diferente de Hazuki, así que tal vez no te pongas tan irracional. Momo-chan, has alcanzado la edad en que te vas a convertir en una mujer. No te has dado cuenta pero… estás sangrando. Es normal.

Momo alzó una de sus cejas con curiosidad, mirándose a su misma y preguntándose de que hablaba él. No estaba herida… espera, ¿era eso sangre corriendo por sus piernas? Por dios… sus interiores se retorcieron cuando notó la larga mancha de sangre que manchaba sus shorts. ¿Cuándo había pasado?

-Oh dios… – dijo Momo con las manos, haciendo una mueca – ¡Es la maldición! ¡La maldición de la luna de la que Hazuki siempre habla!

Naruto asintió.

-Sí, supongo que puedes llamarla así – murmuró.

-¿Tengo que usar esos extraños pañales que Hazuki compra? – señaló mientras miraba a Naruto con curiosidad – ¿O esas cosas que ella llama, tampones?

Él desvió la mirada.

-Si, algo como eso…

-¿Cómo las uso? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué tal si te das una ducha? Podemos seguir hablando de esto cuando te limpies. Veré si Hazuki tiene algo que puedas usar por el momento. De preferencia una toalla – declaró Naruto, mirando al embolladero de plantas en el estudio.

-¿Toalla? – cuestionó Momo, mirándolo mientras él la guiaba hasta el baño.

-Veremos eso en un momento.

Naruto entró al baño mientras Momo juntaba ropa limpia. Mirando bajo el lavabo, encontró los utensilios de limpieza personal de Hazuki y de toallas. Después de una corta explicación de cómo usarlas, Naruto se retorció cuando Momo empezó a hacer preguntas de las que él no conocía la respuesta. Momo era extremadamente curiosa y estaba muy asustada. Quería saber todo de esta cosa, del periodo.

Si, podía transformarse a sí mismo en una nena con pechos perfectos, lindo trasero y una personalidad bastante coqueta, pero eso era todo. Él no sabía cómo se usaban estas cosas tampones, que era un aplicador ni cómo poner una toalla en su lugar. Estaba viajando en territorio normalmente femenino y no había manera de que él cruzara ese puente. Era demasiado extraño.

Después de un largo, desastroso momento en que él y Momo averiguaron como poner una toalla en las bragas, Naruto se puso como loco y dejo a la niña sola para que se bañara y se las ingeniara para ponerse esa cosa. Mientras tanto, Naruto decidió buscar algo de ayuda, preferentemente manos femeninas que manejaran a su increíblemente curiosa hermana. Con Hazuki ocupada, y sabiendo que si la buscara solo lograría enojarla, había solo una persona en la que él podía pensar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	16. Flores de cerezo

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Ultimo capítulo del día. Creo que esto compensa un poco mi tardanza, ¿no?

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis**

Estar en casa era como el cielo. El dulce aroma de su habitación caer en sus sabanas, acurrucarse en sus almohadas y dejarse a su mente volar era mucho mejor que el cielo. Había sido un largo día en el hospital.

Algo extraño había sucedido en Konoha ese día. Había empezado cuando dos niños llegaron al hospital con quemaduras de segundo grado en manos y brazos el día anterior. Declararon que era un jutsu básico de fuego que había ido mal. Nada que no hubiera escuchado antes y bastante común. Los niños habían sido tratados y salido del hospital.

Más tarde ese mismo día, los padres de los genin habían vuelto pues las quemaduras se habían intensificado y extendido hasta el pecho y el torso. Se habían tomado muestras, se habían curado las quemaduras hasta dejar la piel completamente sana y los niños habían sido enviados a casa. Habían sido procedimientos básicos. Esta mañana, los dos genin habían sido encontrados muertos en sus camas. Los cuerpos se veían como si hubieran estado ardiendo toda la noche…

Nada en los reportes daba ninguna pista acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado. En lo que esos niños se habían metido, con lo que había jugado… no había manera de investigar lo que había pasado. Ni si quiera se conocía ningún jutsu que causara lo que había pasado. Lo que era peor, en la mañana había llegado otro paciente con los mismos síntomas, otro genin.

El chico estaba siendo supervisado y observado, con la esperanza de que no sufriera lo mismo que sus compañeros. Hasta el momento solo su mano derecha estaba quemada. Con los otros dos, también habían sido sus manos…

-Tienen que haber tocado algo – se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras giraba en la cama y miraba el techo –. Empieza en sus manos y se propaga…

Sakura necesitaba dormir. Dormir era lo que se necesitaba para mantener la mente aguda y resolver misterios médicos. Especialmente si se trataba de niños, y si no había ninguna pista de lo que podían haber tocado.

Sakura podía ser llamada en cualquier momento por si las quemaduras de la niña empezaban a deteriorarse o si la irritación empezaba a propagarse. Sakura necesitaba estar ahí para tratar de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, antes de que viniera otra persona con lo mismo… antes de que se perdiera otra vida inocente.

Justo cuando los últimos pensamientos dejaban su cabeza y la oscuridad empezaba a rodearla, alguien tocó con fuerza la puerta. Alzó la cabeza, su corazón latiendo. Saltó con rapidez de la cama y salió hasta la puerta, pensando en lo peor. Tras abrir la puerta, no estaba esperando ver a un perturbado Naruto ahí de pie.

-Yo… yo siento molestarte – murmuró, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Continuó hablando, nervioso –. Yo… yo necesito… Sakura-chan, necesito que me ayudes por favor.

Cuando al fin alzó la mirada y la cruzo con la de ella, ella sonrió.

-Okay – contestó.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Solo así? – cuestionó – Ni si quiera me he disculpado por mi comportamiento y…

-Naruto – suspiró Sakura, recargándose en la puerta y mirándolo con sus ojos jade. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuó –. Está bien. Obviamente ninguno de los dos estaba de buen humor ese día y no estás exactamente estable en este momento. Todo tiene que ser confuso para mí por el momento y que yo te esté presionando no debe ayudar. Siento haber actuado tan mal últimamente. Las cosas han estado caóticas últimamente y estaba dejando que mi estrés estallara en ti. No debí haberlo hecho. Incluso si sentía que me estaba ignorando a propósito y si estaba obsesivamente preocupada, no debí haber explotado contigo como lo hice.

-No, tú tenías todo el derecho de explotar conmigo – admitió Naruto mirando al suelo como niño regañado –. Has sido extremadamente buena conmigo y yo voy y me comporto como un idiota contigo… Sakura, alguien como tú no merece ser tratada de esa manera, no por idiotas como yo. No importa como esté mi mente. No debería dejar que mi estrés del trabajo cayera sobre ti. Está mal y me hace sentir menos hombre discutir con alguien que está intentando ayudarme. Con alguien que recuerdo es mi mejor amiga.

Alzó la Mirada para capturar sus ojos brillantes con los suyos.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, por ser un completo idiota contigo hoy y hace unos días y actuar como un tarado… después de todo lo que dije, de cómo te he alejado, aun estás aquí para mi…

-No te preocupes por eso, Naruto – dijo Sakura suavemente mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro –. Ya te había perdonado mucho antes de que dijeras esto.

Torpemente la abrazó, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan. En realidad no merezco una amiga tan genial como tú – se separó con delicadeza de ella mientras continuaba –. Y en realidad siento todo. No quería ser un bastardo contigo y ese chico Sasuke, y luego toda esa mierda en los campos de entrenamiento. No debía decir que no te necesitaba porque, enfrentémoslo Sakura… estoy totalmente perdido sin ti.

-Está bien – declaró Sakura, forzándolo a mirarla con sus manos. Sus pulgares acariciaron con gentileza las líneas de su rostro, calmándolo al instante mientras la miraba como si estuviera en trance. Dejo que sus manos soltaran su rostro mientras preguntaba –. Y ahora, ¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda?

Se enderezó a sí mismo y exhaló profundamente.

-Momo empezó su primer periodo – declaró, su tono más calmado –. Yo tuve la plática con Hazuki cuando alcanzo la pubertad, pero ella se puso como loca, así que no tuve que entrar en detalle acerca de cómo funcionaban los productos femeninos. Momo es diferente. Es curiosa y quiere que le explique todo, quiero decir, _realmente explicarle **todo**_hasta lo más _delicados_ detalles…

-Oh… – soltó Sakura con los ojos dilatados. Luego sonrió y rió alegremente –. Puedo ayudarte, Naruto. No te preocupes y quita esa mirada enloquecida de tu rostro. Te hace ver como un niño.

Él hizo una mueca más infantil y le sacó la lengua.

* * *

-Oh… – fue la expresión de Momo después de escuchar a Sakura y verla con pupilas dilatadas. Luego la niña señaló –. Naruto-ni siempre dijo que los bebés se empavaban y venían en cajas para ser entregados a diferentes familias. Nunca dijo nada acerca de que de hecho éramos la niñas quienes…

-Hey – murmuró Naruto, interrumpiendo a la chica. Decidió defenderse, alegando –. Eras muy chica cuándo me preguntaste de donde venían los bebés y parecía una buena respuesta en ese entonces.

Momo le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura rió, bajando su taza de té.

-Para los cólicos puedes tomar medicina o puedes usar hierbas. Yo tomo diferentes tés para ayudarme a aliviar el dolor que puede o no daré. Cada chica es diferente, así que el dolor y el flujo son diferentes para cada quién. Creo que vas a ser de las chicas más normales, pero cuando vengas a tu primer 'chequeo de mujer' tendremos una mejor idea. Sería buena idea que empezaras a usar pastillas anticonceptivas…

Naruto se ahogó con su té.

-¿Para qué demonios?

-Para que se regulen sus periodos – contestó con sequedad Sakura, mirándolo –. Eso es todo.

-Sí, pero si empieza a usar esa mierda, va a pensar que está bien experimentar…

-Naruto… –suspiró Sakura.

-Y a pensar que está bien solo ir y empezar a hacer cosas solo porque pensará que está protegida con la pastilla. ¡De ninguna manera! He tenido suficientes problemas con Hazuki y su torcida libertad carnal desde que empezó a usar la píldora a los quince, ¡No! De ninguna manera, ¡No quiero que Momo empiece a tener ideas raras!

Sakura rió ligeramente por la expresión enojada de su rostro. Momo había cubierto su cara con las manos y su rostro era completamente rojo a causa de la vergüenza. De todas las cosas… ¡solo tenía doce años!

-Ani – murmuró Momo, lo que provocó que él la mirar al instante. Uso señas de nuevo –. Puedes ser muy sobreprotector a veces… no me emociona la idea de la pastilla de todas maneras. Hoy ha sido muy… cansado. Estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a la cama?

Naruto asintió, dejando que su furia se extinguiera y que su puchero cambiara a una sonrisa.

-Si… sería mejor que lo hicieras. Nos tenemos que levantar temprano si quiere entrenar conmigo antes de ir a la escuela.

-¿Entrenar? – Señaló Momo sorprendida – ¿Entrenar para qué?

-Para ser una ninja – respondió Naruto también con señas, Sakura lo miró extraño. Siguió usando señas mientras continuaba –. Eso si en verdad quieres…

-¡Sí! ¡Más que nada, Naruto-ni!

-Bien, correremos a través del condado a partir de mañana. ¡Haré que corras una milla en solo siete minutos! ¡Un maratón de quince minutos en solo una hora y media!

Momo asintió, entendiendo que él quería mantener el entrenamiento ninja en secreto. Esas serían las palabras clave: correr en el condado. Sonrió y se puso rápidamente de pie. Se inclinó ante Sakura y abrazó a Naruto.

-B-buuuuenas n-no… nnocchees – pronunció con dificultad.

Luego sonrió y corrió hasta su cuarto. Sakura frotó cansada su frente, reclinándose en el sofá. Debería de haber estado dormida desde hace horas, solo que Naruto no mentía cuando decía que Momo quería conocer cada detalle de su ciclo menstrual. ¿Por qué solo sangraban las mujeres? ¿Por qué no podía usar tampones desde el principio? ¿Era una toalla sanitaria en realidad sanitaria? Y la lista de preguntas de la niña había seguido hasta casi el infinito…

-Puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres – dijo Naruto, ocupándose en recoger el desastre de la sala. La miró y agregó –. Parece que estás muerta, Sakura-chan. Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré aquí…

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, no voy a usar tú…

-Lo harás si yo te lo pido – declaró Naruto, mirándola con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro –. Como invitada en la casa de otra persona, es solo de buena educación seguir los deseos y reglas del dueño de la casa. En especial en la política. Jamás te opones a los deseos del anfitrión. Y yo deseo que tomes mi cama, Sakura-chan… Además… no es como si tuviera piojos o algo. Y lo creas o no, mis sábanas están limpias…

-Bueno, bueno – suspiró Sakura. Negó con la cabeza y rió –. Puedes ser tan infantil a veces.

-Es lo que Hazuki dice todo el tiempo – murmuró Naruto sonriendo –. Ella ha tomado el rol de la madre en los últimos años. Cuida de mí y de Momo cuando olvidamos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Puede ser verdaderamente odiosa cuando está enojada… tiene temperamento. Me siento mal por sus futuros novios… y esposo.

-En realidad las cuidas y las amas, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Sakura, dejando caer más hojas de té en su tasa, y vertiendo más agua hirviente en ella – Ustedes tres son tan unidos… es raro para mí. Tengo que conocerte por completo una vez más…

Miró las hojas de té mientras el agua tomaba su sabor. Las hojas de jazmín flotaban en la superficie y el agua empezaba a adquirir un color verdoso.

-¿Bueno? – Murmuró Naruto, sentándose a su lado – ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakura lo miró, él la miraba. Él sonrió, una sonrisa que lleno de calidez su corazón y le recordó al chico que había conocido una vez.

-Todo – replicó Sakura, provocando que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Empezó con Sakura descubriendo más acerca del lazo entre Naruto y sus hermanas. Él incluso había sacado un libro de fotografías… A Naruto en realidad le gustaban las fotografías. Le explicó que no había fotos de antes del incidente cuando cumplió dieciséis. Ni si quiera sabia porque le gustaban tanto. Solo quería fotos. Representaciones físicas en las que pudiera ver y recordar en cualquier momento. Podía tener que ver con lo que le habían hecho a su cabeza, o podía ser la reminiscencia de la infancia que había pasado sin familia y en soledad.

Eventualmente continuó con Sakura hablando de su infancia. Como hija única, admitió que era bastante malcriada y que siempre había estado acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería. Era la niña de papá, el brillo de los ojos de mamá… y luego su futura abogada se había interesado en un chico ninja, y había rogado y rogado hasta que la habían inscrito en la academia ninja.

La plática volvió a Naruto y todos los sinsentidos que enseñaban en la escuela civil. Las enormes formulas matemáticas que la mayoría de los estudiantes jamás usarían en su vida, las largas historias de países que la mayoría de los shinobi no conocían, la manera en que funcionaba la economía, los gobiernos del mundo, y las guerras que habían peleado. Las lecciones acerca de cómo funcionaba la tierra, las placas tectónicas, los fenómenos naturales, corrientes oceánicas, átomos, moléculas… Lo que los llevó a las cosas que veían en la academia y lo que Sakura recordaba que eran sus lecciones. Espionaje, engaños, defensa y estrategia. Control de armas, estudio de jutsus… y gracias a eso, sus memorias empezaron a unirse, y la memoria de Naruto volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

Se rieron de las bromas que él hacía, de la manera en que la cabeza de Iruka parecía expandirse y como su voz era capaz de romper sus tímpanos. De la manera en la que Naruto se saltaba las clases con Kiba y Shikamaru, como Sakura e Ino peleaban entre ellas para ganar el corazón de Sasuke-kun… Bueno, Naruto aun no recordaba a este tipo Sasuke, pero eso no le importaba por el momento.

Empezó a recordar cosas más allá de sus días en la academia, recuerdos más allá del examen chuunin que habían tomado, del tiempo que había pasado entrenando con su padrino, Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios Sannin. Con Sakura ahí, hablando con él como con el más cercano de los amigos, sus recuerdos eran más aceptables y más claros y fáciles de entender. Recordaba más y más solo hablando con ella y comparando recuerdos… Y, parecía que entre más platicaban, más cerca estaban el uno del otro.

-He estado pensando, Sakura chan – murmuró Naruto mirando al techo –. Creo que hay algo que está mal conmigo, porque cuando uso chakra, Dios… me hace sentir que estoy tan alto, y me quiero quedar ahí. Es como volver a una vieja adición, ¿sabes? ¿Es eso normal?

Sakura rió en respuesta.

-Eso es típico. Es como un fumador que dejo el cigarro por mucho tiempo y de pronto fuma un poco. La nicotina hace que sus nervios hormigueen y calma al instante el sistema nervioso por un corto periodo. Es solo porque no has usado en tanto tiempo el chakra que, cuando lo haces, tu cuerpo reacciona como lo hace, porque tus nervios tienes que reajustarse al chakra. Entre más moldees tu chakra, más se ajustara tu cuerpo a sus efectos.

-Así, que dices que soy un fumador que dejo el cigarro y ha vuelto a fumar – su burló Naruto, sonriendo.

-Sí, algo así – se encogió de hombros Sakura –. Solo pensé decirlo así para que entendieras.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso – rió alegremente Naruto, ella lo miró –. No soy tan lento como lo era, Sakura-chan. Normalmente entiendo lo que la gente quiere decirme. Pero las respuestas para idiotas son tan nostálgicas… no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?

-TDAH – soltó Sakura, provocando que él la mirara con la ceja alzada.

-¿Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad? – Preguntó, perplejo – No-o. ¡De ninguna manera!

Sakura asintió.

-La negación es el primer signo de un verdadero problema – bromeó.

-No hay manera de que yo tenga TDAH – discutió Naruto, enderezándose y mirándola –. Si, era muy hiperactivo, pero, ¡por favor, Sakura-chan! Tenía tanta stamina que no sabía que hacer con ella. ¡No podía concentrarla toda en una sola cosa! ¡No es como si estuviésemos ablando de algo y yo soltara de repente '¡Mira! ¡Una ardilla!' en medio de una oración!

Ella rió. Se sentía tan bien escucharla reír. Verla sonreír, de manera tan sincera y con tanta felicidad… Hacía que le diera un escalofrió. Ella se giró hacia él, sonriendo aun. Jamás esperó que ella se abalanzara hacia él, abrazándolo.

-¿Sakura-chan? – murmuró sorprendido cuando ella rió y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era la reacción que obtenía de rubio respirando en su cuello, no podía ver las brillantes mejillas sonrosadas. No podía sentir la manera en que sus pechos chocaban contra el de él, como se veía su perfecto trasero en esa posición.

-Te he extrañado, Naruto… – gimió ella, reteniendo lagrimas mientras lo apretaba más contra ella y sentía los brazos de él rodeándola – Estoy asustada Naruto. No quiero que te vuelvas a desvanecer. En un pestañeo, habías desaparecido. Tú… me dejaste. Primero Sasuke y luego tú… solo tengo miedo de que pase de nuevo. No quiero que et desaparezcas. No quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo…

-No lo haré – murmuró Naruto, atrayéndola más hasta él. La forzó a verlo a los ojos antes de continuar –. Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan. Yo nunca dejo de lado mi palabra. Ese es mi nindo.

Ella sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Aspiró, llenándose de su aroma. Su aroma… era seductoramente excitante y no parecía ser ningún desodorante ni jabón. Era simplemente natural. Almizclado, masculino y terroso… Por dios que este chico nunca olía, incluso en el pasado, su cuerpo jamás olía mal. No, su olor corporal era totalmente increíble. Incluso en los tiempos cuando eran genin, su aroma natural movía algo dentro de Sakura y ahora que eran mucho más grandes… movía hilo dentro de ella que explotaban en un instinto carnal tan fuerte que la volvía loca. Podía estar con él todo el día…

-Sakura-chan… – murmuró Naruto, algo nervioso por lo cálido que estaba su cuerpo – En realidad no me he balado y sé que tengo que oler…

-Amo tu olor – admitió ella, alzando su rostro hasta estar a solo pulgadas del de él.

Su alma estaba reflejada en sus ojos mientras lo miraba, atraída totalmente por sus ojos azules. Las tranparentes aguas de zafiro líquido… Lapiz Lazuli… sus manos encontraron el rostro de él y de manera automática sus pulgares empezaron a recorrer las marcas de su rostro.

-Sakura…

-Shhh – instó ella, colocando un dedo en los labios de él.

Quería decir más, pero a decir verdad tenía miedo. Después de tan larga platica, después de sentir como que lo conocía otra vez, aun estaba muy asustada para decir de manera sincera Te amo. Y estaban tan cerca… podía sentirlo, tocarlo y saber que estaba físicamente ahí. Justo ahí en la palma de sus manos, el joven – ahora hombre – del que se había enamorado y al que había perdido… estaban tan cerca.

Tan cerca que su temperatura corporal se mezclaba con la de él y parecía estarse combustionando de manera que pronto iban a quemarse. Sus ojos se habían convertido en joyas de jade que revelaban todo lo que quería de él. Su aura expulsaba su deseo, lo que necesitaba y quería… era suficiente para volver a cualquier hombre loco. Él la miró, permitiéndole seguir acariciando con sus delicados dedos las líneas de su cara, con los nervios claros en cada movimiento.

La manera en que sus dedos temblaban cada vez que tocaban su piel, la manera en que sus brazos temblaban con anticipación y ansiedad… Naruto la tomó de la muñeca con ambas manos y las retiró de su rostro. Se permitió a si mismo recorrer con sus manos la piel de los brazos de ella, quién reprimió un gemido. Los escalofríos de inmediato llenaron su piel y su cuerpo entero tembló violentamente.

Todo en ella parecía inocente. Esta hermosa chica. La chica que había perseguido por tanto tiempo… La chica de sus sueños… Esta mujer, Haruno Sakura, jamás había sido tocada de esta manera por otro hombre. El sonrojo en su rostro, la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba… lo asustaba al mismo tiempo que lo excitaba. Por dios… las cosas que podía hacerle, lo que podía hacerla sentir…

-Lo siento, sigo temblando… – murmuró, cerrando sus ojos e intentando concentrarse – No es como si…

-Nunca has hecho esto antes- le interrumpió Naruto.

Ella empezó a hiperventilar.

-Es tan obvio…

Naruto le sonrió y ella no podía ni si quiera mirarlo de tan débil que se sentía. Reducida a nada más que temblores y su extrema vergüenza por ser célibe. No era que Sakura no quisiera salir y divertirse como todos los demás, era solo que siempre había tenido otras prioridades. Buscar a Naruto había tomado muchos años de su vida, luego los años en la rama psiquiátrica del hospital. Y luego de eso, Sakura simplemente no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien con quien acostarse, aun si Ino decía que eso debía hacer… y ya se sabía a donde había llevado eso a Ino.

Él rió un poco y suspiro, recorriendo el cabello de ella con sus dedos y poniéndolo tras sus orejas, ella lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos cuando él se movió. Cálidos labios se posaron sobre su frente en un beso suave que logro que su corazón diera un salto.

-Siempre he querido hacer eso – comentó Naruto con felicidad, sonriendo con su victoria –. Besar tu frente. Ese era mi mayor sueño cuando tenía siete u ocho. ¡Demonios, me tomó dieciocho años hacer realidad ese sueño!

Él lo golpeó con suavidad y rió, volviendo a caer entre sus brazos mientras él reía con ella. Como podía convertir un momento tan tenso en pura cursilería y suavidad era algo que Sakura no comprendía, pero estaba agradecida.

Suspiró.

-Baka…

-Pero soy tu baka – dijo Naruto, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella reía –. Si quieres que lo sea.

Ella se enderezó, mirándolo.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir, Naruto? – cuestionó Sakura.

-No, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia. Yo jamás dije una sola palabra acerca de salir – bromeó él, recibiendo otro suave golpe en el hombro. Ella seguía sonriendo, así que el continuó –. Quiero decir, si quieres que te vean conmigo en público, entonces podríamos salir y hacer cosas embarazosas de novios y novias que tanto les gusta a las chicas hacer, tomarnos de las manos, podría comprarte cosas, llevarte a lugares lindos, pelear por tu honor, pelear contra dragones, ser romántico… tú sabes rituales básicos en las citas.

-¿Pelear contra dragones? – le cuestionó en voz alta Sakura.

-Bueno, si – dijo Naruto como si fuera obvio –. Todas las princesas tienen que ser rescatadas de un dragón. Tú eres una Hime para mí después de todo. Siempre lo has sido, Sakura-chan.

-Esta es la parte romántica, ¿verdad? – se burló ella, asintiendo.

-¿Funciona? – preguntó, sonriendo arrogante.

-Baka – rió Sakura, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ocultando su rostro en su pecho de nuevo. Avergonzada, murmuró –. Hai.

Naruto rió de Nuevo, abrazándola y disfrutando el aroma de su cabello… Humm… olía a fresa mezclada con algo como antisépticos… Eso tenía que venir del hospital.

Ella se relajó y acomodó en sus brazos después de pocos minutos. Naruto decidió acomodar a la mujer dormida en su cama. No podía abrazarla toda la noche… aunque, le gustaría. La dejo en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas y notó que en el reloj de su buró se leían las dos cuarenta y dos AM. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Se giró para salir y escucho un ruido en la habitación de en frente.

Se acercó con precaución al pasillo y no vio nada. La cocina también estaba vacía. Se deslizó hasta la sala, solo para ver que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Una brisa cálida llenaba la habitación y al instante Naruto se giró hasta las puertas de vidrio. Estaban abiertas y las cortinas volaban en el apartamento gracias al aire de Marzo.

Examine rápidamente la casa, pero no encontró nada. No había intrusos. Sakura dormía, como lo hacía Momo… ¿Así que quién había abierto las puertas? Fue a cerrarlas, solo para notar algo. En el balcón había una pequeña planta en su maceta. Era algo que se veía exótico, una pequeña flor con hojas en forma de lanceta con una textura similar a la salvia. La flor tenía los pétalos de un violento rojo-anaranjado en el medio. Estaba floreciendo, y cuando Naruto se inclinó para examinarla, el capullo empezó a abrirse.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Por favor, por favor, dejen reviews. En verdad los necesito. :P

Lilamedusa


	17. Inhalar

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Siento la tardanza. u.u Está muy apresurado y a lo mejor tiene errores. Lo siento!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete**

En la noche, las tierras pantanosas en verdad son diferentes a como se ven durante el día. La callada tranquilidad se convierte en natural inquietud cuando la luz del sol se escapa en la distancia. Tal vez es por eso que prefiere la oscuridad del pantano sobre la luz. La oscuridad es la que en verdad ayuda a poner en manifestó el terrible resplandor de los ojos de sus secuaces. Podía entonces verlos rodeándola, mirándola desde las sombras, esperando…

-Será pronto – comentó la sacerdotisa, acariciando las escamas de la gran serpiente enredada alrededor de su trono –. Solo tenemos que lograr que salgan. Verán, en este momento son orgullosos e ignorantes. Creen que son invencibles. Que nada puede atravesar sus defensas, pero están equivocados.

La demente sacerdotisa se mantenía en el mismo lugar, entre la maraña de lianas y árboles. Sus uñas pintadas de negro bailaban sobre el cráneo de su hermano, sus ojos rojizos explorando su terreno, una sonrisa torcida adornando los labios.

-Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Cuando comience el pánico en Konoha, cuando se debiliten sus defensas, entonces entraremos. Por el momento estoy jugando con ellos, dejándolos saber que tan débiles e indefensos se han tornado. Ku, ku, ku – murmuró Kikiyo, girándose para observar una vid cercana. Hojas y botones empezaron a brotar, un botón empezó a florecer mientras ella hablaba –. Será fácil destruirlos. Envenenar su propio chakra… ku, ku… si todo sale bien, solo tendremos que tratar con la mitad de ninjas de los que son ahora, cuando los invadamos en la noche de la Luna Azul.

Una gran sombre avanzaba por el sendero de raíces y vides. La armadura de huesos que usaba sonaba con cada paso que lo acercaba a la sacerdotisa, que empezaba a mostrarse inquieta. Cambió de posición, regresando el cráneo de su hermano a su báculo.

-Mi señora – murmuró con una profunda voz grave.

-Kikiyo se levantó del trono, los ojos brillando gracias a la tenue luz.

-Tengu…

Tengu era un enorme hombre de piel gris manchada de negro. Le faltaba casi todo el brazo derecho y en el lugar del brazo había una gruesa espada con grabados rúnicos en la hoja que se extendían hasta su apéndice. Negras plumas de cuervo adornaban su cabeza y las colas de arias creaturas colgaban de su cuello como decoración. El hombre se inclinó y arrodillo frente a Kikiyo, y la anaconda siguió deslizándose frente a ella.

Con la cabeza erguida, el hombre gruño mientras su casco exponía su boca.

-Ha empezado, mi señora.

-¿Y el otro proyecto? – cuestionó – ¿Ha sido capturado?

-Con éxito – respondió Tengu –. La bestia está siendo preparada mientras hablamos, mi señora.

-Me alegro – sonrió ella con demencia –. Ya está sucediendo. Todo pronto estará en su lugar, aunque me pregunto… ¿cuántos morirán antes de que nosotros lleguemos al correcto? – Se giró con pasos, mirando el cráneo de su hermano mientras seguía con su discurso – solo un hombre será capaz de soportar el veneno. Cualquier otro que toque mis preciosas flores va a ser quemado desde dentro por su propio chakra, todo menos ese hombre… si entra en su sistema, destruirá todo lo que tenga la huella de chakra de Kenjima. Esto se hará cargo de esa horrible trampa que nos tendió. El Kyuubi posee un chakra tan devastador…

Tengu siseo su respuesta.

-Si… – arrastró las palabras Kikiyo, girando y dejándose caer en su trono – En realidad, el veneno actuará también como antídoto. Todos esos candados, sueños y pesadillas serán abiertos, revelados, sus objetivos ocultos serán completados y sus recuerdos expuesto. Liberará por completo su mente. Puede que lo destruya, o puede que valga la pena.

Kikiyo levantó la mano a tiempo para tomar una verde boa entre sus manos.

-Si… todo al fin está ocupando su lugar – tarareó la sacerdotisa mientras la serpiente sacaba su lengua bífida, y mirando a los elípticos ojos, murmuró –. Pronto, ambos serán míos.

Continuo floreciendo con el suave brillo que salía desde el centro. Una suave música fluía hasta sus oídos, diferente de cualquier otra melodía que hubiera oído en su vida llevándolo a un lugar de paz, tranquilidad y belleza. Todos sus problemas parecían desvanecerse mientras pensaba en la hermosa flor frente a él. El capullo seguía floreciendo, y él cayó de rodillas ante él y lo observó.

Partículas doradas fueron expulsadas y bailaban alrededor de los pétalos que parecían de fuego, salpicados como estaban de manchas cafés y amarillas. La suave brisa había provocado que el polen se filtrara y que Naruto lo respirase. Olía maravilloso y continuo aspirando, acercándose más a la flor desconocida.

Naruto en verdad quería tocarla. _Tenía _que tocar los hermosos pétalos porque simplemente _necesitaban_ ser tocados por él. Extendió la mano hacia la flor y los pétalos se movieron hacia sus dedos, queriendo su toque, _necesitando_ su toque. Se movieron hasta acortar la distancia. Sus manos se acercan más y más con los dedos extendidos…

-**No lo toques.**

… retiró su mano con rapidez, saliendo del trance. Miró a su alrededor, jurando que el nueve colas estaba detrás suyo o a su lado, así de clara sonaba su voz. Sentía como si tuviera su aliento justo a un lado suyo o atrás de él, el olor pútrido de su boca se sentía contra su piel.

Era obvio que el Kyuubi no estaba atrás de él, sin embargo, darse cuenta de ello obligó a Naruto a preguntarse por qué demonios estaba en el balcón. ¿No estaba justo hace uno segundos dentro del apartamento? ¿No acababa de dejar a Sakura en su cama? Encontró con la mirada a la pequeña planta. Y luego, se acordó. Naruto se hizo a un lado con rapidez.

Estaba un poco fuera de si después del Kyuubi respirando en su espalda y la flor hipnotizarte frente a él. Además, si Naruto recordaba bien, el zorro jamás le había hablado _directamente_ a él. Naruto siempre tenía que viajar hasta el interior de su mente con un chakra equivalente a casi cero y hasta las profundidades del sello para ser capaz de comunicarse con el Kyuubi. Y luego estaba la flor… Naruto no tenía idea de que era, solo sabía que no era una flor ordinaria.

_¿Por qué?_ Pensó Naruto, esperando que el Kyuubi pudiera responder.

Hubo una profunda carcajada que vibró dentro de su mente. Él tembló, sintiendo al nueve colas como si lo tuviera justo atrás de él.

**Quería… **siseo el Kyuubi con amenaza…**ver como reaccionabas a mi voz en este estado.**

Naruto se controló lo suficiente como para no rechinar los dientes cuando contestó.

-Explícate.

**¿Qué hay para explicar, mortal?** Le preguntó con sorna el zorro. ** Solo logré que dejaras de toca una flor… una simple flor… ku, ku. **

Naruto volvió a examinar la flor, encontrando que estaba ahora cerrada y ya no brillaba. El polen ya no bailaba en el aire y no había ninguna música llenando sus oídos. ¿Una simple flor? ¡Su trasero!

-Así que era solo una ilusión – dijo, algo decepcionado por ser tan fácil de engañar. Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. _¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

**Humano insolente…** rugió el Kyuubi. **Yo _no_ te ayude. **

Si así había sido, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quería el nueve colas que él tocase la flor? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? ¿De dónde venía la flor? ¿Quién la había dejado en su balcón? Los ojos intensamente azules de Naruto se entrecerraron con enojo cuando el nombre apareció en su mente…

Kikiyo.

Momo compartía la habilidad de Momo. Ambas podían controlar y comunicarse con la naturaleza: una habilidad sanguínea extremadamente rara que se limitaba a la familia de Momo y Kikiyo. La flor podía ser parte de un jutsu de Kikiyo y peligrosa en extremo.

-Demonios – Naruto maldijo y empezó a caminar, olvidándose por un momento del zorro.

¡Aun no estaban listos para encargarse de esa miko demente! ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer si se aparecía ahora? ¡No había entrenado en absoluto! Naruto no estaba seguro de ser capaz de emplear los jutsus que alguna vez había usado. Demonios, ¡usar chakra lo ponía tan eufórico que parecía ponerlo en una clase de modo ninja genocida! No había manera de poderse oponer a Kikiyo o si quiera enfrentarse a Kenjima en este momento.

Al menos no en la patética condición física en la que se encontraba…

Le dio un vistazo a la flor. _Tenía_ que ser de Kikiyo, solo que ¿cuál era su propósito? Recordó lo que el Kyuubi le había advertido no hacer. _No lo toques_. Pensó Naruto, mirando la flor. ¿Qué pasaría si la tocase?

De pronto no podía despegar la mirada de sus propias manos, y acariciaba sus dedos mientras murmuraba.

-Si tan solo pudiera tocarla sin…

Sus ojos se dilataron con la idea que había aparecido en su cabeza. Él _podía_ tocar la flor y no verse directamente afectado por ello en lo absoluto. Concentró el chakra, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta que vino con el inmenso placer que surgía a partir de esa acción. Después de temblar un poco y hacer a un lado el placer, empezó a entrenarse a sí mismo para hacerlo.

-Puedo hacerlo – intentó convencerse Naruto – lo he hecho miles de veces.

Dejando que sus recuerdos lo guiaran una vez más, Naruto hizo algunos signos con las manos. Sus dedos formaron automáticamente las figuras que tenían que formar, y su chakra fluyo de manera natural mientras Naruto hablaba.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Hubo un suave y explosivo sonido, seguido de un poco de humo. Finalmente se aclaró, revelando una copia exacta un perfecto clon de sombra.

-Compa, ha pasado tiempo – declaró el clon, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento. He estado…– se encogió de hombros de nuevo –… haciendo otras cosas.

El clon miró a Naruto de arriba abajo, solo abriéndola para reclamar.

-Sí, lo puedo notar. ¡Me has transformado en una niñita, saco de huesos!

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Como sea. Solo toca la estúpida flor.

-Muérete – replicó el clon – si un clon puede transferir su chakra a ti, entonces no crees que puede transmitirte lo que sea que esta flor te haga, ¿especialmente si lo que afecta es el chakra?

-No pensé en eso – soltó Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo –. No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido.

-Bueno… siempre has pensado mejor cuando hay más de uno para ayudar – murmuró el clon, encogiéndose ahora él de hombros.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza, causando que Naruto siseara mientras llevaba su mano hasta su sien. Gritos regurgitaron en su mente, flashes de arboles corriendo, litros de sangre… energía brillante que vibraba con el sonido de un millón de pájaros… y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Sin dolor, sin miedo, sin recuerdos de pesadilla saturando sus sentidos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – murmuró Naruto, las manos sobre su corazón acelerado que sentía ligeramente empequeñecido.

El clon parecía perturbado cuando contestó en un murmuro.

-No… estoy seguro – agitó la cabeza –. No nos desviemos del tema, jefe. La flor… lo que necesitamos es un sujeto de prueba de algún tipo. Como una rata de laboratorio o algo por el estilo.

-O un jutsu – murmuró Naruto, aun visiblemente agitado –. Recuerdo que cuando estaba con Jiraiya salimos a buscar al nuevo hokage cuando unos sujetos de Akatsuki vinieron por mí.

Chakra vibrante y puro y un millar de pájaros invadieron nuevamente sus recuerdos, sacándolo de la realidad. En el recuerdo Naruto estaba alterado, y pronto logro concentrar su vista en un joven Sasuke de pie al otro lado del pasillo, con el chidori en la mano, parecía estar realmente enojado, lleno de tristeza y de odio. Luego el recuerdo se desvaneció y Naruto sintió una opresión intensa en el corazón.

-Cierto – replicó el clon, rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo –. Ero-Sannin usó algún tipo de pergamino o sello para capturar algo del fuego negro y regresarlo a Konoha para que fuese estudiado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? ¿Usar algún tipo de sello para saber qué demonios es la flor? ¿Para qué si estamos en Konoha por el momento? Solo llevemos la flor a Kakashi para que investigue y averigüe que es lo que hace.

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasa si él piensa que intentamos hacerle alguna broma? – murmuró Naruto, preocupado por el dolor creciente de su cabeza.

Kakashi-sensei no va a pensar eso. En especial si cae bajo el encanto de la flor. Se supone que es un Kage, ¿no? No debería caer en nuestras bromas y se daría cuenta de que no quieres…

El clon se desvaneció en un segundo cuando una monstruosa presión golpeó a Naruto. Se sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo dividida a la mitad desde el interior. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de si quiera gemir por el dolor y la repentina insensibilidad que estaba abarcándolo. Puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía viciosamente. Sus pulmones eran incapaces de retener el aire y la habitación parecía estarse encogiendo.

Dentro de se escuchaba el eco de una carcajada, pero Naruto no tenía idea de quién o qué eran. Se encontró a si mismo dentro del mismo terreno blanco infinito que era su mente y estaba perfectamente tieso e inmóvil: la calma antes de la tormenta. Todo se había tornado gris. En lugar de la nieve negra, granizo gris caía del cielo en un mundo que ahora era gris y donde empezaban a surgir diversos escenarios.

Había algo en la mano de Naruto y él la acercó para ver que era. Como un péndulo, se movía, colgando de su mano mientras Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad. De izquierda a derecha, izquierda a derecha… un movimiento constante que era lento, calmado e hipnótico. Era un péndulo de cristal matizado con tintes aguamarina, adornado con dos cuentas plateadas y una tira de cuero negro. Había algo importante acerca de este collar…

Se movía con lentitud, y se sentía de pronto intimidado. Era importante. El cristal capturaba la luz justo como debía, y por un momento lo encandiló. Y fue en ese momento que un recuerdo voló frente a sus ojos.

_… -Yo fui una de los tres legendarios Sannin. No tengo ni si quiera que ponerme seria para pelear con este pequeño ninja – alzó la mano, haciendo énfasis en su dedo índice mientras resoplaba – un dedo debería ser suficiente…_

La luz se desvaneció y el collar volvió a moverse, brillando de manera perturbadora. Brillaba como lo hacía la luna, y el brillo era casi antinatural mientras el collar seguía yendo de derecha a izquierda. Hubo un nuevo rayo de luz y vino otro recuerdo.

… _-Te daré una semana. Si puedes dominar ese jutsu, reconoceré que eres capaz de convertirte en Hokage. Te daré este collar – declaró ella, de pie sobre él y sonriendo de lado…_

El mismo collar apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos. De nuevo moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, y la luz empezaba desvanecerse. El brillo parecía palpitar y emitió un nuevo rayo de luz.

_… de nuevo, ella le quitó su cinta ninja. El rubio Naruto se preparó para sentir una ola de dolor, solo que cuando cerró los ojos, la mujer hizo algo completamente inesperado. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, los labios rojos de Tsunade estaban presionados contra su frente, dándole un suave beso. _

La luz se desvaneció y el pendiente giró hacia la izquierda, tembló sobre la cuerda, empezando lento y de nuevo un rayo de luz.

_… -¡Hey! ¡Este clon está fuera de control! – gritó uno de los clones de Naruto, mientras otro de ellos empezaba a emitir chakra rojo. Antes de que Naruto se diera si quiera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Yamato llevó a cabo los sellos requeridos para presionar al Naruto real antes de que empezara a absorber el chakra de Kyuubi y a cambiar…_

El pendiente se paró un momento, como si algo le impidiera seguirse columpiando.

_… -Naruto – le llamó Tsunade, su genjutsu de juventud había desaparecido y tenía problemas manteniéndose de pie. _

_-Ve siéntate, baa-chan y toma un poco de té. Yo me haré cargo de esto – replicó Naruto, mirando a Pein…_

Mientras el collar giraba, una muerte paró su movimiento, y una pequeña grieta apareció en la parte inferior, distribuyéndose en el débil pedazo de cristal.

**_… -¡_**_Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Huye! No eres rival…_

_-Lo sé – replicó Hinata, de pie ante Naruto mientras Pein simplemente la observaba –… Yo solo… estoy siendo egoísta. Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Yo solía llorar y rendirme fácilmente… casi me fui por el mal camino, pero tú, tú me mostraste el camino correcto, siempre estuve detrás de ti, quería ser como tú… quería caminar junto a ti. Quería estar contigo. Tú me cambiaste. ¡Tu sonrisa me salvó! Por eso, no tengo miedo de morir para protegerte. Porque yo… ¡te amo!_

_Y atacó, solo para ser acabada por Pein y luego asesinada…_

No había rabia comparable a la que quemaba a Naruto. Dolía. ¡Dolía tanto! El collar no era solo algo importante, también era un sello. Un modo de mantener al zorro bajo control cuando sus emociones sacaran lo peor de él.

Otro recuerdo regresó a él. El de él transformándose. Uno de Naruto olvidándose de todos ellos, olvidándose de que debía proteger a Konoha, e ignorándolo todo debido a la rabia que le provocaba haber visto a Hinata asesinada por Pein. Quería que Pein pagara por lo que había hecho… quería partirlo a ese maldito asesino en dos, no solo por Hinata, también por Jiraiya.

Más grietas se formaron en el collar, rompiéndolo, hasta que se desvaneció y todo se detuvo. Él había roto ese collar hacía mucho tiempo, con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Como para responderle, una nueva carcajada llenó el área.

**Ya no puedes detenerme…**

Sin ningún sonido, se movió hasta su derecha, provocando que Naruto se girara. Se encontró con ojos escarlata que brillaban mientras los arboles se doblaban y crujían antes de caer sobre la nieve gris. Naruto se movió con rapidez, justo antes de que una gran garra destruyera el lugar donde estaba sentado. Brillando con malicia, los ojos entrecerrados del zorro de las nueve colas prometían dolor y miseria.

**Ku, ku, ku… cuando sea libre, los voy a matar a todos, Naruto. **

Todo alrededor de Naruto desapareció, y reapareció un paisaje que no era más que sangre. Cadáveres llenaban el terreno que lo que una vez había sido una aldea orgullosa, esta vez quemada y destruida en una noche eterna. Los gritos de aquellos siendo torturados vibraban con fuerza solo para ser silenciados con la muerte. Gemidos de dolor salían de aquellos que sufrían una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Detente – ordenó Naruto con los puños apretados.

La sangre caía como si fuera lluvia, partes humanas por todos lados y los demonios se alimentaban como buitres. Todo empezó a girar y los gritos de dolor de los inocentes continuaban, podía sentir la sangre que lo empapaba mientras miraba como más y más gente era asesinada…

Por sus propias manos.

-¡DIJE DETENTE! – chilló Naruto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tirando de su cabello.

Un viento frío empezó a soplar, acariciando sus mejillas mientras se encontraba de nuevo en su deprimente mente gris. No estaba solo. Mientras miraba la nieve, Naruto elevó s mirada, encontrándose con la figura del gran Kyuubi no kitsune, libre de su prisión.

**Cuando sea libre, ku, ku, ku… los voy a matar a todos a través de ti. **

-¿Por qué estás en mi mente? – preguntó Naruto, apretando aun más los puños.

**Estúpido, ignorante humano. ¿Has olvidado la grieta que creaste? ¿Esa minúscula y microscópica fractura que le hiciste al sello?** Cuestionó el nueve colas.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron.

-Demonios.

**Demonios es la palabra. Especialmente cuando tenga a esas hermanas tuyas y a la puta de pelo rosa en mis manos. Voy a asesinar a esa puta barata, Naruto. Voy a hacerle recordar toda la vergüenza y el dolor, solo por ti. ** El Kyuubi seguía provocándolo y el rostro de Naruto estaba poseído por una rabia incontrolable.

-Vuelve a hablar de mis hermanas o de ella y te mataré – replicó Naruto en un rugido.

El zorro no pareció alterarse.

**Tendrías que matarte a ti mismo, ¿no? Puede que seas noble, Naruto, pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente. La necesidad de vivir es demasiado fuerte en ti. **

-Pffft.… no tengo que suicidarme para morir, bola de pelos. Alguien podría matarme. El consejo podría poner una orden para que me ejecuten…

**¡No me amenaces, patético humano! **Rugió el Kyuubi intentando atacar a Naruto.

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! – gritó un colérico Naruto y una masa de energía explotó, golpeando fuerte al zorro.

Un terrible rugido hizo eco a través de su mente y el mundo empezó a girar. El Kyuubi chocó contra la pared de su celda, y su chakra se disolvió. Estaban dentro del sello y no dentro de la mente de Naruto. Los ojos del zorro dejaron de estar entrecerrados mientras Naruto se acercaba al cello.

-He cargado contigo toda mi vida zorro. Por tu culpa, no he tenido una familia y fui visto solo como tú. Yo _no_ soy tú. No te necesito. Eres _nada. ¿_Loentiendes_? No eres nada _– declaró Naruto, sus ojos fijos en los del Kyuubi.

El nueve colas rugió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Parpadeó una vez y se giró.

**Ya veo. No eres en realidad tan patético como eras… una pena. ** Sonrió feralmente mientras miraba a Naruto, siseando. **Eras mucho más fácil de manipular entonces. Incapaz de deshacerte de mí. **

-Tú no me asustas, zorro – replicó Naruto, sin apartar los ojos del Kyuubi – nunca vas a salir de aquí. Incluso si el selo falla, no lo voy a permitir. Acéptalo. Nunca vas a volver a ser libre.

**He aceptado eso desde hace tiempo_._** Rugió el zorro.**Tal vez esté encerrado aquí para siempre, pero tú _vas_ a necesitarme. No importa cuánto lo niegues, dependes de mí. ¿Yo, nada? Sigue engañándote a ti mismo, Naruto. Ya verás. Al final, vendrás y me rogarás por el poder. Especialmente cuando recuerdes porque deseaste no volver a este lugar. Cuando recuerdes porque le rogaste a Kenjima que borrara tu memoria. Cuando recuerdes porque deseabas que el dolor desapareciera…**

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – cuestionó Naruto en un susurro.

**Sabes de qué estoy hablando_. _**Le retó el Kyuubi con su sonrisa torcida.

El zorro rugió cuando a oscuridad del sello consumió su inmensa figura. El dolor empezó a palpitar dentro del pecho de Naruto, al mismo ritmo que su corazón, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Una nueva, extranjera energía empezó a surgir por todos lados mientras el Kyuubi murmuraba.

**Ya viene…**

El agua empezó a mojar los tobillos de Naruto y a elevarse rápidamente mientras entraba a las profundidades de su cuerpo. Algo estaba acelerando su chakra. Chakra dorado en la forma de miles y millones de chispas de oro giraban en la oscuridad, bailando por el lugar como lo había hecho el polen de la flor. Era casi mágica, pero Naruto se puso d inmediato a la defensiva, sabiendo que no había nada de mafia en esa energía. Los fragmentos empezaron a distribuirse, llenando cada rincón de la prisión y penetrando las paredes como un parasito. Y como un virus, la energía dorada empezó a infectar el chakra de Naruto.

-¿Qué demonios sucede? – cuestionó Naruto y la temperatura empezó a subir.

Desde su prisión, el Kyuubi contestó.

**Ya empieza.

* * *

**

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	18. Esto no está pasando

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Segundo capítulo del día. Me falta solo uno para alcanzar a SLTora y entonces las tardanzas no serán mi culpa (¡gracias a Dios!) Haha, bueno los dejo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

-Espera, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Naruto cuestionó al nueve colad mientras seguía hundiéndose en su prisión – ¿Qué empieza?

El zorro simplemente se rió un poco más.

**Ku, ku, ku… es justo como lo dije, solo hace unos minutos…**

-¿Qué? – cuestionó ansiosamente Naruto -¿De qué demonios hablas, _kitsune?_

El nueve colas simplemente se rió y se giró, dándole la espalda a Naruto, negándose a contestar. Las partículas salieron de la corriente de chakra dorado y cual cenizas atravesaron las barras de la prisión del nueve colas. Naruto podía ver la masiva cantidad de chakra e la creatura gracias al brillo de las partículas. Los ojos escarlata miraban con recelo a las pequeñas cenizas. El zorro se presiono a su mismo contra la pared, intentando que las partículas no lo tocaran. Cuando una pequeña partícula aterrizó contra su pelo, empezó a brillar. Hubo una suave tintineo, luego el brillo se expandió y luego implotó. El Kyuubi rugió, siendo azotado contras las barras de hierro. El agua seguía subiendo por las paredes como en una tubería Y Naruto intentaba no ahogarse.

La temperatura seguía subiendo y más y más partículas se presionaban contra el sello. Como si estuvieran siendo ordenadas, empezaron a atacar cualquier cosa sobre la que aterrizaban, empezaron a implotar por todo el lugar, los tintineos seguían siendo escuchados y el Kyuubi rugía de dolor y de furia. Movió sus colas contra las rejas, y empezaron a doblarse. El suelo empezó a temblar hasta que evolucionó a un terremoto que agitaba todo y Naruto luchaba por respirar. Casi se hundió cuando las aguas empezaron a subir y a moverse al ritmo de su propia ansiedad. Respirar era más y más difícil. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Una ola agua chocó contra él. Se encontró a si mismo bajo las negras aguas, temblando con la corriente. El aire salió de sus pulmones cuanto choco contra una de las barras de la reja. Siguió la reja hasta la superficie, o al menos eso esperaba. Su cuerpo subía en esa dirección, pero bien podía estarse hundiendo. Podía ver al zorro observarle con sus ojos escarlata, inerme a las explosiones de chakra.

Una corriente tiró de Naruto, y él se sostuvo contra la barra, sintiendo a sus dedos resbalarse.

_Ayúdame, _pensó Naruto mirando al zorro.

El nueve colas sonrió.

**Pensé que no me necesitabas.** Empezó a reírse y la corriente se agitaba. **No soy nada, ¿recuerdas?** Eventualmente el agua ganó y tiró de Naruto que no quitaba su mirada del zorro. ** Ku, ku, ku. _Tú_**_, _**no eres nada sin mí, mocoso. _¡Nada!_**

Y luego, el brillo rojizo se desvaneció por completo dejándolo en una completa oscuridad. Las partículas doradas giraron alrededor de él como átomos fluorescentes siendo jalados con la corriente. Voces del pasado empezaron a hacer eco contra sus oídos. Cmo serpientes, largos tentaculos empezaron a tomarlo de brazos y piernas, enderezando su torso. Los tentáculos se torcieron y cambiaron, convirtiéndose en cadenas que lo dejaban atado mientras el dolor atravesaba su pecho. Palabrad de enojo, rayos de luz, millares de pájaros, ojos rojos con tomoes… como un río, sus recuerdos más oscuros salieron a la superficie. Los recuerdos que giraban alrededor de la persona que más dolor le había provocado a Naruto en su existencia entera…

Uchiha Sasuke.

–o-o–

Mmm…

Un fabuloso aroma la rodeaba. El aroma de Naruto. El aroma de su natural masculinidad que lograba hacerla retorcerse y llenarse de un calor placentero. Un deseo tan intenso y carnal la llenó, que su inner apareció de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. 

_¡Reto a esas perras a intentar robárselo! ¡Las reto! ¡Pagaran, cha!_

Y el inner empujó al subconsciente de la kunoichi del cabello rosado a uno de los sueños más salvajes que jamás había tenido. Era una princesa guerrera vestida con nada más que una armadura y llevaba con ella una gran espada. Si, se veía relmente torcida… estaba peleando por ganar su camino a través de una horda de mujeres intentando robarse su tesoro, tratando de llevarse a Naruto. ¡Sakura lo rescataría y haría a un lado a tantas perras como pudiera en el camino!

-Shannaro… – murmuró suavemente en sus sueños.

Pero demasiado pronto, algo interrumpió el sueño de Sakura.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Despierta! – algo estaba agitando su homrbo.

Sakura gimió y se acurrucó contra las suaves almohadas, aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana y continuando con su sueño. El sueño había cambiado. Ya no había miles de concubinas intentando seducir a su Naruto. No había nada más que una ettera oscuridad, llena de estrellas doradas. Y dentro del unverso, estaba Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y una aura terriblemente deprimida saliendo de él.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti – declaró Sakura –. Déjame protegerte… déjame ser quien te salve…

Necesitaba ser salvado. No de la oscuridad, ni de sus enemigos. No, Naruto necesitaba ser salvado de si mismo. Desde la profundidad de su oscuridad, Naruto la llamaba. Intentaba alcanzarla, pero la ocuridad se lo impedía y lo mantenía fuera de su alcance. No iba a fallarle.

_¡Voy a salvarte!_

_-_Sakura-san – dijo una vez suave. De nuevo, algo movió su hombro, y la voz repitió su nombre.

¡Estaba tan cansada!

-Solo cinco minutos…

Respiró profundamente y el aroma de Naruto la rodeó, inundándola aun más en la ilusión de su subconsciente. El aroma de Naruto lo hacía todo más real. La oscuridad se había ido y Naruto era libre. Sakura estaba en este momento abrazada a él, llena de victoria y deseo. Mientras el resto del mundo ardía alrededor de ellos, nada importaba más que el hecho de que estaban juntos. Que iban a enfrentarse a todos y a pelear incluso al mismo diablo para estar juntos. Que podían superar cualquier cosa juntos… siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Naruto – Sakura la guerrera declaró, con sus ojos verdes brillando con el triunfo de verse reflejados en sus ojos azules.

Mientras el viento los acariciaba, Naruto acarició su cabello.

-Sakura… necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron aun más mientras él se presionaba contra ella, sus rostros a solo unos centímetros y acercándose. ¡Algo estaba por explotar!

-Cualquier cosa – murmuró Sakura, fijando su mirada con la de él.

Justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, el dijo algo más.

-Sálvame.

Unos largos tentáculos negros lo rodearon, alejando a Naruto de ella. El intentó alcanzarla, llamándola, gritando mientras los tentáculos se convertían en cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero. Naruto peleaba, pero no podía deshacerse de ellas, y sus brazos eran apretados contra su cuerpo.

-Él será mío.

Sakura se giró, enfrentándose con la miko Kikiyp.

-Sobre mi cadáver – Sakura replicó, su labio burlándose de la miko.

Sakura aceleró hasta la mujer, golpeando su nariz con el puño. Sintió a la perfección como se rompía el cartílago mientras golpeaba con más fuerza. Kikiyo simplemente se reía, y su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse. Empezó a brillar y su cuerpo se deshizo en miles de partículas doradas, su carcajada hacía eco a través de la oscuridad en la que de pronto se encontraba. Las partículas giraban mientras la kunoichi intentaba asesinarlas con la mirada y alistaba su espada. Las partículas cargaban contra ella, convirtiéndose en un brazo que se hizo real golpeándola en el pecho. Fue muy lenta y no pudo evitar el golpe… Sus ojos se dilataron.

-¡Sakura! – se hizo a un lado cuando algo empezó a agitarla – Vamos, Sakura. No es tiempo de estar entre las sábanas de Naruto-kun. ¡Despierta ya! La niña se ha puesto peor y otros cuatro casos han llegado. ¡Te necesitamos ahorita en el hospital!

Sakura se enderezó de inmediato, parpadeó varias veces e intentó calmarse. Su corazón latió con fuerza bajo sus dedos mientras el sudor empezaba a caer sobre su frente. Se sentía mal. No se sentía fatal. Algo malo iba a pasar… pero, era solo un sueño. Uno muy real, y cómico, pero solo un sueño. Exhaló y deseó estar de nuevo entre las almohadas, antes de que el maravilloso sueño se hubiera torcido. En lugar de echarse, Sakura observó a su alrededor. No estaba en su cuarto. Estaba en el cuarto de Naruto.

En la cama de Naruto…

-Esto no es lo que parece – soltó Sakura, aun medio dormido.

Sakura se pudo de pie e intentó enderezar su cabello. ¡Dios, los rumores que correrían ahora! Desde luego, ¿A ella que le importaba? ¿Y qué si la habían encontrado durmiendo en la cama de Naruto? Solo estaba durmiendo. Eso era todo. No era como si todos estuvieran esperando que pasara. En realidad, Sakura estaba segura de que lo esperaban. Con toda la química y todo entre los dos, la intensidad de ambos, su violenta necesidad de tirar al chico, despojarlo de sus ropas y solo _sentirlo_…

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco… agitada.

Sakura agitó su mano frente a su rostro, haciéndose un poco de aire mientras reía y respondía nerviosamente.

-¡Totalmente! Si. Estoy bien. ¡No te preocupes!

Salió como un río de nervios, y era terriblemente obvio que estaba escondiendo algo, o que estaba avergonzada por algo. Sakura sonrió a un más y rió también otra vez. El presentimiento que la llenaba volvió, y su estómago dio un vuelco. Bajó sus shorts e intentó acomodar la falda. Dios, aun traía puesto lo mismo que ayer, o sea que aun estaba llena de la suciedad y mugre de ayer. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

El reloj de Naruto decía que era las siete en punto de la mañana. Miró por la ventana y la luz del amanecer la encandiló. La silueta de Hinata era un contraste profundo con la luz. Hacía que la mujer Hyuuga pareciera un ángel caminando con la luz del sol. Especialmente porque las cortinas se movían tras ella con la brisa de la mañana. Hinata entró por el balcón.

-Sakura – entonó Hinata, sosteniendo un café y ofreciéndoselo.

En definitiva, Hinata era un ángel.

-Sé que estás cansada, pero en realidad te necesitamos en este momento.

La chica del cabello rosa estaba agradecida de que fuera Hinata. De ser otra persona habría preguntas, risas, bromas, y muchos rumores en puerta. Al menos todo esto vendría de cierta chica llamada Uchiha Ino.

-¿Dónde está Ino? – cuestionó Sakura, mientras quitaba la tapa y sentía el delicioso aroma del café en sus manos.

-Ya está en el hospital, pero no puede hacer mucho. N estoy lo suficientemente entrenada en este campo de la medicina para servir de nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga? – cuestionó Hinata, jugando con sus manos y mirando al suelo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Hinata odiaba sentirse inútil, y en este momento, era como se sentía. Hinata no había aprendido nunca ningún jutsu medicinal por culpa de su padre, pero era increíble con las hierbas y los remedios caseros. Podía hacer remedios, cremas y ungüentos solo con hierbas encontradas en el bosque. Te, jarabes e infusiones eran también especialidaes de Hinata.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Sakura al fin habló.

-De acuerdo… Hinata, Necesito que…

UN gemido vino del otro cuarto, y ambas chicas se giraron hacia la puerta cerrada. Para Sakura, el mal presentimiento se intenisficó por tres. Las dos kunoichi escucharon, esperando encontrar algún otro ruido anormal, forzando a sus oídos a escichar atentamente por cualquier otro ruido – agua goteando en el baño, hojas bailando con el viento, ruidos de más allá del porche.

-¿Vino alguien contigo? – cuestionó Sakura, girándose hacia Hinata.

Hinata agitó la cabeza en negativa.

-Iie. Tal vez, Naruto-kun está ya despierto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Hinata la siguió hasta el pasillo, luego a la cocina. Todo parecía estar justo como la noche anterior.

Cuando Hinata soltó un gritito y corrió hasta el living, Sakura sintió como su corazón se hundía. El presentimiento era mucho más fuerte. Algo estaba mal… sintió a su cuerpo moverse, pero no era ella quien se movía. Era más como si estuviera flotando, mirando lo que sucedía desde arriba. Cuando vio a Naruto, echado en el piso del balcón abierto, Sakura paró de inmediato. Todo se movía tan lento… _esto no está pasando. _

Hinata cayó de rodillas junto a Naruto, y tras ella su largo cabello negro índigo, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de la Hyuuga. Sakura estaba segura de que Hinata estaba gritando, solo que era como si no emitiera ningún sonido. Todo estaba en silencio. No había sonidos en lo absoluto. Tal vez aun estaba soñando.

Un par de manos de porcelana flotaron sobre el rostro del rubio y lo acariciaron. Algo estaba muy mal… parecía que algo le dolía, pero se le veía simplemente dormido. Cabellos de color durazno aparecieron de pronto sobre el torso de Naruto y la hermana pequeña del chico parecía histérica. Tal vez también ella estaba gritando…

Ojos azules como el océano se veían dilatados, temperatura alta que quemaba la piel y una respiración agitada que hacía que el pecho cayera y se alzara…

Era tan lento… todo se movía con tanta calma… sin sonidos, sin velocidad, solo el sentimiento de que todo estaba mal.

Hinata se giró hasta ella con lágrimas en los pálidos ojos blancos. Su boca estaba abierta como si gritara algo, su cabello se movía mientras su cabeza hacía movimientos agitados, todo tan lento… sin ningún sonido. Ningún sonido. Esto no podía ser real. No era real…

-¡SAKURA!

Tembló, mirando a la pequeña chica que la tomaba de la mano y la miraba con ojos llorosos. Momo estaba rogando.

-Ani. Ayu-yu-yuda. Ayuda. ¡Ani!

Sakura respiró. Todo empezaba a ser normal y podía escuchar de nuevo y todo se movía como siempre. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Se sentía temblorosa y giró sus ojos llorosos hacia Hinata.

-¡Tiene los mismo síntomas que los genin! – chilló Hinata, que no se separaba de Naruto – Sakura… ¿Qué hago?

_Esto no está pasando, por favor, alguien dígame que esto no está pasando_. Pensó Sakura en un último ruego desesperado.

-H-Hospital – murmuró Sakura, talló sus ojos con rapidez y continuó –. ¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo al hospital!

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	19. Cadenas

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Este es el capítulo más 'nuevo'. Sin embargo, lleva ya tiepmpo, y SLTora no actualiza. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**Capítulo diecinueve: cadenas. **

-¡Muévanse! ¡Fuera de mi camino! – gritaba Sakura.

Agitadas, las dos kunoichi cargaban a un inconsciente Naruto por los corredores del hospital. Con toda la conmoción teniendo lugar en el hospital, sus gritos y sus ordenes solo se mezclaban con todas las otras voces a su alrededor. Algo estaba mal en Konoha. Una epidemia se estaba apoderando de la aldea. Una plaga que tenía como blanco a los ninjas más jóvenes de Konohagakure no sato, sin dejar pista y sin ninguna posible cura para detener su terrible paso.

–¡Mi hija! – Chilló una mujer, intentando que alguien en el hospital le hablara, al menos – ¡por favor! ¡Dijeron que estaría bien! ¡Dijeron que estaría bien!

Las dos mujeres aun cargaban al hombre de cabello rubio mientras aceleraban por el pasillo, y aun así sus ojos cansados no fueron capaces de ignorar los ruegos de la mujer. Su situación en verdad afectaba a Sakura. ¿Era este el mismo destino de Naruto? No… no podía pensar así. No ahora. Encontraron una camilla vacía en el caótico pasillo y colocaron rápidamente a Naruto en ella.

–Hinata – pidió Sakura, sus ojos verdes chocando con las perlas blancas que eran las pupilas de la chica –. Encuentra a Shizune o a Tsunade, ahora.

Las venas características de su jutsu hicieron aparición en su rostro, mientras recorría el hospital con la mirada.

–Hai.

En su estado inconsciente, Naruto se removía en la cama. Su puño se apretó con fuerza mientras sus pies pateaban. Sus rodillas se elevaron y de repente se puso tieso, chocando su brazo contra la camilla y dejando escapar un grito que helaba hasta los huesos mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Sakura retrocedió hasta la pared, sus pupilas dilatadas mientras observaba la destrozada figura de la camilla. Ninguno de los otros pacientes habían reaccionado así. Era un síntoma completamente diferente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura alzó la mirada, viendo al hombre de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos azul real eran de hierro, y su rostro estaba cubierto de manera parcial por una mascarilla de hospital.

–Póngase de pie, Haruno-san. Tiene usted una epidemia en este hospital, y si no elabora un suero con la sangre de Naruto-kun, pronto todos los infectados morirán.

Se puso a si misma de pie, situándose a la defensiva.

–Kenji – murmuró.

Un grupo de personas paso entre ellos sin que se rompiera el contacto visual, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que el otro se le escapar del campo visual. Una vez calmada, Sakura apretó su puño, lista para hacer lo que fuese necesario para mantener a Naruto a salvo, mantener a sus hermanas seguras y lejos de este hombre que manipulaba las mentes con tanta facilidad.

–Pensamos que estaba muerto – declaró con simpleza Sakura.

El sonrió bajo la mascarilla.

–Los doctores son buenos fingiendo la propia muerte, ¿verdad? – la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras continuaba hablando – Pero, tenía que hacerlo. Es posible que no entiendas mis razones para esconderme, o por que estoy aquí ahora, pero puedo jurarte que no vengo a molestar. Quiero ayudar.

–Pruébalo – pidió Sakura.

Se giró hacia Naruto.

–Él es la cura al veneno que Kikiyo ha distribuido en tu aldea- no creo que lo haya planeado de esta manera, siendo que diseñó el veneno específicamente para él. Cualquier otro en contacto con el veneno morirá. No él.

–¿Cómo sabes esto? – preguntó Sakura, sus ojos fijos en Naruto, quien sufría un espasmo – ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Qué me das esperanza con la seguridad de que fallaré?

Los ojos de Kejima se tornaron fríos.

–Porque ella ha hecho esto antes, en Sawa – murmuró –… tardamos demasiado en descubrir como funcionaba el veneno. Tras descubrir la cura, los daños estaban ya hechos, y no había nadie vivo a quien curar.

–_Kuso _– maldijo Sakura, llena de miedo –. Debimos haber previsto algo como esto… tengo que informar a sensei. Él tiene que saber con que está tratando.

–No tienes tiempo para eso…

–Sé que no lo tengo – declaró Sakura, tomando su brazo entre sus manos –. Es por eso que tú irás a decirle a el Hokage todo lo que sabes.

–o-o–

…_También él estaba siempre solo. Especialmente tras lo que le pasó a su familia. Cada vez que Naruto pasaba por el lago, bajaba la mirada, hasta el fondo de la colina, y allí estaba él, solo, sentado al final del muelle, triste y desolado. _

_Por Kami que lo odiaba… pero, demonios, eran tan parecidos. Sasuke era más genial que él, sin embargo, podía hacer todo mejor, ¡ese teme! Y aun así… eran iguales. _

_Ahh, ¡lo atrapó mirándole! ¡Estúpido Sasuke! Se sentía superior a todos los demás… Heh, heh, pero, al menos él podía comprenderle. Aunque eran muy diferentes, eran más parecidos que nadie más a su alrededor…_

Sasuke…

_… ¡Había sido solo un accidente! Alguien lo había empujado, y Naruto había caído para adelante mientras miraba al Uchiha-teme, ¡Y sus rostros habían chocado! Igual, eso no era solo un vhoque. De alguna manera demoniaca, quizás en un intento de mal sentido del humor, sus labios incluso se habían tocado. ¡Era asqueroso! ¡Daban ganas de vomitar!_

_La intención de matar flotaba en el aire. _

_Kami-sama, ¡Estaba muerto!_

Pensé que nos parecíamos, entonces. Que, de alguna manera, eramos como hermanos.

…

–_Dobe _– _murmuró el chico de cabellos negros._

_Naruto sonrió. _

–_Teme._

_…_

Saben que todos en la aldea solían odiarme, porque yo tenía al kyuubi dentro de mi. Aunque claro, igual no sabías, demonios. Yo no lo sabía hasta que me obligaron a robar ese pergamino. Entonces me enteré. Supe porque todos me odiaban, porque se rehusaban a reconocer que yo estaba ahí, que existía.

_…_

_Kakashi lo había atado a un árbol, siendo que no había logrado capturar el cascabel. Sakura y Sasuke tenían ambos bentos, y no debían alimentarle. ¡Kami! ¡Y tenía hambre además! En especial después de no haber desayunado… ¡Maldito nuevo sensei!_

–_¡Heh! No necesito comida _–_ exclamó Naruto, y su estómago lo contradijo con un rugido mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. _

–_Toma._

_Los ojos de Sakura parecían querer escaparse de su lugar mientras Naruto veía a Sasuke como si le hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza. _

–_No te preocupes. No lo siento cerca. Después del almuerzo trabajaremos juntos y conseguiremos los cascabeles _– _murmuró Sasuke _–_. Sin comida, solo estarás en el camino y eso nos va a afectar. _

_Naruto no sabía que decir. Estaba agradecido, pero también le gacía enojar. Sasuke siempre encontraba la manera de insultarlo, aun cuando estaba siendo amable._

_…_

Yo solía odiarlos a todos también. A la aldea y a todo lo que representaba. Había días en que en verdad quería venganza. Podía imaginarlo. Solo acabrlos. Destruirlos. Mutilarlos. El odio… es algo tan fuerte.

…

–_Jeez, todo lo que haces es estorbar…_

–_Sasuke, tú… _– _sus palabras murieron en su boca. Sasuke estaba de pie, dándole una imagen de su espalda, y millones de agujas cubrían su figura. Estaba arañado y sangriento, parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar._

–_¿Qué …con esa… cara,… idiota? _ –_preguntó Sasuke. _

–_¿Por qué? _–_ fue todo lo que pudo decir _–_ ¿Por qué me salvaste?_

–_¿Cómo voy a saberlo…? _–_ se quejó Sasuke con debilidad _–_ Pff… Te odiaba…_

–_P-pero… ¿por qué a mi? _–_ gritó Naruto, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos _–_ ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!_

_Sasuke murmuró su respuesta. _

–_No lo sé… _– _su figura tembló, y empezó a caer _–_ mi cuerpo solo… se movió por su cuenta, dobe…_

_Naruto lo atrapó, antes de que cayera y lo depositó con delicadeza en el suelo. _

–_Ese hombre… mi hermano… me dije a mi mismo que no moriría hasta que lo matase… no mueras tú también. _

_Eso fue todo. Los ojos vidriosos de Sasuke se cerraron mientras Naruto lo miraba impactado. Maldito bastardo, pensaba naruto mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. ¡Él lo odiaba también! ¡Él… él nunca se lo perdonaría! Mirando al shinobi enmascarado mientras rabia pura le consumía, Naruto rugió. _

–_¡Te mataré…!_

_…_

Un mal paso y hubiera acabado tan mal como acabaste tú. Tal vez, debí haber dejado que la oscuridad y el odio y la soledad me consumieran.

_…_

–_Hey. ¿estás bien?_ –_ nunca antes había visto a Sasuke así. _

_El bastardo, por una vez en su vida, no intentaba lucirse. No, sasuke estaba huyendo. Sasuke estaba asustad. Naruto sudaba mientras empujaba el kunai más y más profundo en la carganta de la serpiente. Miró el rostro asustado de Sasuke y no pudo evitarlo. _

–_¿Gatito asustadizo?_

_…_

Porque, yo pensaba, no tenía conecciones con nadie. Todos a mi alrededor tenían algo, tenían todo lo que yo no. Hasta que te conocí a ti y a Iruka-sensei.

…

–_Naruto_ –_ murmuró Sasuke. Naruto lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando un insulto _–_. Quiero pelear contra ti. _

_Sorpresa. Estaba escrita en todo el rostro de Naruto mientras miraba con los ojos dilatados al Uchiha. Sonrió antes de responder. _

–_¡Quiere pelear contra ti también, Sasuke-teme!_

_…_

Sabía que siempre estabas solo, y me sentí aliviado de que hubiera alguien más como yo. Alguien más que conocía la misma soledad. Alguien que supiera lo que me estaba pasando. Quería hablar contigo al instante… estaba tan feliz, pero al final del día, no te hablaba, porque tú y yo aun éramos diferentes y no éramos iguales de ninguna manera.

Yo era el día: cálido y brillante, mientras que tú eras la noche: frío y oscuro.

…

_La roca empezó a desprenderse mientras la electricidad se cargaba, el sonido de miles de pájaros revoloteando. La mirada en el rostro de Sasuke era miserable y resignada. Como si hubiera perdido la razón cuando corría hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro envuelto en una capa, mientras corría hacia su hermano mayor con la intención de matarlo. Y todo lo que Naruto podía hacer era observar…_

_…_

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Debí haber hecho algo entonces. Debí haber sabido que había algo mal. Esta persona en la que te estabas convirtiendo no eras tú. Debí haberme dado cuenta entonces cuan diferentes éramos en realidad. Que íbamos por caminos totalmente opuestos.

_…_

–_¿Por qué estás perdiendo el porte? ¿Qué? ¿Estás asustado ahora que me has retado a una pelea, Sasuke? _– _le provocó Naruto. _

–_¡Cállate y pelea! _– _Siseó Sasuke._

–_Antes de empezar, deberías ponerte la banda de la hoja _–_ declaró Naruto, entregándosela. _

–_No necesito algo como eso _–_ declaró Sasuke. _

_Naruto frunció el entrecejo. _

–_¡Solo hazlo, teme!_

–_¡No hay manera de que vayas a alcanzarme, mucho menos mi frente! _– _declaró Sasuke, con los ojos dilatados y dementes._

–_No _–_ replicó Naruto _–_. ¡Te estoy diciendo que este es el símbolo de que peleamos como ninjas de la hoja, como iguales!_

–_¡Por eso es que digo que eres un arrogante! ¿Crees que eres igual a mí? _– _explotó Sasuke. _

–_Claro que lo creo. De hecho, jamás me he creído inferior a ti. ¡Ni una sola vez!_

–_¡Me estás haciendo enojar!_

–_¡Eso es porque aun eres débil, Sasuke-CHAN!_

_…_

Estaba celoso porque tú podías hacerlo todo, así que decidí que serías mi rival. Te retaba en cada oportunidad, por nuestras diferencias. Odiaba que aunque estuvieras solo, todos aun estaban de pies, atrás tuyo. No tenías que hacer nada para contar con su apoyo. Y los rechazabas. Los hacías a un lado, sin darte cuenta que tan poderoso podían hacerte.

…

–_¡Espera!_

_Naruto se giro con el sonido de su voz. _

–_¿Sakura-chan?_

–_Escuché del hokage que no pudiste convencerlo _– _comentó Shikamaru. Ella bajó la cabeza y las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos verdes _–_. Parece que tendremos que forzarlo a que entienda, entonces Sakura. Tu trabajo está hecho. _

–_Sakura, ¿ya te encontraste tú con Sasuke? _–_ cuestionó Naruto, acercándose a ella. _

_Ella no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, bajo aun más la cabeza, las lagrimas aun amenazaban con caer. Y luego, lloró como quiso, dejando as lagrimas caer a su gusto. _

–_¡Naruto! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor trae a Sasuke de regreso!_

_Dolía. Un sinfín de emociones corrieron a través de él, pero Naruto los hizo a un lado. Se veía tan patética, de pie frente a él llorando por el compañero de equipo que él tenía que traer a casa. Sasuke solo estaba confundido… era todo…_

–_No pude hacerlo _–_ continuó Sakura _–_. No pude detenerlo. La única persona que puede salvar a Sasuke-kun ahora eres tú, Naruto. Solo tú…_

_Roto. Así se sentía su corazón. Como si hubiera sido arrojado y pisoteado. Y luego freído, solo para reírse un rato. _

–_¿En verdad te gusta Sasuke, verdad? _–_ murmuró Naruto _–_ Sé cuanto te duelo lo de Sasuke. Puedo entenderte. _

_Demonios, él sentía lo mismo… por ella. _

_Sakura se abrazaba a si smima. _

–_Gracias, Naruto. _

_Y él no podía más que sonreir, solo para animarla un poco. Puso la pose de chico bueno y declaro con entusiasmo:_

–_No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. ¡Lo traeré de vuelta! Es un promesa. ¡Una promesa de toda la vida!_

…

Quería ser como tú, en ese entonces. Quería tanto ser como tú… al fin tenía una conección. Un rival que me retara, un compañero que confiara en mi… tenía un amigo… un hermano. Mientras acabábamos nuestras misiones como el equipo siete, siempre te perseguía, queriendo ser tan fuerte y tan genial como tú eras, pero entonces… tú cambiaste.

…

–_No habrá nadie para detenernos como la última vez. Ni Kakashi ni Sakura están aquí, y estabas esperando ansiosamente por esto, ¿no? _– _le retó Sasuke, mirándolo desde arriba. _

_Sasuke cayó desde la cascada, sus manos viajando de un sello a otra. el cchakra se cargó en su mano mientras la llevaba a su muñeca. El rayo empezaba a cargar, flotando alrededor del Uchiha caído, chillando salvajemente. Naruto hizo un clon y rápido empezó a formar el rasengan. Sasuke cargaba contra él, sus ojos tenían ese brillo demente. El clon sostuvo su mano y su muñeca, girando mientras gritaba. _

–_¡Cómete esto!_

_Naruto avanzó con el rasengan en la mano. Cuando las dos técnicas chocaron, los chakras pelearon por el control. Ninguna de las dos trinufó sobre la otra, y las técnicas se rechazaron, lanzando a los chicos atrás. Saltando en el agua como una piedra, Naruto se dejó a si mismo caer para tranquilizarse. Maldijo. Sasuke no estaba bromeando… salió a la superficie, solo para ver a su compañero, su rival… su mejor amigo. Naruto se forzó a si mismo a estar de pie sobre el agua. El agua corriendo escondía sus lagrimas perdidas. _

_…_

¿En verdad podías matarme de esa manera, Sasuke?

…

_En su mente, Sasuke estab planeando matarle. En serio. _

_Perdido en sus pensamientos, defendiéndose de los ataques de Sasuke por pura inercia, y entonces pasó. El dolor explotó en su pecho mientras miraba asu amigo… su amigo. ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo? No podía respirar. Quemaba. Todo quemaba. Naruto entonces se hizo a un lado. Su chakra ya no era como un calido rayo de sol. Se había convertido en algo como llamas inferales. _

_Su mejor amigo… la promesa._

_…_

¿Cuándo paso esto? En verdad, Sasuke, ¿qué te sucedió?

_…_

_Naruto quería gritar. Abrió sus ojos y rugió, mirando a Sasuke mientras conseguía energía y llenaba el agujero en su pecho. En solo unos segundos se sentía bien de nuevo, y completamente enojado. _

–_¡SASUKE! _–_ gritó _–_ ¡No irás con Orochimaru" Incluso si tengo que rom´perte los brazos y las piernas, voy a detenerte!_

–_¿Qué demonios eres?_

_Esataba llorando cuando contestó._

–_Un amigo…_

_…_

No lo entendía al principio. Como podías dejarlo todo de lado solo por venganza, dejar las cosas atrás, como si solo fuesen basura. Dejar atrás tu hogar, el lugar que te había dado refugio y en el que eras adorado. ¡Solo darle la espalda a tu familia y a tus amigos! Destruir todo lo que habíamos pasado. Destruir los lazos que nos unían. Matarnos a todos solo por tu honor. Lastimarla, romperla como la rompiste…

_…_

_Estaban de pie cerca de la puerta, Tsunade y Sakura-chan. Naruto no escuchaba de qué hablaban. En lugar de eso estaba destruido… no podría enfrentar a Sakura. ¡No podía!_

–_Lo siento, Sakura-chan. _

_Ella sonrió._

–_¿Por qué te disculpas? Heh, heh, te ves raro, Naruto. Pareces una momia. _

–_Siento no…_

–_Escucha _– _interrumpió ella _–_. Hoy es un buen día. Mira, abrí las cortinas… ahora…_

–_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Definitivamente mantendré mi promesa! ¡Es una promesa de toda una vida! _– _declaró Naruto, deseando que ella entendiera._

_Tsunade frunció el entrecejo y Shikamaru miró a la kunoichi de cabello rosado. _

–_Está bien, Naruto _–_ murmuró Sakura _–_ Siempre… _

–_Él trata de… _– _interrumpió Shikamaru._

–_Como dije _–_ interrumpió esta vez Naruto, y su voz resonó en la habitación _–_, no voy a retroceder, porque di mi palabra, ¡Y ese es mi nindo!_

_Empezó a reír por lo bajo, solo para parar cuando su compañera caminó hasta la puerta._

–_Lo siento Naruto. _

_Su corazón se hizo añicos. ¡Nunca iba a perdonarlo!_

–_Te hice esperar por mucho tiempo, pero, la próxima vez, lo haremos los dos, juntos _– _dijo Sakura mirándolo, y dejó la habitación. _

_…_

Ella era inocente. Completamente inocente y a ti no te importó. Era solo una pieza, como el resto de nosotros, basura que tú hacías a un lado y en la que escupías. Pensándolo de nuevo, en verdad me pregunto que vi en ti. Somos completos contrarios, y aun así, sería tan fácil que nuestros papeles estuvieran cambiados… ¿hubieras venido tú por mí, Sasuke?

…

_Parecía congelada, frente a la luz más allá de los tuneles, tartamudeando su nombre. _

–_Sasuke-kun._

_Después de dos años y medio, lo habían encontrado. ¡Al fin habían encontrado a Sasuke! Naruto salió a su encuentro, el corazón latiéndole con rapidez. Habían encontrado a su amigo. Habían encontrado a su excéntrico amifo, y demonios, ¡se lo iban a a llevar a casa! Se tropezó, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al final del túnel, pero cuando la luz le abrazó, Naruto no estaba preparado para lo que tenía en frente. _

_Ahí estaba SAsuke, de pie, y parecía que casi no había cambiado. Llevaba puesta ropa más al gusto de Orochimaru, pero ese no era elpunto. _

_Lo que más recordaba era lo que había dicho de sus lazos. _

–_Tener muchos lazos provoca que pierdas la concentración, debilitando el más fuerte, el más grande deseo. _

–_Si eso es cierto _–_ murmuró Naruto, su voz crecía con una rabia que se apoderaba de él con cada palabra _–_, si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me mataste ese día? ¿Eso es lo que llamas aniquilar lazos, Sasuke?_

–_La razón es simple, y no es que no fuera capaz de aniquilar mis lazos contigo – declaró Sasuke _–_, simplemente no quería darle el placer de obtener el poder de la misma manera que él. _

_Naruto rugió, la rabia consumiéndole más y más mientras respondía. _

–_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Sasuke respondió con indiferencia. _

–_No hay necesidad de que yo te diga nada. Solo puedo decirte que en ese entonces, decidi perdonarte la vida por un capricho mío _–_ en un segundo, sasuke estaba ante él, con un brazo perezosamente apoyado en su hombro mientras continuaba _–_. Pensándolo mejor, convertirte en Hokage es tu sueño, ¿verdad? Si tuviste el tiempo de andar por ahí buscándome, hubiera sido mejor empleado entrenando, ¿no crees, Naruto? Es por eso que esta vez _–_ sacó la espada de su funda _–_, vas a acabar perdiendo la vida por nada más que un capricho mío. _

–_como si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que alguien que no pudo salvar a un amigo se convirtiese en hokage. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Sasuke?_

¿Le habrías tú hecho esa promesa a ella, jurando nunca romperla, Sasuke? ¿Habrías hecho todo en tu poder para traerme de regreso? ¿Para hacerme cambiar? ¿Para ayudarme? ¿Hubieras ido tú por ese camino, hermano? ¿Habrías dado todo? ¿Tus sueños, tu fe, tu _vida_ solo para mantener esa promesa?

_…_

_Este no era Sasuke. Este adolescente de cabello negro, con la sangre deslizándose por su ojo no era el Sasuke que Naruto había conocido. Este era otro, alguien más… alguien que bien pudo haber sido él mismo._

–_Entiendo, Sasuke. Entiendo porque estás haciendo esto – declaró Naruto._

–_Creí que te o había dicho – replicó Sasuke _–_. Tú no tienes padres, no tienes hermanos. ¿Qué puedes tú entender, Naruto? No es de tu incumbencia, ¡así que cállate!_

_Sakura emitió un gruñido, luego avanzó y exclamó- _

–_¿Tienes idea de lo que Naruto ha hecho por ti? NO importan los horribles rumores que hemos oído. Él te considera un amigo. Aun en este momento…_

_No importaba. Sasuke se había ido. Su mente estaba torcida por el odio y la oscuridad que se lo estaban comiendo. Fue solo después de que sus jutsus chocaran, que Naruto entendía lo que había cambiado. _

–_¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke? _–_ le preguntó Naruto – Un ninja de primera clase puede leer el corazón de su oponente intercambiando ataques con él una vez. Entiendo mucho ahora, después de intercambiar ataques. Esto quiere decir que nos hemos convertido en ninja de primera clase, Sasuke. Tú y yo… ¿Leíste tu también lo que estaba en mi corazón? ¿Lo hiciste? Y lo viste, ¿no? La próxima vez que tú y yo peleemos, los dos moriremos. _

_El viento empezaba a soplar. Nunca en su vida había Naruto hablado tan en serio._

–_Si atacas Konoha, tendré que pelear y salvarte de tu odio, Sasuke, ¡y lo desquitarás todo en mi! Porque soy el único que puede soportarlo. Es lo único que pudo hacer. Enfrentarme a tu odio y morir contigo._

_Sasuke parecía impactado. _

–_¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

_Naruto sonrió antes de responder._

–_Por que somos amigos._

_…_

–¿Hubieras ido así de lejos, Sasuke?

Silencio. El estoico adolescente de cabello oscuro solo lo miró mientras viento soplaba alrededor de ellos. Después de una eternidad, Sasuke sonrió.

–No – replicó Sasuke, sus ojos vacíos –. No lo hubiera hecho.

Todo parecía acelerarse en millones de miles de segundos, todo menos el suelo sobre el cual estaban de pie. Sasuke caminó hasta él con lentitud, su mano no toca ni unas sola vez la espada en su cintura. Su ojos parecían aburridos, indiferentes y brillaban con su profundo color obsidiana.

–No hubiera ido tan lejos por alguien que claramente no quiere ser salvado. ¿No puedes verlo Naruto?

Él no respondió a eso. Frunció más el entrecejo, apretando el puño.

–¿Sabes que somos, Naruto? – cuestionó Sasuke, parando frente a su viejo compañero de equipo.

–Pensé que éramos amigos – se burló Naruto.

–¿Amigos? Que ingenuo… no, me gusta pensar en nosotros como en una cadena, Naruto. Eso es lo que somos – declaró Sasuke –. Las cadenas pueden estar hechas de cualquier cosa. Metal, seda, papel, pensamientos, _sentimientos_… se unen por una serie de anillos que están soldados. Los vínculos son lo que hacen a una cadena flexible y fuerte. Cada vínculo une al siguiente, creando un nuevo e infinito siclo de unidad, fortaleza, conexión…

–¿Cuál es tu punto, Sasuke?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con la interrupción, pero continuó con voz monótona.

–Una cadena es como un lazo de amor o amistad. Como una cadena, estamos unidos. Somos anillos unidos por un lazo. Los lazos son flexibles siempre y cuando los vínculos permanezcan juntos, creando el ciclo de amistad, entendimiento. Así somos, Naruto. Somos una cadena y… – sacó la espada y sus ojos se llenaron de un tinte rojizo –… una cadena puede ser cortada, no importa que tan fuerte sea. La cadena que nos une, el _lazo_ que compartimos… puede ser eliminado y hoy voy a romper por siempre el hilo que nos mantiene juntos. Voy a matarte.

Naruto no parecía preocupado cuando respondió.

–Solo te matarás a ti mismo, Sasuke.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo con la furia mientras gritaba, corriendo hacia su amigo, con la espada a su lado. El kunai oculto se disparó en dirección al brazo del Naruto. Tomó el mango de la espada con la facilidad de un experto y avanzó. Esta batalla. Esta pelea.

Sería su ultima.

**

* * *

**

¿Confundidos? ¿Ansiosos? Bienvenidos al club.

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


	20. El relato de Kenjima

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

No, no está alucinando SLTora actualizó de nuevo, y yo, ni tarda ni perezosa, me puse a traducir. A lo mejor no está de lo mejor, pero bueno, lo hice en un día.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

―Usted no entiende, Haruno-san ― murmuró Kenjima, desprendiéndose del fuerte agarre de Sakura ―. No tenemos tiempo para buscar al líder de la aldea, no con el estado en el que se encuentra Naruto.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron ante las palabras del anciano.

―Haruno-san ― dijo Kenji, reposando su mano en el hombro de ella ― ahora no es tiempo para entrar en pánico. Es hora de ser productivos y hacer lo que se pueda por salvar a aquellos infectados. La sangre de Naruto es la llave, actúa como la mujer fuerte que yo sé que eres.

La mujer de cabellos rosas respiró hondamente. Sus ojos verde jade viajaron desde el rostro del anciano hasta la figura del hombre rubio en la camilla. Su piel bronceada estaba pálida. Las venas y las arterias podían verse a través de su piel. El sudor empapaba sus ropas y parecía estar hirviendo por dentro.

―Saura-san ―dijo Kenjima con suavidad ―, Naruto te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Pero solo ver a Naruto en esa condición, ver al hombre por el que se preocupaba más que nadie tan indefenso y tan obviamente lleno de dolor, la confundía y hería al punto que no podía reaccionar. Su corazón le dolía. Cada latido la llenaba de un mal presentimiento que crecía y crecía.

_¡Reacciona, Sakura!_ Se ordenó a sí misma, intentando contener un sollozo. _¡No has estado así de angustiada desde esa noche! Reacciona, Sakura, ¡reacciona!_

Aunque sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que se estaban volviendo blancos, la kunoichi cerró los ojos e intentó hacer un resumen mental de la situación. Naruto estaba infectado con un veneno desconocido, al menos según Kenji. Solo que, ¿cómo podía confiar en Kenji después de que éste fingiera su muerte? ¿Cómo confiar en él después de que no solo manipuló la mente y recuerdos de Naruto, sino también la de Hazuki? ¿Cómo podía Sakura de verdad confiar en semejante hombre?

―No te pares ahí sin hacer nada. Me haces ver mal como tu maestra ― Sakura se giró hacia lo voz de su maestra con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Sus suaves labios rosas formaron una sonrisa mientras contemplaba a la voluptuosa rubia poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirarla enojada ―. Y quita esa cara de niñita perdida. Te hace ver como una incompetente, Sakura.

―Tsu-Tsunade-sama ― tartamudeó Sakura, y el alivio se transparentaba a través de su voz quebrada.

De pie en su forma genjutsu, aquella similar a la de una jovencita de la edad de Sakura, la quinta Hokage parecía estar aun en la cúspide de su vida. No había cambiado en lo absoluto durante los últimos diez años. Aun llevaba su cabello en dos colitas de caballo caídas; el rombo violeta del Sello Yin, lugar donde guardaba su chakra, aun resaltaba en el centro de su frente; y continuaba usando con orgullo la verde chaqueta que con un kanji negro la señalaba como una de las peores apostadoras del mundo ninja.

Hinata estaba a lado suyo; sus ojos perla se humedecían de solo ver al rubio tendido en la cama. Todo parecía estar pasando en Konoha de nuevo… Era irreal y demasiado similar a ese día hace largos diez años. La cabeza de los Hyuuga estaba preocupada. ¿Se repetiría de nuevo la misma historia? ¿Volvería Konoha a perder su héroe ante las garras de la muerte? Esperaba que no sucediera así, de verdad quería creer que las cosas no terminarían igual que la última vez.

La sonrisa de la retirada Hokage se desvaneció, siendo suplantada por un gesto de seriedad.

―Reacciona ya, Sakura, tenemos trabajo que hacer ― mirando a Kenjima, agregó ―. Con la epidemia que tenemos en las manos, estamos cortos de personal, así que vas a ayudar, y mientras tanto le vas a explicar a esta vieja Hokage que demonios está sucediendo.

Con un golpe de la cabeza y sin espacio para discutir, Kenji consintió.

―Por supuesto, señorita Tsunade. No lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

―Nada de galanterías ― exigió Tsunade, acercándose a Naruto y revisándolo ―. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos acerca de lo que está sucediendo en este momento?

Sakura se limpió los ojos antes de responder.

―Todo lo que sabemos por el momento es que se contagia a través del tacto, y se absorbe por los poros de la piel. Pacientes pasados que han mostrado signos de haber tenido contacto con una sustancia desconocida que produce síntomas parecidos a aquellos de una quemadura, casi como aquellas producidas por el chakra o por químicos. La fuente del veneno, sin embargo, permanece desconocida.

La quinta Hokage realizó un rápido diagnóstico de Naruto a través de su chakra, que canalizó en sus manos. El veneno era la especialidad de Tsunade. Durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi Tsunade había aprendido a utilizar, combatir y detectar prácticamente cualquier tipo de veneno usado en la historia ninja. Esto no era más que una repetición de esos días… solo que ahora se suponía que estaban viviendo en un mundo de paz.

―Hay algo mal ― decidió la Godaime con los ojos cerrados, presentando toda su atención al chakra canalizado en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron ―. No puedo saber si lo contrajo a través del tacto, si lo comió o si lo inhaló― Tsunade murmuró, cancelando el jutsu y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al inconsciente chico en la camilla ―. Es como si no estuviera envenenado es lo absoluto.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Sakura, reaccionando al fin.

Lo que Tsunade descubrió había tomado a la kunoichi de cabello rosa por sorpresa. Pensó en los otros pacientes, que habían llegado con el mismo tío de problemas que Naruto. No sonaba bien. Todos los otros pacientes habían mostrado señales de contacto a través de la piel.

―Esto es diferente de lo que hizo en Sawa. Deben saber que Kikiyo tiene un "don", la habilidad de controlar y comunicarse con las entidades de la naturaleza. Puede manipular cualquier forma orgánica al punto de ser capaz de fusionar especies del mundo animal con plantas, creando vida nueva ― Kenji checó a Naruto antes de continuar ―. En Sawa, envenenó el agua con una mezcla orgánica. Era una mezcla similar a la de la flor de Acónito, pero tenía el tipo de efectos secundarios de la cicuta. Kikiyo diseñó las raíces de una simple flor para que soltaran el veneno en las fuentes de agua. Una sola flor fue todo lo que necesitó para asesinar a todo aquel que tomase agua dentro del castillo.

Los ojos de Sakura se movían con sus pensamientos, mientras empezaba a reflexionar en voz alta.

―Ella no envenenó el agua de Konoha… esto es diferente. Las primeras víctimas mostraban quemaduras en las manos. Si Kikiyo puede manipular la materia orgánica, entonces nada puede contradecir la idea de que creó una planta que soltara veneno absorbido a través del tacto. Eso quiere decir que necesitamos gente para que busque, encuentre y recolecte esta flor extraña. Pero lo que estamos buscando… ― Kenjima y Tsunade observaban a Sakura mientras ésta continuaba con su lluvia de ideas ― Naruto es diferente de las otras víctimas. El veneno se distribuyó con rapidez a través de su sangre, y al contrario de a los otros, no afectó ni a su sistema inmunológico ni a su sangre. Así que, o la planta evoluciona o tenemos dos tipos diferentes de flores.

―Yo conozco la mayoría de la flora en Konoha ― declaró Hinata al grupo. Por años había recolectado flores como un hobby. Hinata había pasado mucho tiempo en y a los alrededores de Konoha y conocía la mayoría de la vegetación del lugar. Debería ser fácil encontrar nuevas plantas. Además, si el chakra de la miko era la energía con la que creaba nuevas plantas, sería mucho más fácil para una Hyuuga encontrarlo ―. Y si Kikiyo usó su chakra para la estructura de sus flores, yo debería ser capaz de descubrir esas estructuras fluyendo dentro de las flores, como si fuera la de un humano. Las planta usan una energía diferente al chakra, pero si una planta es creada por un jutsu, esta red de energía es diferente.

Kenji asintió.

―Sí… - respondió – Las creaciones de Kikiyo deben tener su energía fluyendo.

Hinata asintió y se giró a Tsunade.

―Reuniré un equipo, Godaime-sama, y buscaremos estas flores. Las traeremos en un pergamino para que sea más fácil estudiarlas.

―Hazlo ― replicó Tsunade a Hinata, quién hizo una pequeña reverencia y se desvaneció en un instante. Girándose hacia Kenji y Sakura, Tsunade sacó la camilla de Naruto del pasillo ―. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Llevaremos a Naruto a los pisos de en medio para estudiar mejor el veneno en las otras víctimas. Por lo que sé, el envenenamiento es similar a aquel provocado por la luz solar. No sé como hizo esto, pero es como si estos niños se estuvieran quemando a pesar de no estar en el sol. Eso destruye los tejidos, haciéndolos hervir desde adentro.

Empujaron las puertas dobles, dejando la ocupada sala de emergencias atrás. El pasillo estaba inquietantemente silencioso y vacío. Éste continuaba hacia abajo, llegando a un lugar en lo más profundo del hospital, donde los civiles no tenían permitida la entrada, y de donde los civiles no sabían nada.

Naruto tuvo otra convulsión, su dolor parecía estar incrementándose, y, aun inconsciente, se sentó erecto en la camilla con un grito. Los tres médicos tuvieron que detener y restringir al rubio para evitar que se lastimara a si mismo mientras luchaba contra el veneno que lo infectaba. Cuando el chakra del zorro de nueve colas los alejó del él con una explosión roja de energía, ninguno de los tres supo qué hacer. La energía contenida era suficiente como para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, así como lastimar la piel con quemaduras de tercer grado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Naruto se quedara inmóvil, y el chakra del Kyuubi empezó a volver a su cuerpo.

―Bueno, al menos sabemos que el zorro está ayudando ― murmuró con sarcasmo Tsunade mientras volvía a tomar la camilla.

Atravesaron otro juego de puertas dobles. Tsunade dio entonces ordenes a los médicos en administración e instantáneamente una fila de médicos en bata blanca empezó a agruparse a su alrededor. Seguían en movimiento cuando Tsunade despojó al rubio de sus ropas, y Sakura empezaba a prepararlo para cualquier procedimiento. Antes de veinte minutos, Naruto estaba desnudo, con una toalla que cubría su entrepierna. Inscripciones en negro se habían apoderado de sus brazos, piernas, torso y rostro, permaneciendo él como el centro de un largo diagrama semejante a una estrella de siete puntas dentro de un círculo y un heptágono. Siete médicos estaban sentados en cada una de las puntas de la estrella, y había velas encendidas y posicionadas estratégicamente sobre el diagrama. En el centro de cada línea del heptágono reposaban copas llenas de arena blanca.

―Le di un sedante ― murmuró Sakura, revisando los últimos detalles. Asintió brevemente antes de continuar ―. Estamos listos para proceder.

Tsunade estaba de acuerdo.

―Empiecen.

Los siete ninjas médico elevaron al instante sus brazos, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo hacia Naruto, mientras el derecho servía como soporte para el izquierdo. El chakra empezó a fluir con rapidez, y pronto se manifestaba en forma de una luz blanca vérdacea que rodeaba al personal médico. Antes de mucho, el diagrama del que Naruto formaba parte brillaba con chakra.

―Bueno, todo parecer ir yendo a la perfección ― reflexionó Tsunade, contemplando como el chakra empezaba a desplazarse hacia los kanji en la piel de Naruto. Después, miró hacia Kenji ―. Escuché que usted había muerto hace diez años, doctor Shidomoto. ¿Le importaría explicar cómo es que está vivo y por qué manipuló y escondió a uno de los mejores shinobi de la Hoja?

Kenji no movió sus ojos del rubio.

― Es una larga historia.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto con sarcasmo Tsunade ― Entonces será algo bueno saber que tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar.

Su mirada se volvió hacia el piso, y esta vez también Sakura lo miraba.

―Preferiría olvidarlo ― dijo con una mueca ―. Olvidar todo lo que pasó entonces, permanecer muerto… pero, supongo que no estaría bien, ¿verdad? ― miró a Tsunade de nuevo antes de continuar ―. Por eso lo hice. No por Sawa, no por ellos… sino por mí.

― _Hace diez años __―_

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, mirando a la Anciana como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

¿Quería que yo me llevara a la princesa? ¿A la hija del Lord y su dama?

―Todas las cosas pasan por una razón ― declaró la mujer, mirado al bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos ―. Sé que me escuchaste la primera vez, Kenjima-kun. Quiero que tomes a mi tataranieta y la escondas. Quiero que la eduques, que seas tú quien le ayude a usar sus habilidades cuando sea hora de hacerlo, pues solo tú puedes hacerlo, Kenjima-kun. Solo tú sabes los secretos detrás de esta devastadora habilidad y solo tú serás capaz de enseñarle a controlarla.

― ¿Cómo a Kikiyo? ― pregunté, mi voz herida ― Sabes cómo terminó ella, ¿verdad? Todo pasa por una razón. ¿Estás diciendo que esto debía pasar? ¿Qué que Kikiyo asesinara a su familia y envenenara la aldea era algún tipo de estúpida razón divina?

―Eso estoy diciendo ― rió Lady Mizuki.

― ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Yo entrené a Kikiyo, yo la ayudé, y es por mí que Sawa sufre hoy como sufre, no por ningún poder divino, Lady Mizuki! Ese poder, tener esa habilidad se le subió a Kikiyo a la cabeza. La ha hecho pensar que es alguna especie de Diosa, y no lo es. No era su destino ser como es ― intenté sacudir mis ideas antes de continuar ―. Mis enseñanzas, mis lecciones, y toda la investigación y los estudios que hemos hecho con ella solo crearon una bestia, un monstruo poderoso que no puede ser domado. ¿Es eso lo que desea para la princesa, mi Lady?

―No fuiste tú quien lleno de maldad el corazón de Kikiyo. Fue ella la que abrió las puertas a la oscuridad, y permitió que la envolviera hasta convertirla en lo que ahora es ― la anciana entonces sonrió, colocando su mano en el pecho de la bebe en sus brazos, continuando ―. Esta niña no será como Kikiyo, pues es eso lo que yo he visto ― lo ojos blancos y ciegos de la mujer se giraron entonces hacia mí, pero aunque aparentaban no ver nada, lo veían todo y más ―. Pues tú has de ser quién llene a esta bebe de amor, no yo.

―Yo… yo no puedo atender a un niño. Ni si quiera eduqué a los míos, Anciana, ¿es que no entiende…?

―Kenjima-kun― susurró la suave voz de la anciana ―, puedes hacerlo, y debes hacerlo ― asintió con la cabeza ―. Riza será feliz de tenerla. Siempre quiso una hija.

― ¿Sí sabes que Riza amenaza con dejarme todo el tiempo? Que me _odia_. Incluso Yousuke me odia, después de lo obsesivo que me vuelto de mi trabajo ― escupí las palabras con rebeldía.

―Sé que he pedido mucho de ti, y parece que habré de pedir mucho más, pero, Kenjima-kun, éste es tu destino. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido a Kikiyo, pero puedes corregir los errores que cometiste a través de esta niña.

―No. ¡No! NO haré esto. Pararé a Kikiyo por mi cuenta, Lady Mizuki. Ayudé a crearla, así que seré yo quien la destruya ― declaré.

―No puedes matar a Kikiyo, Kenjima… Ella es como una hija para ti.

La anciana decía la verdad, y oculté mi mirada.

―Puedo matarla ― murmuré ―. Solo tengo que recordarme que fue ella quién hizo esto. Por ella he hecho a un lado mi familia, y puedo perderlos…

―Así que la matarás como venganza.

―Sí ― la reté.

―La venganza no resuelve nada. Es solo terreno fértil para el odio y el infortunio, y no te hará sentir mejor. No corregirá el daño que has provocado tú mismo en tu familia y no te convertirá en un mejor padre o en un mejor marido. La venganza no va a devolverte tu honor, Kenjima. Solo va a mancharte, a marcarte como un hombre deshonesto y miserable ― extendió con gentileza la niña hacia mí, y casi automáticamente, mis manos la tomaron y acomodaron entre mis brazos. Ella sonrió y continuó su discurso ―. Si tomas este camino, sabrás como es en verdad tener una familia, como amar una familia y como ser amado por una familia. Este es tu destino, Kenjima-kun.

―Soy un hombre de ciencia, Miko ― le expliqué ―. Yo no creo en el destino.

―Pero lo harpas ―rió ella. Se calmó un poco antes de reír más ―. No te preocupes tanto, Kenjima-kun. No estarás solo en este viaje.

― ¿Qué se supone que eso significa, Anciana? ― pregunté, sin saber a qué se refería.

―Que no estarás solo. Tendrás razón para existir. Un propósito ― la mujer rió más, acomodándose y poniéndose de pie. Recogió su _bo_ dorado, y sonrió para mí ―. Recuerda mis palabras, Kenjima-kun, esto es el principio de una leyenda de proporciones épicas. Una historia para contar a las generaciones siguientes… La historia del hombre que dio su vida para salvar a su aldea. Un hombre que todos pensaron muerto, y que volverá al mundo de los vivos ― la anciana Mizuki hablaba mientras bajaba las largas escaleras de la entrada principal ―. Tú encontrarás a ese hombre, y lograrás que sea olvido, hasta que venga el tiempo en que tena que volver a pelear.

―Hablas en acertijos, Anciana. ¡No te entiendo!

―La heredera también será objeto de murmullos. Todos, menos aquellos que creen, la pensarán muerta. Cuando la leyenda empiece de verdad entre susurros y fuegos en el campo, la historia de la princesa del pantano protegida por la gran Bestia, un poderoso demonio disfrazado de hombre correrá. Una bestia tan fuerte que, con solo escuchar a la heredera llamarlo por su nombre, destruirá a todos los que se opongan o amenacen a la Niña del Pantano. Solo la heredera podrá domar a la bestia, y forzarla a tomar de nuevo su forma humana.

―Es así como esta leyenda será contada, Kenjima-kun. Así es como quiero que la cuentes. La niña que tienes en tus brazos, es la misma niña que tendrás que esconder. Ella sabrá de su destino, más de su poder, a menos que le cuentes.

― ¿Por qué debe ser ese su destino? ― pregunté, asombrado pero escéptico.

― ¿Empiezas a creer?

―No.

Ella rió.

―Ahh, pero eso es lo que hace al destino tan misterioso. Puedes seguir el destino que se te ha dado, o crear tu propio camino ― rió de nuevo, y parecía una niña ―. Debes encontrar al hombre que encierra a la bestia dentro de él. El guerrero que surgirá de entre los muertos. Él te ayudará cuando venga el peligro y él tendrá los aliados que ayudarán a derrocar a Kikiyo cuando sea tiempo.

―Estás bromeando ― declaré.

La anciana se giró entonces de nuevo, y una mueca de sorpresa cubrió su rostro.

―Debes irte, ya viene.

Mi estómago dio una voltereta de miedo.

―Lady Mizuki…

― ¡Vete! ― me instó, señalando hacia a salida escondida en la pared con su _bo_ ― Yo la retendré tanto tiempo como me sea posible.

Dudé por un momento, pero pronto empecé a correr. El sonido estruendoso de una explosión pronto llenó toda la cámara, que empezó a agitarse y derrumbarse. La niña se movía entre mis brazos, pero la sostuve tan cerca a mí como pude y salí por la pequeña ventana. Tan pronto como la ventanilla se cerró, empecé a escuchar todo el altercado dentro. Me tomó casi veinte minutos salir del castillo a través del túnel subterráneo. Salí en los bosques al norte del castillo.

La niña pellizcó mi brazo, demandando mi atención, que le di de inmediato. Un par de grandes e inteligentes ojos café me miraban fijamente. Sus cejas se fruncieron, y sus labios empezaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No hizo un solo sonido, a pesar de todo.

―También estoy asustado ― declaré ante la pequeña.

Con una mueca, se forzó a si misma a sentarse. Yo pensaba que no era más que una bebe, pero la niña tenía al menos dos años, siendo demasiado pequeña para su edad, y algo calva. Solo había un poco de cabello rojizo-naranja en su cabeza. No pude evitar acariciarlo.

―Como el durazno…

La niña sorbió por la nariz, reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y no dijo nada.

―Hey, todo estará bien. No soy muy buena en nada pero Riza lo es y ella te amará montones ― me detuve. No sabía cuál era su nombre, la Anciana no me lo dijo. Acaricié su cabello anaranjado y sonreí ―, Momo.

Riza siempre decía que iba a dejarme y llevarse a nuestro hijo antes de que lo convirtiera en otra rata de laboratorio. Nunca pensé que de verdad lo haría. Que los dos me dejarían cuando lo hicieron…

Para cuando llegue al campamento, había humo en el aire. Espeso como niebla, el humo parecía ir tocando de puerta en puerta, avanzando de pasillo a pasillo, alcanzando a sus víctimas una por una. Los cadáveres llenaban el piso en un alborotado relajo, mezclados aquellos que se habían muerto ahogados con el humo con los que habían muerto envenenaos. Era fácil distinguirlos. Los que habían muerto por veneno tenían los rostros contraídos en muecas de dolor, sus bocas rodeadas de la espuma verde creada por sus ácidos estomacales. Podías adivinar que habían sufrido, que sus muertes habían sido largas y dolorosas. Las víctimas del humo, bueno, ellos parecían dormidos, sus cuerpos pálidos, cubiertos de cenizas. No habían sufrido tanto, no, solo habían sido sofocados, ahogados por las dañinas emisiones de humo hasta que sus cuerpos se habían dado por vencidos.

Así era como se veían al principio, mientras caminaba entre filas de cadáveres… todos dormidos… mi esposa, mi hijo.

Estaban ahí, tenidos en el piso del cuarto de seguridad. Se suponía que estaban a salvo. Los Ancianos me habían prometido que cuidarían de mi familia, que no tenía nada por qué preocuparme. Tenía que concentrarme en salvar al Lord y a su Dama. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no pude salvarlos. ¿Y luego la Miko había dejado a su hija a mi cuidado? ¿Era ese mi castigo? ¿Era este mi destino? ¿Era esto _justo? _Permanecí en la puerta, mi mundo balanceándose peligrosamente entre la racionalidad y la demencia, y me encontré a mi mismo sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mi preciosa esposa, Riza, estaba abrazada con mi hijo, Yousuke. Parecían estar durmiendo. Quería creer que estaban durmiendo, pero no era tan tonto. Al menos no la parte racional de mi cerebro. Incluso la pequeña entre mis brazos podría decir que no había vida en los cadáveres en el piso. La otra parte de mi cerebro, la más perturbada y poco practica, creía en verdad que dormían, que despertarían si los sacudía un poco… pero cuando lo hice no se agitaron. Estaban muertos, y en ese momento, yo, Shidomoto Kenjima, morí también.

¿Por qué?

Esa fue la primera pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué pasaba algo como esto? ¿Por qué tenían que ser _ellos_ los que murieran? ¿No podía ser la familia de alguien más? ¿Por qué la mía?

Y, por supuesto, después de semejante pensamiento, me sentí culpable, porque yo era un padre terrible.

Siempre trabajando, estudiando, investigando… No estaba ahí para mi familia cuando ellos me necesitaban… nunca estaba ahí, no importa el momento. Los amaba, en verdad que sí, solo que amaba más mi trabajo. Era un científico, un hombre genio… un padre horrible y un peor marido.

Tal vez por eso la muerte los había arrancado de mi lado.

Pero, ¿era en verdad mi culpa? Esa fue la segunda pregunta en mi cabeza.

Tal vez yo no tenía nada que ver con esto. Tal vez eran esos malditos ancianos los culpables. Tal vez era su manera de vengarse por la manera en que Kikiyo había terminado. Tal vez porque mi creación había asesinado al Lord a su Dama los Ancianos habían decidido asesinar a mi familia…

Eso no era cierto… porque lo ancianos nunca harían algo tan terrible y, además, ellos me habían dado a la princesa. Tenía que dejar de intentar culpar a los demás, porque era mi culpa y solo mi culpa.

No merecía sufrir por la pérdida de mi esposa e hijo. Honestamente, ni si quiera los había merecido nunca. Siempre había hecho a un lado a mi familia, poniéndolos solo en el lugar detrás de mi trabajo y detrás de mi… esa es la clase de persona egoísta que soy… solo que… ¿tenían que dejarme de esa manera?

No era justo.

Riza no había hecho nada a nadie, y tampoco Yousuke… él era amigo de todos. Ellos eran brillantes, un rayo de luz en mi vida, la única razón por la que yo vivía, por la que yo existía… hasta que mi trabajo se convirtió en mi vida. Y luego, a mi familia, aquellos a quienes siempre debí poner primero, los hice a un lado.

¿Por qué merecían ello semejante destino? ¿Por qué tenía esto que pasar?

Quería culpar al Lord y a su Dama. Quería dejarlos con toda la culpa, pero… no estaba bien hacerlo. Ellos no sabían que esto iba a pasar. No sabían que Kikiyo haría algo así para obtener el trono de Sawa. Nadie hubiera podido predecir que Kikiyo haría todo en sus manos para destruirnos. Bueno, eso es una mentira, porque una persona sabía.

La persona que creó a Kikiyo sabía que ella regresaría.

Y él que la había creado era el verdadero monstruo.

_Yo_ era el verdadero monstruo.

-o-o-

Ellos llegaron el día que encendí la pila mortuoria. Cincuenta o más cuerpos fueron devorados por las llamas, y el humo negro invadió el cielo nublado sobre mi cabeza, llenando el aire con la peste de carne humana quemándose. Planeaba incluir los cuerpos de mi hijo y esposa en la pira, pero simplemente no pude. Los enterré muchísimo antes de empezar si quiera a limpiar el campamento.

El hombre que se acercó no saludó ni hizo nada parecido.

― ¿Hubo sobrevivientes? ― preguntó con el rostro impasible.

Agité mi cabeza en negativa.

―No.

Contempló las llamas.

― ¿Enterraste algún cuerpo? ― murmuró.

―No― mentí ―. No hubo tiempo, empezaban a descomponerse.

El hombre se limpió el sudado rostro con un pañuelo y asintió.

―Es una pena lo que ha sucedido con Sawa.

Miré a otro lado antes de responder.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Se quedará aquí, señor?

― ¿Señor? ― respondí en un murmullo, mirándole a los ojos.

―Se dice que los _shinobi_ han construido un refugio para los sobrevivientes de la guerra en Sawa ― miró hacia el resto de su gente, y de nuevo a mí. Sus ojos descansaron en Momo cuando ella se acercó. Por su mirada, supe que él sabía quién era ella ―. Viajamos hacia el refugio. Como sobrevivientes. Es más seguro viajar en grupo… Todos pueden empezar de nuevo.

Asentí.

―Nos quedaremos por aquí un tiempo ― dije.

El hombre asintió de nuevo y se giró. Iba a avanzar, pero me miró de nuevo antes de hablar.

―Estaremos esperando. Listos para protegerlos, a ti y a ella… cuando creas que es tiempo.

Establecimos contacto ocular, y yo asentí.

-o-o-

Por un tiempo estuve en shock. Sabía del mundo alrededor de mí, pero todo era como sueño. Todo se movía lenta y perezosamente. Para guardar un poco de la cordura que me quedaba, me involucré con un grupo de búsqueda y de rescate, y llovía la noche que lo encontré a él. El hombre que contenía a la bestia, solo que no tenía ni idea de quién era, porque no era más que un niño.

Siempre llovía en los meses de verano y de invierno en Sawa. El país estaba en una península, así que, con agua rodeándonos por todos lados, en Sawa éramos susceptibles a repentinas tormentas de trueno, pero no esa noche. Esa noche, una depresión tropical había tocado tierra y estaba distribuyendo el caos en la costa del Pantano. Eso no detuvo la búsqueda de sobrevivientes que había empezado la noche anterior.

Los relámpagos relucían a través de las nubes, disolviendo por segundos la oscuridad. Eso nos daba los momentos necesarios para explorar la tenebrosa noche y delinear las siluetas de mis alrededores. No había nada más que enormes árboles de ciprés y carrizos de bambú que se doblaban con el viento y tronaban con el viento que las barría como un fino peine dentado. Esperaba que Momo no tuviera demasiado miedo. La había dejado con Toratsume, un gran gato dientes de sable con la que tenía un contrato de invocación. Tora podía hacerse cargo de ella. La gran gata amaba a los niños, pues extrañaba a sus propios hijos, que la habían ya dejado.

― ¡Hola! ― llamé, mi voz era apagada por la intensidad de la lluvia. Los truenos retumbaban en la distancia y yo grité de nuevo ― ¿Hay alguien vivo aquí?

Un rayo de luz a mi derecha me permitió ver a alguien más de mi equipo de rescate.

― ¡Estamos aquí para ayudarte! ― le escuché gritar ― ¡Hola!

Habían pasado nueve días. Nueve días completos desde la caída de Sawa y todo aun era un desastre. El castillo aun estaba en llamas, ardiendo sin descanso hasta que las llamas cedieran por si solas. Las familias habían sido separadas durante la invasión de las demenciales creaciones y aun más trastornados seguidores de Kikiyo. Ella sola había matado prácticamente a todos alrededor del castillo. Había mucha gente muerte, pero más que nada había gente débil, herida y a punto de morir, mientras muchos otros simplemente figuraban como desaparecidos.

― ¡Hey… Hey! ¡Creo que encontré algo por acá!

Me giré hacia donde el grupo de rescatistas empezaba a reunirse. Cuando me acerqué, pude escucharlos murmurando mientras la doctora de campo revisaba al sucio y maltratado cuerpo que había sido encontrado.

―No hay mucho que hacer ahora por el chico ―declaró la doctora, poniéndose de pie decepcionada ―. Quizá si Shidomoto siguiera vivo…― dejó escapar un suave suspiro ― Dejen una marca para pasar por él después, cuando la tormenta pase.

Una llama roja tomó forma, y sentí como si mi estómago hubiera sido relleno con hierro. Sí, yo era un muy buen doctor. Tsunade-hime podía tener la reputación de ser la mejor, pero, en realidad, yo era el mejor-

/

―Espera un segundo ahí, Kenjima ― interrumpió Tsunade, oprimiendo el hombro del hombre.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo él, girándose hacia ella ― Yo soy el que cuenta la historia. Es a mi modo o nada, nena.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tsunade oprimió su dedo contra el pecho de él.

―O dices las cosas como son in mi ayuda, Shidomoto, o me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a siquiera pensar en decir mierda como esa.

Kenjima ronroneo, en son de burla.

―Señorita leopardo ― mordió su labio inferior ―, no me sorprende que Jiraiya-sama estuviera tan enamorado de ti.

― ¿Quieres que te golpee como solía golpearlo a él? ― dijo, tronando sus dedos.

Kenjima sonrió.

―Y de regreso a la historia…

/

Una llama roja tomó forma, y sentí como si mi estómago hubiera sido relleno con hierro. Sí, yo era un muy buen doctor aun si Tsunade era la mejor. Lo único que me hacía casi (¿está eso mejor?) tan bueno como la princesa de las babosas en Konoha era el hecho de que yo era un científico médico. O al menos Kenjima Shidomoto lo había sido, mientras que yo no. Yo era ahora Ichikita Kenji, un granjero atrapado en la invasión y buscando a su familia.

El niño tirado en el lodo era solo otra vida… otra muerte que agregar a las estadísticas. Una estadística que incluía a mi familia, a mi identidad. No podía ayudarlo, porque ya no era Shidomoto, ya no era un doctor.

―Sasuke…

Era solo un murmullo, una palabra que apenas y se colaba a través del viento aullante. Yo lo escuché. Sobre los gritos, sobre el rugido de los truenos en el cielo y sobre la lluvia constante, yo lo escuché. Eso fue lo que me acercó a la llama roja cuando el resto del equipo de rescate se había alejado lejos de ahí, escabulléndose como ratas.

―…― uno solo ojo, un brillante ojo me miró fijamente ―Sss…

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, arrodillándome al instante cerca del maltratado cuerpo del muchacho.

Un relámpago más iluminó el cielo, llenando de una luz brillante las oscuras tierras bajo él. La duración normal de uno o dos segundos se alteró, la luz eléctrica en las alturas danzando con las nubes para iluminar todo bajo ellos el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver el cuerpo del chico.

Había sido destruido.

Cómo o por qué eran preguntas cuyas respuestas yo no conocía. Como podía si quiera hablar con la garganta desgarrada como estaba, como su peco había sido perforado…

Una mano sangrienta se aferró a mi muñeca. Que _Kami-sama _me ayude podía sentir sus huesos acariciar mi piel. Ese ojo… ese ojo vibrante penetró mi alma y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda.

―Sasuke ― dijo, antes de que su ojo se girara exponiendo la parte blanca, y su mano soltó mi muñeca, cayendo inerte.

Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto, pero no puedes dejar atrás años de estudio. Mi entrenamiento se apoderó de la parte consciente de mí. Chequé su pulso y me sentí asombrado de descubrir que, débil, así estaba. El chico seguía ahí. Hice entonces un rápido jutsu de diagnóstico y me sorprendí aun más. Estaba sanando de manera increíblemente rápida.

La llama dejada ahí por los rescatistas se desvaneció con un siseo cuando estrellé la parte humeante contra el lodo. Miré alrededor con precaución. Podía oír el distante eco del resto de los rescatistas buscando más personas. Tan gentilmente como pude, tomé al chico entre mis brazos. Ya de pie, sosteniéndome en contra del viento, lo vi, con el rojo escarlata brillando en sus ojos, la más escurridiza y peligrosa de las creaturas del pantano, _el Kitsune de Sawa_.

Estaba seguro de que todo lo que veía él era un bocadillo fácil, siendo el zorro del pantano una creatura de no pequeño tamaño. Había zorros tan grandes como caballos con pelo negro se hacía plateado en las puntas. No podías verlo en la oscuridad del bosque a menos que la luz reflejase sus ojos rojos. Se alimentan básicamente de carroña, carne de animales muertos en los pantanos como los gigantescos cocodrilos y tortugas de éste. Los zorros del pantano también suben a los arboles y cazan a sus presas desde ahí. Son muy flexibles, con piernas largas y delgadas que les permiten ponerse de pie sobre ellas, como un oso. Incluso se dice que estas especiales creaturas son descendientes del Kyuubi, pero no sabría si creer eso o no.

El aroma a cadáver del muchacho probablemente atrajo al zorro del pantano hasta nosotros, pero para mi sorpresa, la creatura no atacó. En vez de eso, parecía complacido. Sus ojos inteligentes lucían calculadores, mirándome congelado en el lugar en el que estaba. Cuando se giró y se perdió en la noche, también yo deje el lugar y rápidamente dejé la ciénaga con el niño en brazos.

'Tomé el resto de la noche para limpiar al niño que llamaba JD, corto para John Doe. Su cabeza había sido aplastada, ¿por qué?, aun no lo sé. El daño se había extendido a su rostro. Había perdido un ojo y posiblemente necesitaría cirugía reconstructiva. Su espalda estaba dañada en tres partes, sus brazos tenían huesos completamente hechos trizas, sus piernas igual. El chico estaba falto de dos costillas y en cuanto a sus órganos…

― ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ― le pregunté a su cuerpo inconsciente, aun sorprendido.

Estaba seguro de que aunque lo limpiase y lo sedara, no iba a sobrevivir la noche.

― ¿Qué piensas al respecto, Momo? ― pregunté a la pequeña, que solo parpadeó varias veces desde su cuna. Me encogí de hombros y respondí a su parpadeo ― Yo tampoco sé que pensar.

La noche terminó y él aun respiraba por la mañana. Supuse que no sobreviviría otro día. Momo tampoco tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

―Yo creo que ese chico va a sorprenderte, Ken-kun― declaró Toratsume, mirando al chico.

Y… Toratsume estaba en lo correcto.

JD seguía vivo al día siguiente, y luego al siguiente. Pasaron cuatro días u aun respiraba. Empecé a preguntarme qué demonios era ese chico. Nunca se me ocurrió reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Lady Mizuki hasta tres días después, cuando revestía sus heridas.

― ¡POR KAMI! ― exclamé, casi dejando atrás mis zapatos cuando JD tomó de nuevo mi muñeca, su brillante ojo azul penetrando mi alma. Mi corazón latía, mi mano estaba en mi pecho y podría jurar que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

― ¡Haz que pare! ― rogó, su voz no sonaba como la de un muchacho, sino como la de un anciano, ronca y grave a causa de la herida en su garganta. Las lágrimas se agrupaban y caían de su ojo mientras me miraba.

― ¿Q-qué? ― pregunté, mirándole, esperando no haberlo lastimado mientras cambiaba sus vendas.

―El dolor― se quejó JD. Su cuerpo entero se agitó mientras rogaba ―. ¡Haz que el dolor se pare y que se vaya!

EL chakra surgió de inmediato, y lo canalicé hacía mis manos.

―Dime donde duele, y haré lo que pueda.

Sus dedos rotos se centraron en su pecho.

―Aquí… ― susurró ― Duele aquí.

― ¿Tu pecho?

Con trabajo, JD agitó la cabeza.

―Mi corazón… ― murmuró ― Haz que el dolor deje mi corazón.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, pero no pude encontrar nada mal ahí. No en su corazón, al menos. A menos que…

―No es dolor físico, ¿verdad? ― le pregunté.

JD asintió.

―Solo hazlo parar… haz que el dolor se vaya… ― lloró el chico ―… No me quiero seguir sintiendo así… Por favor haz que pare.

―No puedo hacer nada ―le dije ―, no é que podría hacer para ayudarte.

―La mató… y me traicionó… mi hermano nos traicionó a todos ― dijo ― solo quiero que acabe… quiero que el dolor acabe. Por favor, hágalo irse ― su mano tomó la mía, su ojo mirándome y penetrando hasta el fondo de mi corazón ―. Que se detenga. Que el dolor se vaya. Máteme. Por favor, solo máteme.

Y luego nada.

Nada era todo lo que mi mente podía darme. Yo era un doctor… yo _salvaba_ vidas, no las terminaba.

Su agarre disminuyó, mientras lloraba, mirando a otro lado, repitiendo las mismas palabras, rogándome que le matara, que acabara con su existencia. Yo retrocedí, chocando contra la cuna de Momo. La miré. Ella también me miraba.

― ¿Qué esperas que haga? ― le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró al niño roto que reposaba en el centro de la habitación.

―Haz que se vaya… ― murmuró ―… Hazme olvidarlo todo. No me quiero sentir así.

_Olvidar_. Pensé. _Yo también desearía olvidar todo el dolor. _

Mis ojos brillaron con lo que descubrí.

_¿Y sí…? No, eso estaría mal. Pero… ¿sería posible hacer algo así?_ Mis manos estaban de nuevo sobre él, mi chakra en mis manos. Dudaba al principio, preguntándome una y otra vez lo mismo. _¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué debería importarte?_

¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Qué me atraía a este chico? ¿Por qué lo había llevado a mi casa? ¿Era porque él era diferente, una anomalía, un proyecto nuevo en el que trabajar…? ¿O era algo más?

―Todo estará bien, chico ― le dije, poniendo una de mis manos brillantes con chakra sobre su cabeza, otra sobre su corazón ―. Haré que todo esté mejor.

―Por favor ― suplicó, ese ojo lleno de dolor ―, que todo se vaya.

Y yo asentí.

―Sí.

-o-o-

Días después. Estaba de pie cerca de este John Doe, ese chico de diecisiete años del que no sabía nada… pero del que ahora sabía _todo_.

Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto.

Su cumpleaños era el diez de Octubre.

Su madre era Kushina Uzumaki*.

Su padre Minato Namikaze.*

Era un ninja con rango _genin_ de la aldea de la hoja.

Era además, el jinchuuriki, el contenedor del Kyuubi no kitsune.

Había sido cazado por Akatsuki durante casi toda su vida como adolescente.

Era un **Sage**.

Su mejor amigo mató a sus compañeros de equipo.

Su mejor amigó intentó matarlo, y luego lo abandonó, pensando que estaba muerto.

Y yo no podía creer la vida que había vivido en tan poco tiempo… Todo eso… Los buenos y los malos tiempos, los lazos, los recuerdos, su nombre… él no recordaría nada de eso, al menos no por un tiempo. No lo borré todo, eso hubiera sido crueldad. En lugar de eso, junté sus recuerdos, dejando habilidades básicas que lo convertirán en un miembro funcional de la sociedad para que no sea como un bebe, y las comprimí en un rincón de su mente.

Básicamente, le di amnesia, y si algún especialista en la mente entrara en su mente vería solo eso. Amnesia inducida por un trauma.

Acaricie su desfigurado, vendado rostro.

―Ahí lo tienes, solo olvídalo todo, Naruto. Olvida el dolor, y yo te dejaré ser olvidado.

-o-o-

Habían pasado casi dos semanas. Dos semanas y el chico me asustaba con la manera en que sanaba. Estaba sorprendido, pero sabía que tenía que ver con la bestia encerrada dentro de él. Estaba seguro de que este chico era la persona que la vieja sacerdotisa Lady Mizuki había mencionado, pero no estaba muy seguro acerca de su rollo acerca del destino. Al menos no todavía.

Una semana antes, el interior de Naruto era algo como… moco. Ahora, tenía un sistema completamente funcional. Pulmones, hígado, riñones, bazo, nervios, intestinos, vejiga, venas y arterias, estómago, y prácticamente cada parte que había sido destruida estaba ahora como intacta. Oh, claro, aun había quemaduras en la piel, pero no era nada comparado con las heridas iniciales.

―Es especial como tú – le dije a Momo ―. Solo que mientras tú tienes un límite legítimo, él no habilidades familiares ni límites, gracias al zorro que tiene dentro. Los zorros son algo especial, _hime_, recuerda eso. Existen en ambos mundos, o sea que son capaces de viajar del mundo de los muertos al mundo de los vivos. Un signo de vida, y un presagio de muerte.

Como siempre, ella solo parpadeo con sus inteligentes ojos marrón. Creo que me entendía, pero no decía nada porque Momo no hablaba. Pasó gracias al trauma que atravesó, y no digan que no pasa porque le pasó a ella. La niña presenció la muerte de sus padres… las mismas personas que yo no pude salvar. Las mismas personas a las que la niña se parecía tanto.

― Lo siento ― le dije.

Hacía eso a menudo. Disculparme por algo que no pude controlar, algo por lo que ella no me culpaba. Sentía como si mi interior se derritiera cada vez que ponía su mano obre la mía, cada vez que me sonreía. Me calentaba el corazón… y traía recuerdos de mi hijo a su edad. La muerte de Yousuke se volvió muy real entonces y empecé a sufrir su pérdida el resto de la noche.

Pero no podía dejar que mi vida se me fuera en la pena, no con Momo a mi cargo. No podía sentarme a llorar tampoco. Naruto me ayudaba con eso, porque mis pensamientos estaban siempre con él y en su recuperación. Era un remedio con efectos secundarios pues, cada vez que lo veía, reparaba en lo mucho que se parecía a Yousuke. Ese muchacho, de casi la misma edad que mi hijo, de casi la misma estatura, y casi la misma apariencia.

Pasaron solo tres días antes de que la piel de Naruto recuperara su apariencia normal, sin cicatrices ni manchas. Era impresionante. Cuatro días después, los huesos rotos de piernas y brazos se habían reparado, como si jamás hubieran estado rotos. Incluso sus costillas faltantes estaban ahí de nuevo, y el cráneo sanaba lenta y continuamente. Era un proceso mucho más lento que el del resto del cuerpo, y el hecho de que intervine en su mente no ayudaba. Sería capaz de vivir, pero no tendría idea de quién o qué era.

Sería solo un chico. Un adolescente sin pasado, sin recuerdos, sin razón para vivir. Lo veía respirar y mi corazón se hundía. Como me recordaba a mi hijo, como me hacía imaginar situaciones… ¿Serían ellos amigos si se conocieran?

Yousuke no era más que un civil más, mientras que Naruto era un shinobi. Sus estilos de vida hubieran definitivamente chocado, pues Yousuke era miembro libre de su nación, y Naruto una herramienta de su estado. Pero, Naruto era libre a su manera, no siguiendo código ni nada…, tenía su nindo, su propio camino ninja.

―Pienso que serían buenos amigos ― le expliqué a Naruto mientras dormía, completamente inconsciente del mundo que seguía moviéndose sin él en el ―. Yousuke también creía que el mundo sería algún día uno solo. Que un día, no habría más conflictos, ni más hambre, ni más guerra… También él creía en la paz.

Naruto despertaría pronto. ¿Qué le diría entonces? ¿Quién será? ¿Olvidaría Naruto la vida que tanto lo lastimaba…? Me preguntaba si podía darle una vida aparte. Una que no fuera de él.

―No ― discutía conmigo mismo en la noche, mientras intentaba dormir ―. Eso sería inmoral. Estaría mal.

_Pero, _replicaba una voz en mi cabeza, _sería como tener una segunda oportunidad. Aun si no es lo mismo, podrías recuperar lo que has perdido. Las cosas que podrías haber tenido, las cosas que Naruto podría haber tenido. Recuerda, Kenji. Este es tu destino. Es el destino de Momo, el destino de Naruto. Haz esto, y tú formarás tu destino. _

―Sí… ― murmuré, perdido entre la demencia y la racionalidad ― Eso es cierto. Sí…

Y aun así no estaba seguro… si lo que estaba haciendo, si lo que iba a hacerle estaba bien.

Naruto había crecido solo y sin reconocimiento, pero había encontrado amigos y gente que amaba con el tiempo. ¿Estaba bien de mi parte quitarle todo eso, esconderlo para salvar a Sawa? ¿Para darle a Momo el guardián que la Anciana juraba protegería de la princesa? ¿Para satisfacer mi necesidad de tener aunque sea parte de mi hijo de regreso, de tener una segunda oportunidad? ¿Estaba bien?

Cerré mis ojos.

―Claro que no está bien. Mentiré… y diré que lo está.

Empecé con las preparaciones. El plan general y lluvia de ideas, verificando mis formulas para estar seguro de que no destruiría la mente del muchacho. Tora me salvó de nuevo, cuidando a Momo, lo que no creo que le molestara. Había llegado a querer a Momo en los últimos días, y tenía curiosidad acerca de Naruto.

Mi mente desvariaba y apenas me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que choqué contra una pequeña pared de piedra. Las tumbas de mi esposa, mi hijo, y la mía, donde reposaba el cadáver de Ichikita Kenji, un granjero local sin ningún pasado en particular del país de Pantano.

Mi familia descansaba ante mí, cada uno en su ataúd, disponibles para que hiciera lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Pero, ¿en verdad iba a hacerlo?

¿En verdad iba a destruir el lugar de descanso de mi hijo, descubrir su cadáver y luego quitarle el cerebro para extraer sus recuerdos, sus experiencias y pasarlas a la mente en blanco de Naruto?

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ Pensé, lleno de pánico.

No, en serio, ¿_por qué? _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Extraer los recuerdos de mi hijo… tratar de convertir a otro chico, Naruto, en Yousuke, y para acabar, convertirlo en el hermano de Momo.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía aun a Momo? ¿No había nadie más que la cuidara, que la protegiera? Y si sí, e incluso si no, ¿por qué escogerme a mí?

Había tantas preguntas y sentimientos y presentimientos y negación que… decidí tomar el asunto desde un aspecto científico.

_Si hago esto y llego a mi meta, habré superado a cualquier doctor, a cualquier científico de mi época y la que sigue._ Pensé, contemplando los ataúdes de mi familia. _¿Está esto bien? ¿Lo haré en serio? Y si sí, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es mi motivación?_

―Tener una familia de nuevo… ― concluí, escuchando a mi voz hacer eco en la oscuridad, como si no fuera mi propia voz en lo absoluto.

Naruto podía no ser Yousuke… pero yo lo haría tan parecido como fuese posible. Yo… tendría a algo de mi hijo de regreso. Descansé mi mano sobre el ataúd de mi esposa.

―Perdóname, mi Amor.

-o-o-

― ¿Quién es este? ― preguntó el encargado mientras entraba con Naruto en una camilla. Estaba disfrazado, por supuesto. Si se preguntan por Momo, no se preocupen. La cuidaba de nuevo Toratsume.

―No lo sé en realidad ― declaré con un acento fingido ―. Solo hago lo que me ordenan.

Supuse que sería mejor llevar a Naruto a una clínica cercana. Lo hubiera llevado al hospital que una vez estuvo a mi cargo, pero me preocupaba que el personal me reconociera. Aun con el jutsu reconstructivo que había aplicado en mi mismo sabrían que soy yo, por mis ojos y mis dientes perfectos (¿Qué? ¡Son perfectos!).

Dejaron a Naruto en una habitación con otros tres pacientes, que como él estaban en coma. Cuando me fui, miré una vez más hacia atrás… _ no, está bien… aun sí es una mentira, estará todo bien. _Entonces vi los nombres en las paredes. A lado de la habitación de Naruto, había una Ichikita. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. El encargado firmaba papeleo cuando me cachó mirando a la habitación. Estaba vacía a excepción de una niña pequeña- era una cosa pequeñísima, de siete años, largo cabello café y ojos azules.

― ¿Qué le pasó a ella? ― pregunté, mirando a la niña completamente calmada en la cama, una sabana enredada alrededor de ella, sus rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos abrazando las rodillas.

―Oh… es una historia rara, la de ella. Verá, ni si quiera estuvo en el ataque a Sawa, es una refugiada del país de la Lluvia. Su familia murió en la guerra ninja. Cuentan que su familia fue capturada por ninja enemigos y que decidieron "jugar" con los prisioneros ― mis ojos se dilataron ―. Ya sé, enfermo ― el encargado parecía enojado, y su ceño estaba fruncido ―. Forzaron a la niña a ver como mataban a su familia, uno a uno. Luego la violaron y la torturaron, la dejaron pensando que estaba muerta. Se pone histérica si se le acerca un ninja. Si alguno la toca se congela y se pone a llorar. Nadie puede ayudarla. Ojalá el chico que trajiste sea de su familia, sino no habría razón para dejarla aquí.

Miré al encargado.

― ¿Nadie puede ayudarla? ― él asintió. Mi estómago ardía con el coraje que me provocaba su falta de empatía ― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Ahhh… ― miró sus notas ―Oh, Hazuki. La llevarán pronto a otra clínica, una que pueda manejar a alguien como ella, a menos que alguien se la lleve en la semana.

―Hazuki ― murmuré.

-o-o-

Normalmente no dejamos que la gente vagabundee por la clínica, señor Ichikita, pero hay tantas familias desintegradas que es más fácil dejarlas pasear por la clínica en busca de rostros familiares ― la enfermera dijo mientras yo acomodaba a Momo en mis brazos ―. Es usted uno de los afortunados, ¿no?

―Afortunado, sí… ― murmuré.

Había pasado una semana completa desde que deje a Naruto en la clínica, y esperaba que aun estuviera ahí. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en solo unos días.

La enfermera acercó su rostro al mío, murmurando más.

―He sabido que los ninjas de la _Konohagakure_ andan por aquí también. Buscando a un niño perdido que se llama Naruto ―rió mientras yo desviaba la mirada, sentía mi interior pesado con remordimiento ―. En serio, ¿quién llama así a su hijo?

Yo me encogí de hombros. En ese momento Momo empezó a tirar de mí. Me detuve para verla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una puerta abierta. No podía ver dentro de la habitación, pero Momo sí. En la puerta se leía, _Ichikita_.

―De acuerdo, empecemos por aquí ― pedí.

La enfermera siguió su camino, sin dares si quiera cuenta de que la habíamos dejado hablando sola. Empujé la puerta un poco, y me vi cegado por la luz del sol. La sentí menos cuando cubrí mis ojos con mis manos. Fue entonces que lo vi. Yousuke, mirándome y sonriendo, asintiendo como para decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Como si no estuviera enojado por lo que había hecho, por lo que iba a hacer, por lo que ya había empezado a hacer.

―Hijo…

Bajé mi mano, y la luz de nuevo me cegó, llevándose con ella la imagen de mi hijo muerto, entonces vi a Naruto, de pie ante la ventana, mirándome con su único ojo azul.

Sonreí.

―Hola.

Su cabeza seguí vendada, así como el lado derecho de su rostro, pero podía ver hebras de cabello brillante como el sol salir de debajo de la venda. Se puso a la defensiva y cruzó los brazos.

―No eres otro psiquiatra, ¿o sí? ― preguntó molesto.

Estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que hablara tan rápido.

―No.

― ¿Un psicólogo? ― preguntó de nuevo, aun suspicaz.

Yo me reí.

―No. Solo busco a alguien.

Momo se acomodó en mis brazos. Se estaba inclinando hacia Naruto, sus brazos extendidos, sus dedos intentando alcanzar al adolescente mientras él solo la miraba. No esperaba la sonrisa brillante es su rostro marcado por seis marcas como de bigote, o que avanzara y la tomara en sus brazos.

―Hey, quieres que te abrace, peluche de durazno ― rió alegremente el chico, abrazando a la niña. Como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, tomó las manos de ella y la apoyó en su cadera, permitiéndole rodearlo con sus bracitos. Me miró y dijo ―. Es raro. Los niños aquí me persiguen todo el día para que juegue con ellos y no sé por qué.

― ¿De verdad? ― le pregunté, perplejo ― Tal vez por eso Momo quería entrar aquí, para verte. Si te molesta…

― ¡NO! ― exclamó, aferrándose a Momo, y ella se aferró a él.

Los dos me vieron como si estuviera por separarlos por siempre, lo que me sacó de lugar. No había empezado a alterar los recuerdos de Yousuke en la mente de Naruto, o intentado formar un lazo emocional entre ellos, y ya tenían algo que los unía. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero tenía que haber sido mientras él reposaba inconsciente con ella. Cómo o por qué, no sé.

―En verdad no me molesta ― su voz se volvió triste como su rostro mientras empezaba a explicarse ―. En verdad me gusta la compañía… no me gusta estar solo. Da un poco de miedo, porque no puedo recordar nada de lo que me sucedió. No me acuerdo de nadie de mi familia y no tengo amigos… ni si quiera puedo recordar quién soy, solo que soy Ichikita Yousuke ― se encogió de hombros, mirando a Momo antes de terminar ―. Los doctores dicen que tengo una mente en blanco.

―Una mente en blanco ― comenté ―. Que interesante.

―No en realidad ― replicó Naruto. Después le sonrió a Momo, pues esta le había sacado la lengua. Me miró y agregó ―. Porque no hay nada ahí que sea interesante.

Reí un poco, lo que le complació. Sonreí antes de seguir preguntado.

―Así que no te importaría cuidarla un rato, ¿verdad? Tengo que ir a buscar a mi otra hija.

― ¿Tienes dos hijas? Odiaría ser tú ― comentó Naruto. Momo había empezado a quitar su vendaje, y enrollarlos en su propia cabeza y brazos ―. Van a ser un doble desastre cuando crezcan ― rió ―. Buena suerte con eso.

―Sí, dos hijas, pero también tengo un hijo. Un hijo mayor para proteger a sus hermanas ― le comenté ― y un buen contacto en la Milicia para asustar a los chicos cuando sea necesario.

―Oh… apuesto que eso estaría genial ― no el contacto, pero ser un hermano… un hermano mayor ― murmuró Naruto. Miró a Momo y le dijo ―. Tu hermano debe ser fuerte para protegerte porque vas a causar muchos problemas ya puedo verlo. Habrá niños en fila para verte y el tendrá que vencerlos a todos.

Ella solo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, su cuerpo agitándose en silenciosa risa. Naruto frunció el ceño y me miró.

―Hey, ¿qué está mal con ella? Me acabo de dar cuenta que no hace ruido. ¿Está rota o algo?

Reí.

―Podría decirse así ― dije―. Como tú, ella también sufrió un trauma. Solo que el tuyo te ha obligado a olvidar cosas y el suyo la ha dejado muda. Sus cuerdas vocales están bien, pero no las usa. No importa qué, no quiere hablar, como si hubiera jurado permanecer en silencio.

Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Cómo puede una niña tan pequeña estar tan traumada que se rehúsa a hablar o hacer sonido?

Respondí a su pregunta antes de salir por la puerta.

―Su madre la tenía en brazos, suplicándole que guardara silencio para que no las encontraran. Sin poder evitarlo, ella siguió llorando, y las encontraron ― el ojo de Naruto se abrió con la sorpresa ― ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Él asintió con tristeza y abrazó a la niña contra su pecho. Momo rodeó al joven con sus brazos por instinto.

―Regresaré ― le dije, y de nuevo, el solo asintió. Sentía que él podía vigilar a Momo, y eso me daba tiempo para empezar a alterar los recuerdos de Hazuki.

-o-o-

Durante los siguientes tres días, trabajé como un científico loco. Me gusta el término, científico loco…

Era difícil al principio, porque Naruto parecía estar siempre despierto, con ganas de jugar con Momo y los niños; Hazuki era tan tímida que era imposible trabajar con cualquiera de ellos en las horas de visita. Yo tenía que trabajar con ellos en la noche, en secreto y rápidamente, sin ser descubierto. Toratsume vigilaba a Momo por las noches cuando yo me colaba en el hospital y trabajaba toda la noche en Naruto y en Hazuki.

No era fácil manipular el cerebro, jugar con los recuerdos. Hay billones de células, millones de conductores y recibidores eléctricos y nada más que montones de nervios que controlan el cuerpo. Aunque nadie lo pensaría así, el cerebro humano nos conecta y mantiene las tres partes que nos conforman juntas. Nuestro cuerpo, nuestra alma y cuerpo trabajan todos juntos y en armonía durante nuestra vida entera gracias l cerebro, así que si algo altera esta armonía… ya se dan una idea. El cuerpo, el alma y la mente pueden todas perder el equilibro y no trabajar como deben. Era una tarea que consumía mucho tiempo y tiempo era algo que yo ya no tenía. Los ninja de Konoha estaban ya en el pueblo, y mi tiempo, por el momento se había acabado. Al menos por ahora.

Entré al cuarto de Naruto con Momo sosteniendo mi mano derecha y Hazuki la izquierda. No había sido difícil que Hazuki llegara a estar en mi cuidado. Solo había dejado pequeñas y fotográficas memorias de mi persona en su mente, así como un sentimiento de confianza, y, ¿me atreveré a llamarlo así?, de amor en su mente. Eso provocó que "me recordara", aun si no me conocía. Fue dejada a mi cargo un día antes que Naruto.

Ahora era el turno de él.

―Buen día, extraño ― le dije a Naruto, logrando que se moviera en la cama y nos mirara.

Había trabajado con él toda la noche y no era fácil tratar de meter recuerdos en un chico que poseía otra identidad dentro de él. El zorro de nueve colas se mostraba como un verdadero obstáculo para mi trabajo, pero, logré, literalmente, circunvalar al Kyuubi y meter en la mente de Naruto los recuerdos que él necesitaba tener para recordar de pronto a Hazuki, a Momo e incluso a mí.

Su único ojo parpadeaba intensamente mientras yo lo miraba, preguntándome si todo estaría bien. Preguntándome si todo se acomodaría como debía y deseando que no hubiera complicaciones.

Hazuki soltó unas lágrimas, mirándolo.

―Hola, hermano mayor.

Ella se acercó, sus labios temblando cuando él solo la miró. _¡No funciona!_ Pensé cuando Naruto no hizo nada. Y entonces se arrodilló ante la niña, y me quedé congelado. ¡Por Kami! ¡Lo había arruinado!

―_Imooto,_ ― lloró, una sonrisa formándose en su cara mientras extendía sus brazos. Momo se lanzó hacia él, y Hazuki la siguió, ríos de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No pasó mucho antes de que los tres empezaran a chillar, los gemidos de Momo siendo silenciosos.

-o-o-

Tuve que esperar dos días. DOS DÍAS para sacar a Naruto del hospital. Tuve suerte de que los ninja de Konoha estuvieran en el hospital a Aobusato buscando a Naruto, pero no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a este hospital.

―No puedo esperar para salir de aquí ― declaró Naruto, estirando sus brazos ―. Pareciera que no he salido jamás de esta habitación.

― ¿Puedo lavar el cabello de _ani_ cuando la señorita enfermera le quite el vendaje? ― pidió Hazuki.

Momo seguía jugando con las vendas, y yo no podía más que sonreír. ¿Estaba esto mal? Lo que había hecho, ¿estaba en realidad mal?

―No, no vas a lavar mi pelo ― replicó Naruto, mirando a la niña.

― ¡Pero apesta! ― señaló Hazuki.

― ¿Y?

―En fila, niños, es hora de una foto ― pedí, haciéndolos moverse de la cama.

Naruto puso a Momo en sus piernas, Hazuki rodeó a Naruto con los brazos por el cuello y sonrió tan felizmente como pudo. Naruto sonreía aun más.

― ¡Whisky! ― Hazuki y Naruto dijeron a coro.

El flash se apagó y lo supe. Supe que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Era corrupto e inmoral pero no me lo parecía así. Tenía que creer que lo que había hecho estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Y viendo a un chico que una vez había estado solo y no tenía familia de pronto tener una… en realidad me llegaba al corazón (Y sí, tengo uno).

―De acuerdo, Yousuke ― dijo la enfermera, entrando a la habitación ―, quitémoste esas vendas para que puedas ir a casa.

― ¡Yosh! ― El adolescente, no más Naruto, pero Ichikita Yousuke, exclamó golpeando el aire.

No le tomó mucho a la enfermera quitar las vendas. En cinco minutos, una larga pila de ellas reposaba en la barra de metal, y la enfermera estaba trabajando ahora con la que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro. Le quitó el parche y su ojo parpadeo. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando los abrió. No solo un ojo, sino _dos _ojos.

―Bueno, esto sí que es extraño ― murmuró la enfermera ― debía ser equipado con un parche.

―Tal vez fue un error ― declaré con rapidez, viendo como cerraba los ojos una y otra vez. Le pregunté al respecto ―. ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Qué? Yo, sí que estoy bien ― respondió con una sonrisa ― es solo que… no sé. Siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo uso, ¿sabes?

La enfermera se rió.

―Bueno, ha estado vendado por un buen tiempo. Probablemente está sensible.

_Sensible porque se ha regenerado por completo… ¡Ese maldito zorro hace maravillas!_ Pensé, maravillado.

Ella se giró luego hacia mí.

―Tendré que traer un poco de papeleo ― dijo ―. Volveré en un segundo, ¿okay?

Asentí, solo rezando para acabar con todo pronto. Lo que la enfermera declaró como solo un segundo, se convirtió en cuatro horas de espera. El doctor quería asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien, checar su ojo y, demonios, estaba tan aguado por el tiempo que cuando nos dejaron ir, ni si quiera noté todos los _shinobi_ en el edificio.

―Ahh, esto es genial. ¡Nos vamos en carruaje! ―exclamó Hazuki, corriendo hasta el taxi.

Momo intentó correr hasta el equipo de caballos, pero Naruto no la dejó irse por su cuenta. La tomó en brazos y la llevó ata el taxi, pidiendo la ayuda de Hazuki para meterla en el compartimento.

― ¡NARUTO!

Al instante, Naruto se giró y miró a través de la multitud. Mi corazón latía como loco, sintiendo el peso de una bomba en mi estómago. Me giré hacia la clínica y fue entonces que la vi. Una chica de cabello rosa, llena de ansiedad, tratando de alcanzarnos pero siendo detenida por la congregación de gente y tráfico. Eso era todo. Mi plan, mi trabajo… todo para nada.

― ¿Papá? ¿_Chichi?_ ¿Otra vez estás fantaseando?

― ¿Yousuke? ― exclamé, mirando al chico rubio en el carruaje.

― ¿Estás bien, pa? ― preguntó.

Asentí tontamente mientras mi estómago se encogía con la emoción y la felicidad. No había sido llamada así en lo que parecían siglos. Me hizo olvidarme de todo… mi culpa, los ninja, mi vida pasada. Me recordó que había logrado crear una vida completamente nueva para mí, y tres hijos. _Mis _hijos.

― ¡Vamos, papi! ―agregó Hazuki a través de la ventana ― ¡Ya vámonos!

El adolescente rubio me sonrió entonces.

―Sí vienes, ¿verdad?

―Claro, Yousuke. Yo también voy, hijo.

*Los nombres de los padres los pone ella con sus "apodos" ninja. Yo no me los sé en español, así que puse los nombres.

* * *

Y eso es todo felices mariposas. Buenas noticias: SLTora ya subió el que sigue. Malas: No lo traduciré hoy. Esperenlo en una semana. =9

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa.


	21. Cuenta final

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Bueno, este es un nuevo capítulo, y en verdad siento no haber tardado solo una semana. Pero pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que mi computadora se descompuso, hubo que formatear y empezar de zero, algo para lo que no soy muy buena. En fin... aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

― De regreso en el presente ―

―Lo sabía ― declaró Sakura, lista para matar a Kenjima, su puño listo para golpearle ―. Lo vi ese día en la clínica de Ganisato, y desde entonces… ¡Fuiste tú!

Tsunade no perdió un segundo antes de contener a la furiosa kunoichi que estaba por lanzarse en contra del científico para hacerlo pedazos.

―Cálmate, Sakura. Lo que pasó en el pasado es como el agua debajo de un puente.

― ¡Pero fue él quien escondió a Naruto de nosotros! ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo lo busqué, mientras todos decía, una y otra vez lo mismo "Oh, se murió.", "Sakura, solo date por vencida." "¡Sakura, Naruto está muerto!"? ― las lagrimas corrían libremente a través de su rostro mientras gritaba. Señaló a Kenjima y continuó ― ¡Es por él que Naruto nunca volvió!

―Sakura, él salvó a Naruto ― dijo Tsunade, tomando a la joven por los hombres y mirándola directo a los ojos ―. Si Shidomoto no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, Naruto nunca hubiera vuelto a casa, nunca hubiera sobrevivido.

Sakura no quería escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía Tsunade si quiera respaldar al bastardo? ¡Después de todo lo que hizo! Escondió a Naruto y lo forzó a olvidarlos a todos… pero, Naruto logró recordarlos a todos, después de un tiempo. Y Kenjima también le dio algo a Naruto que nunca había tenido antes… una familia.

―Lo siento ― susurró Kenji cuando Sakura se giró hacia él. Con profunda comprensión de sus sentimientos, y con total sinceridad, agregó ―. Si pudiera hacer todo diferente… no lo haría, Sakura. Él me dio la oportunidad de lograr todo lo que siempre quise hacer con mi propio hijo. Es por él que me encontré de nuevo a mí mismo, a mi camino y es por él que fui capaz de encontrar mi destino. Es cierto que lo tomé prestado por un tiempo, pero ahora lo tienen de regreso, Haruno-san. Se los he regresado, y él no tiene porque saber cómo terminaron las cosas entre tú, Sasuke y él.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No quiero que vuelva a sentir algo como eso, nunca en su vida… ― susurró.

El brillo del chakra se disipó después del largo proceso. Los médicos, se pusieron entonces de pie, una última indicación de que su trabajo estaba terminado. Sakura tomó el largo pergamino donde la huella de chakra del procedimiento estaba impresa. Cada examen que había sido llevado a cabo para descubrir con qué clase de veneno había sido Naruto envenenado estaba ahí, y al leer los descubrimientos los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con la sorpresa.

―Quiero que lo lleven en un cuarto de seguridad ― Tsunade pidió a uno de los médicos, que asintió de inmediato.

―Oh, por Kami… ¡No puedo creer que no hayamos visto algo así! Debimos habernos dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía… ― se recriminó Sakura, provocando que tanto Tsunade como Kenjima la miraran fijamente, mientras la repentina epifanía que la había alcanzado se apoderaba de ella.

―¿Qué han encontrado, Haruno-san? ― preguntó Kenjima.

―¡Es envenenamiento de chakra! ― declaró Sakura. Kenjima miró a Tsunade, que ahora estaba mirando a Sakura, dedicándole su atención incondicional ―. No puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes…

―¡Detalles, Sakura! ― exigió Tsunade con molestia.

―Es lo que ha estado afectando a todos. No es un veneno común, ni una toxina o un virus como habíamos pensado. Por Kami… lo que todos ellos tienen, incluso Naruto, ¡es similar a las enfermedades producidas por la radiación! ― Sakura ahora estaba impaciente, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras hablaba ― Las enfermedades por radiación tienen diferentes síntomas dependiendo de cuanta radiación alcance a una persona ― salió de la habitación y entró a una oficina donde un librero relleno de libros gruesos como sepulcros. Escaneo con rapidez el librero, en busca de un libro específico ―. Dosis bajas de radiación provocan vómito, diarrea, nausea y a veces pérdida del cabello. Pero una exposición más intensa provoca cáncer, esterilidad y debilita lo sistemas nerviosos de las persona, dejando que otras enfermedades conviertan al cuerpo en un caos. Una exposición así de intensa puede provocar que una persona muera solo horas después… ―. Tomó entonces el libro que había estado buscando del librero y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los otros dos médicos ― Está todo ligado por una teoría que leí al respecto de la física moderna y sus nuevas teorías relacionadas con el chakra ―, empezó a buscar una página ―. Oh sí, aquí está… Miren. La radiación es un proceso en el cal la energía viaja a través de un medio o del espacio, para ser absorbida en otro cuerpo, lo que quiere decir que el envenenamiento por radiación es un modo de lastimar los tejidos orgánicos a través de una intensa exposición a radiación de iones.

El rostro de Tsunade estaba ahora pálido.

―Ya veo… Así que Kikiyo creó un veneno que puede afectar el chakra de una persona, de la misma manera que el envenenamiento por radiación lo hace, solo que en lugar de afectar nuestros cuerpos a un nivel celular, afecta nuestras redes de chakra ― sus ojos estaban reducidos a rendijas mientras hablaba ―. Es el modo perfecto de destruir el cuerpo del enemigo, desde adentro.

Kenjima asintió.

―Es una variación muy atinada y mortal de guerra química… el veneno no está en forma de gas o polvo… es una devastadora forma de chakra. A través del tacto la venenosa energía es absorbida por el cuerpo, pero en lugar de alterar y dañar el tejido celular, se une a la red de chakra. Es entonces que el chakra empieza afectar el cuerpo, canalizado al fin cuando…

―Se hacen jutsus ― terminó Tsunade ―. Esa es la razón de que empiece por las manos. La energía del cuerpo y del ala chocan entonces, se mezclan y se distribuyen por el resto del cuerpo. Son las señales con las manos las que llevan el chakra hasta ellas y lo moldean en el jutsu que está a punto de ser ejecutado.

―Pero, ¿quién puede entonces asegurar que os afectados tocaron las flores? La radiación se mueve en forma de ondas, rayos e incluso partículas… no tenían que estar terriblemente cerca de la planta para ser afectados por las ondas… ¡Demonios! No tenemos idea de cuanta gente está en realidad infectada con esta mierda. Si no se manifiesta sino hasta que el sujeto canaliza su chakra, entonces, ¿cómo podemos saber cuánta gente tiene el mal de manera latente en la aldea, solo esperando a que su chakra se convierta en su verdugo? ― reflexionó Tsunade, su rostro reflejando el camino de pensamiento seguido por su mente ― Sakura, consigue a alguien que vaya y descubra si Hinata ha encontrado alguna flor y que le explique que no debe acercarse a ellas. No necesitamos más gente infectada.

―Sí ―replicó Sakura, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

Tsunade la miró irse.

―¡Y date prisa! ¡Aun te necesito aquí!

― Dentro de la mente de Naruto… ―

―¡RAAH! – gritó Naruto, golpeando con su puño, dándole a Sasuke en la mejilla derecha.

El pálido y desgarbado adolescente de cabellos negros no tardó nada en contrarrestar el golpe. La pelea parecía llevar ya siglo, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de vencer al otro.

―¿Por qué no te rindes, Naruto? ― gritó Sasuke, sus ojos ardiendo, desbordando de locura ― ¡No puedes vencerme!

―¡Cállate de una vez! ― replicó Naruto.

Se giró con rapidez para formar un sello. Dos clones aparecieron. Uno como guardia y otro rotando el chakra que Naruto canalizaba en sus manos. Una vez que Sasuke notó lo que el rubio hacía, desenvainó su espalda. Sus manos hicieron en segundo los signos que debían hacer y luego preparó el brazo, mientras que el chakra en su cuerpo empezaba a manifestarse en la forma de una luz azolácea, que vibraba y cantaba, como un pájaro.

Un par de ojos negros y unos azules fueron fruncidos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke avanzó un poco, y luego se desvaneció en una explosión de luz cegadora. El clon encargado de vigilar a Naruto lo tomó entonces de la mano, dándole impulso con un giro y arrojándolo como a un cohete hacia Sasuke. Ambos clones desaparecieron con un chasquido cuando su misión fue completada.

―¡Rasengan!

―¡Chidori!

Como siempre… cuando ambos jutsus chocaron uno con otro, se fusionaron y crecieron en una inmensa ola de poder. Una luz cegadora cubrió a ambos chicos y se distribuyó alrededor suyo. La energía empezó entonces a ceder, a romperse. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo explotó.

Naruto se fue por un lado Sasuke por el otro. Ambos recuperaron pronto sus posiciones de batalla. Con sus cuerpos aun humeando a causa de la alta temperatura provocada por la explosión, se prepararon para atacarse el uno al otro. Sasuke desenvainó y se colocó en posición de ataque. Naruto alcanzó a retroceder después de ver el filo negro con plateado estar a punto de partirle en dos el rostro. Se movió de nuevo cuando Sasuke intentó cortarlo de manera vertical. Esto continuó un buen rato, hasta que, sin previo aviso, se escuchó una explosión a ambos lados.

Naruto se deslizó hasta llegar a un punto en lo alto, posicionado de manera felina, mientras que Sasuke clavó su espada en el suelo, deteniendo su caída. Una polvareda era dueña del aire, y fue pronto barrida con el viento. Sakura estaba ahí de pie, con las piernas semi-dobladas, su cabello rosa bailando sobre sus hombros. Una vez que todo el polvo fue barrido, fue más que claro el enorme cráter en el que Sakura estaba de pie, un cráter creado con su puño.

Mirando con odio a Sasuke, dijo algo en voz alta para su compañero.

―Naruto… Recuerdo haberte dicho que íbamos a hacer esto juntos.

―Sakura-chan… ― exclamó Naruto, mirándola ―. ¡No seas tonta! ¡Regresa! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te lastimes!

Se giró entonces hacia él, sus cejas en uve.

― ¡No voy a sentarme como tonta mientras peleas por tu cuenta! ¡Ha lastimado gravemente a Kakashi y mató a Sai! ― se giró hacia Sasuke, sus ojos inundados de lagrimas de furia mientras gritaba ― ¡No voy a dejar que pelees solo, Naruto! ¡No voy a dejar que alguien como él te mate! Somos un equipo… y un equipo debe trabajar unido.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

―Quiero que si quiera lo intentes. Ninguno de ustedes dos es oponente para mí ― sonrió antes de continuar ―. Porque soy un Uchiha… ―, sus ojos brillaron con el rojo sangre y las negras marcas de su Sharingan― Estoy por encima de ustedes.

― ¡Sí, porque tu cabeza está tan llena de aire caliente que flotas, teme! ― replicó Naruto.

El puño de Sakura tronó.

―Vamos, Naruto. Desinflemos ese ego.

Con un sencillo movimiento de sus manos, más clones de Naruto aparecieron de la nada. Y todos juntos los clones avanzaron en dirección de Sasuke. El hombre de cabello negro parecía bailar, deslizando su espada a través de cada clon, sin sudar ni un poco. Sasuke se giró para golpear un clon más, y fue entonces golpeado por el puño envuelto en guantes negros de Sakura. Tras una fuerte explosión de energía, Sasuke fue lanzado a través del campo, donde Naruto e esperaba.

―¡Rasengan!

El brillo de la energía giratoria creció tras golpear al Uchiha en el pecho. Después del impacto, el cuerpo de Sasuke se descompuso en una parvada de cuervos.

―¡Mierda! ― maldijo Naruto, retorciendo y girándose, evitando por un segundo el filo de la espada que pretendía atravesarlo por detrás.

Sasuke siguió moviéndose, atestando su espada en contra de Naruto, logrando únicamente el tintineo provocado por el choque de la espada contra un kunai de espada de Sasuke no tardó en atravesar el metal del kunai.

―Mi espada puede atravesar lo que sea ― declaró Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

―Corta esto, perra ― le retó Naruto, golpeando su frente contra la de Sasuke, lanzando al chico de pelo negro en la dirección contraria.

Con un grito de furia se abalanzó Sasuke en su contra, pero la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar, explosiones causados por un montón de las bombas de Sakura. Sasuke se camufló de inmediato entre el humo negro. El polvo no dejaba distinguir nada cuando Sakura atacó.

―¡AHORA!

―No ― pidió Naruto ―, Sakura, ¡espera!

Su puño estaba más apretado que nunca cuando cargó contra el humo. El sonido del filo de una espada atravesando carne hizo eco contra el aire. Pareció resonar una eternidad dentro de los oídos de Naruto, su estómago hecho un nudo con el miedo. Sus nervios reaccionaron de inmediato y toda sensación se escapó de su cuerpo, sus ojos como platos, observando como el humo se disolvía lentamente y su respiración se detuvo.

La sangre caía gota a gota, cayendo en un gran charco escarlata. Los ojos de Sakura parecían enormes, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de Sasuke. Los ojos de él también estaban dilatados, mirándola. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba.

Cuando el resto del humo se disipó, Naruto sintió todo dentro de él congelarse. La espada de Sasuke había atravesado a Sakura, entraba por su estómago y salía por la espalda, en medio de los hombros.

Sakura esperaba algún tipo de dolor… pero no había nada. No podía sentir nada.

Sasuke la acercó a él, abrazándola mientras susurraba en su oído.

―No sientes nada en este momento, porque mi chidori hace imposible que tus nervios transmitan los mensajes adecuados a tu cerebro ― retrocedió entonces, liberando la espada.

Sakura gritó al instante, cayendo de rodillas. Sus manos tomaron con urgencia el filo de la espada, intentando retirarla, pero Sasuke tomó de nuevo la espada y envió una nueva ola de electricidad hasta su sistema. Una convulsión se apoderó de la joven ninja médico, sus ojos giraron, revelando la parte blanca y empezó a surgir espuma de sus labios.

―¡DETENTE! ¡Maldito BASTARDO! ― exclamó Naruto, atacando sin pensarlo al que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

Sasuke solo rió, extrayendo la espada del cuerpo de la joven, y salió con facilidad del camino del jinchuuriki. En lugar de ir tras Sasuke, Naruto tomó el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, alejándose del desquiciado Uchiha.

―Yo… o… en…o ― empezó a intentar disculparse Sakura, sus ojos dilatados con una mezcla de miedo y dolor. No podía en verdad pronunciar sus últimas palabras con claridad ― E-í aer … esc…

―Silencio, cállate, Sakura ― le pidió Naruto, intentando presionar la herida de donde no dejaba de salir sangre ―. ¡Solo dime que hacer! ¡Dime como arreglarte!

Sakura solo lo miró, intentando decir su nombre mientras el chico se quitaba la chaqueta e intentaba hacer un torniquete. Ella le sonrió, alzando su débil mano hasta su rostro, un río de sangre fluyendo desde su cuerpo para formar un halo de sangre en el suelo.

―Estarás bien, Sakura… ¡Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte! ― dijo Naruto lleno de pánico, las lagrimas fluyendo con libertad de sus ojos ― ¡Solo dime que hacer! ¡Dime como arreglarte!

Ella lo miró un poco más, antes de decir sus últimas palabras con su último aliento.

―Te amo…

Esas dos palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó su corazón para detenerse. Después el cuerpo de Sakura se relajó, sus ojos aun abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Naruto cuando su mano cayó al piso, llenándolo de escalofríos. La sangre dejó de fluir y ella seguía sonriéndole. Seguía sonriéndole… aun muerta.

―Sasuke… ― susurró Naruto.

El cuerpo del rubio temblaba, y los sollozos eran obvios. La energía giraba a su alrededor, soltando latigazos violentamente a su alrededor mientras Naruto tendía con suavidad el cuerpo inerte en el piso. Sus manos temblorosas cerraron con suavidad los ojos que ya no veían nada de Sakura, ojos muertos y vacíos.

Con ojos rojo intenso se giró hacia Sasuke.

―¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?

Sasuke siguió sonriendo, al menos hasta que una onda de energía lo lanzó de espaldas, haciéndole trastabillar.

―¡**_RRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!_**

El suelo empezó a agrietarse y las nubes en el cielo fueron barridas con la violenta fuerza de Naruto. Sasuke se recuperó lentamente del repentino golpe de chakra, pero cuando se puso de pie, se encontró cara a cara con un monstruo.

Los retorcidos ojos rojos escarlata se clavaron en los de Sasuke al tiempo que nueve colas escarlata empezaban a surgir de la nada, algunas estrellándose contra el piso, provocando temblores que llenaron de remolinos de viento los alrededores. Naruto estaba perfectamente cubierto por una capa de chakra demoniaco, mezclada con la extraña llameante forma que tomaba cuando usando la energía de vida del zorro.

―¡**_Estás MUERTO! _― **rugió.

Con la furia y el odio como su incentivo, Naruto atacó. El chakra rojo surgía a borbotones de su cuerpo, surgiendo de lo que quedaba del zorro dentro de él en lugar del chakra que usaba normalmente. Fue entonces que Sasuke convocó su as en la manga: Suzanoo. El chakra del esqueleto arquero surgió con lentitud. Los ataques de Naruto se volvieron más salvajes. Y entra más peleaba, peores eran sus movimientos, y más fuerte de volvía Suzanoo.

―Estás cada vez más torpe ― declaró Sasuke, su infame sonrisa presente mientras esquipaba otro golpe.

Fue como darle más leña al fuego, pues Naruto rugió de nuevo, atacando de nuevo a Sasuke. Naruto era ahora incontrolable, su furia se había apoderado por completo de él. Cuando cargó de nuevo en contra de Sasuke, el ninja traidor solo sonrió.

Como una bestia, Naruto dirigió sus garras de chakra contra el ultimo Uchiha. Rugió y chilló como una bestia cuando sus ataques empezaron a fallar y a volverse más y más lentos. Y luego pasó. Cuando se acercó a Sasuke, el pelinegro se giró con rapidez, clavando su espada en Naruto.

Parecías una pesadilla, la sensación de sus dedos tocando el lugar donde el filo de la espada había atravesado su estómago. El chakra flameando a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse de a poco, y luego por completo. La herida no dolía… no, todo se sentía extrañamente vacío. Una nueva ola de energía surgió de la mano de Sasuke, recorriendo el filo de la espada. El vacío se fue, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de ardor, un dolor agudo que logró que Naruto se convulsionara y gritara.

El rostro de Sasuke parecí tallado en piedra.

―Dije antes que te había dejado vivir por capricho mío…

Naruto gimió cuando la espada lo desgarró de manera horizontal. Dejando que sus órganos se escaparan de su cuerpo.

―Y morirás ahora a causa del mismo capricho.

Todo se volvió borroso cuando Sasuke atacó de nuevo con la espada. La sangre empezó a chorrear del nuevo corte en el cuello de Naruto mientras este empezaba a caer al suelo, la energía de Sasuke chaqueaba alrededor, haciendo eco contra el suelo. Lo último que escuchó Naruto fue a Sasuke.

―Se testigo se la pureza de mi Suzanoo.

La fleca no hizo sonido alguno cuando atravesó el aire en su dirección, gracias a la tensión en el arco de Suzanoo. Atravesó el pecho de Naruto. El cuerpo del chico se hundió más contra el piso, su cuerpo roto y desvaneciéndose, como una pila de nada… todo lo que siempre fue ― nada. Con una última explosión de luz, el cuerpo de Naruto se desvaneció con la explosión del último jutsu de Sasuke.

Y entonces, Naruto gritó..

El dolor que lo llenó entonces era algo que no quería nunca recordar, algo que no quería nunca volver a experimentar. Las emociones puras que lo atravesaron entones quemaban y estaban quemando todo dentro de su cerebro. Los arboles se quemaban, la nieve se derretía en nada. Los edificios que una vez conoció se convirtieron en ceniza y todo lo que quería es que terminara.

Quería que el dolor terminara.

―_Puedo hacer que se vaya el dolor…_ ― dijo entonces una voz ―_ Todo lo que debes hacer es pedirlo, Naruto, y haré que la confusión termine. _

_―_**No la escuches, Naruto **― dijo otra voz, intensamente familiar ―**. Solo te está tendiendo una trampa. **

**―**_¿Eso hago? ― _preguntó la mujer, provocando que la voz masculina soltara un rugido de amenaza_ ― Como yo lo entiendo, Naruto, es el zorro quién siempre intenta hacerte caer en sus trampas, ¿no es así?_

Naruto asintió entonces, confundido con el repentino remolino de recuerdos acerca de su relación con el zorro. Él y el zorro jamás se habían llevado bien…

―**Bruja ― **rugió el nueve colas ―. ¡**Deja de intentar manipularlo!**

**―**_¿Qué? ¿Solo tú puedes? ― _preguntó la mujer. Rió con suavidad y dijo ―_ Naruto, querido… ¿No quieres ser libre? ¿No quieres que termine este dolor? ¿No quieres dejar de ser quién tenga esta vida, este dolor? Solo déjalo ir, Naruto. Desea que se vaya. _

_―_Vete ― pidió Naruto, como en trance ―. No quiero sentir nada ya.

―_Sí… desea que se vaya… desea que se vaya. _

―**Naruto, ¡no lo hagas!**

Naruto miró a la nada en que se había convertido su mente antes de contestar.

―Deseo que se vaya.

La mujer empezó entonces a reír mientras un rugido lleno de dolor surgía desde algún lugar de la oscuridad. Y luego dejo de sentirlo. Ya no había dolor. Ya no había más sentimientos… y Naruto sintió como empezaba a desvanecerse.

Como arena, su piel empezó a caerse, sus músculos y sangre se convirtieron en partículas que lo desconectaban y lo unían a la nada a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejando nada más que huesos. Y aun así, de alguna manera se la ingenió para ver sus propias manos de hueso, y caer de rodillas, para empezar a sentir como se quebraba y deshacía en millones de piezas…

Él era nada…

Nada.

-o-o-

Ino estaba sentada en una silla, su mano sobre su enorme estómago. Respiraba con regularidad aun con el dolor intenso que la había despertado en un instante de su siesta. Demonios, todo era por el bebé. Por ay unos días las contracciones falsas de parto empezaban a volverla loca. Miró alrededor, la oficina vacía estaba hasta el tope de record y papeleo que hacer.

Y ella estaba tan cansada…

La rubia se recargó en su asiento, gritando cuando otra contracción la atravesó. Se acomodó diferente, pensando que quizá solo estaba acomodándose mal… con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se sintió mejor al instante. ¿Tal vez había estado mucho tiempo sentada?

― ¿Ino? ― se giró hacia la puerta, justo cuando su esposo entraba con un gran pergamino bajo se brazo izquierdo y otros cuatro bajo el derecho.

―Por favor dime que no traes más papeleo para mí, porque si es así, me voy a volver loca ― declaró, enderezándose y buscando el café.

Sasuke se rió.

―No, esto no es para ti, es para mí ― Ino hizo una gran O con su bica y asintió, escuchándolo continuar ―. Hinata y su equipo encontraron un extraño espécimen de flor. La llamas la Llama Interna…

― ¿La que creen que provocó esta enfermedad? ― interrumpió Ino.

―Sí. Y no te quiero cerca de ella ― declaró con tanta autoridad que Ino sintió ganas de quejarse ―. Hyuuga ha confirmado que la Llama Interna suelta una partícula extraña que se aferra al cuerpo humano, atándose a su misma a los nervios de las redes de chakra. La radiación es inofensiva hasta que la víctima canaliza el chakra. Entonces se activa la radiación y absorbe el chakra circulante, infectándolo y provocando que el chakra empiece a atacar al cuerpo del sujeto.

―Por Kami ― susurró Ino, sintiendo una patada. Inconscientemente, empezó a acariciarlo con su mano mientras hablaba ―. ¿Tienen manera de saber quién está infectado y quién no?

Sasuke agitó su cabeza en negativa.

―No… ¿Estás bien, Ino? Te ves… caída.

― ¿Caída? ― siseo, mirándolo molesta ― ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Quieres decir que soy menos atractiva? ¿Qué he perdido mi perfecta figura y que ahora estoy toda aguada y … caída?

―Por Kami, no. No estoy diciendo eso, Ino ― Sasuke dejó los pergaminos en el escritorio y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos oscuros medían las reacciones de ella ante su mano acariciando gentilmente la gran panza ―. Ha bajado.

― ¿Qué? ― murmuró Ino, perpleja y con las manos en las caderas.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos antes de contestar.

―El bebé. Ha caído. Ya no está tan cerca de tus pechos… ha caído y está más cerca de tu pelvis. ¿Te has estado sintiendo bien hoy?

Ino hizo una mueca cuando una nueva contracción atravesó su estómago y luego su espalda. Casi cayó de rodillas por eso, pero Sasuke la sostuvo, manteniéndola de pie.

―Ino, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

―Unos días… pero eso no es lo importante ― murmuró Ino, su cuerpo entero temblando. El miedo se transparentaba a través de su voz cuando siguió ―. Creo que acabo de romper aguas… ¡Y empieza a doler en serio! _Kami, _ es como una serpiente apretando mi estómago, ¡intentando sacar todo lo que tengo dentro!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ino estaba en brazos de Sasuke y estaban en el pasillo, bajando al Segundo piso. Ino estaba a punto de perder el control, pero empezó a respirar de la manera en que siempre le ordenaba que lo hicieran a las madres en trabajo de parto.

―Calma, Ino ― pidió Sasuke, mirándola y sonriendo ―. Todavía falta para que venga el bebe. Tus contracciones aun no son seguidas y son irregulares.

―¡No uses mis propias palabras en mi contra! ― reclamó Ino, mientras daban vuelta a otro pasillo y empezaban a bajar otra escalera ― Y estoy muy calmada… solo que no esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto. ¡Aun faltan como dos o tres semanas!

―Dos semanas antes o después de la fecha establecida, cariño ― le recordó Sasuke, lo que provocó que la chica le mirara con enojo.

―Si no paras con tus bromita, voy a matarte – hey, ¿hueles eso?

―¿Qué? ― se detuvo Sasuke, en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, frente a las enfermeras ― ¿Oler qué?

Ino siguió aspirando el aire a su alrededor.

―Mmm… Huele a palomitas ― dijo.

― ¿Sucede algo, señor? ― preguntó una de las enfermeras, mirándoles. Entonces reparó en Ino y se dirigió a ella ― ¿Doctora Uchiha? ¿Sucede algo malo?

―No, no sucede nada malo ― dijo Ino, sonriendo ―. Pero creo que voy a tener a mi bebé. ¿Puede por favor contactar a aquellos en mi lista y pedirle a Sakura que traiga su enorme trasero para acá? Gracias.

–o-o–

_Sniff, sniff. _

Momo no sabía qué hacer. Talló sus ojos hinchados pro el llanto una vez más, pero pronto sintió un nuevo sollozo apoderarse de su pequeño cuerpo. Su hermano estaba en el hospital y no había nadie que le dijera como estaba o que sucedía con él. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo… un día entero, y la noche empezaba a acercarse de nuevo. Nadie parecía recordar que ella estaba ahí…

―Momo-chan.

Alzó la Mirada y se encontró con el equipo trece. Haruka lucía agotada, diferente a lo normal con el cabello parcialmente blanco y parcialmente verde neón. El chico sagrado, Shahoumaru, no estaba ni si quiera usando sus ropas de monje. Usaba una playera negra con el símbolo de Konoha y un par de shorts color kaki. Hike llevaba ropas de civil, y cuando Momo lo vio, no pudo más que sentir una nueva oleada de lágrimas y tristeza que se apoderaron de ella.

Con un chillido lastimoso, Momo se arrojó a los brazos de Hike. ¡El pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte que ella! ¡Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fuerte y valiente como él! Hike la tomó con facilidad cuando la chica chocó contra él, acercándola a su cuerpo con un abrazo.

―Shhh. Está bien, Momo-chan. Sakura-sensei y Lady Tsunade se están haciendo cargo de tu hermano. Todo va a estar bien ― declaró Hike, sintiendo como la chica lo abrazaba con más fuerza, dejando poco a poco de llorar. La ayudó a estar un poco más a su altura y empezó a limpiar el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras le hablaba con voz suave ―. Ven ahora conmigo, haré que te sientas mejor y luego te llevaré a ver a tu hermano.

―¿Estarás bien con ella? ― preguntó Shahoumaru.

―Sí, estaré bien ― replicó Hike.

―Okay. Nosotros nos iremos a casa ― dijo Haruka ―. Dile a Sakura-sensei que volveremos temprano.

―Okay ― murmuró Hike, pero después de un rato llamó a sus compañeros ―. ¡No se olviden de no usar chakra!

―Lo sabemos ― respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Miró entonces a su equipo irse, Momo una vez más sollozando.

― ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? ― preguntó.

Momo negó con la cabeza y replicó con las manos.

―Se fue a casa de un amigo hace unos días. Eso es todo lo que sé.

―Puedo buscarla si quieres ― propuso el pelirrojo.

― Quédate conmigo ― pidió Momo tímidamente. Luego tomó una de las manos de él con la suya ―. No me dejes aquí sola. No quiero estar sola ya. Me da miedo.

―Lo sé ― murmuró Hike, sus ojos verdes chocando contra los ojos café oscuro de Momo. Sonrió y dijo ―. Y me quedaré aquí contigo. Lo prometo, Momo-chan.

Momo sonrió.

―Gracias Hike-kun ― respondió con las manos ―. ¿No has sabido _nada_ de ani?

―Sí, lo pudieron en recuperación ICU ayer. No permiten que nadie lo visite… pero, pensé que podría ayudarte a colarte, porque no creo que sea problema…

―No quiero que te metas en líos, Hike-kun ― señaló la niña con el cabello como el durazno.

―¿Cómo voy a meterme en líos si nadie se entera? ― preguntó, una sonrisa traviesa transformando el pecoso rostro.

Por primera vez en el día, Momo rió. Hike la llevó hasta el hospital, evadiendo los guardias de seguridad una vez que alcanzaron el piso en el que residía Naruto. El pelirrojo miró hacia todas direcciones, encontrándolo vacío a excepción de las enfermeras usuales y el personal médico.

―Qué raro ― murmuró Hike, jalando a Momo para dar la vuelta a la esquina y continuar por el oscuro pasillo ―. La gente debe estar en receso.

Momo frunció el ceño, luego empezó a hacer señas.

―No sé, Hike-kun… Esto me da mala espina.

―No hay nada porque preocuparse. Es tu hermano, así que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de verlo ― declaró Hike, deteniéndose ante una puerta. Puso su mano sobre la manija, sonriendo a Momo mientras hablaba ―. Además, creo que debe tener quién le haga compañía, aun si está inconsciente. ¿No?

Momo asintió, sorbiendo una vez más antes de sonreír un poco. Hike abrió la puerta con precaución, y ambos chicos escucharon atentamente. No había ruidos dentro… ni si quiera los del personal médico. _Algo está mal_, pensó Hike mientras abría la puerta.

Hike dejó la mano de Momo y entró a la habitación primero. Fue cuidadoso al dar un vistazo, checando bajo la cama e incluso el baño y el closet para ver si había alguien más escondido en la habitación, pero estaba vacía. Vacía si no se contaba a la figura inconsciente de un cuerpo durmiendo sobre la cama.

Momo frunció las cejas con más fuerza tras ver a su hermano de cerca. Parecía tan enfermo y pálido…

―Ani ― Momo susurró, acariciando la mano del chico con mano.

Qué asco… se sentía tan… raro. No era suave y liso. Su piel estaba completamente dura. Cuando no pasó nada y empezaba Momo a pensar que Naruto no iba a responder, las lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus ojos, pero luego… su dedo se movió. Hike se acercó sonriendo.

―Te dije que estaría bien. ¡Sakura-sensei es la mejor! ― declaró orgulloso Hike.

Momo asintió, consciente de que Hike tenía la razón cuando se trataba de su sensei… solo que había algo mal. Aun había algo mal con su hermano. La chica del cabello color durazno saltó de sorpresa cuando el hombre encamado dejó suspirar un profundo gemido. Ninguno de los niños notó la mata de enredadera que se deslizaba por el piso y se envolvía en sus tobillos.

–o-o–

El sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto, y la oscuridad del crepúsculo había ya tomado posesión de la villa. El cielo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes, escondiendo la luna llena y cubriendo el terreno bajo ella con humedad y calor. El brillo de un rayo hizo su aparición, iluminando las oscuras nubes con una intensa explosión de luz blanca para luego desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Diez segundos después se escuchó el sonido del trueno.

—Nueve millas fuera… — murmuró Kakashi, recargado contra el barandal.

Su único ojo seguía analizando la aldea y dejo salir un suspiro. Empujó los barandales de la baranda, sin poder evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien. Que alguna cosa, en algún lugar, estaba mal.

Apenas podía delinear la figura de algunas personas caminando por las calles y el suave alumbrado amarillo de casas, negocios y lámparas del alumbrado público. Todo sonaba, olía y, por el momento, se veía normal… Solo que, estaba ese sentimiento. Su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Kakashi dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—Tal vez todo esto con Naruto y la epidemia me tiene al borde de la locura. Mis nervios solo están a su máximo… Argh… Estoy demasiado viejo para esto.

—¡Hokage-sama! — gritó un chuunin mientras entraba por la puerta. Kakashi se giró al momento hacia al hombre que respiraba con dificultad, sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el exterior mientras gritaba — El campo de fuerza alrededor de la aldea, Hokage… ha sido alterado. Estábamos cambiando de turno cuando una creatura atacó… ¡Un demonio entró y los mató! ¡Un monstruo, Hokage-sama! ¡Una mujer gato!

El ojo de Kakashi se dilató.

_Así que al final ha venido… y Naruto sigue inconsciente… Bueno, éste siempre fue su plan…_

—Refuerza la entrada e inicia la evacuación de los aldeanos. Quiero a todos los _shinobi_ en sus posiciones ahora. Al fin ha llegado.

—¡Sí, señor! — exclamó el chuunin, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

*Notes*

Las cosas pueden empezar a ponerse confusas, porque estoy saltando en el tiempo con las escenas. No es que sea floja, solo que no tengo literalmente nada que escribir entre periodos de tiempo. He hecho una pequeña sinopsis para ayudar con la confusión:

La mente de Naruto: él está en una habitación privada para él solo. Sakura habla con Hinata.

6 o 7 horas pasan antes de que lleguemos a la escena con Ino y Sasuke, lo que trae de vuelta a Hinata con la información y las flores.

Luego saltamos de Nuevo. 36 o 38 horas han pasado desde que Naruto fue internado y estamos en la escena de Momo y Hike.

Ahora, en lo que falta de tiempo… muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Solo esperen, chicos. El suspenso y la acción van a hacer un caos en este fic, esperemos que en épicas proporciones envíen éste fic a su final y que todos obtengamos lo que hemos estado esperando por más de un año. Espero que a todos aun les guste mi historia.

* * *

Y eso al final es una nota de SLTora.

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa.


	22. El ascenso del infierno

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Creo que esta vez no me tardé... tanto.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós: **

Era una de esas noches normales… a excepción de la densa niebla. Ésta hacía que todo se distorsionara y pareciese irreal. Como si quizá Hazuki hubiera entrado en alguna clase de dimensón desconocida o una película de miedo.

—Nunca había visto tanta niebla antes — dijo Mikado, mirando de reojo a los edificios ocultos por la bruma alrededor de ellos.

Mikado era el más alto de los cuatro, tenía cabello negro azabache y un par de ojos color azur. Vestía un simple par de jeans y una playera de desiñador. Chiku era su novia, una chica con el cabello de un profundo índigo, piel como el marfil y ojos blancos como perlas. Chiku era parte del prominente clan Hyuuga, pero no era parte de la rama principal, no era ninja y no cargaba con el sello que miembros más viejos de las ramas secundarias llevaban. Era solo una ciudadana más.

—Yo sí he visto esto antes — murmuró Chiku —. Cuando el aire fresco de una tormenta por venir llega hasta la casa, la alta temperatura de las aguas termales hace que esto pase. Convierte la aldea en un sauna justo antes de que llegue la tormenta.

—Es un mal presagio — declaró Hazuki frotando sus brazos y manteniendo sus ojos azul oscuro sobre el suelo —. E solo que tengo este terrible presentimiento, ¿saben…?

—¿Quieres ir a casa? — preguntó Takashi.

Takashi era siempre tan comprensivo. Era un chico de piel clara con un cuerpo musculoso y ojos y cabello cafés. Como los otros tres adolescentes era un ciudadano más. Hazuki realmente estaba intentando hacer de él su futuro novio…

—No, no en realidad — murmuró Hazuki mientras se sonrojaba —. No creo que haya nadie en casa en este momento. Naruto y Momo probablemente salieron a comer…

Hubo un fuerte estruendo que parecía una explosión pero que no produjo luz o fuego. Los cuatro adolescentes podían escuchar madera cayendo al piso así como agua corriendo. Fue entonces que empezaron los gritos.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? — murmuró Chiku, mirando a Hazuki.

Hazuki se encogió de hombros.

—Sonó como si algo hubiera colapsado, o tal vez un árbol cayó sobre un edificio o algo.

—Fu, fu, fu.

Los cuatro chicos se congelaron después de escuchar la suave e infantil risa. El simple sonido era atemorizante y no algo que nadie quisiera oir estando en una calle cubierta de niebla durante la noche. La risa resonó en el aire haciendo eco hasta desvanecerse y dejar atrás el silencio.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Chiku, entrelazando su brazo con el de Mikado.

—Es quizá uno de esos mocosos ninja molestando — dijo Takashi con una mueca —. ¡Sal y enfréntanos, gallina!

—Ooh, fuerte y valiente, ¿verdad? ¡Precisamente de los de mi tipo!

Hubo entonces un sonido distintivo vibrando en el aire. El sonido de prendas y carne desgarrándose fue claro sobre la conmoción que estaba tomando lugar más abajo del camino. Takashi gritó y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Las dos chicas gritaron cuando notaron dos profundas heridas en su espalda, hechas por lo que parecían ser garras.

—¿Takashi? ¿Takashi? ¡¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hazuki arrodillándose a su lado.

Algo se movió entre la niebla con tanta velocidad que parecía un simple flash. Luego la niebla aclaró un poco, mostrando a una hermosa y joven mujer entre la bruma. No llevaba nada puesto, y su piel era de un café tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color amarillo depredador y brillaban con el reflejo de la luz. Donde sus manos y pies debían estar, había largas garras peludas y atigradas amarillo y negro. El mismo pelo atigrado cubría partes de la piel de la mujer, como sus más privadas partes femeninas en lo que parecía un disfraz de Halloween. Una cola de león danzaba tras ella, y una melena negra con amarilla surgía de su cabeza, haciendo que la mujer pareciera más salvaje y feroz, y cuando la mujer gato sonrió largos colmillos podían verse en su mandíbula inferior.

Lamió la sangre de sus garras, temblando con éxtasis.

—Tan deliciosa sangre…

—¡¿Qué demonios eres tú? — grito Hazuki.

—Fu fu… Soy la demonio, Nekomata, y he venido para despojarte de tu alma.

—En un Segundo, Nekomata se desvaneció de nuevo entre la niebla. Chiku sltó un chillido cuando la mujer atacó. La chica Hyuuga cayó al piso con un gemido y la mujer gato se sentó sobre ella. Mikado se mantuvo inmóvil mientras que Takashi buscaba en el suelo algo con que golpear a la bestia.

Hazuki tomó un ladrillo y lo tomó como arma.

—¡Mikado, ayúdala! — gritó Hazuki.

—¡Olvídalo! — gritó lleno de miedo, y luego escapó del lugar.

—¡Mikado! ¡Cobarde! — exclamó Hazuki y, en lugar de tirar el ladrillo hacia la mujer gato, lo arrojó en dirección del chico.

Nekomata hizo una mueca y ruhió mientras miraba con desprecio al chico que huía. Con un rugido abandonó a Chiku y se desvaneció de nuevo en la niebla. Mientras Mikafo corría. Miró hacia atrás justo en el momento en que Nekomata lo atacaba. Hazuki lo escuchó gritar y la mujer gato rugir con placer en la distancia.

—Vamos — susurró, tirando del brazo de Chiku —. Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro, Chiku. ¿Takashi?

—Aquí estoy — dijo, ahora armado con una larga barra de madera que debía pertenecer a uno de los edificios.

Hazuki y Takashi ayudaron a la chica Hyuuga a levantarse del suelo, y luego empezaron a correr en busca de seguridad. Ambos chicos podían aun oir a su amigo Mikado rogando a la mujer gato que parara. Les daba tiempo para correr tan rápido como pudieran a donde pudieran. Solo que, ¿dónde podrían estar seguros?

—Por este lado, Hazuki — dijo Takashi, tirando de ella hacia la luz en la distancia —. La tienda de cerveza está ahí… reconozco los signos azules en su emblema.

Chiku asintió.

—Puedo verlo, más allá de la niebla. Esa… esa cosa sigue atrás de nosotros.

Hazuki la miró entonces, y notó que los extraños ojos de la chica parecían estar bajo tensión ahora. Había venas que resaltaban alrededor de sus ojos y pareciera que estaba tratando de ver todo lo que sicedía a su alrededor.

Mientras más se acercaban, más visible era el emblema de la tienda.

—Ya casi estamos ahí — dijo Hazuki con dificultad.

Chiku gritó de repente. Luego el aire cesó de existir… de hecho, había aire. Solo que había sido expulsado de los pulmones de los tres adolescentes cuando algo los golpeó en el estómago. El trió cayó al suelo, mareados y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch.

Hazuki pudo sentir su cuerpo temblando tras escuchar el suave sonido de dientes rechinando. Había oído ese sonido antes…

—Como pequeñas ratas en mi trampa — dijo el hombre con una voz aterciopelada —. Los he atrapado.

Takashi gruñó cuando de entre la niebla apareció una criatura diferente. Una armadura de huesos y metal decoraba el cuerpo de la gris criatura, así como una espesa capa de piel sobre sus piernas y pies. Tenía una delgada y larga espada en su mano, llena de curvas de modo que parecía la cola de una rata. Ocultando el rostro del hombre había un gran cráneo de rata adornado con plumas y cabellos rojos que caían hasta su espalda y alrededor de su cuello.

—A ti te recuerdo… — dijo el hombre rata con voz musical. La voz se volvió más fría cuando continuó — Eres uno de los que estaban con esa bruja de cabellos rosas que me mató — tomó a Hazuki por la playera y la acercó a él antes de preguntar más — ¿Dónde está ella?

—¡Y-yo no sé! — chilló Hazuki — ¡E-ella trabaja en el hospital!

Empezó a levantar su espada, pero Hazuki fue arrebatada de sus manos.

—¡Estos son míos, Nezumi! Ve y busca a tu propia presa — gritó Nekomata, golpeándole con el brazo arrancado de alguien.

Chiku cubrió su boca para no gritar tras darse cuenta de que el brazo en manos de Nekomata era de Mikado.

Nezumi sonrió, sus dientes puntiagudos saliendo a la luz.

—Oh… no te preocupes, gatita. Tengo toda la intención de jugar, especialmente cuando el gato no está.

—¡N-NO! Por favor. Por favor solo déjennos ir — gritó Hazuki controlada por la paranoia.

Intentó alejarse. Nekomata rugió y azotó su garra contra la boca de Hazuki. Su nariz parecía haber colapsado con el horrible sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. Las lágrima inundaron sus ojos cuando las garras de Nekomata penetraron la piel en su rostro.

—Shhh — ronroneó la mujer gato mientras Hazuki miraba a la mujer de color mocha que ahora la sostenía —. Nya, sé un buen ratoncito y no hagas ruido o tendré que arrancarte esa bonita cabecita, fu-fu, y mi Ama no querrá eso, no — la mujer ronroneaba cada vez más fuerte, recogiendo con su lengua la sangre que caía por el cuello de Hazuki —. Querrá tu cuerpo completamente intacto para romperlo, y luego volverlo a unir y hacer algo mejor… Nya. Algo bello como yo… — Nekomata hizo a un lado a Hazuki, arrojándola a los brazos de Takashi —. Ustedes tres son perfectos para el nuevo ejército de mi ama, nya. En especial la de los ojos que lo ven todo, fu-fu-fu.

Chiku tembló visiblemente y tomó la mano de Hazuki, y los tres adolescentes estaban tan juntos como se podía.

Nekomata alzó los brazos, apuntando a ellos.

—¡Llévenselos!

Manos como telarañas tomaron a Takashi por los brazos, mientras que un hombre cabra tomaba a Hazuki. Chiku intentó evitar al esqueleto que la agarró a ella. Hazuki notó de inmediato que estos guerreros eran diferentes de Nekomata o Nezumi. No hablaban, y no parecían poseer ningún nivel de inteligencia en comparación a los otros dos.

—Podemos escapar de estas cosas — dijo Hazuki mirando a Takashi.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estará bien. Solo tenemos que esperar a los ninja, Hazuki. Ellos se harán cargo de esto — miró con furia a Nekomata y gritó — ¡Ellos vendrán por nosotros!

—Shh — le instó Nekomata —. Ya viene la Reina — Nekomata sonrió, elevó la cabeza y declaró —. Puedo _sentirla _acercarse.

–o-o–

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y el viento corrió con más fuerza. Un trueno siguió al instante, acompañado de la fuerte explosión que cayó sobre las enormes y verdes puertas de _Konohagakure no sato_. Todos los que estaban cerca de quedaron en silencio.

—No, no. ¡Mantengan la calma! No dejen de moverse. No hagan ruido, manténganse juntos — dijo Tenten mientras intentaba que la larga fila de ciudadanos siguiera la ruta de evacuación a través de la montaña. —. No rompan la línea y mantengan una mano sobre la persona delante de ustedes.

Hubo otro fuerte golpe contra la puerta y ésta empezó a moverse ligeramente. Tenten dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro e intentó deshacerse de la ola de miedo que corría por sus venas. Escuchó a dos de sus viejos compañeros de equipo cerca. Se movían rápido. Sus cuerpos eran como el viento que corría a través de los arboles con la misma facilidad con la que usaban la niebla a su favor y tomaban ventaja sobre las híbridas criaturas antes de que llegasen a la línea de evacuación.

—Las cosas que salieron de las alcantarillas son pocas comparadas con las que esperan tras esa puerta — declaró Hanabi mientras mantenía su posición sobre uno de los techos de teja con los ojos bajo la presión del byakugan.

De Nuevo algo se estrelló contra las puertas de la aldea y éstas gimieran en repuesta, moviéndose al menos dos pies. Cuando él ultimo en la línea de evacuación se desvaneció entre la niebla, Tenten se giró hacia las piertas, que con más ruidos y golpes se abrieron al fin. Con las puertas abiertas, el silencio envolvió a los pocos ninja que esperaban ante ellas.

Hubo un cambio de aire en la atmósfera… el tipo de poderosa presencia que precede a la tormenta. Una quietud que recorrió sus espinas dorsales con un escalofrío.

—Aquí vienen — dijo, cambiando su posición y dejando escapar un suspiro.

¡BOOM!

Una explosión que hizo temblar el mismísimo centro de Konoha. El humo se apoderó del aire y las puertas desaparecieron de su campo de vista. La niebla no era nada comparada con el negro oscuro que ahora llenaba a la aldea. La temperatura se elevó cuando las llamas empezaron a devorar el oxígeno.

—Fu-fu-fu.

Neji se giró y bloqueó el par de garras negras dirigidas a su espalda. Con facilidad tomó a la mujer gato por la muñeca y la rompió, para luego moverse a una velocidad que lo volvía prácticamente invisible, tocando a la criatura en varias parte de su cuerpo dónde estaban los canales de chakra. Luego, con un golpe final, Nekomata fue empujada para atrás, golpeando una pared. La morena mujer cayó al suelo.

Neji permaneció de pie con la espalda recta, sus ojos fijo en la mujer se dilataron cuando esta se movió. El cuerpo de Nekomata se convulsionó mientras sus huesos se reparaban, las heridas sanaban y la piel volvía a crecer al instante. La mujer gato empezó a reír a su manera infantil mientras se posicionaba para cazar y ponía sus ojos amarillos en Neji.

—Fuiste derrotada — dijo Neji.

—¡No puedes matar a un demonio gato, nya! — gritó Nekomata sonriendo.

Abrió la boca y su pelo se alzaba en la puntas y una luz brillante y amarilla apareció al final de su garganta. La luz creció para luego ser arrojada de su boca como si fuera un rayo. Neji la esquivó antes de que el voltaje cegador le golpeara. Golpeó, en su lugar, al edificio más cercano, forzando a Hanabi a dejar su posición en busca de un lugar más segura, y el dañado lugar del golpe provocó que el edificio cayera en pedazos.

—Érase una vez, yo vivía en un mundo lleno de odio, fu-fu… — declaró Nekomata mirando a Neji —Yo era una cazadora… una herramienta para mi estado. Se supone que es un honor, ¿o no? Morir por tu país, nya… Solo que yo no morí. Ellos sabían que no estaba muerta, pero me dejaron. Mi amado país me dejó por muerta en la selva. Nadie vino por mi pobre cadáver, nya.. Me dejaron en una apestosa montaña, hasta que vino mi Ama y me salvó… fu-fu… ¡y me hizo de nuevo, nya! ¡Me hizo esto! Una cazadora inmortal.

Hubo una fuerte explosión que provocó que se ampliara la sonrisa de Nekomata, al tiempo que empezó a retroceder, luego se desvaneció de nuevo en la niebla, corriendo ahora en cuatro patas. Neji aun podía verla con su Byakugan… pero mientras la seguía hasta la puerta principal, puedo ver una horda de monstruos nuevos inundando la aldea. Una mezcla de cadáveres reanimados y fusiones de cuerpos animales y humanos, los soldados de la desquiciada miko entraron en hordas, chocando al instante con los shinobi.

—¡Recuerden que pueden destruirlos con emisiones de chakra! — gritó Shikamaru, sus manos juntas mientras empezaba a manipular las sombras a su alrededor.

—¡Manténgalos en donde están! — ordenó Kakashi — ¡No los dejen ganar terreno! ¡Estos monstruos son débiles! ¡Los mantendremos aquí, fuera de la aldea!

Con poderosos golpes y perfectas patadas, Lee rompía los cuerpos en pedazos. Los huesos caían rotos al piso por montones cuando Tenten con sus armas destrozaba los débiles cadáveres. Cinco de los híbridos monstruos fueron completamente destruidos cuando la enorme mano de Chouji los aplastó con su peso. Akamaru destrozaba a las creaturas con sus dientes, mientras que Kiba lo hacía con sus garras. Hanabi, como su primo Neji, los dejaba en el suelo con su juken.

Los shinobi de Konoha hacían a un lado con facilidad el enjambre de monstruos, pero la cantidad se soldados sobrepasaba por mucho a los ninja. Parecía ser que, si uno moría tres más lo reemplazaban. Los soldados de la miko hicieron a golpes su camino hasta la aldea, abriendo espacio para los miles de soldados que iban tras ellos.

La siguiente ola de guerreros no se parecía en nada a la primera ola de soldados mediocres. Los monstruos que se colaron después a la aldea podrían ser solo descritos como demonios. La pelea cesó por un momento, los guerreros retrocediendo de repente, dando tiempo a los shinobi de ver las cuatro bestias que entraron por la gran puerta.

Nekomata se movía con la gracia de un gran gato. La cadencia seductiva de sus caderas y su figura eran atractivas. Su piel chocolate brillaba al tiempo que el pelo amarillo se erizaba, como cargado con estática. Parecía tener piel de animal atada a su figura y el suave pelo cubría solo sus atributos femeninos. Las pupilas de sus ojos amarillos se habían convertido en delgadas hendiduras negras que se clavaban sobre cualquier cosa que se moviera. Caminó al centro, a lado de su hermano Tengu que sonrió, exponiendo sus pútridos dientes al tiempo que reía.

Era el más viejo de todos sus hermanos y había sido construido con un cadáver en pleno proceso de descomposición. Cargaba con un cuerpo grisáceo que se ocultaba bajó una armadura de hueso negro que tintineaba mientras caminaba torpemente sobre sus enormes y peludos pies. Un gran casco de hierro negro cubría l aparte superior de su rostro, y estaba adornado con plumas negras. Las colas de animal que usaba como amuletos y decoración alrededor de su cuello se movían con cada paso que daba. Tengu recorrió el filo lleno de runas de la gran oz que sostenía con su brazo.

El monstruo a la derecha de Tengu dejó escapar un resoplido. Este demonio tenía el enorme cuerpo de un buey, pero donde debía estar la cabzea del animal, estaba un torso humano. La inmensa apariencia vacuna era lo que le daba el nombre, Daitoru. Usaba huesos de buey sobre su pecho como armadura, escondiendo su rostro por completo con el cráneo cornudo de un buey. Cuernos convertidos en una armadura de cuero reposaban sobre el cuerpo bovino para protección adicional. Daitoru usaba un enorme garrote de picos como arma y, cuando uno de los soldados no se hacía a un lado lo suficientemente rápido el demonio agitaba con facilidad su gran garrote y los quitaba del camino con un golpe.

El demonio a la derecha de Nekomata y Tengu era el que menos parecía muerto. Su cuerpo no era un cadáver… parecía vivo. No era tan grande o imponente como sus hermanos, pero más Delgado y humano: del tamaño de un hombre promedio. Shigitsune usaba una piel de animal, y parecía ser más como Nekomata, la demoniaca fusión de un animal y un humano. El pelo negro del zorro del pantano que usaba ocultaba por completo su rostro, y caía hasta sus hombros, donde acababa. Tenía patas con afiladas garras en lugar de manos, su pecho y abdominales eran muy humanos y ligeramente bronceados, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por pelo. Tenía piernas, pies e incluso una peluda cola zorruna

Tras los demonios estaba nada más y nada menos que Kikiyo, quién estaba sentada sobre un trono sobre los brazos de cuatro de sus soldados. Estaba vestida para la batalla, usando nada más que una delgada capa que cubría sus atributos femeninos, una armadura de hueso y piel, y una hermosa capa que fluía y volaba con el viento que no soplaba. La suave sustancia parecía ser plumas, y brillaba con poder. Su cabello color durazno estaba estilizado para parecer dos cuernos de demonio, y sus ojos color café brillaban con odio rojo. Sus cuatro generales empezaron a alentar el paso, luego pararon a diez pasos del Hokage. El trono de Kikiyo fue bajado al piso.

Los cuatro generales de inmediato se giraron y arrodillaron ante su Reina mientras ella reía y se ponía de pie, dejando el trono.

—Si valoras tu vida, Hokage, te arrodillarás ante tu Reina — declaró Tengu mientras observaba con sus ojos rojos a Kakashi.

—Yo no me inclino ante nadie — declaró él con simpleza.

Shigitsune se puso en guardia y su cola se erizó, sus orejas se apegaron a su cabeza y se enderezó por completo. Tengu se rió y sostuvo a su hermano menor con su mano desocupada.

—No es tu oponente, Shigitsune… el Hokage… es mío — declaró Tengu mientras que se enderezaba esta vez él, sonriendo torcidamente.

—Vamos, esto no tiene que ser así — dijo Kikiyo, caminando entre sus creaciones hasta donde estaba Kakashi. Dedicó una mirada a la calavera en su báculo mientras preguntaba — ¿En verdad es esto necesario, Kakashi? ¿Esta pelea? — lo miró esta vez a él y continuó — Porque podemos dejar de lado esta pelea… por un precio.

—No vamos a darte a la niña.

—Humm, ya veo. Quieres hacer más difícil la transacción, ¿no? — suspiró Kikiyo. Los ojos vacíos del cráneo brillaron con un verde ácido — Así será.

Soltó el báculo y éste se detuvo en su lugar por sí mismo. Luego empezó a girar una y otra vez, antes de parar. El rostro de la calavera veía hacia la calle principal cuando su mandíbula se habría y se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito.

—Muéstrame el camino a tu hija, querido hermano — susurró Kikiyo, elevando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la calavera.

El báculo se elevó del piso, y empezó a moverse a través del aire.

—¡Paren esa cosa ahora! ¡No los dejen entrar a la aldea! — ordenó Kakashi.

—¡Destruyan a quién se meta en mi camino! — contraatacó Kikiyo, y de inmediato sus generales empezaron a atacar.

Cuando un shinobi intentó tomar el báculo, Daitoru azotó sus pesadas patas contra el suelo. El mismo suelo bajo el ninja cambió, tragándoselo completo. Se puso escuchar un profundo respire por parte de Tengu y cuando una kunoichi intentó detener el báculo, fue golpeada con una bomba de aire. Los siguientes ninjas que intentaron atacar no fueron enfrentados con los ataques de los elementos. Fueron vencidos por los golpes de Nekomata y Shigitsune.

Y en un momento, la aldea se tornó en un caos con los soldados de Kikiyo invadiendo todo.

–o-o–

—¡Muévete! — soltó la mujer mientras lo empujaba de manera litera fuera de su camino.

Sasuke se giró en su lugar, completamente confundido por la manera en que parecía estar en el camino de todos, aun cuando estaba en un rincón vacío y oscuro.

—Sasuke… — murmuró Ino, intentando sonreírle.

Había sudor en su rostro y estaba claramente adolorida.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó — ¿Está todo bien?

Ino agitó su cabeza en negativa.

—No — dijo —… solo duele, sabes. Me estaba preguntando si has visto a Sakura o a Tsunade por aquí. Tal vez Shizune…

Sasuke respondió con otra negativa.

—No he visto a ninguna de ellas — murmuró —. Escuché a una enfermera decir que Shizune venía en camino… y que Tsunade y Sakura estaban ocupadas.

—Sí… han estado trabajando en un suero o algo para la epidemia — comentó Ino, acariciando cariñosamente su estómago.

—Mierda — soltó, los ojos dilatados —… ¡se suponía que les diera estos pergaminos!

Inó gimió. El monitor a lado de la cama grabó en la base de datos la nueva contracción y el corazón del bebé sonaba en éste como un tambor en miniatura. Ino cerró sus ojos, sus manos aferrándose a la orilla de la cama. Respiró con lentitud, con calma, y cuando pasó la contracción se relajó y hundió en las almohadas.

—Guau… Esto duele… — murmuró, tallando el enorme estómago. Miró a Sasuke y agregó — Pero creo que lo valdrá.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una sudorosa Moegi entró a la habitación. La pelirroja puso sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Moegi? — murmuró Ino, sentándose.

—Ino-san, Sasuke-dono… ¿Qué hacen aun aquí? ¡Se supone que evacúen al refugio en las montañas! ¡Konoha está bajo ataque! — dijo la joven.

—Moegi, ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Estamos siendo invadidos — dijo Moegi con el ceño fruncido —… Oí que ya rodearon la aldea, y que estamos aislados de ayuda externa. El enemigo se ha deshecho de nuestras defensas y acaba de irrumpir por la puerta principal. ¡La aldea está siendo infiltrada mientras hablamos?

—¿Quién y qué pasa? — preguntó Ino.

—Es Kikiyo — declaró Sasuke —. Ha venido por Momo.

—¿Dónde está ella sis u hermano está aquí? — cuestionó Ino, preocupada.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nadie sabe dónde está! — dijo Moegi agitada — Naruto está aquí en el hospital pero de ninguna de sus hermanas sabemos nada. Hemos estado buscándolas a ambas. ¡Tenemos que encintrar a Momo antes que Kikiyo!

—¿Ha checado alguien el cuarto de Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Hasta donde yo sé, sí. Hemos buscado por todos lados, ¡pero la niña está desaparecida literalmente! — la paranoia se había adueñado de la voz de Moegi en este punto.

—¿Y Sakura? ¿Le has preguntado?

—No — dijo Moegi, dirigiéndose de Nuevo a la puerta —… ¡Mis ordenes son asegurarme de que todos estén en un lugar seguro!

—Puedo averiguar y ayudar a buscar a Momo — declaró Sasuke mientras las enfermeras entraban al cuarto.

Empezaron a desconectar los monitores y moverlos, sacando a Sasuke del camino.

—Sasuke — murmuró Ino —. Por favor, ten cuidado. No hagas nada estúpido.

—Conozco mis limitaciones, Ino — replicó Sasuke con amargura —. ¿Qué pudo hacer si no esto?

—Lo siento— replicó, asintiendo —… pero, por favor, ten cuidado.

—Lo seré. Regresaré en cuanto la encuentre — dijo Sasuke ay en la puerta.

—Te amo — dijo Ino y lo vio pausar en la puerta.

Sasuke la miró, sonrió ligeramente, y se fue. La postura de Ino cayó un poco y una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro.

–o-o–

—Tenemos que movernos rápido. Desconecta los monitores y — dijo una enfermera entrando al cuarto de Naruto.

Huizo una pausa, mirando la cama y encontrándola vacía. La única ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, y la cortina volaba con el viento de la noche.

—Se ha ido.

–o-o–

—Éste es — murmuró Sakura, sosteniendo un suero —… ¡Éste tiene que ser!

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo usemos en un paciente — declaró Kenjima y se quitó los lentes, frotando sus ojos.

—No… Creo que Sakura tiene razón esta vez, doctor — dijo Tsunade ajustando el lente del microscopio. Luego se movió para que Kenjima pudiera dar un vistazo a la muestra —. Vea por sí mismo.

Dejó sus lentes en la mesa, luego miró a través del microscopio. Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa antes de hablar.

—¿Y esto es en solo cinco minutos?

—Sí — dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

—¿Y esto es de la sangre de Naruto? Ese chico… Si podemos crear suficiente antídoto — miró a las dos mujeres — incluso aquellos en las fases tres y cuatro pueden ser curadso con un daño mínimo.

Sakura asintió.

—La sangre de Naruto es la llave… Como usted dijo, Kenjima-san. Solo él puede sobrevivir a algo como esto, así que si de alguna manera podemos reproducir en masa las proteínas en sus sangre, tendremos…

Sin advertencia alguna la puerta y pared que la rodeaba explotaron. El polvo se apoderó del aire e hizo imposible ver nada. Se podía escuchar un sonidito… uno que Sakura conocía bien.

—Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? — preguntó Tsunade, acercándose a Kenji y Sakura.

—No puede ser — murmuró Sakura, examinando el humo con sus ojos, intentando ver al atacante —. Yo maté esa cosa en el pantano.

—¿Sabes que la definición de matar es: causar muerte, quitar la vida, usualmente de manera intencional…? Ku-ku — el polvo al fin se disipó y el hombre entró al fin a su campo visual. Nezumi sonrió, depositando sus ojos rojos en Sakura, y agregó —, Desafortunadamente, perra, no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto.

Sakura chilló saltando hacia atrás y luego vió el piso en el que había estado de pie explotar. Nezumi rechinó los dientes y sacó su espada, limpiando por completo el aire de polvo con un golpe de aire, revelando el pequeño cráter en el que estaba ahora de pie. Su brillantes ojos rojos chocaron con los ojos jade cuando Nezumi miró a Sakura y le amenazó con un rugido. Luego miró la mesa, donde los libros estaban abiertos, las mezclas regadas e incluso los pergaminos con las flores radiactivas estaban tirados. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes afilados y luego se giró a la mesa, un acido pegajoso saliendo de su boca.

—¡La muestra! — gritó Sakura, atacando a Nezumi.

Los dos chocaron contra el piso. El acido humeó al chocar contra la mesa, luego cayó en el suelo e incluso en Sakura. La chica de pelo rosa, con un grito lleno de furia y dolor, estrelló su puño contra el pecho de Nezumo, y éste dejó escapar un fuerte y agudo chillido. Los tres seres vivos en la habitación cubrieron sus oídos cuando el chillido se convirtió en un agudo sonido qu destruyó el vidrio.

—¡Suficiente! — exclamó Sakura, golpeando de nuevo a la rata con su puño, esta vez en el hocico.

Surgió acido de su boca y golpeó con fuerza a Sakura, pero su cuerpo se convirtió en una nube de humo y una silla pareció en su lugar. Nezumi alejó la silla de él y se puso de nuevo de pie, esta vez la enojada mujer de cabello rosa lo golpeó esta vez con la descartada silla, y los dos perdieron su punto de equilibrio, golpeando sillas y estrellándose contra una mesa. Kenjima y Tsunade pronto tomaron lo que quedaba de su investigación.

Kenjima miró con precaución la mezcla bajo al microscopio, y la selló en un frasco.

—¡La tengo!

—¡Vámonos! — eclamó Tsunade, tomando una caha con su investigación, mientras la rata con casco peleaba y giraba sobre el suelo con Sakura.

—¿Y qué pasa con… — empezó Kenjima, mirando a Sakura mientras salía por la destruída puerta.

—¡Ella es una kunoichi, por Kami! Va a pelear hasta sacarle la mierda por la boca y luego nos alcanzará tan rápido como pueda — replicó bruscamente Tsunade, tirando de Kenjima a través de la salida.

Mientras lso dos salían por los pasillos del sótano, hubo otra explosión tras ellos, seguidas de un grito de Sakura.

—¡SHANNAROO!

Sasuke acababa de alcanzar las puertas que salían del sótano del hospital cuando pasaron dos cosas. Una, escuchó la voz de Sakura vibrando a través del pasillo y dos, una de las puertas dobles se abrió y lo golpeó de fijo en la cara. Soltó un gruñido, retrocedió unos pasos y cubrió su rostro.

—Mierda — gruñó Sasuke viendo sangre en la palma de su mano.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró Tsunade con sorpresa.

Él la miró con rabia.

—¿Has visto a…? — empezó a preguntar molesto.

La segunda puerta se abrió de par en par y el borrón que era dos cuerpos salió de golpe del sótano. El rotante círculo rojo con rosa chocó contra la pared opuesta. Sakura estaba sobre el hombre del casco de huesos, y estaba golpeándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nezumi gruñía mientras intentaba patear a la Kunoichi y obligarla a dejarle, y luego escupió más acido en su dirección. Sakura logró evitarlo, pero un poco del verde acido cayó sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo. Con un grito de rabia lanzó tres kunai en su dirección, y cada uno de ellos golpeó la pared.

—Tienes pésimo tino — se burló Nezumi, espada en mano.

Sakura soltó un resoplido de burla.

—Bakuton.*

La explosion fue enorme.

* * *

*Bakuton. SLTora usa "release" cuya traducción más literal al español sería "liberar". Pero sonaba tontísimo, así que me di a la tarea de buscar como se decía release en español o japonés, pero no lo encontré. Bakutón es, según la wikia de Naruto en inglés, la frase que usa Deidara en el anime.

* * *

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa.


	23. Furia

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Qué rápida soy, ¿ne? Se va aquedar emocionante, asíq ue rueguen a su Dios por que me den ganas de traducir rápido el que viene.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo veintitrés: Furia

—¡Rragh!

Un rayo cayó en la calle y golpeó un poste de luz. El transformador en la punta del poste brilló y luego explotó con chispas y luces de azul brillante que iluminaron por un momento el campo de batalla. Al instante, Konoha se quedó sin electricidad, todos los transformadores de la aldea descompuestos.

— ¡Deja de moverte tan rápido! — grito Nekomata, su pelo erizado.

— ¿Qué pasa, gatita? ¿Es este perrote demasiado para ti? — se burló Kiba — Vamos, gatito. No dejes a papá esperando.

Con un rugido arrojó una nueva ronda de rayos hacia él, pero el hombre-perro los esquivó con agilidad, e inició una nueva ronda de burlas, silbidos y albures. Con un gruñido de furia, Nekomata se apoyó en sus cuatro patas y empezó a correr por la calle. Los ojos de Kiba se dilataron cuando la vio moverse en borrones fugaces de luz amarilla. Luego se detuvo con tal fuerza que el lodo sobre el que se apoyó salió volando. Kiba escudó su rostro del lodo con sus manos, y soltó una exclamación cuando Nekomata lo tomó del cuello, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Nekomata lo azotó con fuerza, sentándose sobre él, sus caderas contra las de él mientras respondía.

—¿No te importa si yo estoy arriba, verdad, perra? ¡_Mil garras de rayo_!

Los talones de sus garras brillaron cuando las elevó en el aire. Luego cayeron y el brillante amarillo parecía ahora pequeños rayos de luz, en especial porque sus garras se movían tan rápido que no eran más que borrones de brillante amarillo.

El pecho y rostro de Kiba fueron golpeados con las largas garras peludas, y el chico soltó un grito de dolor al tiempo que la sangre salpicaba por todos lados. Nekomata chilló cuando un largó borrón blanco la golpeó. Akamaru y la mujer cayeron, el enorme perro en un lugar, y la gata en el otro.

—¿Qué de…? ¿No puedes soportar que alguien más coquetee con tu perra, nya? — se burló ella. Sus garras estaban ahora a sus lados, su cabello erizado — ¡_Maki neko!_

Nekomata saltó entonces hacia él, hecha una pequeña bola de pelo. Su cuerpo giraba al momento que caía a través del aire, la electricidad bailando alrededor de su cuerpo. El ataque giratorio de luz golpeo a Akamaru de lado cuando éste trató de esquivarlo, lanzando al perro hacia atrás, llorando.

—¡Akamaru! — gritó Kiba, mostrando sus colmillos a Nekomata y rugiendo — Pagarás por eso, gatita.

Nekomata parpadeó, sonrió seductiva y luego lamió su garra.

—¿Qué tal si tratas de nuevo cuando tengas las bolas en su lugar, perra?

Akamaru rugió, Kiba resopló y luego los dos la atacaron al mismo tiempo

-o-o-

La lluvia caía en torrentes y los rayos bailaban en el cielo. Chouji estaba tenso, él y Daitoru envueltos en una batalla de fuerza; sus manos unidas mientras cada uno intentaba hacer menos al otro.

—Para un hombre gordo… eres fuerte — rió Daitoru.

—¿Qué dijiste…? — el ojo derecho de Chouji empezó a temblar con un tic viejo como la vida misma.

Daitoru soltó una carcajada, venciendo de poco a Chouji, que empezaba a retroceder.

—Dije que eres un hombre fuerte y gordo.

—¿Có.Llamaste?

—Gordo…

Chouji gritó y los brazos de Daitoru empezaron a ceder, sus huesos a romperse. La enorme creatura semejante a un bisonte rugió con dolor mientras retrocedía. Con un gruñido, Chouji fortaleció su agarre en la mano del monstruo y tiró del buey a la derecha. Dio entonces una vuelta con Daitoru en las manos y lo azotó contra la pared. Un grito más de dolor se escuchó de su boca.

Chouji juntó sus manos, sus ojos se habían convertido en delgadísimas rendijas.

—¡Tanque de carne!

Su cuerpo se convirtió en una gigante bola tan grande como un edificio de dos pisos. Sus brazos y piernas estaban ahora unidas a su cuerpo, así como su cabeza. Luego su masivo cuerpo Akimichi empezó a girar, el lodo y el agua empezaron a volar tras él. La bola humana giratoria tomó velocidad y golpeó al enorme buey, azotándolo y aplastándolo contra la masiva muralla que protegía Konoha.

-o-o-

—¡Jajaja! ¡Te mueves bien para ser un anciano! — resopló Tengu mientras Kakashi luchaba para sostener el filo de la espada que amenazaba con partirlo en dos — Pero, ¿tiene aun el famoso Ninja copia lo que se necesita para vencer?

Kakashi suspiró.

—No es que no tenga lo que se necesita — empezó a empujar a Tengu con la espada que sostenía por el filo —… Es solo que no me estoy tomando esto tan en serio como debería.

Cuando Kakashi deslizó la banda ninja dejando su ojo al descubierto, Tengu sonrió.

—Sí… ¡muéstrame tu poder verdadero, Kakashi!

El ojos del sexto Hokage se abrió, revelando la roja pupila adornada con tres tomoes rodeándola. Cuando Tengu avanzó hacia él, Kakashi desapareció.

El general de casco negro buscó entonces a su oponente a la derecha y a la izquierda, girando entonces para hacer a un lado los kunai dirigidos a su espalda.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? — gritó molesto.

—Nop.

Tengu se giró, rugiendo cuando una brillante luz blanca lo atravesó por el estómago deslizándose hasta su pecho y luego a su hombro, amputando el brazo que cargaba con la espada-oz. Sangre negra surgió a chorros mientras Tengu chillaba de agonía.

Kakashi retrocedió y se deshizo de las ultimas trazas de chakra en sus dedos. Su Raikiri solía cortar todo, y era mucho menos ruidoso que el chidori. Pensó que le había superado, al menos hasta que la negra sustancia que él había supuesto era sangre empezó a parecer algo como pegamento, pegahoso y negro. Tengu dejó entonces sus gritos falsos y empezó a reir mientras la sustancia negra ataba de nuevo el brazo a su cuerpo. Incluso sus heridas empezaron a sanar y cerrarse, dejando atrás solo una cicatriz blanca.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso — sonrió Tengu, atacando de nuevo al Hokage.

-o-o-

Shigitsune estaba de pie, observando la escena: shinobi y monstruos peleando. Hacía a un lado a los ninja con facilidad, golpeando a los que se acercaban, cargando contra él como moscas. Cuando un hombre usando lentes intentó sorprenderle, el guerrero zorro simplemente envolvió su cola alrededor de la garganta del hombre y lo aventó como si fuera un pedazo de madera.

Una fuerte brisa sopló, y, a través de la fuerte lluvia, un aroma llegó a su nariz. Shigitsune respire profundamente, y sus orejas triangulares se movieron. Rugió, hacienda a un lado a otra mosca molesta. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras entraba a la aldea, golpeando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

–o-o–

Nada estaba claro cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos. Sabía que estaba oscuro y con niebla. Y luego montones de agua empezaron a caer sobre su cabeza. Traía recuerdos con ella… imágenes de ese día hace tanto tiempo en el Valle del Fin.

—Sasuke…

Se giró y tosió. El recuerdo de la infancia se desvaneció. Cachos de madera y polvo cayeron de él mientras se sentaba. Miró alrededor y notó que una buena parte del hospital estaba destruida y prendida en fuego. Y para mayor efecto en un día de mierda, estaba lloviendo. Kenjima estaba inconsciente en el piso junto a Tsunade y Sasuke descubrió que él también la tenía a lado.

—¿Hirashin no jutsu (jutsu de teletransportación)? — preguntó a la retirada Hokage.

Tsunade respiraba agitadamente, pero asintió.

—Sasuke, levántate — alcanzó a Kenjima y buscó entre sus ropas por la muestra. Una vez que la tuvo la tomó y se la dio a Sasuke.

—Esto tiene que llegar al laboratorio de Keito.

—El laboratorio de Keito… — murmuró Sasuke, sorprendido.

—Sí, el de Keito, bajo tierra, en la vieja división de Raiz de la aldea, al otro lado de la entrada. ¿Recuerdas donde está? — preguntó.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí… Lo recuerdo — había vivido ahí por un tiempo después de ser capturado.

—Necesita esta información y muestras para hacer la cura para los aldeanos infectados. Tienes que llevarla ahí — Tsunade le ayudó a ponerse de pie y exclamó — ¡Ve, Sasuke! Corre. ¡Es todo lo que te queda! ¡Corre!

_Corre… _ se giró, y miró a través de la niebla… _ sería excelente tener el Sharingan en este momento… chakra de verdad sería aun mejor. _

Teniendo la idea general de adonde tenía que ir, Sasuke corrió. Esa había sido la única cosa que no habían podido arrebatarle, su natural agilidad y velocidad. Le quitaron todo lo demás.

_Kumo_ le había otorgado la posibilidad de vivir en honor al recuerdo de Naruto. El Raikage parecía recordar los ruegos que Naruto había hecho por el bien de Sasuke, y cuando descubrió que Killer Bee aun vivía aun y cuando pensaban que Sasuke lo había capturado… Entonces el Raikage dejó de pensar en matar a Sasuke. Y luego Naruto murió y el Raikage honró la última petición de Naruto. Sin embargo Kumogakure se llevó el chakra de Sasuke.

Había sido un procedimiento doloroso. Un procedimiento que casi le había vuelto loco con el dolor que le había provocado el haber sido despojado de sus canales de chakra. La mujer que había hecho el proceso se había asegurado de que fuera lento, además. Para asegurar que jamás sería capaz de hacer un jutsu, se había sellado la capacidad de Sasuke de crear chakra por completo.

El castigo de Konoha había incluido sellar la marca de los Uchiha, el Sharingan. Su famosa habilidad moriría una vez que las vidas de Kakashi y Sasuke terminaran. Ni si quiera los hijos de Sasuke heredarían el Sharingan; se había perdido para siempre. Ese fue otro proceso largo y doloroso impuesto sobre él por la maestra del dolor, Keito. Una científica médica y maestra en los sellos, la mujer no solo había irritado a Sasuke al punto de la locura, lo había torturado con programas de desintoxicación y experimentos. Otro castigo de su aldea había incluido tiempo en prisión, uno que le había caído de perlas. Cinco largos años de encarcelamiento forzado a estar en una celda solitaria donde se podriría vivo… o al menos eso deseaba.

Era difícil enfrentarse a ti mismo. Difícil recordar todo el dolor, sus errores, el remordimiento por el sufrimiento que había causado a otros. Y cuando recordaba lo que había hecho a Sakura…

No podía perdonárselo.

Cuando le liberaron, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura. Dios sabía lo mucho que quería disculparse, pero ella le rechazó al instante. En realidad, le golpeó hasta casi matarle. Si Ino no hubiera estado ahí… entonces Sasuke hubiera muerto feliz, pero Ino intervino y por desgracia él sobrevivió. Sasuke vivió y tuvo que ver el dolor que atravesaba a Sakura día tras día. Las heridas que, aunque nadie más veía ya, el le había hecho. Que él era la razón de su dolor, su tristeza, su locura.

Por mucho tiempo, Sakura fue tan débil como él. Atravesó estados de delirio, manía, y aun cayó más bajo por un año o más y tuvo que ser hospitalizada… todo por Naruto. Porque Naruto se había ido.

La muerte del _dobe _ en realidad había destruido a Sakura. Pero aun así, Sakura solo tenía que superar la pérdida de Naruto… Sasuke tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que _él_ le había matado.

Así que no, cuando el nombre de su familia cayó en desgracia y se convirtió en tabú, Sasuke no se salió de sus casillas. Cuando descubrió que nunca más sería un ninja de confianza para _Konohagakure no sato _a Sasuke no le importó. Porque lo merecía.

Había matado a su mejor amigo… no era nada. Nada más que basura… No, Sasuke no era basura. Estaba muy por debajo de la basura.

Tenía a Sakura para agradecer por su puesto como secretario. De hecho, no se había convertido en asistente del Hokage sino hasta que Sakura convenció a Kakashi de ello. Era un trabajo que había conseguido simplemente por la lástima que todos le tenían a Ino. Él la había embarazado… Luego se casó con ella porque, bueno, era lo correcto. Fue idea de Ino, qué derecho tenía él para cuestionarla. A través de los años de su recuperación ella había estado ahí. Y aunque no lo parecía, a Sasuke le importaba ella. La quería muchísimo… tal vez no amor, pero la quería y se preocupaba… solo pensar en ella lo hacía sonreír, aunque también fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué podía darle él a ella cuando estaría ciego antes de cumplir treinta y cinco?

—Solo quedan ocho años… — murmuró Sasuke, la lluvia cayendo aun más fuerte y la niebla empezando a despejar.

Sería fácil reparar su vista… solo que, como parte de su castigo personal, Sasuke se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Su vista ya había deteriorado a tal punto que, en realidad ya no le importaba. Sasuke no podía ver nada frente a él. Solo puntos blancos y cafés cuando intentaba enfocar algo. Si miraba hacia los lados, Sasuke podía ver cosas. Su vista periférica era tan aguda como siempre, y con los años la había mejorado. Eso le daba la habilidad de moverse con gran velocidad, de ser capaz de pelear hasta cierto punto, y de ser tan veloz y ágil como siempre lo había sido.

Entre más se acercaba al centro de la aldea, Sasuke empezaba a reducir el paso, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Monstruos… seres que solo se suponía habitaran el mundo de los sueños inundaban la aldea.

Había un suave gruñido que crecía en volumen. El tono cambió y sonaba como su alguien estuviera moviendo un palo a través de una cerca. Sasuke se giró en el momento en que una garra de cabello negro se dirigía hacia él. Bloqueó el golpe, pero se encontró frente a frente con el par de ojos color escarlata que pertenecían a Shigitsune, el chico de la piel de zorro.

Estando tan cerca de la bestia, Sasuke observó características notables solo en esa posición. La piel de zorro estaba fija a la misma piel del hombre. Incluso la parte de la mandíbula parecía crecer, tornando al humano bajo ella en algo más. En la frente del zorro había una espiral naranja sobre el pelo negro como la noche, e incluso en su brazo donde la piel humana estaba al desnudo, había marcas similares. Sasuke juraría que las había visto antes… tal vez no del mismo color… Pero el diseño…

El pelaje que cubría el cuerpo del hombre era ya parte de la piel. Donde el pelo chocaba con piel humana, la carne estaba roja e inflamada. Las venas sobresalían, tornándose negro oscuro. En lugar de manos el hombre tenía garras, y el vello negro cubría todo el brazo. Bajo su torso no había más que patas zorrunas y pelo negro… y el pelo parecía estar distribuyéndose… apoderándose del hombre bajo él. Y mientras Sasuke miraba a la creatura que estaba totalmente quieta, mirándolo… casi podía delinear el rostro del hombre cubierto bajo el pelaje.

Shigitsune empezó a respirar más rápido y sus ojos zorrunos se entrecerraron. Sus labios negros se curvaron con una sonrisa burlona. Una garra se estrelló contra el rostro de Sasuke, y una pata contra su pecho. El pelinegro salió volando hacia atrás, el aire salió de sus pulmones y con su vista periférica pudo ver al zorro correr en cuatro patas hacia él. Sasuke no pudo si quiera reaccionar porque el zorro ya lo había atacado, y rodaron por el suelo, pero luego el zorro lo estrelló contra el piso. El aire salió de sus pulmones, y la saliva de su boca. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando, con un gruñido, Shigitsune alzo la garra para atacar de nuevo… una espiral escarlata de energía llameante rodeaba ahora su garra.

Hubo una explosión de luz tras el impacto, y la energía continuó girando en el lugar en que había caído, a lluvia y la niebla parecían evitarla. Y luego, en milisegundos, implotó. El lodo y tierra de suelo salieron volando por el lugar y la risa de Shigitsune podía oírse claramente.

Sasuke intentaba regular su respiración y el sonido de su corazón con su mano. _Eso… eso estuvo demasiado cerca, _ pensó, presionándose a si mismo contra la pared del edifico en el qu estaba ahora sentado. Giró un poco en el último momento… pero no lo suficiente. Miró su brazo derecho y soltó un quejido. Caía inerte a su lado, había sangre fluyendo de una herida en los bíceps.

—Feh, ya veo como va a ser esto… Tú vas a correr y esconderte como una perrita cualquiera — rugió Shigitsune.

Sasuke jadeó cuando sobre él, una peluda cola se enredó alrededor de su cuello y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Sasuke luchó contra el fuerte y ahogante agarre, pero no pudo liberarse. Shigitsune estaba apoyado sobre la pared en cuatro patas en la pared. Hubo una nueva explosión de rayos en el cielo, haciendo que el guerrero zorro pareciese aun más amenazador, sus ojos brillando escarlata.

Shigitsune alzo a Sasuke en el aire hasta estar de nuevo cara a cara.

—Estás asustado… Puedo olerlo. Agrio y amargo… como tu alma — acercó más su rostro al de su presa y continuó —. Pero siempre has sido un gatito cobarde, ¿no, Sasuke? ¡Rahh!

La cola se elevó en el aire y luego azotó a Sasuke contra el suelo. El aire se escapó de nuevo de los pulmones del chico y arqueó la espalda con un quejido. Shigitsune saltó y aterrizó junto a Sasuke y luego lo pateó en las costillas. El hombre de cabello negro se recuperó del impacto contra el suelo. Mantuvo la vista en el zorro mientras intentaba sentarse.

Shigitsune estaba riendo, caminaba en sus cuatro patas mientras hacía círculos alrededor de Sasuke, sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza. Sasuke se puso de pie con lentitud, manteniendo la mirada en su atacante. Se movió para un lado y Shigitsune cayó por la trampa, Sasuke de inmediato corrió hacia el otro lado.

_¡Corre! _Pensó Sasuke desesperadamente, el zorro gritando con furia y corriendo tras de él. Sus garras de zorro caían sobre el suelo pesadamente, como las de un caballo, al inicio pero fueron bajando el volumen hasta asemejarse de susurros que prometían su perdición. Shigitsune rugió y saltó. Sasuke saltó también, y las garras del zorro tomaron solo el aire donde los pies del ex ninja habían estado. El zorro se deslizó por el lodo rugiendo y riendo con maldad, mientras Sasuke seguía corriendo.

Los ojos escarlata de Shigitsune observaban al último Uchiha cuando este se desvaneció dentro de un edificio.

El guerrero zorro miró el techo y luego saltó hacia él. Se movió sobre él silenciosamente, la lluvia cayendo sobre él y los rayos iluminando el cielo. El zorro se movía ágilmente sobre sus cuatro patas, y pasó una chimenea. Y luego hubo dolor. Muchísimo dolor, explotando dentro de su cabeza.

Shigitsune chilló y cayó sobre el techo, mientras seguía gimiendo como un zorro y un hombre al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo entero convulsionándose. La barra de metal que llevaba en las manos Sasuke tembló un poco mientras éste observaba a la criatura. Dejó caer la barra y retrocedió.

–o-o–

—Qué patético… — murmuró Kikiyo, liberando el pecho de Tenten de sus largas uñas.

La morena Kunoichi apenas e hizo un sonido antes de caer al suelo. Lee la miró de reojo, sosteniendo su propio pecho que también había sido atravesado con sus uñas. Estaba pálido y al borde de desmayarse. Neji aun tenía algo de fuerza, pero la usaba para mantenerse consciente.

—¿Qué… nos hiciste? — preguntó, mirando a la mujer.

Kikiyo sonrió.

—Los envenené. Oh, no te preocupes, no morirás. No necesito que mi nuevo ejército se muera ahorita, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Tenten, mirando a la miko — Tu revives a los muertos. No a los vivos.

—Oh, querida… Todos mejoran sus habilidades. Reanimación de los muertos fue el primer paso, sí… Pero me he superado a mi misma con mejores jutsus, querida — dijo Kikiyo, arrodillándose para mantenerse al nivel de la joven, y elevando la barbilla de ésta —. La idea empezó a crecer cuando ustedes ninja se dieron cuenta de que podían destruir a mis bebés con solo un exceso de chakra, sabes. Así que tuve que adaptarme. Sí, Tengu y sus hermanos están muertos. Pueden ser derrotados con pulsiones de Chakra y no saben usarlo… Bueno, excepto dos de ellos. Nekomata y Shigitsune no son como sus difuntos hermanos, no. A ellos los creé diferente, sabes… Son la primera versión de una nueva raza. Una súper raza que no puede ser destruida con pulsiones de chakra. Una raza que incluso puede manipular el chakra, ku-ku… Una raza de a que tú pronto serás parte, pajarita.

Tenten se deshizo del agarre de la mujer en su rostro.

—Eso nunca pasará…

—Oh, sí que lo hará — dijo Kikiyo, enderezándose por completo —. Me aseguraré de que tú seas la primera a quién romper — sonrió antes de continuar —… ya puedo verte, libre como un pájaro… atravesando los cielos con las alas de mil águilas…

—Estás demente — le escupió Hanabi cuando Kikiyo la hirió también a ella con sus garras.

Kikiyo rodó los ojos.

—Eso me han dicho — empezó a alejarse, pero dio una última orden —. Cuiden de ellos, bebes. No los dejen escapar.

Mientras Kikiyo se alejaba, otros monstruos empezaban a rodear a los cuatro shinobi. Tenten se puso de pie al momento, empezando a atacar criaturas, solo para ser derrotada al instante.

–o-o–

No podía ya respirar cuando llegó a la cámara subterránea. Estaba lloviendo aun más fuerte ahora la niebla ya se había desvanecido y él examinaba el área, demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto odiaba ese lugar.

_Termina con esto para que puedas volver con Ino… Piensa en Ino… _Pensaba mientras se sostenía contra la pared del estrecho pasillo en el que estaba oculto. Cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro continuó con la misma línea de pensamiento. _Debí haberlo dicho… debí haberle dicho que la amo… mierda…_

Miró alrededor del edificio y examinó el área una vez más. En la entrada del edificio podía ver a alguien. Era una pequeña mujer con corto cabello, pero largas mechas que alcanzaban su cadera. El cabello color cereza de Sakura no tenía nada que ver con el de esta mujer. El cabello de Keito era de un impactante, muy brillante rosa neón. Cuando vio a Sasuke, lo alumbró con su linterna y le indicó que se acercara. Se movía con urgencia.

—¡Ven de una buena vez! — casi no pudo escucharla.

Con el corazón acelerado, Sasuke respiró profundo y luego salió a campo abierto. El miedo recorría su espina dorsal una y otra vez, y un horrible presentimiento le aplastaba. Los ojos azul neón de Keito se agrandaron al ver algo más, algo tras Sasuke. El corazón del pobre pelinegro empezó a latir en sus orejas, y se empujó a él mismo hasta el límite.

—¡UCHIHA! — gritó Keito con miedo, mientras observaba horrorizada como la oscura criatura salía de las sombras y se arrojaba contra el hombre que corría hacia ella.

Un par de garras se hundieron en su piel, y Sasuke se arqueó tras golpearse con fuerza contra algo. Caminó con torpeza unos pasos más y sacó la muestra de su bolsa. Arrojó débilmente la muestra rectangular a la mujer que corría en la lluvia. Sus manos atraparon torpemente la muestra y Sasuke cayó al suelo con un furioso Shigitsune sobre él.

—¡VE, Keito! — gritó Sasuke al verla retroceder — ¡El antídoto!

Asintió y luego retrocedió, corriendo hacia la seguridad del pasaje subterráneo. Miró una sola vez hacia atrás, sus ojos inundados de lagrimas antes de desvanecerse tras un par de puertas dobles. Shigitsune se puso de pie y la tomó por la playera, luego lo arrojó contra un árbol cercano. Sasuke escupió sangre por la boca y pudo sentir su abdomen vibrando con dolor. Cuando un puño le golpeó en el rostro, casi pierde el conocimiento y cayó mareado al suelo.

Shigitsune volvió a forzar a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y lo usó como bolsa de pelea, luego lo pateó, le rugió y gritó con tanto dolor y amargura… Asuke cayó al suelo, sin saber qué pensar. El monstruo lo miró con odio, su respiración profunda le dio escalofríos, Sasuke no estaba ya seguro de qué era él. Parecía estar esperando algo de él…

—Ponte de pie — rugió Shigitsune, golpeándolo con una de sus patas. Cuando Sasuke no intentó nada, el zorro gritó —. ¡Dije que te pararas! ¡Enfréntame, Sasuke!

_¿Cómo… cómo es que sabe mi nombre? _Se preguntó Sasuke, mirando al zorro. En un nuevo ataque de furia, éste le pateó y Sasuke cayó del otro lado del camino. Chilló con sorpresa cuando se sintió de nuevo en el aire, y luego soltó un quejido cuando cayó al suelo. Chilló de dolor cuando Shigitsune le golpeó de nuevo,, clavando su pata en su estómago.

Sasuke no podía soportar más. Era demasiado…

Cuando Sasuke siguió sin hacer si quiera el intento de moverse, el zorro se enfureció aun más y tomó al hombre, arrojándolo contra un edificio. Shigitsune luego lo tomó por el tobillo y de la rodilla, arrojándolo a la calle.

La tortura continuó y Sasuke no hizo más que soportar la golpiza, incapaz de hacer nada más. Cuando Sasuke cayó de nuevo, claramente inútil, Shigitsune rugió y empezó a destrozar un árbol con sus propias manos. Gritaba y rugía, luego miraba a Sasuke. Shigitsune lo tomó por la garganta y lo elevó del sucio suelo, para luego azotarlo contra otro árbol.

—Maldito bastardo — dijo Shigitsune con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke no entendía… ¿por qué sonaba como si el monstruo estuviera llorando? ¿No debía ser _él_ quien llorara? Él era el que iba a morir. Finalmente, después de todos esos años… el demonio había venido por su alma. Después de todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida, este monstruo se iba a asegurar de que Sasuke enfrentara un verdadero castigo. Iba a matarlo y enviarlo al infierno.

Sasuke jamás vería de nuevo a su esposa. Nunca podría decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que la quería… Nunca podría ver el rostro de su hijo… nunca podría decirle a Sakura cuanto sentía lo que había hecho y Naruto… Nunca podría decirle gracias, o pedir disculpas por toda la mierda que le había hecho… Su mejor amigo… Su hermano…

—Mátame y acaba con esto — soltó Sasuke, las lágrimas amontonándose y quemando sus ojos.

—¡¿Por qué no peleas? — gritó el guerrero zorro, liberando a Sasuke y mirándolo a los ojos — ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?

Sasuke apenas y se mantenía de pie cuando contesto.

—No puedo…

El zorro gruñó con fuerza y sus orejas cayeron planas sobre su cabeza cuando rugió su respuesta.

—¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

Fúrico, Shigitsune azotó a Sasuke contra otro árbol, extrayendo un quejido de Sasuke y un crujido del árbol. Energía escarlata empezó a girar en su garra mientras el zorro sostenía al Uchiha por la garganta, dejando que la enorme masa de energía creciera y girara con más fuerza.

Sasuke miraba fascinado la energía de la bola de chakra que iluminaba el cuerpo entero del zorro. Y fue entonces que notó que los ojos de Shigitsune no eran escarlata ya… eran azules.

Un brillante azul zafiro.

—Lo siento — murmuró Sasuke y el zorro resopló —… Siento todo… Gracias por nunca dejar de confiar en mí, Naruto. Gracias…

La expresión que se apoderó del rostro de Shigitsune era una de absoluto odio. El zorro rugió y gruñó mientras la energía vibraba. Luego empezó a lanzar la bola de chakra, y las lágrimas al fin cayeron de los ojos negros de Sasuke cuando los cerró, aceptando su destino.

* * *

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa.


	24. Y reina el caos

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (.net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

Solo me falta un capítulo por traducir y luego SLTora no ha escrito más. Disfruten éste y nos leemos en la semana.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

**Oblivion 24**

**Y el caos reina…**

Ino dejó escapar un grito que te pondría los pelos de punta, sosteniendo con fuerza los lados de la cama, su espalda arqueada con el dolor. ¿Se suponía que doliera tanto?

—Está perdiendo demasiada sangre — murmuró Shizune a una enfermera —. Trae tres bolsas de O positivo. —Sí, señora — replicó en voz baja la mujer, mientras, Ino gritaba, sufriendo los dolores de la maternidad.

Cuando la contracción cedió, la dejó jadeando, sudando mientras Shizune cubría con una franela mojada su frente. Estaba tan pálida…

—¿Ha vuelto? — preguntó Ino, con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Está Sasuke aquí?

Shizune frunció el cejo.

—No, no aún.

Ino desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, dejando a sus lágrimas correr.

—Algo le ha sucedido… algo no está bien, estoy segura — lloró, siendo repentinamente invadida por sollozos.

—Shh, está bien, Ino. Por favor, tienes que calmarte — Shizune susurró, inyectando un fluido transparente en la intravenosa —. Piensa en el bebé, Ino. Tienes que calmarte.

Cuando otra contracción se apoderó de ella, Ino gritó de dolor y pena. La sangre se mezclaba con el fluido amniótico que caía al suelo. Shizune maldijo en voz alta cuando el monitor del bebé empezó a vibrar. El corazón del bebé latía de manera errática, y empezó a alentarse. El grito de dolor de Ino se cortó en un momento, y todo su cuerpo se quedó quiero. El monitor del corazón de la chica empezó a mostrar una línea recta, y todos en la pequeña habitación se llenaron de miedo.

–o-o–

Hazuki mantenía la mirada en el suelo cuando ella y sus amigos fueron guiados silenciosamente a su encarcelamiento. El edificio no era tan grande, y empezaba a, de a poco, llenarse. A veces los soldados traían ciudadanos. A veces, tres o cuatro ninjas débiles eran llevados al edificio, necesitando siempre de alguien que les ayudara con sus heridas.

—Todo va a estar bien — dijo Hazuki, elevando la mirada y observando por la ventana la desierta calle. Cuando vio a una persona fuera, pudo identificarla al instante, murmurando su identidad —. ¿Hermano?

Como en un trance, Naruto caminaba por la aldea con dos adolescentes inconscientes sobre sus anchos hombros.

Hazuki llevó su mano a la ventana, llamándole.

—¡Naruto! ¡_Ani_! ¡Hermano! ¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Naruto! ¡_ANI_!

Él siguió caminando. Ni si quiera volteó a verla.

Hubo una explosión en el edificio, y de repente la habitación estaba inundada con humo. Hazuki tosió al respirar el denso humo, y luego se congeló cuando vio oscuras figuras que se movían en el humo. Los demonios caían, y los ninja vencieron con facilidad a los guardias. Cuando el humo se despejó en la habitación, no había ya más que humanos.

—Todos tienen que guardar en silencio — dijo un hombre alto de cabello café y la sombra de una barba en el rostro. Una bufanda verde rodeaba su cuello mientras se movía a través de la multitud, diciendo —. Hagan una línea, pongan las manos sobre los hombros de su vecino. Udon los llevará lejos de aquí y a un lugar seguro. Recuerden evitar el pánico, y no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando Chiku y Takashi se formaron, Hazuki se acercó al shinobi.

—Hey, ninja.

—Por favor, en línea, señorita Uzumaki — dijo el hombre.

Hazuki negó con la cabeza.

—No, espere — dijo —… mi hermano está afuera. Acabo de verlo en la calle. Parecía como si Momo y su amiguito de la escuela estuvieran con él, y tengo miedo de que algo no vaya bien. Puede que estén heridos…

—No se preocupe. Lo alcanzaré y me aseguraré de que todo esté bien, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo, y luego sonrió y elevó su pulgar — No se preocupe, Uzumaki-san. Todo estará bien. Haga una fila con el resto de los ciudadanos, vaya a donde pueda limpiarse y curar sus heridas. Naruto me matará si te ve así.

—Gracias — sonrió Hazuki aliviada.

El ninja sonrió y desvaneció en un haz de humo.

Naruto no parecía dares cuenta de que había monstruos apoderándose de la villa, y no parecía importarle. Hike y Momo estaban los dos sobre sus hombros. Si veías más de cerca, podías ver que sus manos estaban atadas con un manojo de lianas que también rodeaban sus cuerpos y piernas. Incluso sus bocas estaban atadas de esta manera, a pesar de estar los dos niños sedados e inmóviles. El hombre solo caminaba, y por raro que parezca, nadie parecía notarlo. Nadie más que Konohamaru.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? _Pensó Konohamaru, mirando al rubio desde atrás de un árbol.

Hubo un grito agudo. Konohamaru podía ver como el báculo flotante paraba en medio de la calle. Naruto también lo vio pero, en vez de evitarlo, caminó directo hacia él.

—Naruto, hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Konohamaru, corriendo hacia el hombre de cabello dorado.

Naruto se giró hacia él. Antes de que Konohamaru se diera cuenta, lianas verdes y cafés se dirigían hacia él y lo atravesaban por el estómago, subiendo a su pecho y luego a su garganta. El moreno se quedó inmóvil cuando las enredaderas se adueñaron de su torso y de su rostro, haciéndolo pedazos. En lugar de sangre y carne partiéndose a la mitad, había un tronco en medio de las enredaderas.

Konohamaru lucho por recuperar la respiración mientras intentaba no moverse, oculto tras un edifico. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Lentamente, rodeó el edificio hasta volver hasta donde estaba Naruto con Momo y Hike sobre sus hombros. Las enredaderas salían de los dedos de Naruto y parecía que algo se movía bajo su piel. Konohamaru se estremeció ante la vista y lo supo… esa cosa no era Naruto. Era algo más.

Sacó un kunai de su bolsa y lo rodeó con un pergamino explosivo. Apuntó al suelo cerca del hombre de enredadera para separar al Naruto falso del báculo, y tal vez de los niños…

SPLIFT

Un dolor agudo que pronto se desvaneció le golpeó en la espalda. Konohamaru jadeó cuando vio el filo de lo que parecía una larga aguja negra atravesarle por el estómago. El _kunai_ cayó de sus manos. Empezaba a sentirse muy pesado…

—Ku-ku-ku… no estarás pensando en hacer algo que me aleje de la joya ahora, ¿verdad? — preguntó Kikiyo, girando a Konohamaru hacia ella.

Él soltó un chillido cuando ella extrajo su garra afilada de su espalda, y luego lo hizo a un lado. Desvió su mirada en dirección del Naruto falso y empezó a reír y aplaudir.

—¡Amo cuando las cosas se resuelven! — dijo.

—Deja… ¡Déjalos solos! — Konohamaru intentó ponerse de pie con sus manos y rodillas pero se sentía tan pesado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? — rió Kikiyo, dirigiéndose a su premio.

Los dedos de Konohamaru se deslizaron hasta el kunai. El joven jadeaba mientras intentaba forzarse a sí mismo, empujando cada fibra de su ser para ser capaz de sostener el arma. Cuando al fin lo logró, tuvo que centrar toda su concentración en alzarlo del suelo, y luego arrojarlo cerca de la sacerdotisa.

Cayó un poco lejos, pero aun funcionaría.

—Ja… No sabes con quién estás tratando, nena — dijo Konohamaru, haciendo que la miko se girara hacia él. Él sonrió brillantemente, el sudor recorriendo su frente —. Yo soy Sarutobi Konohamaru, futuro Hokage… Kai.

Los ojos de Kikiyo se dilataron cuando la explosión la empujó hacia atrás, así como al falso Naruto, su carga y al báculo. El polvo y el humo de inmediato se distribuyeron por el área e iluminaron el aire con brillo incandescente. Las llamas y el humo lamieron el aire y evaporaron la lluvia por unos segundos, luego volvió la lluvia, con pedazos y fragmentos de escombro.

—Ja… Lo hice — murmuró Konohamaru. Luego colapsó en la banqueta.

De debajo de las pilas de Madera y mugre, la sacerdotisa se sentó erguida. Con una explosión de energía telekinética, el escombro sobre y alrededor de ella salió volando. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, y su puño en el aire mientras gritaba maldiciones que expresaban su ira. La energía fluía a su alrededor y obligaba a la lluvia a evitarla, provocaba que si cabello volara salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza y que sus ojos brillaran con un rojo más intenso.

—Pequeño **bastardo****_—_**siseó mirando al caído Konohamaru que solo se rió de ella.

Kikiyo escupió sangre en el piso, luego se limpió los labios. Estaba atascada en el suelo, o lo estuvo hasta que raíces surgieron de la tierra y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

—Tú — apuntó a Konohamaru con el dedo y sonrió —… Eres bueno, pero no te va a servir de nada. No me distraerás, por supuesto que no. ¡No voy a desatar mi _ira_ en ti aun! — se giró hacia Momo, y continuó — Me haré cargo de esta molestia primero — Kikiyo volvió a ver al moreno — y luego me haré cargo de ti.

La sacerdotisa le dio entonces la espalda, la tela de su atuendo volando tras ella. Tenía la mirada sobre la niña y sonrió. Se limpió el polvo al acercarse más a la niña, y luego extrajo una daga de su cintura. Rió mientras se acercaba más y más a la niña, su sonrisa expandiéndose segundo a segundo.

Momo permanecía quieta, dormida y sin idea de la amenaza sobre ella. La niña respiraba suavemente mientras la sombra de Kikiyo la cubría por completo. Las enredaderas rodearon el cuerpo de la niña y la elevaron gentilmente. Luego, las enredaderas acercaron a la miko la niña.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! — gritó Konohamaru gritó, deslizándose hacia la mujer con su cuerpo inerte — ¡Detente!

—No hay manera de detenerse — dijo Kikiyo, las enredaderas acomodaban a Momo para que la sacerdotisa tuviera fácil acceso a la garganta de ésta —… Todo acaba ahora.

Una bola de fuego golpeó la mano de Kikiyo y la daga cayó lejos. Ella gritó, aferrándose a su mano quemada, y luego se alejó de la heredera de Sawa para ver quién la había atacado.

—¡Por acá, bruja!

Se giró hacia la voz y fue golpeada de frente con una infierno de llamas naranjas de plasma. Las llamas lamían a la miko mientras esta retrocedía con las manos sobre su rostro y cabello en llamas.

Hike desvió la mirada de la mujer que caía gritando de dolor. Se dirigió hacia momo y usó un kunai fortalecido con la temperatura de su jutsu para cortar las enredaderas que mantenían a la chica de pelo color durazno atada. Una vez libre, jaló de ella hasta donde estaba Konohamaru, golpeándola con gentileza en el rostro.

—Momo, vamos, Momo. ¡Despierta! — le rogó Hike mientras la chica empezaba a moverse.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Momo estuvo de inmediato a la defensiva.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó con sus manos. Sus ojos se dilataron antes de continuar, aterrorizada — ¿Naruto-ni? ¿Qué le pasó a él?

—No lo sé — dijo Hike, negando con la cabeza —… Momo, ven , tenemos que irnos. Ayúdame con Konohamaru. ¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro!

Kikiyo dejo escapar un grito de furia y su poderosos ki podía sentirse en el aire.

—Demonios — se quejó Hike cuando vio a la sacerdotisa ponerse de pie —. ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Hora de correr!

—Déjenme aquí — dijo Konohamaru, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de Momo y Hike —. Solo voy a retenerlo. Hike, ponla a salvo. Eso es lo que importa. Ahora, ¡vayan!

Hike asintió y se giró hacia Momo.

—Súbete a mi espalda.

Inclinó la cabeza, confusa, pero no hizo preguntas. En lugar de eso, se trepó a su espalda con su ayuda. Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y él tomó firmemente sus piernas. Antes de poder si quiera acomodarse en semejante posición, ya estaban en movimiento. Hike corría con una velocidad que en circunstancias normales ella no hubiera podido alcanzar, y se apretaba contra él intentando no ahogarlo con sus piernas o brazos.

Momo veía todo pasar en un borrón irreal. … descubrió que estaba acurrucándose contra Hike, reposando su barbilla contra su hombro mientras sus cabellos, los de él y lo de ella, volaban tras ellos. Hubiera sido completamente alucinante e incluso un poco romántico solo que, por el momento, no lo era. El peligro y la urgencia de la experiencia se tornaron mucho más reales cuando miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que su desquiciada tía estaba pisándoles los talones.

Hike soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando raíces surgieron del suelo, tratando de capturarlos. Con un rápido juego de sellos de mano, una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca, y las raíces retrocedieron , volviendo a su lugar bajo el suelo. Hike saltó entonces con facilidad, empezando a recorrer la aldea de techo en techo.

—¡Agárrate! — gritó Hike, mirando a Momo.

Tragando saliva, la niña se apretó más a él con brazos y piernas, y ocultó su rostro cuando el chico corrió directo al límite del edificio. Hike saltó entonces de ese techo al siguiente.

—¡Ku-ku-ku! ¡Los estoy alcanzando! — se burló Kikiyo, apareciendo a su lado, parecía flotar, levitar sobre el techo con una velocidad igual a la de Hike.

Cuando ambos niños miraron a la mujer, ambos contuvieron una exclamación. Parecía que el jutsu de Hike no la había afectado. Elevó la mano, sonrió a ambos, y luego la giró en dirección de ellos formando un arco. Una fuerza invisible partió en dos el techo en el que estaban caminando. Éste colapsó y al caer al edificio bajo el techo, Momo soltó un grito que podría a cualquiera los pelos de punta.

El aire salió volando de los pulmones de la niña cuando cayeron al piso. Se giró sobre sí mismo, jadeando en un intento de respirar. Hike gritó de dolor y Momo logró recuperar algo de aire con un jadeo. Se giró hacia él y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo aplastado por un gran tronco.

—¡H-Hike! — chilló, gateando hasta él.

Una fuerza repentina la golpeó y la lanzó volando en la dirección opuesta. La misma fuerza la estrelló contra la pared, para luego deslizarla contra esta y ponerla de pie. La madera se rompía para luego atarse alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas, luego su estómago y frente, con el fin de mantenerla quieta. Desde el agujero en el techo, Kikiyo bajó flotando, su capa mágica brillaba e iluminaba la habitación, haciendo parecer a la sacerdotisa un ángel.

—¡Déjala sola, bruja! — decía Hike, intentando liberar sus piernas — ¡Deberías estar muerta!

Kikiyo lo miró, luego hizo un movimiento con su muñeca en su dirección. Una onda de energía chocó contra él y toda el área fue destruida con una explosión.

—¡HIKE! — gritó Momo, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras. Nuevas plantas empezaron a nacer del suelo y de la madera, solo que la fuerza de Kikiyo las hacía marchitarse y morir antes de que pudiera ayudar en nada a la niña. Las lágrimas se apoderaban y surgían de sus ojos cuando dejó de intentarlo, miró a la sacerdotisa y chilló — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Kikiyo se giró a su sobrina.

—Porque tú eres el único ser en este mundo como yo. Si te permito crecer, serás la única que pueda retar y vencerme.

Momo agitó la cabeza.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No lo hare, lo juro! Por favor… ¡solo déjame ir!

—No puedo hacer eso, porque vendrías por mí, algún día — replicó Kikiyo, parándose al fin sobre el piso, luego caminando hasta la chica —. No lo entiendes aún, eso es todo… no sabes aún lo que eres en realidad… Tenshimoto Uzume.

El nombre no le resultaba familiar.

—Soy solo una niña — declaró Momo.

—No. Oh, no, no, no — dijo Kikiyo, sonriendo y sacando su daga —… bueno, técnicamente, eres una niña, pero vienes de una línea diferente. Una que no es de este mundo, sino del cielo mismo. Somos descendientes directos, querida sobrina, de una Diosa del cielo, de una Tennyo.

—No creo en eso — replicó Momo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No? — cuestionó Kikiyo, sonriendo y acercando la daga al pecho de la niña — Entonces explica nuestro lazo con la naturaleza. ¿Cómo puedo juntar dos cuerpos totalmente diferentes y hacerlos uno? Dime, niña, ¿por qué uso la capa ancestral de una Tennyo, la Hagoromo? — replicó Kikiyo con burla y continuó —No me malinterpretes . Tuve que matar mucha gente para poner mis ambiciosa manos sobre esto — una mueca de disgusto se apoderó entonces de su rostro —. Verás, cuando mi hermano, tu padre, se hizo del poder… fui hecha a un lado. Y como mi hermano era, bueno, un hombre, él no podía heredar la capa…

El estómago de Momo se torció en mil nudos cuando Kikiyo aumentó la presión de la daga contra su pecho.

—¡DETENTE!

Kikiyo soltó una ridícula risita y acercó su rostro al de Momo aun más antes de continuar.

—La capa debía ser entregada a la próxima heredera… eso quiere decir que yo no obtendría lo que era, por derecho, mío… en su lugar, la _Hagoromo_ sería entregada a ti cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad — alejó su rostro del de Momo —. Ves, Uzume – ese es tu nombre y no ese ridículo "Momo", por cierto – el poder de esta capa solo puede ser canalizado por aquellos con sangre de tennyo. Solo las mujeres de nuestro linaje. Tú y yo podemos poseer y controlar el poder de esta capa. ¡Solo una Diosa puede vencerá una Diosa!

Kikiyo empezó a alzar la daga, sus ojos dilatados y enloquecidos.

—¡HERMANO! ¡AYÚDAME! — gritó Momo, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el momento.

La niña jadeo, esperando… esperando… abrió un ojo, solo para soltar una exclamación y poner sus ojos sobre la brillante daga que se agitaba sobre su pecho. Kikiyo estaba luchando. La daga se acercaba y se alejaba del cuerpo de Momo mientras esta jadeaba de nuevo, mirando con ojos sorprendidos a las dos personas ante ella.

—Te _atreves_ a traicionarme — susurró Kikiyo con el ceño fruncido.

La negra garra en su muñeca apretó con más fuerza, y la mujer gritó de dolor cuando la daga cayó de su mano y ésta se doblaba en un ángulo antinatural.

—Sí, por supuesto que me atrevo — gruñó Shigitsune.

El zorro guerrero torció el brazo de la mujer, girándolo para atrás, y luego, con una poderosa patada, la _miko_ salió volando contra una pared. Luego se giró hacia Momo que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hermano? — murmuró Momo cuando se lo miró a los ojos.

—Tienes que ir a un lugar seguro… — murmuró Shigitsune, destruyendo la madera que la mantenía atada.

—¡Q-NO! ¡Me quedo contigo! ¡Hermano! ¿Qué está pasando? — chilló Momo, mientras él la abrazaba gentilmente y la sacaba del edificio — ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Momo— dijo, una vez fuera del edificio, la dejo en el piso, se arrodilló hasta estar a su nivel —… escúchame. Todo va a estar bien, pero necesito que corras. Corre ahora. Hike y Sasuke te están esperando del otro lado de ese edificio — ella buscó el lugar que él señalaba con su mirada —. Por favor… Corre, y sigue corriendo. No pares hasta que estés segura en la montaña, ¿sí? Promételo.

—¡Prométeme que estarás bien! ¡Prométeme que volverás!

Él sonrió.

—Lo prometo, Usaai. _Tu hermano irá a casa contigo. ¡Tu hermano siempre estará aquí para protegerte!_

Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando asintió y extendió su dedo meñique hasta él. Él sonrió y entrelazó su peludo meñique con el de ella.

—Prometido — lloró Momo, las lágrimas haciendo camino por su rostro —. ¡Te amo, hermano! — gritó, estrellando su cuerpo contra él de él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yo también te amo, imooto — dijo, abrazándola también —. _Ahora ve, Momo._ Corre.

La niña asintió y luego salió corriendo hacia el edificio.

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Shigitsune. Pensé que serías algo grandioso… Pero, ahora puedo ver que no eres nada más que un experimento fallido.

—Mi nombre no es Shigitsune — dijo, girándose hacia la mujer con un gruñido.

—¿No lo es? — se burló Kikiyo, sonriendo — Y aun así, respondes. Eres mi mascota. Un demonio bajo mi control — elevó su mano y clavó sus ojos en los de él, y el zorro rugió, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para contener el dolor —. Solo duele si intentas pelear contra mí, Shigitsune. Deja de pelear, ¡solo ríndete! — exclamó, sus ojos brillaban con rabia — Vuelve a tu estado de reposo para que yo pueda matar a esa chiquilla. ¡Desvanécete en la nada!

Cayó de rodillas.

—En la nada…

—Sí… eso es. Acuérdate de que no vales para nada. Que no eres nada.

—Nada… No soy nada — colapsó con una nueva ola de energía, cayendo de rodillas, sangrando por la nariz y las orejas.

—¡No eres nada! — siseó Kikiyo — Escucha a tu mami, Shigitsune, ¡o tendré que destruir cada cosa en esta aldea!

Con un rugid, el guerrero alzó su mirada gasta la de ella y brillante energía naranja empezó a surgir de él.

—¡Mi nombre no es Shigitsune! ¡Mi nombre es NARUTO!

Un viento infernal se acercó y rodeó a la miko mientras Naruto se ponía de pie. Mientras la fuerza eólica de los vientos la rodeaba, mantenía su postura e intentaba mantener el control sobre la mete del zorro, solo que era demasiado tarde. El pelo negro empezaba a desvanecerse y una cola naranja e hirviente aparecía detrás de él.

—¡No soy _nada_! — exclamó Naruto elevando sus brazos hasta su pecho y, cruzándolos, protegió su rostro — ¡Soy alguien! ¡Vivo y respiro! ¡Tengo un corazón y una mente! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y soy una ninja de la aldea oculta de la Hoja! ¡NO SOY NADA! — sus brazos se dirigieron violentamente contra la sacerdotisa y el chakra naranja de inmediato cruzó el aire, destruyendo todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino.

Aun más pelo empezó a caer del cuerpo del hombre, mientras éste se enderezaba y observaba la onda de chakra sobre el suelo. Kikiyo se mantuvo en su lugar, y usó su brazo para bloquear el chakra. La golpeó y por un momento se vio atrapada en la ola destructiva, pero cuando este pasó, ella permaneció intacta.

—No puedes lastimarme. No cuando estoy usando la capa de la _tennyo __—_ sonrió de lado, luego elevó su mano hasta su rostro —. Mi turno.

Soltó un gritó cuando agitó su mano en dirección de Naruto, y éste fue arrojado hacia atrás con la fuerza telekinética. Kikiyo rió y luego levitó hasta él, solo para gritar cuando, desde atrás, Naruto la golpeó con otra esfera rotatoria de energía en la espalda. Se giró rápidamente, solo para ser golpeada en el rostro por un pie humano y ser arrojada hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra uno de los muros de Konoha, y cayó hasta el suelo con la capa volando sobe ella. Ésta empezó a agitarse cuando un rayo de energía roja le golpeó, y Kikiyo se puso de pie. El cabello de zorro negro cayó del rostro de Naruto mientras corría hacia ella, teniendo ahora dos colas naranjas fluyendo tras de él. Con un rugido chocó contra ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ambos golpearon la pared con fuerza y la travesaron. Los dos luchaban mientras caían en el bosque, y más y más chakra naranja retiraba el pelo negro del cuerpo de Naruto. Surgió una tercera cola, y las facciones de Naruto se volvieron más salvajes.

Cuando pararon de moverse, Naruto tenía a la sacerdotisa contra el piso.

—¡Invocación del poder sagrado: ¡Exp-raaaahhh! — Naruto la tomó por el brazo, torciéndolo y pronto pudo escucharse como el brazo ser rompía mientras Naruto mantenía el otro brazo en su mano.

—No te atrevas a intentarlo — le soltó.

—¡Oh, supéralo! — dijo ella con un resoplido.

Naruto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando fue lanzado lejos de ella y contra un árbol cercano repentinamente. Sin aire cayó al suelo, mientras la miko se acercaba a él. Usando su mano como control para su poder mental, lo elevó del suelo y lo estrelló de nuevo contra un árbol y mantuvo ahí con la fuerza telekinética que le daba la capa que usaba.

—No lo entiendo, Naruto… Pensé que teníamos un trato. Todos esos feos recuerdos que tanto te lastimaban… ¿No querías olvidarlos¡ ¿Nunca tener que atravesar lo mismo de Nuevo? ¿No era mejor ser ignorante, ser un peón más en mi tablero?

—No te hagas la estúpida, maldita sacerdotisa. ¡Me engañaste cuando estaba más débil que nunca! — le soltó Naruto, mirándola con desprecio.

—No seas infantil — insistió ella. Luego suspiró, tocando la parte de cabello negro que aun estaba pegada a la piel de Naruto —. Tenía todo esto perfectamente planeado, ¿sabes? Perdí muchos guerreros en la cacería de esta bestia para tener su cuerpo y poder usarte como mi propia mascota — tomó a Naruto del cabello, elevando su mirada hasta la de ella —. ¿Qué hice mal?

—No fue tu culpa — dijo Naruto, y la mujer frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca —. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo hiciste todo bien.

—No intentes hacerme menos, maldito bastardo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Me tenías. Quiero decir, de verdad me tenías. Ya me había rendido, dejado de pensar, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ¿qué más podía hacer? La mujer que amaba estaba muerta. Sasuke me mató… ¿Qué más había para mí? Me desvanecí en la nada… y te dejé, ya sabes, tomar mi mente y todo. Pero hubo algo en lo que no pensaste y que te jodió, _miko. _

—¿Y qué, exactamente, fue eso? — dijo con los brazos cruzados ella.

Naruto agitó la cabeza.

—No existe tal cosa como la nada.

—¿Qué? — gruñó Kikiyo, mirándolo impasible — Claro que la hay.

—No, no existe. Siempre hay _algo_, en ningún lugar dentro o fuera de este mundo, o en el universo entero, existe la nada… no cuando la mera existencia se la debe todo lo vivo a las moléculas y la energía. El viento no es nada aunque no podamos verlo. La oscuridad tampoco es nada, porque dentro de ella siempre hay algo vagando… así que siempre hay algo, en algún lado. Así que eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿cómo podía yo ser nada, cuando no existe tal cosa como la nada? — declaró Naruto, mientras ella lo miraba. Él sonrió y continuó — Si en verdad querías que tu hechizo funcionara, debiste haberme hecho olvidarlo todo de nuevo… Volver a caer en el olvido.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno… Supongo que la próxima vez lo haré bien, ¿no crees?

—No habrá próxima vez — respondió Naruto, riéndose por lo bajo.

Frunció el ceño con determinación, sonriendo y pateando a la mujer lejos de él. Ella se aferró a su estómago, mirándole, furiosa. Naruto aterrizó en el suelo del bosque, y la última parte del negro pelo de zorro se desprendió de su cuerpo. Una cuarta cola se empezó a formar en su espalda, y la energía naranja se apodero de su cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer en llamas.

—¿Y qué demonios piensas que puedes hacerme? — rugió Kikiyo, su rostro lleno de oscuridad — ¡Soy una Diosa!

La capa en su espalda se llenó de energía, y empezó a volar tras ella, asemejando a largas alas en su espalda. Su sola presencia tornaba el ambiente pesado.

—Sí — rió Naruto con una nueva ola de chakra que surgía de él y cambiaba su voz a una más grave —. ¡Bueno, yo soy un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, dattebayo!

Kikiyo retrocedió cuando el hombre se rodeó de una cortina de humo, y chakra salió en una explosión de su cuerpo. La energía se convertía en una espiral, forzando al humo y el viento a tornarse en un minúsculo tornado que rodeaba el área en la que Naruto estaba de pie. Las hojas y la tierra volaban y eran atraídas por el remolino de viento, y había rayos aun sobre su cabeza. Una risa profunda atravesó el aire y los ojos de Kikiyo se dilataron con el miedo. Hubo una tremenda explosión de chakra que surgió del tornado como una onda que atravesó la aldea y el bosque.

—¡**Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y voy a patear tu trasero de diosa!**

Una dorada garra surgió de la nube que rodeaba al remolino, estrellándose con el suelo, haciendo que la misma tierra temblase. Los arboles se estrellaron y rompieron en dos cuando una larga cola voló por el aire. Ruiditos animales vibraron a través de las más pequeñas piedras y rocas en el suelo mientras el hocico de la bestia aparecía, rugiendo del remolino de polvo y tierra.

Los ojos de Kikiyo parecían dos platos mientras la silueta negra del hocico se curvaba y exponía los filosos dientes de mármol en una sonrisa feral. Los ojos bestiales color zafiro se cruzaron con los de ella, y el viento se calmó y el humo se disipó, revelando a enorme y dorado/naranja zorro de nueve colas.

—¿Por qué eres tan poderoso? — soltó la sacerdotisa, mirándolo con admiración.

—¿Por qué soy tan poderoso? — dijo Naruto frunciendo levemente el ceño — … Soy poderoso por amor… por el amor de la gente que aprecio… ¡Y no te dejaré que sigas lastimándolos!

El zorro saltó sobre ella, rugiendo cuando dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra ella. Sin moverse lo suficientemente rápido, la sacerdotisa soltó un grito, y se vio atrapada en una prisión de dientes.

* * *

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa.


	25. Quietud

Hola. Esta historia se llama Oblivion (Olvido) y ha sido escrita por una GRAN autora, cuyo penname es SLTora (.net/u/2056651/SLTora) , o para quien prefiera buscar el fic en inglés (www. fanfiction .net/s/5470178/1/Oblivion). Hace unos días le pedí su permiso para traducirla, y, ¡me lo dio!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Capítulo veinticinco

Una nueva vida empieza cuando llora un bebé…

Aquellos que se suponía estuvieran muertos caen, regresando a la tierra como polvo…

Una cura se forma…

Y una aldea lo contempla todo, asombrada…

-o-

La tierra estaba cubierta por chakra naranja que bloqueaba la vista como si fuese niebla. Cubría a los edificios y a los aldeanos sin lastimarlos, pero cada creación híbrida de Kikiyo se encontró con su fin cuando la niebla les alcanzó.

Daitoru cayó al piso con un bramido y su garrote cayó con él frente a la mirada incrédula Chouji y Shikamaru. Ambos contemplaron asombrados como el demonio se disolvió y se convirtió en polvo que llenó el aire sobre el saturado campo de batalla.

Tengu paró, congelado, sus ojos dilatados con horror mientras Kakashi se acercaba con un brillante y Ruidoso Chidori vibrando en su mano y dirigido hacia el pecho de éste. Justo cuando el ataque alcanzó su objetivo, Tengu explotó, convirtiéndose en polvo que se elevó hasta alcanzar la atmósfera.

Sakura alejó el casco del guerrero rata de su rostro cuando el general se debilitó súbitamente. Lo empujó lejos, se levantó con rapidez y canalizó su chakra a su pecho, para luego arrojarlo con su puño en dirección de la cabeza de Nezumi, destrozando el casco y el cráneo con un solo golpe.

-o-

Mientras tanto, Sasuke aún guiaba a Hike y a Momo, buscando con urgencia la caverna en la montaña donde se suponía que estuvieran los pacientes del hospital. Konohamaru estaba ahora descansando en una camilla con un médico atendiendo sus heridas. Esto dejaba a Momo y a Hike por su cuenta. Mientras Momo pensaba en girarse hacia el pelirrojo con el propósito de saber donde pensaba él que podrían esperar a su hermano, dos muy aliviados shinobi se acercaron a ellos, surgiendo de entre las masas de aldeanos.

—¡Hike! ¡Momo! ¿Dónde demonios han estados ustedes dos? — gritó Haruka acercándose hasta ellos con su compañero Shahoumaru. Ambos niños sonrieron, y Haruka abrazó de inmediato a Hike y a Momo con fuerza — ¡Hemos estado preocupados a morir!

—¿Qué les pasó? — preguntó Shahoumaru, con los ojos aún dilatados por la preocupación.

—No sé que pasó en realidad — murmuró Hike rascándose la cabeza —… fuimos a visitar a Naruto, y de pronto estábamos atrapados entre las enredaderas.

—Había flores en ellas que soltaba niebla en nuestros rostros, y nos hicieron dormir — murmuró Momo, manteniendo sus ojos en el piso. El equipo trece la miró lleno de sorpresa. Momo parpadeó varias veces, confundida, y murmuró —¿Qué?

—Estás hablando — dijo Hike, con una sonrisa que se apoderaba rápidamente de su rostro —. ¡Tu voz es tan bonita!

Momo se sonrojó al instante, cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza. Haruka y Shahoumaru rieron por lo bajo mirando a la chica, y pronto ella se unió a las carcajadas.

Era como si todo lo sucedido no fuera ya más que un sueño. Momo se sentía tan segura. Aceptada y querida… Era difícil no darse cuenta, no recordar la situación en la que no hace más de quince o veinte minutos se había visto atrapada. Por alguna razón, la chica sentía que al fin había acabado.

Que al fin se había acabado todo… que era libre.

Hubo entonces una conmoción en el otro lado del cuarto que hizo a los cuatro preadolescentes guardar silencio.

—¿¡Dónde está ella! — gritó Sasuke, su voz llena de pánico y enojo.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron al otro lado de la caverna en la que Sasuke estaba de pie, tratando de forzar el paso y entrar a una habitación cerrada. Los aldeanos desviaban la mirada, dándole espacio al angustiado hombre mientras éste apretaba los puños. Incluso aunque estaba herido, golpeado hasta estar a un paso de la puerta de la muerte, cojeando, sangrando, a punto de colapsar… Sasuke aún estaba de pie, listo para enfrentarse frente a frente con quién fuera, aún la vieja Hokage de Konoha.

—Sasuke… — Tsunade puso su mano sobre sus hombros, hablando con gentileza.

—¿Por qué no puede nadie decirme dónde está mi esposa? ¿Por qué no puede nadie decirme como está? — exclamó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no caían.

El rostro de la Hokage era amable cuando habló.

—Sasuke, hubo complicaciones durante el parto… Shizune hizo todo lo que pudo…

—No — declaró Sasuke, negando con la cabeza —… ¡No!

Cuando la hizo a un lado, Tsunade no intentó detenerlo. La rubia solo observó mientras él entraba a la habitación, luego se detenía por completo a lado de la cama de su esposa.

Estaba durmiendo… parecía como si Ino solo estuviera solo durmiendo.

—No — murmuró, negando de nuevo y deslizando su mano entre la de ella —… Ino — ella no se movió, y su piel estaba tan fría y sudorosa. Tan muerta y pálida —, lo siento — tartamudeó con lágrimas cayendo al fin de sus ojos —. Ino, lo siento.

—Sasuke…

—Déjame solo — murmuró, acercándose al cuerpo pálido de su esposa y cerrando los ojos —. ¡Solo déjenme solo!

Había miles de cosas que debió haberle dicho… pero la más importante era aquella que nunca logró decirle. Incluso ahora, tan cerca de su cadáver, Sasuke no podía decirlo, porque estaba mal. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de decir esas dos palabras, te amo; y nunca lo hizo. No era que no la amara… Sasuke simplemente no creía merecer su amor.

Ni si quiera merecía vivir.

¿Por qué no pudo ese idiota solo matarlo? ¿Por qué Naruto en su cuerpo de Shigitsune no dejó ir ese orbe de energía escarlata hacia él en lugar de al árbol más cercano? ¿Por qué volvió Naruto a perdonarle?

Tal vez no era misión de nadie tomar su vida… Tal vez era algo que solo Sasuke podía hacer, liberar al mundo de su presencia. Liberar a todos de su mugre… su insignificancia.

Un llanto suave lo dejó rígido y le obligó a abrir sus ojos con la sorpresa. Un bebé lloró suavemente, provocando que se pusiera de pie con lentitud. Lo observó frente a él mientras Tsunade lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos, y caminaba hacia él.

—Tsunade — murmuró el pelinegro, su estómago estaba de pronto lleno de mariposas.

Ella sonrió.

—Es una bebé preciosa.

Miró de frente a Tsunade que extendió al pequeño bulto hasta sus brazos. Sasuke tembló, el pequeño bulto no podía pesar más de siete libras. Dentro de la rosa sábana había una niña de piel clara. Su cabeza estaba llena de cabellos negros como la noche, pero sus ojos eran tan claros… un brillante azul de bebé recién nacido. El bebé parpadeó un par de veces, gimiendo suavemente después.

—¿E-es mía? — preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Tsunade.

—No. Me robé el mocoso de alguien más — declaró ésta, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas revoloteando y las lágrimas se agrupaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

—¿Está- está bien? Pensé…

—Shizune salvó a la bebé… hizo todo lo que pudo por salvar a Ino, pero había demasiado daño en su cuerpo. Le dio un infarto en medio del parto, y Shizune tuvo que hacer una cesárea de emergencia — murmuró Tsunade con voz cansada.

Guardaron silencio mirando a la bebé. La niña se acomodó y bostezó un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron un momento más, y luego los cerró gentilmente.

—Va a tener los ojos de Ino — murmuró Sasuke, acercando a la bebé a él.

—Y en verdad va a necesitarte, papi — asintió Tsunade.

Sasuke la miró ansiosamente.

—No… yo no puedo hacer esto, Tsunade. No puedo. Soy un fracaso... Yo no… no puedo criar a una niña por mi cuenta-

—No seas estúpido — le regañó Tsunade, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza — ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "Se necesita una aldea para criar a un niño"? Tienes toda una familia entera que está siempre aquí para ti, Sasuke. ¿No puedes ver que tu familia siempre ha estado aquí?

"No estás solo. Nunca has estado solo, idiota. Nunca lo estarás, y nunca lo estará ella. Konoha siempre ha sido tu familia. Despierta y entérate de eso.

—Tsunade-sama — murmuró una enfermera después de tocar suavemente y mirar dentro de la habitación —. Shizune-san y Kenjima-san quería que le informara que la cura para la Flor está funcionando. Pacientes en las etapas uno y dos de la enfermedad están mostrando mejoras, y los que están en las etapas tres y cuatro se han estabilizado.

Tsunade suspiro.

—Finalmente, un descanso — dijo ella. Miró a Sasuke —. Por una vez en tu vida, piensa en otros que no sean tú, Sasuke. Tienes una hija ahora, y no puedes seguir viviendo con el remordimiento — miró de reojo el cuerpo de Ino y murmuró —. A ella no le hubiera gustado que lo hicieras.

Sasuke también la miró.

—No… no le hubiera gustado.

—Volveré a verlos a ustedes dos. Quédate aquí y descansa un poco, Sasuke… Y espero que tengas buen gusto y le des un bonito nombre — y con eso salió por la puerta.

El hombre se veía cansado, golpeado y herido pero, por primera vez en su vida, feliz.

—Gracias — dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

—Vamos, ¿dolió eso tanto? — sonrió, mirándolo.

Él frunció el ceño, pero seguía sonriendo. Hubo otro ruido repentino, y éste captó la atención del ex ninja y de la médico. Cuando Tsunade salió del cuarto, vio una congregación de gente pasar. Sasuke también dio un vistazo a lo que sucedía, queriendo saber que ocurría ahora.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? — preguntó Tsunade, siguiendo la marcha de shinobi. Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, acercando más a la recién nacida y contemplándola mientras esta dormía pacíficamente.

Tsunade se las ingenió para forzar su camino a través de la gente, y fue capaz de escuchar las fuertes porras. Fuertes y animados gritos que venían del exterior. Cuando logró salir. Descubrió por qué. La invasión a Konoha había sido detenida, los guerreros no estaban a la vista y los ninja volvían a las montañas con las buenas noticias. Pero esa no era la razón por la que los aldeanos parecían saltar de felicidad.

—Oh, mi Dios… — murmuró Tsunade, observando incrédula al enorme zorro de nueve colas sentado en la entrada de la aldea.

La bestia no dejaba escapar mala vibra, y no se parecía al Kyuubi que las viejas generaciones conocían y odiaban. El zorro era de un brillante naranja, con negra espirales en sus brazos, seguidas de figuras que asemejaban comas y lamas y que rodeaban su cuello, pero el signo en su frente era diferente… el signo era el de la aldea, la insignia de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

—Naruto — dijo Tsunade, sonriendo y agitando la cabeza. Para su sorpresa el zorro se giró hacia ella con una brillante sonrisa. Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero rió alegremente —… Cabeza de chorlito…

Naruto no pudo más que reír. Ella era. La mujer que se suponía que estuviera de pie en la oficina del Hokage en lugar de Kakashi-sensei: ¡se suponía que fuera Tsunade-baba! Debía haberse retirado…

**¿Esto es vida, no, gaki? **Comentó una voz profunda en su cabeza.

Naruto asintió. _Sí… es mejor así.. _

**Trabajar juntos…**rió el Kyuubi**. Te dije que me necesitarías. **

_Sí, pero no tuve que rogarte, ¿verdad? _Pensó Naruto con unas sonrisa.

El zorro simplemente soltó un rugido. **Como sea, mocoso… solo sé agradecido. **

—Lo estoy — dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, su energía empezaba a retroceder. Con una enorme nube de humo, el zorro dorado se desvaneció. Naruto apareció en medio del bosque, aún hablando —. Y prometo hacer honor a nuestro trato, _Kyuubi._

La bestia dentro de él parecía estar a la defensiva ahora. **Así que ya recuerdas todo…**

—Sí — asintió Naruto.

Kyuubi asintió y cerró los ojos. **Entonces haz que pase. **

Con eso dicho, el zorro se desvaneció por completo de la mente de Naruto. Naruto dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Ahora… ¿dónde puse la horrible capa que usaba esa mujer? — murmuró.

Exploró el bosque hasta encontrar la capa que había usado Kikiyo. No estaba ya llena de energía, y ahora parecía solo una simple bata blanca con plumas blancas en ella. Naruto la puso sobre su cuerpo, y un calor suave se apoderó de él. Hacía un poco de frío y aún llovía… y, bueno, él estaba completamente desnudo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! — escuchó a Sakura gritar.

—¡Naruto! — llamó Kiba — ¿Dónde estás?

Akamaru apareció entonces de la nada, y Naruto gritó cuando el perro lo lamió en la cara.

—¡No, hombre! — se quejó Naruto mientras Akamaru lo seguía lamiendo en la nariz, emocionado — Vamos, Akamaru… ¡Lames tus _bolas de perro_ con eso! ¡Déjalo!

—¡NARUTO! — gritó Kiba, gesticulando con sus manos de manera exagerada. Akamaru saludó a su amo, quién dijo — ¡Eso fue increíble! — Kiba observó sus alrededores, y luego notó que Naruto usaba la capa de la _miko_ — ¿Adonde fue esa sacerdotisa demente?

Fue en ese momento que Naruto soltó un enorme y profundo eructo. Luego tosió un poco, escupiendo un pequeño cascabel. Tintineó cuando chocó contra el suelo, y rodó hasta los pies de Kiba.

—Oooh, no me va a caer nada bien — se quejó Naruto, acariciando su estómago —, se nota desde ahorita.

La mandíbula de Kiba se abrió al instante.

—¿T-tú te la COMISTE?

—¿Te haría sentir mejor que te dijera que no? — preguntó Naruto.

—¡Mierda! — soltó Kiba, retrocediendo dos pasos con la sorpresa — ¡Eso simplemente está raro, Naruto!

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— Hey, ¿y desde cuándo puedes controlar al zorro? — preguntó Kiba, pero la atención de Naruto estaba ahora en alguien más.

—Después de que él y yo hicimos un trato hace diez años — se encogió de hombros Naruto —. Antes de que nadie supiera nada, pasaron cosas y yo me perdí un poco en los caminos de la vida… pero espera un momento, Kiba.

Kiba frunció el cejo, confundido, y observó a Naruto caminar hasta la mujer de cabello rosado que había hecho acto de aparición. Parecía agotada y acabada, como si acabara de salir de una batalla. El largo cabello rosa estaba revuelto, había piel en carne viva en partes y aunque estaba completamente adolorida no pudo más que correr hasta donde estaba el rubio y revisarlo con la mirada para ver si estaba bien. ¡Había estado tan preocupada!

Shikamaru caminaba más lento y Chouji detuvo a otros ninja más jóvenes tras de cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a la preocupada joven médico.

—Naruto — murmuró Sakura mientras se acercaba —, ¿estás lastimado? ¿Estás bien?.

Él no dijo nada, pero caminó hasta donde ella estaba, rodeó con su brazo su cintura, atrayéndola hasta él y la besó con pasión. La _hagoromo_ bailaba contra sus cuerpos cuando Sakura se amoldó al cuerpo de Naruto con un abrazo. Él deslizaba su mano contra el rostro de Sakura mientras las manos de ella rodeaban la parte atrás de su cabeza y se enredaban entre su cabello. Naruto separó os labios más, y Sakura abrió la boca con la sorpresa cuando se vio a si misma envuelta en el más delicioso de los besos. Cuando él la soltó, la mujer entre sus brazos se sintió débil por completo, y le faltaba el aire que él había robado con su beso. Respiró profundamente y los miró con ojos llorosos.

—Estoy perfecto, ahora, Sakura — sus labios rozaban ligeramente los de ella mientras susurraba —. Y siempre te he amado. Siempre lo haré, Sakura-chan. Siempre.

Luego oprimió su boca contra la de ella y la besó suavemente de nuevo, solo que esta vez ella estaba preparada. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras sentía sus emociona para ella reflejadas en ese simple beso. Él también sonreía mientras ella temblaba, y rió un poco mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto — murmuró Sakura entrecortadamente contra su cuerpo, que aún abrazaba.

Shikamaru aclaró la garganta para llama la atención de ambos, y Sakura se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Naruto mientras éste se dirigía a Shikamaru.

—Tenemos cosas más urgentes que atender…

—Cierto… otros asuntos — murmuró Naruto mientras sonreía a Sakura y la besaba en la frente.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Sakura — ¿Un momento estás en coma en el hospital y al siguiente estás fuera de la aldea=

—Es una historia realmente extraña — replicó él, caminando hacia la aldea —. Una que voy a tener que intentar explicar a todos algún día, porque honestamente ni si quiera yo estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó en estos días. Es todo… es como un borrón. Como una… enorme pagina borrada —. Luego la miró con curiosidad — ¿qué te pasó a ti, Sakura?

—¿Que quieres decir — dijo, mirándolo confundida — a mí?

Sus ojos parecían muertos cuando contestó.

—Estabas muerta, Sakura. Yo lo vi matarte. Moriste en mis brazos. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De qué me perdí?

—Oh —murmuró ella, bajando su mirada y viendo el suelo —… Mi plan no salió como yo lo esperaba… Todo fue mi culpa.

—¿Así que tienes de Nuevo tus recuerdos? — preguntó Shikamaru, alcanzándolos de nuevo, y acabando con su privacidad — ¿O aún tienes amnesia?

Naruto miró hacia las puertas de Konoha.

—No — Shikamaru estaba por preguntar más, pero Naruto solo suspiró —. Hablaremos de esto luego… En verdad quiero algo de vestir. Esta capa de verdad es un insulto para mi estilo.

—¿Y qué con la sacerdotisa? — preguntó Chouji — ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que hacer algo con ella.

Naruto rió y acarició su estómago.

—¡Yo me hice cargo de eso!

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — preguntó Chouji mirando a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tenía un gesto indescifrable en el rostro, pero Kiba parecía aterrorizado cuando contestó.

—Chouji… ¡Naruto se la comió cuando se convirtió en el nueve colas!

—Por supuesto que no — soltó Sakura, mirando con enojo a Kiba.

Todos dejaron de caminar cuando Naruto empezó a reírse y caminar más rápido, sus manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza.

—Por Dios, ¿Naruto? ¿Te comiste a esa mujer?

Naruto se giró hacia ellos y siguió caminando en reversa, mirándolos mientras se reía.

—Hombre… ¡Olvidé lo graciosos que todos ustedes se veían con esa expresión en sus rostros! — se carcajeó a sus anchas un momento, murmurando entre risas — Qué graciosos…

—¡Naruto! — gritó Sakura, trotando hacia él.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban cuando Sakura apretó el puño.

—¡Esa es la Sakura que conozco! — luego se rió, agitó la mano en señal de despedida — Hasta luego — y se desvaneció, dejando tras él nada más que una masa de hojas verdes.

Mientras las hojas bailaban en el aire, cayendo suavemente al piso frente a Sakura, esta las miraba con enojo y bufaba.

—¡No pudo creerlo!

—Qué problemático — murmuró Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño con aburrimiento —… en verdad se la comió.

—¡Se los dije! — explotó Kiba, y Akamaru ladró, concordando con su amo.

—Sí — murmuró Chouji, confundido —… ¿Cómo se supone que le expliquemos esto a Hokage-sama?

—No lo hacemos.

-o-o-

Hazuki apretó las cobijas contra su cuerpo mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor. Sus heridas habían sido curadas, y ahora estaban estados cerca del Monumento en un intento de evitar estorbar a la gente que estaba ocupada. Hazuki y sus amigos, así como muchísimo más, mantenían sus ojos en el horizonte mientras la oscuridad de la terrible noche empezaba a desvanecerse con los brillantes rayos de luz de un nuevo amanecer.

Shinobi y aldeanos trabajaban juntos en la limpieza y restauración de la aldea. Konoha no había sido muy dañada, pero si había sufrido algunas estructuras grandes en la aldea y había habido algunas muertes. La mayoría habían sido víctimas que no habían alcanzado a ser tratados contra la "llama interna" con la suficiente rapidez, y había muerto como resultado. También había otros muertos, como Mikado, que habían perdido la vida durante la invasión.

—Te dije que los ninja se harían cargo de esto, Hazuki — murmuró Takashi recargándose contra el hombro de la chica —. Siempre nos han protegido.

—¿Estás bien, Hazuki? Sé que a veces te sientes mal, rodeada de tantos shinobi — dijo Chiku preocupada.

Hazuki sonrió, pensativa.

—No… ¿saben qué? Creo que estoy bien ahora— miró a la multitud a su alrededor —. No puedo dejar que ese recuerdo me marque por siempre… lo sé. Puedo verlo ahora. Puedo ver lo que en realidad son. No todos los ninja son malos… aunque hay algunos que lo son— miró a sus amigo de nuevo —. Pero no puedo seguir odiándolos a todos. No puedo dejar que los malos representen también a los nuevos. No es justo para aquellos que nos protegen… que son héroes. No puedo temer a aquellos que han arriesgado sus vidas para protegerme… no se lo merecen.

—Bien dicho, Hazuki — sonrió Takashi mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y la apretaba contra él.

—¡Oh! ¿Vieron al zorro? — preguntó Chiku cuando el sol empezaba a alzarse.

La suave luz del día ya iluminaba la parte frontal de la montaña cuando Hazuki respondió.

—Sí… Ese era mi hermano, protegiéndonos.

—¡Hazuki!

La morena se giró después de escuchar a alguien llamarla por su nombre. Era una voz pequeña, como de niña. No la conocía, pero se sentía conocida. Hazuki escaneó la multitud. Sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa cuando Momo se abrió camino entre los shinobi y le sonrió. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad, la pequeña de cabellos color durazno se lanzó contra su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Momo-chan? — preguntó Hazuki, aliviada y llena de curiosidad mientras correspondía al abrazo. Luego separó a la pequeña de su cuerpo, revisándola mientras hablaba — ¡Kami! ¿Estás bien? — puso los cabellos rebeldes de la chica tras su oído para ver mejor la cara llena de polvo — ¿No estás lastimada?

—¡No! No, ¡estoy bien, hermana! ¡Ani me salvo! Estaba tan preocupada y pensé que te había pasado algo a ti — Momo dijo en voz alta y, por pura costumbre, con las manos.

Hazuki tomó con cariño el rostro de la niña entre sus manos, y la miró con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

—M-Momo… E-estás hablando…

La morena la miraba, confundida.

—Supongo que lo hago — dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas rieron y luego se abrazaron la una a la otra de nuevo. El parloteo a su alrededor empezaba a apagarse. La boca de Chiku se abrió de par en par y tiró de la manga de Takashi. Ésta la miró con enojo, al menos hasta que siguió la mirada de ésta.

—Hazuki… Momo.

Ambas chicas se separaron al instante y miraron a la persona que se acercaba. Momo fue la primera en ponerse de pie y lanzarse de manera literal al hombre de cabellos dorados. Éste contuvo la respiración un momento cuando la pequeña chocó contra él, aferrándose a su cintura, la fuerza del impacto tirándole al suelo. Hazuki esperó, cruzada de brazos mientras veía a Naruto atravesar sus locos rituales de saludo.

—¡Volviste! — chilló felizmente Momo.

Naruto se rió.

—Prometí que lo haría, ¿no, Usagi? — le sonrió y dijo — Los Uzumaki nunca hacen a un lado sus promesas, Momo. Una promesa esa una promesa. Nuestra palabra es nuestra palabra. Ese es nuestro nindo. El camino del ninja Uzumaki. Además, hicimos la promesa del dedo pequeño. Y no podía romper eso, ¿verdad?

—No… — respondió la niña riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Estás hablando — dijo él, revolviendo sus cabellos —, ¿por ahora?

—Por ahora — murmuró Momo y sus manos se movieron a través de las señas mientras sonría divertida. Llevó sus manitas a las mejillas de él, lo miró a los ojos y dijo —. Estamos a salvo y mi hermano está bien. Todo está bien en el mundo.

—¿Qué demonios estás usando, Naruto? — preguntó de pronto Hazuki con unas risita — ¿No es esa una capa de niña?

—Tuve un problema con mi vestuario — dijo él, mirándola con reproche —. Demándame.

—Espero que planes cambiarte de ropa antes de ver al hokage, ani. Al menos para parecer respetable.

—¡Voy a cambiarme! — exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Momo a levantarse con él.

Hazuki se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Bien, porque no te quiero ver parecer un idiota cuando pidas de regreso tu status de _shinobi_.

Naruto estaba por responder, pero sus palabras cobraron de pronto sentido en su cabeza. La expresión en su rostro era una de shock, confusión y humildad. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hazuki cortó la distancia entre ella y Naruto, suspirando.

—Ya no estoy asustada, ani, y esto no es justo para nadie — se alejó de él y los miró a los ojos cuando continuó —. No te quedes atrás por mi culpa. No dejes que mis inseguridades sean lo que te impida ser verdaderamente feliz — Momo se acercó a Hazuki mientras la morena sonreía aún más —. Es tiempo, ani, de que vuelvas a hacer lo que lo hace a él, _él_. Uzumalo Naruto, es tiempo de que vuelvas a ser lo que realmente eres, un ninja de esta aldea.

Las pequeñas manos de Momo golpearon el aire y sonrió.

—¡No puedo esperar! ¡Naruto-ni volverá a ir a misiones, y luego vendrá a casa a contarnos acerca de sus aventuras! ¡Será increíble!

Él les sonrió a ambas, y una calidez inmensa lleno su cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo creciste tanto, eh, Hazuki? — murmuró.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo en esta familia — sonrió ella.

Naruto rió y alborotó su propio cabellos. Luego sonrió brillantemente. Extendió su mano hasta el frente en su pose de "chico cool" y declaró.

—¡No dejaré que ninguna de ustedes se decepcione de mí, _dattebayo_! Lo prometo.

Y luego para su sorpresa, hizo pop y se disipó en una nube de humo.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? — exclamó Hazuki, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Creo que eso fue un clon de Sombra.

Momo abrió la boca con la sorpresa.

—¡Eso es _tan_ cool!

-o-o-

Naruto alza la mirada y una sonrisa adorna su rostro. El recuerdo que le ha traído el clon de sombra – sus propios sentimientos que regresan a él como un remolino y lo seducen hasta dejarle en un estado de ánimo más que placentero. Un poco más seguro de sí mismo, toma la tela azul marino de la playera de manga larga. Se siente… bien, aun si técnicamente no son suyas. Son viejas… un poco pasadas de moda, pero el material por sí mismo es tan fuerte como siempre ha sido. Tendrá que comprar algo nuevo pronto… aun así, este tono de azul en verdad le sienta bien. E incluso tiene las brillantes espirales de _Uzu_ en los hombros. Alisando un poco más las arrugas en la ropa, Naruto suspira y se acerca al espejo.

La sensación le provoca un vuelco en el estómago y un sentimiento cálido fluye dentro de su pecho. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era la verde chaqueta de _chuunin_ y la larga, blanca, llena de llamas rojas capa y sería capaz de pasar ante los ojos de los demás como su padre. Aunque, aún había algunas diferencias entre los dos.

Para empezar, Naruto tenía los grande y profundamente azules ojos de su madre. Su complexión de hombros anchos también le venía del clan Uzumaki, y por supuesto estaban sus marcas de nacimiento… Las marcas que había recibido por ser hijo de la Jinchuuruki del biju de nueve colas, Uzumaki Kushina. Naturalmente que Naruto había sido influenciado por el chakra del zorro mientras se desarrollaba en el vientre de su madre, así que incluso si no tuviera al zorro dentro de él, aún tendría las marcas parecidas a bigotes de zorro e incluso una parte del chakra de la bestia. Eran parte de él, y lo que le daba esa apariencia única que lo diferenciaba de su padre.

Y aún así, Naruto sonreía porque seguía siendo claramente Naruto y el hijo de Kamikaze Minato, el Cuarto Hokage.

Naruto se conformó por el momento con usar la playera de cuello de tortuga y los pantalones que su padre usó una vez, porque era el único atuendo shinobi en toda la casa. Su pulgar acarició el suave metal y luego siguió el grabado de la hoja. Mirando el protector ninja, Naruto lo giró entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta su frente.

La negra tela empujó la masa de cabellos dorados fuera de su rostro, subiendo en picos sobre su frente. Hubo un suave sonido de tela mientras, sin esfuerzo, ataba las largas tiras de tela tras su cabeza, y luego dejaba sus manos caer. Mirándose en el espejo, un segundo reflejo aparecía a su lado. Era él… Un adolescente de cabello más corto, usando su atuendo naranja con negro, en el rostro una enorme sonrisa.

—_Lo lograste_ — dijo la imagen, levantando su puño.

Naruto chocó su propio puño contra aquel que pertenecía a su reflejo del pasado.

—Sí… lo hice. ¿Qué pasó con el alma de Yousuke?

La imagen sonrió.

—_Está descansando ahora. Hiciste bien… Sabía que podía contar contigo __—_ dijo la imagen mientras elevaba el dedo gordo en su pose de chico cool.

Naruto solo sonrió.

Su reflejo empezaba a desvanecerse, pero dijo unas últimas palabras antes de hacerlo.

_—Y no me hagas volver, dattebayo. No seré tan amable la próxima vez. _

Naruto se rió por lo bajo, y luego observó su reflejo en la superficie del espejo. Su reflejo adulto, ese que asemejaba a su padre. El que mostraba rasgos de su madre. Y con una sonrisa determinada en el rostro, Naruto apretó los dedos en un puño, listo para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Ya era tiempo…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


End file.
